Todavía me Dueles
by MariposaEscarlata
Summary: "Ser la chica perfecta no es fácil" solía decir Mimi Tachikawa a todos los fans de su videoblog semanal online. Aunque la verdad es que sí lo era... o al menos hasta que descubrió que el novio perfecto de su vida perfecta seguía enamorado de su ex [Sorato]
1. La vida Perfecta

Para los amantes del Sorato he aquí una historia que ha venido cocinándose en mi cabeza desde que salió Digimon Tri, la perspectiva no es convencional así les pido paciencia y una mente abierta. Si, por el contrario, amas el Mimato, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Musiquita para este capítulo en honor a Mimi: "I will be ok" de Flyboy & The ónix twins (feat Coby Grant) (¿Por qué? Porque sí!)

* * *

.

 **TODAVÍA** **ME DUELES**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La vida Perfecta**

-¡Hola a todos, aquí Mims Tachikawa! –saludó alegremente Mimi a la cámara que tenía de frente en el estudio que había montado en su moderno departamento neoyorquino-, por fin ha llegado el martes, y con él un nuevo video. En él quise responder de una vez por todas a la pregunta que postearon millones de veces en los comentarios de mis redes sociales sobre el supuesto rompimiento con mi novio, el famoso y guapísimo vocalista de los KOD. La verdad es que no me dejan de sorprender con su sincero interés y tanto amor, ya saben que los quiero quiero mucho mis adorados mimosos! - y lanzó besos acercándose mucho a la cámara, para después volver a su lugar original- Y bueno, sin alargarme más quiero aclarar que todo lo que se ha rumoreado no tiene NADA de verdad. De hecho, es chistoso por que hoy cumplimos siete meses desde que nos conocimos en los Music Awards del año pasado y Matti y yo seguimos igual de enamorados que el primer día. De hecho, no están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, peeero lo contaré de todas formas. Es un secreto –y guiñó un ojo con complicidad-. Cuando cumplimos un mes Matti y yo tuvimos una de esas platicas serias que deben tenerse cada ocasión especial entre quienes se quieren y le pregunté así, de frente, que si alguna vez había tenido una novia oficial. Algo "en serio" ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? "Sólo una", me dijo con su hermosa y profunda voz de roquero, y ¿Quién creen que es esa _única_ personita en el mundo entero? –Levantó las cejas para destacar la pregunta- Acertaron ¡Yo! – y se señaló muchas veces con los pulgares pensando que en la edición podría muchos corazones a su alrededor en ésa escena-. Así que quien quiera que haya iniciado el rumor debe ser una persona solitaria que envidia a los más afortunados y que no tiene nada más que hacer que meter las narices en las vidas felices de los demás. Pero le perdono, porque no soy de naturaleza rencorosa y mi felicidad me hace tolerante. Así que si alguien les quiere hacer la vida imposible con sus comentarios negativos porfa, ignórenlos, y como dice Taylor Swift " _shake it off_ "-y se sacudió cómicamente-. En fin, respecto a la otra pregunta que me han hecho mucho, sobre cuántos ex novios he tenido, creo que vale la pena dedicarle un video entero, así que lo responderé en el próximo viernes. Mientras tanto pueden comentarme ¿Cuántos exnovios han tenido ustedes? Pueden dejarme sus comentarios abajo y, ya lo saben, denle "me gusta" si les gustó el vídeo de hoy y si eres nuevo por aquí, te invito a suscribirte a mi canal para ver más vídeos de "La fabulosa vida de una _It Girl_ ". Los dejo por hoy, yo soy Mims Tachikawa desde _New York, NewYork_! Muchos besos y hasta la próxima! –mandó un beso a la cámara y presionó e botón que detenía la grabación.

Pasó toda la tarde editando el vídeo y cuando hubo terminado al día siguiente, lo subió a la red, como acostumbraba los martes.

Por fin, dejó su cómodo sofá lleno de coloridos cojines y se levantó satisfecha de sí misma, dejando la manutención de sus redes sociales para después.

Llevaba un par de años subiendo sus videoblogs de moda a la red por diversión, pero desde que había empezado modelar para algunas marcas de ropa prestigiosas las suscripciones a su canal se habían disparado y ahora empezaban a ser una fuente de ingresos. Así que sí. Mimi vivía la buena vida de una exitosa modelo y popular bloggera online. Los seguidores se interesaban cada vez más en su vida personal lo que le reportaba mucho más público, y por lo tanto más publicidad. No podía quejarse. Tenía un armario entero sólo para sus zapatos, un maquillista personal, los viajes por el mundo eran cosa usual y las fiestas exclusivas cosa de todos los fines de semana; sin embargo, la cereza del pastel era, en definitiva, su amado novio, Yamato Ishida.

Apuesto, rico y famoso.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

La pareja ideal.

Así que cuando surgían rumores sobre problemas entre ellos o supuestas rupturas amorosas no dudaba en desmentirlas enérgicamente, reiterando lo maravilloso de su relación. Y es que su relación _sí_ que era maravillosa. A lado de una estrella internacional de rock la vida no podía ser otra cosa que emocionante. Por eso en ocasiones le gustaba pensar que si hicieran una película de su historia de amor sería recordada como unas de las mejores.

Eso imaginaba cuando lo vio aquel día, con sus helados ojos azules fijos en su rostro, no pudo hacer menos que sonreír y correr a su encuentro, sin importarle las cámaras que disparaban flashes a su alrededor.

Seguramente saldrían en los tabloides del día siguiente.

Los paparazis ya conocían su dirección y se habían vuelto una molestia para los demás inquilinos de su edificio, pero no para ella, porque a pesar de todo Matt seguía yendo a por ella a cada cita que concertaban. Y a ella le encantaba unir sus dos amores en uno: la atención, y Yamato.

No tenían nada que esconderle al mundo, pensaba ella. Eran hermosos y lo más natural del mundo es que los demás desearan ver aunque fuera una pizca de aquel resplandor que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos.

Así lo creía ella.

Para los integrantes de Knife of Day huir de la atención pública se había convertido en todo un deporte. El último año habían lanzado su tercer álbum y se había convertido en un _hit_ instantáneo, y como el éxito continuo era un imán para los buitres del medio del espectáculo, la disquera les había permitido tomar un descanso bien merecido, para emplear su tiempo como mejor les conviniera. Los miembros de la banda habían recibido la noticia con indecible agrado, así que no había tardado en hacer planes. Uno de ellos había optado por pasar ese tiempo libre en un frío país europeo mientras que los otros ya se imaginaban asoleándose como lagartijas en alguna isla exclusiva del pacifico, pero Yamato no. Tenía claro que haría. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo para visitar a su familia en Japón.

Pero eso Mimi todavía no lo sabía.

Aquella tarde mientras corrían entre la gente que caminaba por las concurridas calles de Nueva York después de ser fotografiados por los paparazis fuera del edificio de Mimi, pensaba en cómo se lo diría a su princesa. Mientras que ella, tomada de su mano y agitada por la velocidad a la que avanzaban, no podía evitar pensar en lo fabuloso de momentos como aquel.

Miró hacía atrás todo lo que su cabellera rosada ondeando al viento le permitió y visualizó entre los transeúntes a un par de paparazis que estaban dándoles alcance –esto sin lamentar ni un momento haberse puesto unos lindos tacones altos que le dificultaban el avance pero la harían lucir preciosa en las fotos-, de pronto Matt la jaló al interior de una lujosa tienda de joyas, donde daban por terminada la carrera, dado que el acceso a las cámaras en sitios como aquel está más que restringido.

Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento en el vestíbulo de la tienda, Yamato abrazó a Mimi, como restregándoles en la cara a los fotógrafos su victoria, a sabiendas que los guardias de ingreso no les permitirían fotografiar a través de las puertas de cristal. Mimi rió y se acomodó en los brazos de su novio lista para echar un vistazo a las lujosas joyas que les esperaban en el interior de la tienda más que dispuestas a ser compradas.

-Estoy tan contenta de que ahora que acabaron las giras de la banda podremos hacer esto más a menudo –dijo Mimi recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Matt mientras caminaban entre los aparadores. Él le besó la frente sin decir nada-, y hablando de buenas noticias, ¿Qué crees? Ya grabé el vídeo que te dije, donde aclaro que seguimos juntos contra viento y marea. Espero que eso acabe con esos absurdos rumores de que terminamos. Tan molestos!

-¿Contra viento y marea? –Sonrió Yamato ignorando un mostrador llenos de anillos de compromiso a su izquierda- supongo que eso quiere decir que me extrañaste.

-¡A morir! –exclamó poniéndole los brazos al cuello-, esta vez, tardaste mucho en volver! Oh, mira allá –dijo soltándole como una niña cuya atención cambiaba rápidamente de una cosa a otra-, esos pendientes son hermosos! – y se aproximó a un aparador especialmente iluminado.

Parecía que en Mimi todas las frases eran una continua exclamación. Pero a Matt, quien normalmente no toleraba a las chiquilladas, le resultaba encantador.

-¿Te gustan? –le preguntó siguiéndola y poniéndose a su lado.

-Oh, si! Son preciosos! –y se acercó aún más a contemplarlos-. No había visto éste modelo.

Un par de pendientes de brillantes diamantes en forma de gota brillaban a la luz de los pequeños reflectores del aparador.

-Son lo más nuevo de ésta temporada –explicó una señorita con el elegante uniforme de la tienda-, son edición especial. El diseño de estas piezas ha sido creado en colaboración con artistas extranjeros.

-Se nota! Oh, por Dios! Creo que estoy enamorada –suspiró Mimi poniéndose una mano en el corazón como algunos hacen al conmoverse viendo una obra de arte.

Yamato volvió a sonreír.

-Los llevaremos –anunció tranquilamente sin prestar atención al largo de la etiqueta, cuya larga cantidad de ceros habría hecho desmayar a otros.

La celebración de su bella novia no se hizo esperar y pronto tuvo la cara cubierta de besos. Tantos fueron que Matt creyó que hasta a la señorita que los atendió le tocaron unos pocos.

Quince minutos después Mimi salía de la tienda con un brazo envolviendo la cintura de su novio, y con el otro llevando una pequeña bolsa de regalo, con sus pendientes envueltos una y otra vez en unas cajitas que iban haciéndose más grandes con respecto su contacto con el exterior.

"¡Amo mi vida!" pensó mientras se dirigían a su restaurante favorito.

Pero un par de horas más tarde, todo parecía haber cambiado con la rapidez que un semáforo cambia de verde a rojo.

-¡Odio mi vida! -chilló del lado opuesto de la mesa donde se encontraba Yamato, en aquel costoso restaurante en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad -¡No puedes irte y dejarme sola! Si te dan vacaciones deberías aprovechar y pasarlas con tu novia!

-Eso es lo que hago ahora –dijo dijo Matt dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto sin inquietarse por el drama que se efectuaba frente a él.

-Si, pero me refiero a más tiempo! –se quejó con un puchero dando una palmada de protesta en la mesa-. Con nuestras agendas de trabajo tan apretadas apenas hemos podido vernos unos cuantos de fines de semana al mes…

-Por eso quise verte ahora -explicó-. Salgo a Japón mañana temprano.

Mimi ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-O sea que _ya_ está decidido? –preguntó algo dolida- Sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión?

-Porque te tomo en cuenta te estoy avisando –argumentó llanamente el rubio, levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta y dando así por terminada la conversación.

Mimi suspiró. "Mi novio es una estrella de rock" Se dijo consoladoramente para recuperar la calma.

Eso es lo que hacía distinto a Yamato de sus pasados novios. A diferencia de él, sus exs siempre estaban buscando la manera de tener su aprobación, permitiéndole tomar parte en las decisiones que afectaban sus vidas, mientras que Matt no. Podía consentirla y cumplirle todos sus caprichos, pero siempre había un límite que no podía atravesar, un límite invisible pero perfectamente delineado que tenía que ver con su "yo" más íntimo.

Un ejemplo de ello era que sólo había estado una vez en su piso de la ciudad, y en ningún momento se sintió "como en casa". No la dejó tocar su bajo ni hacer preguntas sobre las fotografías que tenía en la pizarra de su estudio. Sólo estaba segura de que tenía un hermano menor por que en las fotos estaban lado a lado y eran igualitos. No sabía mucho más de su familia, ni de su vida antes de mudarse a EUA para grabar su primer álbum. Lo único que tenía claro es que siempre que los otros miembros de la banda hablaban de sus vidas pre-éxito Matt se quedaba en silencio y ponía esa expresión seria que usaba cuando tocaban la versión acústica de sus canciones. Siempre había imaginado que había una historia triste detrás de aquella mirada, y eso la hacía quererlo aún más.

"Quizás extrañe a su hermano" concluyó recordando cómo la foto de ambos ocupaba un área destacada entre las demás. "Debo ser más comprensiva".

En el coche, ya de regreso a su apartamento y escuchando "Polaroid" de Imagine Dragons de fondo Mimi declaró:

-Está bien. Acepto que tendré que soportar la vida sin tí temporalmente –y alargó el brazo para acariciarle el cuello-. Sólo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo ¿Cuándo regresarás?

-No lo sé –respondió con la mirada fija en el camino-. Ya sabes que sólo compro boletos de ida, no me gusta sujetarme a una fecha.

Mimi retiró la mano del cuello de su novio algo desilusionada.

-Espera. Cuanto dijiste que durarían tus vacaciones?

-Nos dieron un año sabático antes de empezar con planes para realizar un nuevo álbum.

-No es eso mucho tiempo? –se quejó cruzando los brazos

-Hemos trabajado por cuatro años sin descanso –le recordó Matt-. Yo no diría que un año de descanso sea excesivo.

-Pero no te quedaras el año entero, ¿cierto?

-No creo.

-No crees? Eso quiere decir que no estás seguro? –él no dijo nada- Oh, Matti, me va a dar un ataque, no sé que voy a hacer sin ti por un año entero. Es cierto que he sobrevivido a tus giras, pero no es lo mismo saber que estamos a un viaje en avión de distancia con la posibilidad de que nos visitemos de cuando en cuando, a soportar que existas al otro lado del mundo sin mí en absoluto. Es demasiado!

Yamato sonrió. Con esa sonrisa que podía apaciguar todas las tormentas de su interior.

-Estarás bien –la confortó-; además, ya te dije que no es probable me quede año entero. La verdad es que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde que vi por última vez a mi familia, y quiero hacerlo antes de que mi hermano me diga que se casó y va a tener un hijo o algo así.

Una ola de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Mimi.

Ésa era la primera vez que Matt hacía referencia a asuntos personales sin que ella se lo pidiera. De súbito, se sintió mucho más comprensiva y tolerante. Aún así, decidió ser discreta y no soltar de golpe las diez millones de preguntas que le venían a la mente ante las palabras casarse y tener un hijo ¿Estaba jugando o su hermano estaba realmente comprometido? ¿Abría una boda? Si no, ¿Al menos tendría una novia? Pero a todo esto, ¿Qué edad tendría? La foto que miró era de un adolescente, así que no debía ser muy mayor. Tenía tantas ganas de participar de esa reunión y conocer a su cuñadito!

-Sabes… -empezó cautelosa- técnicamente yo también estaré de vacaciones por un par de semanas, al menos antes de que inicien los preparativos para la semana de la moda…

-En serio? –y detuvo el auto. Ya habían llegado-. Entonces podrías venir conmigo.

Aquellas palabras fueron contundentes.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de emoción.

Estaba decidido.

-De acuerdo –dijo simplemente antes de plantarle un largo beso de despedida.

* * *

Cuando Mimi entró a su departamento esa noche, bailaba de alegría, literalmente giró cual bailarina hasta su sofá donde se tiró a disfrutar de su triunfo entre coloridos almohadones. Sentía que aquel día había dado un paso grande en el camino a profundizar su relación con su querido Yamato.

Se sacó las zapatillas, tirándolas sobre la alfombra de cualquier manera y dejando el paquete de pendientes sobre la mesita de centro, se apresuró a sacar el teléfono móvil de bolso. Había pasado todo el día fuera y como nunca revisaba sus redes cuando estaba con Matt -y apenas si atendía llamadas-, ya era hora de ponerse al corriente.

Lo primero que hizo fue checar las reproducciones hechas a su vídeo y después de ver con satisfacción 710.839 visualizaciones, 85.057 _likes_ y un mínimo de inevitable de 824 _unlikes_ , se confortó pensando que seguramente al terminar la semana rebasaría con creces los dos millones de visualizaciones y sus queridos admiradores recompensarían su esfuerzo con unos cien mil _likes._

Muy contenta se dedicó a ver los comentarios.

Disfrutó como siempre las muestras de cariño de sus fans, rodó los ojos con los comentarios desatinados de los _haters_ siempre presentes y curioseó en las muchas repuestas a su pregunta de "¿Cuántos exnovios has tenido ustedes?".

Acababa de cargar nuevos comentarios por tercera vez consecutiva cuando uno fuera de lo común atrajo su atención. Estaba escrito en japonés y parecía querer pasar desapercibido. Pero para ella era como si tuviera neón de colores iluminándolo tratando de captar su atención.

KODLOVE02 dice:

"Quizás seas la nueva novia oficial de Yamato, pero ciertamente no has sido _la única_. Su número uno sigue en Japón. Quizás deberías preocuparte de que tu novio no te diga toda la verdad"

Eso era todo y sin embargo a Mimi le chocó tanto el comentario que se quedó observándolo un buen rato. Por el _nickname_ del usuario parecía ser de una de las muchas fans locas de Matt que solían comentarle cosas molestas desde que su relación se hizo pública. Aún así, había algo en aquel mensaje que la inquietó. Las _haters_ promedio solían conformarse con manifestar su odio acérrimo y su envidia desesperada con comentarios como " Yamato es mío!" o "No le digas _mi Matti_ , que también es nuestro!" o cosas por el estilo, pero éste parecía diferente. Demasiado conciso. Como si el usuario realmente supiera algo que ella no.

Le molestó.

Le molestó mucho.

Cerró la ventana del sitio negándose a caer en la trampa de los celos. Se recordó mentalmente su determinación de dejar de lado todos los comentarios negativos que recibía y concentrarse sólo en los buenos, que siempre eran muchos más. No permitiría que aquellas palabras vacías arruinaran su buen humor.

Tomó la caja que contenía los pendientes y se concentró en abrir los múltiples paquetes que los contenían. Cuando por fin llegó a la última cajita la abrió recuperando la satisfacción perdida ante el tenue pero brillante resplandor de aquellas gotas acristaladas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Después de una larga pausa en la realización de fics, mi cerebro produjo éste y no pude resistir las ganas de escribirlo, así que aquí está el primer capítulo. Tengo un playlist claramente definido para este fic y como vivo obsesionada con la que considero buena buenísima música estaré citando los títulos de algunas de las canciones que escucho mientras escribo de ésta historia y relaciono d alguna manera con los personajes. Son libres de escucharlas éste fic si lo desean, como también de ignorarlas por completo. No traduciré ninguna ni haré de esto un song fic, aclaro.

Elegí "I will be ok" de Flyboy & The ónix twins (feat Coby Grant) para describir el ritmo placentero de vida que lleva Mimi en esta historia.

Y "Polaroid" de Imagine Dragons porque siento que define la irónica conciencia que Yamato tiene de estar en una relación que no es más que una fantasía vana.

De la historia solo diré que me pareció divertido hacer de Mimi una youtuber por que tiene el carisma y la personalidad para serlo, pero no planeo explotar de más la idea. Si desean ver debelada la historia de Yama y Sora tendrán que esperar un poco más. Ya lo saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Atte,

MariposaEscarlata.


	2. El Descenso

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El Descenso**

-Si el viento tuviera sonido –le dijo Sora a su novio corriendo ligeramente, al compás de la brisa hasta llegar al puente que se extendía frente a ellos-, ¿cómo sería?

Yamato prestó atención a su silbido por un instante. Miró a Sora, recargada en el pasamanos mirando el horizonte. Invisibles listones de viento jugaban con su cabello rojizo, haciendo que se le desprendieran los mechones que estaban sujetos tras sus orejas. El cielo azul empezaba a mudar de color, y la refrescante brisa empezaba a ser fría.

Entonces lo supo.

-Suena a piano –respondió acercándosele e imaginando "Patience" de The Luminieers, como solía hacer cuando ella sonreía.

-En serio? –y le miró con sus bellos ojos pardos, inclinando la cabeza un poco como si quisiera comprenderle-. Por un momento pensé que dirías "como un suave bajo" –y trato sin éxito de imitar la voz de su novio -, y después me corregí segura que dirías "como el susurro profundo de una amónica".

Él rio ante la ocurrencia.

Cuando estaba con Sora siempre reía más de lo que sus conocidos habrían creído posible. Él, que ante los demás solía mantener una postura más bien reservada, no era así con su novia. Con ella nunca sentía que tenía que ser algo diferente de lo que se le antojara ni le importaba cómo los demás esperaban que fuera. La quería tanto que a veces solo bastaba sentirla respirar para hacerle sonreír. Así que no. Para él el viento no sonaba como ninguno de los instrumentos que amaba tocar. Ni bajo, ni guitarra, ni armónica. Sonaba a piano. Sonaba a ella.

Ambos miraban al frente.

El horizonte les maravillaba.

Cuando una uno ama todo maravilla, especialmente cuando se es joven.

El azul del cielo se tornaba en amarillo y luego en naranja, éste en intenso rosa, y después en un ligero purpura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que elegiría alguno de los instrumentos que toco para describir el viento?

-No lo sé –y Sora miró con más fijeza el cielo como formulando una respuesta más concisa-, quizás es porque cuando el viento sopla fuerte me imagino que debe tener un sonido. Una canción que susurra cosas bellas. Y me acuerdo de ti.

-De mí? –preguntó mirándola curioso y secretamente halagado-. ¿Por qué?

Ella no lo miró. Sus ojos seguían fijos en las esponjosas nubes que eran deslizadas suavemente por el viento.

-Es que me da frío –confesó aún sin verlo de frente.

-¿Entonces soy frío? –preguntó un poco desilusionado de la respuesta. Ella no respondió de inmediato. Lo que le dio tiempo de recordar como en alguna ocasión Taichi se burló de él diciendo que su "actitud fría atraía a las chicas". Si era verdad, eso él no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que sí estaba seguro es que, sí evitaba la compañía de personas que consideraba irrelevantes ¿Eso era ser frío? Y si lo era, nunca había pretendido serlo con Sora. Jamás. Imposible –He sido frío contigo, no era mi intención, Sora –explicó muy serio.

Ella lo miró por fin.

-No, nunca lo has sido –rio ella. Y esa risa lo avergonzó un poco. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella también parecía un poco abochornada y trataba de ocultarlo riendo.

-Entonces? –quiso saber.

-Es que… -y lo pensó un poco, como cobrando valor. Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de rojo, lo que le resultó a Yamato más fascinante que todos los atardeceres del mundo-, cuando sopla el viento –empezó tímida- pienso "Si Yamato estuviera aquí, podría abrazarme, y ya no sentiría más frío"- y contuvo el aliento esperando una reacción con temor, consciente de que había dicho algo muy personal. Algo que sabía claro en su corazón, pero que en voz alta era como haber revelado un secreto.

Ante aquellas palabras algo en el pecho de Matt se removió. Ver sonrojada a Sora era todo un espectáculo, pero saber lo que pensaba, un privilegio.

-Y hoy hace frío, ¿cierto?

Ella le miró fijo por un momento.

Y después asintió evadiendo sus ojos, avergonzada de decir cosas dulces. Porque ella no era así. No normalmente. O al menos eso se decía. Trataba siempre de ser una chica correcta, no como las locas enamoradizas de su escuela. Sin embargo, sus propias reglas no existían con Yamato. Y la verdad, sí que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Finalmente, del corazón hablará la boca.

Él no dijo nada más. Solo se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ella se dejó abrazar.

No le rodeó el cuello, ni la espalda, como en el futuro harían tantas otras chicas. Sencillamente recargó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, escuchando el pulso de su corazón con las manos ligeramente en puño sobre su pecho. Como alguien frágil que necesita protección.

Sora, quien siempre estaba haciéndose la fuerte por los demás, parecía poder con el mundo entero. Pero allí, en su pecho, Matt percibía claramente la fragilidad y delicadeza su novia. Y entonces la quería todavía más. Por se sabía el único conocedor de su secreto: Que la fuerte y valiente Sora Takenouchi le necesitaba.

El atardecer. El río. El puente. Un abrazo.

El viento. Un Piano.

Ella.

.

* * *

-Matti, ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta verte fumar! –Exclamó Mimi sentándosele en las piernas y quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios, para luego señalarlo cual prueba del delito-. ¿Sabes lo malo que es? Tus hermosos dientes blancos se volverán amarillos, ¿y así cómo sonreirás con confianza? La salud dental es vital para la vida pública –aplastó con una mano el cigarrillo contra el cenicero mientras que con otra acariciaba la mejilla su amado. Con aquella técnica tan bien estudiada, lograba hacer que los hombres hicieran su voluntad sin dar oportunidad a que se molestaran.

Él no dijo nada y la dejó hacer sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Aunque de sobra conocía sus trucos. Subió ligeramente el volumen de sus audífonos. Escuchaba "The Fall" de Imagine Dragons.

El brillo de las pocas estrellas que se lograban contemplar en la ciudad empezaba a apagarse, seguidas por las luces de los edificios que poblaban el paisaje que se veía tras el amplio ventanal de la sala de estar del lujoso departamento de Mimi. En su lugar se encendía el sol. Yamato había ido por ella, para emprender su viaje a Tokio y, con algo de suerte, la pelirosa podría distraerlo de sus negros pensamientos.

Cuando Mimi se hubo levantado para abrir una de las hojas de la ventana -no le gustaba que su apartamento se impregnara a humo de tabaco. Se lo había dicho un centenar de veces-, Matt tomó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y no tardó en prenderlo.

Ella lo miró con descontento, pero después suspiró hondo, resignada, dejándolo pasar como él dejaba pasar su manía de corregirlo.

Lo observó por un momento, sentado en aquel sofá, en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

Era hermoso.

Sus profundos ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos, velados por unos rubios mechones que caían descuidadamente sobre su frente.

"Parece preocupado", se dijo.

Pero si lo estaba, sabía que no se lo diría. Como nunca le decía nada importante o personal. Ya había pensado en ello, y había concluido que si su Matty había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia era por un motivo serio, y el hecho de que ahora hubiera decidido viajar a Japón de forma repentina, no era una decisión tomada a la ligera. Algo importante estaba cocinándose y Mimi quería saber qué era. Pensaba que no tardaría en averiguarlo, pero lo que más le inquietaba era no saber qué ocurría en el interior de su amado. En ocasiones deseaba intensamente tener una máquina de rayos x que le permitiera ver los engranes que se movían en lo más profundo de su ser ¿Qué habría en esa cabecita rubia? ¿Cuáles serían sus angustias? ¿Hacía donde volarían sus pensamientos tan lejos de ella? A veces pensaba que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, nunca los lograría alcanzar.

Pero curiosamente, en lugar de entristecerla, aquello le enternecía.

"Estás loca, Mims" se dijo a sí misma "Hasta cuando te ignora lo quieres".

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda respirando la mezcla de humo de tabaco y su perfume "Yo curaré todas las heridas de tu corazón, Matti" se prometió en silencio, sin imaginar siquiera el alcance de sus pensamientos.

Muy a tiempo ésa mañana -y sólo después de una _selfie_ que Mimi demandó tomar-, partieron a Japón.

Y si no hubiera estado estrictamente prohibido, Yamato hubiera fumado las catorce horas que duró el vuelo.

Sin saberlo, Mimi tenía razón.

Estaba preocupado.

Pero aquel término se quedaba corto para describir lo que agitaba su pecho.

Estaba alterado. Angustiado. Inquieto. Nervioso. Ansioso. Bueno, siendo francos, se estaba volviendo loco. Había evitado regresar a Japón por una buena razón. Y ésa razón era que no sabía si soportaría ver de frente las realidades que tenían –y temía- habían estado tejiéndose en su ausencia.

Pero algo había pasado hacía un par de meses. Algo que había despejado sus dudas y enturbiado sus ideas.

Una llamada.

Una simple e inesperada llamada que lo perturbó por completo. Que lo sacudió más de lo que había creído posible.

-Va a casarse, Matt –le noqueó Takeru una noche justo antes de iniciar un concierto.

La noticia lo dejó sin aliento por un momento.

Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de poder fingir una voz que ocultara sus emociones.

-Era de esperarse, Tk –le había respondido simplemente, como si no le importara- no iba quedarse soltera para siempre.

-Creí que sería bueno que lo supieras, es…

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte -le interrumpió incapaz de soportar la compasión que emanaba de la voz de su hermano-. El concierto está por empezar.

Y le había colgado sin más.

"Era de esperarse" se repitió así mismo, como si la negación le sirviera a detener el rio de sangre que sintió manar de su pecho. Pero sus intentos por fingir que todo estaba bien no sirvieron más que por los segundos que siguieron a aquella llamada funesta.

La noticia lo trastornó.

"¡Se casa!" Exhaló para sus adentros.

Si alguien le hubiera disparado, no le habría dolido tanto. Por un momento incluso pensó que no recuperaría el temple para salir de escena.

Pero lo hizo.

Se recuperó y usó el dolor en su favor. Según la prensa local que cubrió el evento, jamás había cantado mejor.

De aquello Yamato concluyó que a la gente siente un inexplicable placer al contemplar el sufrimiento ajeno. Y es que durante dicho concierto, sangró cada una de las canciones que durante años compuso pensando en ella. Despreció a aquellos sadomasoquistas que se complacían en contemplar su pena, que corearon cada una de las letras que a girones desgarraron su garganta aquella noche.

"Sólo a un artista le pagan por exponer su corazón deshecho", se dijo.

Pero él no era mejor que ellos. Era su cómplice. La prueba era que ahora mismo, justo en ése instante viajaba por voluntad propia a Japón con el único propósito de averiarse así mismo por completo.

En su mente se justificaba. Primero de forma lógica, diciéndose que quería ver a Tk y al viejo -Lo cual no era en ningún modo mentira-. Pero después, lo hacía de forma absurda, diciéndose que quería verla, saber quién era _él_ , pero no porque le importara si no sólo porque sabía que de aquella experiencia –estrellar su propio corazón contra el suelo helado- saldrían composiciones épicas.

-¡Puedo verlo! ¡Ya puedo verlo, Matti!- exclamó Mimi señalando con el dedo a través del cristal el aeropuerto Narita, que se hacía poco apoco más grande al ir acercándose el avión a toda marcha.

Pronto, se escuchó la amable voz de una azafata anunciando tanto en inglés como en japonés que se abrocharan los cinturones, porque el descenso estaba a punto de iniciar.

"El descenso está a punto de iniciar" repitió Yamato para sus adentros.

Y no pudo evitar pensar con ironía en lo curiosamente acertadas que eran aquellas palabras en su situación.

.

* * *

-¡TE AMO YAMATO! -estalló en sus oídos apenas cruzaron las puertas de Llegada.

Habían sido los primeros en descender del avión, como privilegiados de primera clase, pero no se esperaban -ni por asomo- el recibimiento que les esperaba.

-¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te amamos! -gritaban una multitud de chicas sosteniendo carteles con una cantidad inverosímil de corazones y signos de exclamación. Todas ellas chillaron ensordecedoramente al ver en carne y hueso a su ídolo del rock.

Yamato no había pisado Japón en años, desde que grabara junto a su banda de forma internacional, así que el que él estuviera allí era todo un acontecimiento. Sin embargo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado de que iría?

Mirando de frente a la multitud que lo cercaba, intentó avanzar. Todo era caos. Pero el grado de histerismo de aquellas jóvenes mujeres era ínfimamente soportable a lado de los enemigos naturales de Yamato: los paparazis.

Estaban todo a su alrededor cegándolo con sus inoportunos flashes y llamándolo con sus repulsivas voces insolentes.

-¡Aquí, Ishida, aquí! ¡Regálale una sonrisa a Japón! -vociferaban tratándose de acercarse lo más posible. Y después se dirigían a Mimi- ¡Voltea, nena, voltea; ésta será de primera plana!

Ella, más que irritada, parecía nadar en su elemento. Colgada del brazo de Matt giraba el rostro pretendiendo lucir casual, mientras se encargaba de que las cámaras captaran detalladamente cada uno de sus mejores ángulos.

La seguridad del aeropuerto hizo todo lo posible por contener a las masas, y con no pocas dificultades consiguieron salir del edificio. Estaban a punto de subir a la limusina que su manager había pedido por él, viéndolo como el fin de la pesadilla, cuando una voz familiar hizo que Yamato girara la cabeza en otra dirección.

\- ¡Por aquí, hermano! -escuchó a su izquierda.

Tras el muro de contención humano que los de seguridad habían hecho a su alrededor Matt miró una cabellera rubia tal como la suya que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Tk! -exclamó sorprendido, deteniéndose por un instante entre el caos -¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Salvándote! -respondió su hermano menor con una de sus grandes y características sonrisas- No te confíes -le advirtió-, piensan seguir la limosina en cuanto salgan del aeropuerto ¡Pero tengo una idea!

-¿Qué pasa Matti? -intervino Mimi apretándose más a él sin entender qué pasaba o con quién hablaba.

-¡Sólo revisa tus mensajes! -Gritó Takeru antes de desaparecer entre las caras apiñadas a su alrededor.

Yamato, aún cercado por las masas, miró su móvil y encontró que tenía una docena de llamadas perdidas de su hermano y un puñado de mensajes suyos aún por leer.

En circunstancias de crisis como aquellas, solo una verdadera estrella de rock se detiene rodeado de un verdadero tumulto a revisar sus mensajes de texto. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Yamato. Mientras los guardias seguían luchando por contener a las multitudes, y las chicas luchaban a rasguños contra los paparazis por quien acercaba más su cámara al vocalista de KOD, él leyó tranquilamente aquello que Takeru había querido decirle, y finalmente, a lado de una muy confundida y exasperada Mimi -la habían pisado y jaloneado ya varias veces-, subió a la limosina que tenía rato esperándole.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Matt? -nunca le llamaba Matti cuando estaba molesta -¿No se te pudo ocurrir un mejor momento para revisar tus mensajes? ¡Tus fans locas me estropearon la ropa! Ya sé que pasamos momentos difíciles poniendo nuestros móviles en "modo avión" durante el viaje, pero honestamente creo que checar tu Instagram o lo que sea, podía esperar un poco -se quejó mientras miraba como dejaban atrás las puertas del aeropuerto.

-Prepárate para salir del auto cuando te diga -le ordenó el rubio sin prestar la mínima atención a sus quejas primero y a su cara de sorpresa después.

-¿Cómo dices? -empezó perpleja.

Yamato se acercó a la cabina del chofer y después de intercambiar palabras que Mimi no pudo distinguir, regresó a su asiento.

-Cuando demos vuelta en aquella esquina -le explicó- abriré la portezuela de tú lado y saldremos lo más aprisa que podamos.

-¡Pero el auto está en movimiento! -se escandalizó la pelirosa.

-Lo sé. Por eso el chofer moderará la velocidad al dar vuelta y podremos salir sin ser vistos de éste lado -y al ver que la cara de Mimi no se suavizaba agregó- Será emocionante.

-Ok, Matt, escúchame -declaró como a punto de entrar en crisis-; sabes bien que normalmente me gustan tus escapes locos siempre que son glamorosos, pero honestamente no puedes esperar que salte de un automóvil en movimiento con mis _Jimmy Choo_ nuevos ¡Se rasparían todos!

-Como quieras, entonces -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose a su lado izquierdo.

Por un momento Mimi se sorprendió de que él tomara tan bien su decisión. Incluso le sorprendía más que la reciente propuesta de saltar del auto. Pronto la limusina llegó a la curva predicha y Mimi miró instintivamente a su novio. Él no tardó en accionar.

-Te llamaré -le dijo simplemente a la vez que le plantaba un beso rápido en los labios y abría la portezuela ágilmente, para después salir por ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un modesto _chevy_ azul se les había emparejado. Mimi no alcanzó a ver quién lo conducía, sólo pudo ver cuando Matt se subió a él justo a tiempo.

El chevy aceleró inesperadamente. Tal cómo todo lo anterior había pasado, bastaron segundos para ver como su novio se alejaba en una dirección que le era desconocida.

.

* * *

-Cómo desearía tener un pincel más delgado en este momento -se dijo Sora tratando de detallar bien el estampado con el que pincelaba su boceto.

Sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo, rodeada de acuarelas, Sora trataba de imitar el intrincado diseño de la tela que vestía el maniquí apostado junto al ventanal de su luminoso estudio de diseño.

-Miyako, ¿Crees que podrías traerme el tarro con pinceles delgados que está en la estantería de atrás? -Sora no recibió respuesta. Y justo después escuchó un grito emocionado-. Inoue, estás checando tu Facebook de nuevo? Ya te he dicho que, durante las horas de trabajo, trabajamos. Puedes ver todos los videos de gatitos lindos que quieras durante la hora del almuerzo.

-Los videos gatunos pueden esperar, Sora -respondió al fin, entrando apurada al estudio, llevándole el tarro de pinceles, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su móvil-. Pero esto no, amiga. _Tienes_ que ver esto.

-Yolei, creo que lo que sea puede esperar media hora…

-Escucha! -la interrumpió-, es una publicación del sitio _Fans para Fans_ al que está suscrito mi hermana, ya sabes, el que administra Jun Motomiya…

Sora iba a protestar -no soportaba las noticias que involucran las siglas KOD-, pero Miyako fue más rápida y le acercó la pantalla lo suficiente para viera lo que la había asombrado hasta hacerla gritar.

-Pero que...? -apenas enfocó la imagen, Sora hizo exactamente lo opuesto que Yolei, se quedó sin palabras. Pudo haber imaginado todo, menos eso.

Era una foto de Yamato.

Pero no cualquier foto. En ella Matt tenía de fondo el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio… e iba del brazo de una hermosa chica.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Segundo capitulo! Por alguna razón no pensé que este fic me entusiasmaría tanto. Pero sí lo ha hecho. Supongo que tiene que ver con que parece entusiasmarles a uds. Y es que, aunque en mi mente tengo claro qué ocurrirá, siempre me cuestiono si lograré dedicarle el tiempo para continuar. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre Sora y su relación con Matt. Y sí. Adivinaron. Su historia se revelará de forma progresiva por medio de recuerdos y pistas ¡Atentos a ello! Se aceptan sugerencias y suposiciones. Por cierto, tengo esta manía de mezclar los nombres de las versiones en español y japonés de los personajes, como probablemente ya habrán notado, así que pido tolerancia en éste punto.

¡Otra cosa! ¡Gracias por los reviews! siempre sonrío al leerlos y siempre pongo música para disfrutarlos, aunque sean cortitos. Son libres de desmenuzar la historia y decirme qué les pareció. Me encantan los lectores agudos. Y hablando de esto, fue lindo saber de antiguos lectores que no olvidan (¡si, tú Rex!) En realidad, sus reviews son el motor de esta historia.

Saludos,

MariposaEscarlata

Gracias **Poulet** , me agradará contar con el punto de vista de una fan de Mimi ¡Trataré de no decepcionarte! Pero no olvides que decidiste leer bajo tu propio riesgo! ;)

 **icoloor** , me alegra que te gustara; por cierto, me basé en cierta bloggera mexicana famosa -cuyo nombre también tiene dos silabas- a la hora de decidir cuantas visualizaciones y likes recibe Mimi por sus videos (use discernimiento el lector, jeje)

 **90** , gracias! Alguien que escuchó la música que sugerí, yeei! Por alguna razón me gusta imaginar las listas de reproducción que escucharían los personajes de los que escribo, para mí es parte de desarrollar el personaje, y en mi imaginación Yamato sería fan de bandas que amo, como Bastille, Imagine Dragons, 21pilots, Milky Chance etc. Muy _cool_ y un tanto _indie_. Muy adecuados para expresar las emociones que experimentará en este fic.

 **Guest** , espero que la espera haya valido la pena :D

 **Beluuh** ¡! Una vez hice cosplay de Katniss Everdeen, _just saying_.

Por cierto, **Rex** , para mí este fic es como una versión más madura, simple y actual del Ritmo de la Vida, y muy a mi manera, es también su continuación o conclusión, espero lo disfrutes, y gracias por no quedarte en silencio con esta historia! Lo aprecio mucho!


	3. Infinito, Instantáneas y Selfies

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Infinito, Instantáneas y Selfies**

Despertar en su vieja alcoba aquella mañana fue para Yamato como despertar de un sueño. Mucho más que en el sentido literal.

Por un momento al abrir los ojos le pareció que los años no habían pasado y que todo lo de ser una superestrella del rock internacional era una ilusión, un producto del proceso onírico de su cerebro inconsciente. Si no fuera por su fiel celular -posado calladamente a su lado-, hasta habría olvidado que Mimi se había quedado sola en el día anterior. Ella había despertado en el hotel de lujo en el que se suponía él también se iba a hospedar al llegar a Japón.

Todavía acostado le mandó un mensaje, dejando después el aparato donde estaba.

Se incorporó ligeramente y echó un vistazo a su habitación.

Extrañamente parecía que nada había cambiado. Las sabanas grises que lo cubrían eran las mismas que dejara atrás hacía años -quizás sólo un poco percudidas por el tiempo y la ineficiente habilidad de su padre con la lavandería-; sus discos lp de colección, las viejas revistas de ciencias que tanto le gustaba leer, su primer bajo e incluso la pizarra de notas. Todo estaba allí. Quizás un poco más ordenado de lo que Yamato solía tenerlo antes, pero integro. Nada faltaba. Incluso podía ver asomarse tras las puertas ligeramente abiertas del armario sus viejos _all-star convers_. Negros y desgastados.

Realmente era como volver en el tiempo.

Se incorporó del todo y, haciendo las sábanas y mantas a un lado, se sentó al borde de la cama tallándose la cara en un intento de despejarse. Con el torso desnudo no tardó en sentir el frío de la mañana, así que tomó la camisa blanca de algodón que su padre le había ofrecido de pijama, y que él -acostumbrado a dormir tan solo en _boxers-_ , había dejado en el suelo el día anterior. Se la puso estirando sus largos brazos y luego de levantarse perezosamente atravesó de unas cuantas zancadas su modesta y antigua habitación hasta llegar a la ventana.

Observó por un momento aquella vista tan extrañamente familiar. Realmente parecía no haber pasado más de un día. La ajetreada mañana hacía salir a las personas de los edificios aledaños como hormiguitas obreras, algunos camino a sus trabajos y otros a sus escuelas. Por un fugaz momento Yamato sintió el impulso de empezar su día como solía hacerlo hacía seis años: Un baño rápido, deslizarse tranquilamente dentro de su uniforme, un desayuno sencillo y llamar a Sora para encontrarla camino a la escuela.

"Llamar a Sora…" repitió mentalmente.

Entonces el encanto se rompió.

Ya no tenía que ir a la escuela y aprender cómo ganarse la vida. Ya tenía una vida. Ya se la había ganado. O como Yamato lo veía, ya la había perdido. Un par de pilas de cajas con archivos de Hiroaki a un lado de la puerta confirmaban lo evidente. El tiempo sí había pasado, y su habitación era ahora el almacén de su padre, quien sencillamente vivía demasiado ocupado para hacer de aquel lugar la oficina que tanta falta le hacía.

Se alejó de la ventana, tratando a su vez de alejarse de sus pensamientos, pero no le fue posible porque pronto se encontró de frente con aquella estúpida pizarra, que solía ser -después de su armónica-, su posesión más querida.

Se la había regalado ella. Regalo de su primer aniversario.

Aún ahora le parecía verla sonriendo al mostrársela. En aquella misma habitación sentada en la alfombra frente a él. Hacía un millón de años.

-Tadaá -había canturreado al sacar la pizarra de la envoltura frente a sus ojos aquella vez, para después preguntar con entusiasmo- ¿Te gusta?

Él, recargado en la base de su cama mirándola a poca distancia, no había podido contestar de inmediato, incapaz como era de decir mentiras para quedar bien ni siquiera en los asuntos más triviales. Sencillamente no estaba en su ADN. Sin embargo, parecía que ella deseaba poner aprueba aquella facultad, y tal vez por eso había tomado lo primero que encontró en la sección de papelería de Ai-Mart y lo había envuelto como regalo de aniversario. Sabía que Sora amaba esa sección, pero la verdad es que había esperado más ingenio de su parte.

-Es… em… ¿interesante? -había dicho a duras penas sin poder disimular su cara de desconcierto. Él había ahorrado por tres meses para comprarle su obsequio, y ¿Todo lo que él obtenía era _eso?_ Honestamente estaba un poco decepcionado.

Sora se rio de él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó algo molesto. Que le regalara cosas inútiles era tolerable, pero que se riera de él, era absolutamente insoportable.

-Tú lo eres -declaró ella sin piedad- tu cara lo dice todo. Odias tu regalo.

\- ¡No lo odio! -exclamo a la defensiva-, solo que es…

\- ¿Insulso? ¿Soso? ¿Insustancial? -aventuró la pelirroja sin perder la sonrisa

-Inesperado -concluyó Yamato sin otra palabra en mente para defender su postura.

-Muy diplomático de tu parte -asintió Sora con aprobación-. Pero no te preocupes, esta es sólo la primera parte de tu regalo.

-¿Primera parte? -preguntó él- ¿Hay alguna otra? ¿Un juego de clips de oficina, quizás?

-Oh, ¿Cómo no pensé en los clips? -dijo ella golpeándose ligeramente la frente como su hubiera olvidado algo importante, toda ironía- Es una lástima, pero sólo traje tachuelas -y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita transparente con puñado de aquellos minúsculos objetos. Yamato no lo podía creer. Su novia estaba chiflada.

-¿En serio? -y levantó las cejas incrédulo.

-Claro. Tómalas. Son tuyas. -y se las puso en las manos-, las vas a necesitar para cuando pongas cosas en tu pizarra.

Yamato observaba a su novia. Seguía teniendo aquella mirada juguetona que auguraba que tramaba algo, pero él sencillamente no sabía a donde quería llegar. Digamos que no se consideraba cursi, pero poner sus notas escolares en una pizarra le parecía el colmo de lo anti-romántico. Así que después de contemplar por un momento la cajita de tachuelas de colores, dio gracias cortésmente, y la puso sin mucha ceremonia en su mesita de noche.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno -dijo alargando el brazo para tomar lo que había ocultado debajo de una de sus almohadas.

-¡No, espera! -le detuvo Sora-, todavía no termino mi obsequio.

-De acuerdo -suspiró el rubio resignado-, ¿Qué es?

Sora lo miró por un momento con aquellos bellos ojos suyos y pareció pensárselo mejor.

-No. Olvídalo. Tienes razón. Es tu turno.

-Está bien, Sora; no importa, termina tú primero -dijo él.

\- No es nada, insisto. Quiero ver mi obsequio. -solicitó ella sinceramente

Él se dejó convencer. De todas formas, él también deseaba que viera lo que había elegido para ella. Le había tomado su tiempo, pero estaba más que satisfecho con su elección. Sacó de su improvisado escondite bajo las almohadas una cajita alargada de terciopelo azul marino con un sencillo moño blanco. La caja era exactamente del mismo color de sus ojos. Sora se cubrió la boca con las manos ante la sorpresa. Era evidente que se trataba de una joya.

-Espero que te guste -le dijo simplemente extendiéndole la cajita. Sora la tomó con suavidad.

-Me encantará -aseguró ella incluso antes de abrirlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, quedó confirmado. No solo le encantó, sino que le maravilló por completo.

Sujeto por un par de diminutas correas, se encontraba un delicado collar de oro. El diseño del dije era muy sencillo e iba muy bien con la delgada cadenita. Un 8 de lado. El signo del infinito.

-Es hermoso… -dijo conmovida su pelirroja mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre el collar, como en una caricia. Después lo miró-, es demasiado, no debiste…

-Si debí -la cortó él con suavidad-. Sólo quise hacerlo, porque quiero que seamos así… -la miró directo a los ojos, bien seguro de sus palabras- Que lo nuestro dure para siempre.

Sora sonrió suavemente.

-Yo siento igual -le dijo acercándose a él y besándolo muy tiernamente- gracias.

Yamato pensó que tres meses de sueldo, diez años o mil, bien valían la pena trabajarlos sólo por ése beso.

Después resultó que la parte faltante del regalo de Sora era una fotografía. Sacó de su bolso su vieja polaroid -una de aquellas arcaicas cámaras instantáneas- con la que tomó una foto de ambos en aquel primer aniversario.

Luego de abanicar la foto para que se aclarara la imagen, Sora había dicho:

-Esto será lo primero que pongas en tu pizarra -y empezó a escribir con un marcador indeleble sobre el área blanca que enmarcaba la parte inferior de la instantánea.

Yamato miró la foto, volviendo de su recuerdo al presente.

Finalmente, a él también le había encantado su obsequio.

Miró aquella pizarra llena de las notas, boletos de cine o conciertos y las fotografías que había acumulado por aquel entonces, antes de que todo fuera digital y desechable. Muchas de ellas eran producto de la polaroid de Sora. Y todas sin excepción tenían algo escrito. Pero sin duda, la mejor fue la primera. Era de las pocas en las que estaban ellos dos solos -la mayoría habían sido tomadas durante las muchas salidas con sus amigos, en los ensayos de la banda, en sus primeros conciertos o entre pequeñas cotidianidades-. Sujeta con tachuelas de colores y en medio de todas las demás, aquella instantánea que inauguró la pizarra destacaba entre todas.

Yamato pensó en lo bien que lucía aún ahora.

Uno a lado del otro, con las cabezas juntas y su brazo rodeando los hombros de Sora. El sencillo collar pendiendo de su garganta. Y aquellas sonrisas genuinas que no volverían más.

Su mirada se posó después sobre la nota. Aquellas palabras que escribiera Sora como la parte final de su regalo.

Ya estaban un poco borrosas.

"Tú y yo" junto al signo de infinito.

.

.

.

* * *

\- Debí haberlo supuesto - Se recriminó a sí misma Mimi, caminando de un lado a otro en la lujosa _suite_ en la que se hospedaba y que, se suponía, compartiría con Yamato-, ¡Como si no lo conociera! ¡Claro que iba a saltar del auto conmigo o sin mí! Pero yo tengo la culpa por creer que no lo haría si yo se lo pedía ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer en todo el día? El muy ingrato no responde mis mensajes -se quejó mirando por un momento en su pantalla las deprimentes palomitas grises que indicaban que sus mensajes no habían llegado a su destinatario- ayer casi ni pude dormir esperando alguna llamada, pero ¿Por qué esperaba? ¡Claro que iba a apagar su móvil! Y más te vale que no me dejes en visto cuando lo enciendas -amenazó finalmente con el dedo a su celular, observando la diminuta foto de perfil de Yamato devolviéndole la mirada.

Silencio.

Silencio en la habitación y en cada uno de sus mensajes.

Suspiró agotada y salió al amplio balcón que se abría ante sí.

Se sentó en uno de los sofisticados sofás de exteriores que amueblaban aquel suntuoso espacio, y dejó que su mirada paseara ociosa en aquel horizonte lleno de edificios que le resultaban desconocidos. Tan diferente de Nueva York donde todos le eran familiares.

Aunque sus padres eran japoneses, y ella misma había nacido en tierras orientales, Mimi no se sentía para nada japonesa. Se había mudado a EUA siendo una preadolescente, así que sentía que todo lo que la definía se encontraba lejos de su ciudad natal. Gracias a Dios existía el internet, de lo contrario hubiera muerto de aburrimiento hacía horas.

Le dio la espalda al paisaje de concreto que había estado contemplando, y después de acomodarse las esponjosas ondas en las que había arreglado su rosada cabellera, se consoló tomándose una _selfie_. Puso una linda cara, hizo el signo de amor y paz, y _voila!_ Ya tenía en que entretenerse.

Mientras editaba su foto poniéndole filtros y corrigiendo lo que ella creía eran imperfecciones, Mimi meditó en el poder de aquellas "autofotos". Le resultaba curioso cómo hay personas que llegan a subestimar dicho poder. Pero Mimi, no era una de ellas. Todo lo contrario. Entendía que una imagen puede hacer mucho ruido. Ella misma había impulsado su carrera en el modelaje gracias a la gran cantidad de _likes_ que recibía en su cuenta de _Instagram._ Después de todo, ser bonita tenía grandes beneficios, y de eso no había duda. Sencillamente había aprendido cómo usar las redes sociales en su beneficio.

El problema es que, en ésta ocasión, había sido contraproducente.

Cierto era que cuando se tomó la _selfie_ con Yamato antes de salir de Nueva York, no le aclaró que subiría la foto y mucho menos que agregaría un mensaje que declaraba que se dirigían a Japón. Si lo hubiera hecho -estaba segura- él no lo hubiera permitido. Por eso se lo guardó. Él jamás podría haber comprendido su propósito. Habría dicho que eran disparates. Pero lo que él podría pensar no la detuvo. El plan era mandarle un claro, pero bien solapado mensaje a KODLOVE02, pues tenía bien presente aquel molesto comentario posteado en los comentarios de su último video, especialmente la parte de "Su número uno sigue en Japón". Sólo de acordarse se le revolvían las tripas.

Su intención era que aquella foto dijera sin más palabras lo que ella pensaba: "Vamos a Japón, pero no tengo miedo, porque la _única_ de mi Matti, soy yo".

Todo simpleza y elegancia, creía ella.

Y es que había un hecho que Mimi no podía pasar por alto: Que Yamato es Yamato. Lo mismo aquí que en China. Atractivo, talentoso y con ese irresistible halo de misterio que fascina a cualquier chica sin importar su código postal. Lo cual no podía más que significar una cosa: que su historial romántico era tan largo en oriente como en occidente. Así que Mimi tenía un _deber_. El necesario, ineludible y apremiante deber femenino de marcar su territorio. Cualquier exnovia preéxito que hubiera tenido Matt debía tener claro que ella, Mimi Tachikawa, era el presente y el futuro de su vida amorosa. Nadie más.

Su plan parecía sencillo. De hecho, lo creyó todo un éxito cuando los fans les rodearon en el aeropuerto -Efectivamente su foto apareció en primera plana al día siguiente-, pero jamás pensó que la prensa local armaría tremendo jaleo. Y mucho menos esperó la reacción del rubio.

Ahora lamentaba no haberlo seguido.

Estúpidos _Jimmy Choo_.

¡Cómo si no pudiera comprarse otros! (¡Pero es que eran de la nueva temporada! Se lamentó a sabiendas que, si la historia se repitiera, probablemente actuaria igual).

Por otra parte, le aliviaba no tener que confesar que los medios del espectáculo se habían enterado de su llegada por su causa…

En fin. Mimi terminó de editar su foto y la subió con un pie de página que simulaba muy bien sus desgracias:

"Besos, New York, desde la tierra del sol naciente ;)" Lo que haría pensar a quienes lo miraran que estaba pasándosela increíble, que su vida perfecta seguía en curso y que continuaba siendo causa de envidia y anhelo ante los demás. Aquella seguridad le haría más fácil soportar la no tan halagüeña realidad.

Después de presionar S _hare_ , revisó nuevamente sus mensajes.

Pronto notó que las palomillas de su conversación habían cambiado de color, pasando de aquel triste gris a un alegre azul que indicaba que sus mensajes habían sido recibidos y leídos.

El humor de Mimi cambió también de color en un instante. De un pálido gris al rosa encendido de costumbre. Y no tardó en leer en la parte superior de su pantalla, a lado de la foto de Matt, la palabra mágica:

 _Escribiendo…_

La pelirosa casi salta de la alegría. Y después de esperar unos segundos que le parecieron horas, por fin leyó:

"Te mandaré mi ubicación. No puedo ir por ti porque el hotel en el que te hospedas podría estar plagado de paparazis. Siguieron la limo. Ve de compras, y cuando puedas escabullirte, ven aquí".

Mimi estaba esperando una frase más cariñosa, o quizás que sus mensajes terminaran con un afectuoso, "nos vemos pronto", "te extraño", "ya quiero verte" o simplemente "Besos"; pero eso no ocurrió. Y no llegó ningún otro mensaje aparte del mapa de Odaiba indicando su ubicación.

A veces le chocaba la lucha casada que Matt tenía contra los _emojis,_ y su rotunda negativa a usarlos. Una carita feliz habría bastado y sobrado para hacerla feliz.

Hizo un mohín ante aquella grosera falta de expresividad, pero luego pensó que quizás ya se habría enterado de la _selfie_ delatora, así que decidió que iría tan pronto como fuera posible y se vestiría tan linda que le haría olvidar el enfado.

Echó un nuevo vistazo al mapa y se dio cuenta -por la vista a nivel de calle que ofrecía _Google Maps-_ que el sitio indicado era un edificio habitacional común.

-¿Será que hoy conoceré a mi cuñadito? -se preguntó en voz alta juntando las manos emocionada como en un aplauso, imaginando que su Matti se había resguardado en casa de su familia.

Y pensando que eso sería emocionante, se apresuró a pedir transporte al servicio de habitación.

Cuando una chica determinada como Mimi quiere algo, no tarda en conseguirlo.

Así que después de vagar por las calles más exclusivas de Tokio y entrar en las tiendas más costosas por un rato, Mimi consiguió deshacerse de los paparazis que la seguían descaradamente, suponiendo que en algún punto se reuniría con el vocalista de KOD quien, desde el día de su llegada había desaparecido. No se bajó con la pelirosa en el hotel hasta donde lo siguieron, y tampoco en la agencia, después de creer que seguiría en la limosina. Fue para ellos un desconsuelo cuando, luego de rastrearla cuidadosamente, también se Mimi escabulló.

El sentido de logro que sintió la modelo al perderlos, fue grande, pero aún mayor fue la satisfacción que sintió cuando por fin tocó la puerta con el número y la dirección que le había indicado Yamato, y un hombre alto y de espaldas anchas le abrió.

En él pudo reconocer cierto parecido con su Matty. Algo en sus ojos rasgados y en esa forma de mirar cuando estaba irritado.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto! -saludó entusiasta agitando su mano, y después haciendo una reverencia, recordando que estaba en Japón- Soy Mimi Tachikawa, yo…

-Si, si, la chica que mencionó Matt -la cortó el hombre sin mucha consideración-, mi hijo no está -e iba a cerrar la puerta justo después, pero Mimi lo impidió poniendo una mano en la puerta.

-Espere ¿Cómo que no está? Él me citó aquí. _Tiene_ que estar.

Hiroaki la miró por un momento y luego se fijó en aquella perfecta manicura que con tantos brillos podría deslumbrar a cualquiera. Pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado los gustos de su hijo en cuanto a las chicas y pasándose una mano por el cabello, suspiró.

-Dijo que serías persistente -recordó rendido y volvió a abrir la puerta para darle paso-. De acuerdo, puedes quedarte a esperarlo. Yo estoy por salir, pero siéntete como en casa -luego pareció pensárselo mejor y agregó-. No. Mejor no. Olvida eso. La última vez que le dije eso a un amigo de Yamato volví para encontrar la despensa vacía y la casa hecha un caos. Así que solo siéntate tranquilamente, y espera a que vuelva ¿Entendido?

Mimi asintió, sorprendida de aquel austero recibimiento. Entró al modesto departamento y observó cómo su suegrito se apuraba a tomar su maletín, sombrero, chaqueta y llaves antes de dejarla sola en aquel lugar desconocido.

Nuevamente silencio.

Realmente nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Primero miró a su alrededor. Y no había mucho que decir de aquel sitio. El departamento de un hombre que seguramente vivía trabajando. Sala, comedor y cocina en una misma pieza. Ni siquiera le dieron ganas de sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a la tele. No era para nada su tipo ambiente. Pero se consoló pensando que había sido el de su Matty durante buena parte de su vida.

Pronto empezó a fisgonear. Primero en las alacenas, donde sólo encontró unas cuantas latas caducadas -evidencia de que aquel hombre sólo vivía de comida a domicilio-, luego en cada una de las puertas que encontró. Primero un baño diminuto. Luego una alcoba sencilla con una cama matrimonial. Y finalmente la que adivinó sería la habitación de su Matty. Los afiches de bandas que le eran desconocidas lo confirmaban. Solo una pequeña porción de las paredes estaba libre de ellos.

Entró allí sin ni un poco de nervios, aunque bien sabía que a Matty no le gustaba que tocara sus cosas. No le importó. Examinó lo poco que había allí con alegría. Esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a conocer mejor a su misterioso novio. Un diario tal vez. Pero no encontró gran cosa. Aquello era una versión simplificada, mucho más pequeña y menos glamorosa de su departamento en New York. Muchas cosas de música, algunas cuantas cosas de ciencia. No mucho más. Incuso le echó un vistazo a las cajas que había apiladas en una esquina, pero sólo encontró aburridos informes de temas que no entendía. Quizás Matt no era tan impredecible como ella lo suponía. Estaba de buen humor porque no había ni rastro de molestas exnovias.

Pensó en checar la cantidad de _likes_ que había acumulado la foto que acababa de subir a _Instagram_. Sabía que le gustaría lo que vería, y si no había muchos comentarios bien podría entretenerse mirando videos de nuevos estilos de maquillaje hasta que Yamato llegara.

"¿Dónde estarás, Matty?" Preguntó para sus adentros.

Iba a acostarse en la cama, cuando pateó sin querer una bolsa negra de lo que parecía ser basura. Hasta ese momento, había pasado desapercibida. Primero quitó el pie, temerosa de haber tocado algo indeseable, pero pronto vio que debido al impulso causado por la patada accidental algunas hojas habían salido de la bolsa. El censor de su cerebro encargado de la curiosidad se encendió y no pudo resistirse.

Se agachó para ver lo que había en el interior.

Al abrirla vio trozos de mdf, papeles que parecían haber sido arrugados furiosamente y fotos rotas en trozos desiguales.

Por alguna razón, en ése momento Mimi supo que había encontrado un tesoro que investigar.

.

.

.

* * *

-Bueno, no entiendo ¿Y si todo era tan perfecto cómo fue que terminaron? -preguntó Yolei mientras sorbía ruidosamente los restos de su frapé al mismo tiempo que se estiraba frente a su escritorio, que quedaba en la oficina continua al estudio de Sora.

-¿Nos llegará a tiempo el pedido de cashmere? -preguntó la peliroja en cambio, evadiendo la pregunta mientras fingía estar concentrada examinando algunos paquetes que habían enviado sus proveedores de textiles.

-Llegará -afirmó Yolei-. Ya te lo había dicho. Nos mandaron un mail de confirmación hace media hora. Pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Honestamente no sé porque tanto interés en esta historia -dijo sacando los rodetes de hilo de sus empaques-. Es cosa del pasado.

-No realmente -le contradijo-, si él está aquí, entonces el _asunto_ está vigente -concluyó Miyako contundente.

-Ya no hay ningún "asunto" entre nosotros. Además, técnicamente él no está _aquí_ -corrigió Sora-, debe de estar en Tokio, cerca del edificio de su disquera o en Ginza paseando a su novia por las tiendas de diseñadores que igual podría haber encontrado en América.

Yolei sonrió al notar una pizca de celos en su voz.

-Su padre y su hermano viven en Odaiba. Así que tendrá que venir tarde o temprano. Te mantendré informada -después se acarició el mentón como reflexionando-. Nunca pensé que vivir en el mismo edificio que Tk sería tan útil algún día.

-No irá a casa de Takeru -aseguró Sora-; nunca le ha gustado visitar a su madre.

-Siempre he pensado que ese chico debería dejarse de rencores-puntualizó Miyako acomodándose los lentes, para después continuar- Bueno, no importa. Igual no será difícil que me entere, porque mi hermana y Jun Motomiya ya comenzaron la operación "Acoso" con el plan maligno de documentar tanto como sea posible la estadía de Yamato en Japón. Momoe dice que el sitio web _Fans para fans_ , no había tenido tanto movimiento en siglos.

\- Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian -dijo Sora rodando los ojos, pero no con fastidio, sino con una ligerísima sonrisa. Quizás recordando las aventuras que pasó con Yamato huyendo de aquellas chicas locas. Pero la sonrisa se le derritió pronto, cuando recordó, que aquellas aventuras ahora las compartía con alguien más. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, recordando que ahora todo era diferente -Olvídalo, Inoue. No me des informes de ningún tipo. Realmente no quiero saber.

Miyako no dijo nada.

Sora siempre usaba su apellido cuando la regañaba. O peor aún, cuando hablaba en serio. Así que no ocupó mayores explicaciones. Simplemente no estaba cómoda hablando del tema. Lo que le hacía pensar que sean cuales fueran los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior, lo seguro era que se mantenían activos. Yolei se rascó la cabeza frustrada. No podía evitar sentir que, mientras más misterio había en esa historia, más deseos tenía ella de saberla.

-Terminaré los bocetos restantes -le avisó Sora entrando en su estudio-. Trata de acabar las reformas que hablamos en nuestras redes sociales, y no me llames a menos que sea algo realmente importante. Necesito total concentración ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok -respondió Miyako encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como Sora deslizaba la puerta de su estudio hasta cerrarla por completo. Unos instantes después escuchó que había puesto música, como siempre hacía para trabajar bajo presión. Ella por su parte, fijó la vista en su pantalla, lista para seguir trabajando, pero con un mar de preguntas flotando en su mente.

Ya sin la mirada de Yolei azuzándola por las espaldas, Sora subió el volumen de su reproductor. Of Monster and Men, con "Hunger".

La noche anterior había sido un suplicio.

"Él está aquí, en Japón" se había repetido sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Apoyó las manos en su mesa de trabajo, como si pensara trabajar. Miró sus pinceles, acuarelas y el papel esperando. Pero sabía que no podría. Lo sabía. Juntó las manos, se inclinó y apoyó la frente sobre ellas. Tratar de lucir serena era tortuoso, cuando en realidad sentía que se ahogaba. Eran los recuerdos. Tantos para elegir. Parecían haberse desenterrado todos de súbito. Avasalladores y aplastantes. Como una ola enorme cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, inundándola y arrastrándola hacía el pasado del que creía ya haber escapado. Recordándole lo hermoso que había sido estar a su lado, y al mismo tiempo haciendo evidente cómo todo había salido mal.

Quería evitarlo por completo, escupir esa horrible sensación de necesitarlo que se extendía desde el centro del corazón y se le pegaba a los pulmones impidiéndole respirar debidamente. Porque no era así. No le necesitaba. Había sobrevivido sin él. Había seguido adelante. No iba a retroceder. No. No quería y no lo haría.

Se levantó lentamente, y se acercó al librero empotrado que había al otro lado de la habitación. Se hincó frente a él y abrió uno de los dos únicos cajones de aquel mueble. Hurgó en él desesperadamente, hasta que logró sacar del fondo una vieja y manoseada cajita azul.

"Como sus ojos", pensó, como la primera vez que la vio.

Y la abrió suavemente, también como la primera vez.

El collar seguía allí.

Había intentado deshacerse de él muchas veces, pero nunca había podido. Siempre la detenía la esperanza. La absurda, ilógica e irrealizable esperanza de que algún día lo necesitaría. Que él volvería a pesar de todo. Pero ya no tenía caso esperar. Porque cada quien había tomado su camino, y éstos no iban en la misma dirección. Había que aceptarlo.

-Ahora o nunca -se dijo y lo arrancó de la caja. Dejándola caer al suelo sin piedad como hacía también con lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Lo sostuvo un momento y luego cerró la mano en un puño.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió de su estudio casi corriendo.

-En seguida vuelvo -dijo a Yolei atravesando la oficina de ésta sin mayor explicación y dejándola perpleja, con la puerta de su estudio abierta y la música aún encendida.

No tomó el elevador. Corrió escaleras abajo sin ponerse el abrigo, aunque sabía que hacía frío afuera. Cruzó la puerta del edificio como por inercia. Una ola de frio la hizo tiritar, pero siguió andando sin voltear en ninguna dirección. Sabía de memoria el camino. Estiraba sus largas piernas, empujándolas una delante de la otra. Pisaba fuerte el asfalto con sus botas negras hasta las rodillas. Caminaba rápidamente entre la gente. Helaba. Se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su falda y deseó haberse puesto al menos una bufanda, pero siguió adelante.

Ya estaba cerca.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó al paseo de la bahía de Odaiba, desde donde se podía observar el _Rainbow Bridge_ en todo su esplendor. Una vez que se hubo detenido, se apoyó en el muro bajo que daba a la masa de agua que dividía Odaiba de Tokio. Tan conocida y reconfortante.

Respiró hondo.

Estaba agitada, pero no por el esfuerzo físico de llegar a aquel sitio -que no era nada en comparación con sus rutinas al practicar tenis-, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Parte de ella no quería y estaba asustada. Pero otra parte mucho más poderosa y racional, insistía en que aquello era lo mejor.

¿Eternamente? ¿Para siempre? ¿Infinito? ¿No eran esas más que palabras? Palabras hermosas que nunca se hacen realidad. Que no pueden hacerse realidad. No pueden serlo, aunque uno quiera. Dejarlo de una vez por todas. Es lo correcto. Es la única forma. Lo sabía. Estaba segura.

Sacó el collar del bolsillo. Lo miró un segundo por última vez. Ni siquiera se permitió suspirar. Tomó impulso. Flexionó el brazo como quien va a lanzar una pelota de béisbol y lo extendió con fuerza. A la desesperada. Consciente de que debía dejarlo todo atrás.

Estaba a punto de soltar el collar. Arrojarlo al mar. Que se hundiera en las profundidades como ya se había hundido su amor. Iba a hacerlo, se liberaría.

Y lo hizo. Lo soltó.

Justo cuando abrió el puño y extendió los dedos, en el instante preciso que el collar salía despedido de su mano, una mano más grande y fuerte que la suya lo agarró y detuvo su vuelo.

Aquella agilidad fue tal, que Sora apenas sintió cuando ese alguien inesperado se acercó como rayo a su lado a fin de tomar el collar.

-¿Qué…? -susurró apenas ante la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que giró la cabeza para ver al intruso. Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, pero nada podía haber preparado a Sora para lo que vieron sus ojos.

Era Yamato.

Allí. Justo a su lado.

Con sus ojos azules, más profundos que el océano, y su cabellera rubia, tan luminosa como el sol.

Seguro que estaba soñando.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Bueno, llegó el fin de otro capítulo. Este prácticamente se escribió solo, aunque como en el caso de Mimi, a veces las cosas no salen como lo planeamos así que terminé escribiendo lo que no había planeado. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Y sí. Lo sé, tengo una obsesión con las ventanas, las bellas vistas a través de ellas, el horizonte y el cielo en todas sus tonalidades, por eso los uso constantemente en mis narrativas. Tendrán que sufrir esta obsesión conmigo. Aunque creo que vale la pena paladearlo, imaginar con calma y no devorar con ansias, que así no se disfruta tanto. Como cuando saboreamos un postre. Pero bueno, son libres de leer esta historia como mejor les parezca.

En este capítulo ninguna chica pudo dormir a causa de Yamato, mientras que él bien gracias, jaja. Pero bueno, inevitable.

Un beso:

MariposaEscarlata

.

.

.

 **The-BigBoss:** ¡Gracias! (tu nickname es tan _solidl_! Jeje, mala mi broma, pero cool) y ya que querías más, aquí hay más ¡Espero que te siga gustando! :)

 **Rex:** Hola! Sii, la forma en la que relaciono esta historia con El Ritmo de la Vida consiste en sentimiento muy personal sobre mi visión de las relaciones románticas. ERV estaba llena de una dulce ingenuidad e idealismo del amor, mientras que TMD se basa más en la cruda realidad de que el amor no es perfecto. Algo que sólo se descubre creciendo. Y sii, hay tensión. Ver a un ex es una sensación que revuelve las tripas! Que tal ésta? Besos!

 **Beluuh:** Me encanta que te encante. La genialidad continúa ;)

 **Poulet:** Así es! Espero que tus dudas se resuelvan conforme la historia avance, gracias por comentar! ¡Continuamos!

 **Claudia:** Me encantan los reviews bien pensados. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de compartirme tus piensos! Y bueno, si. Amar implica arriesgarse a sufrir, pero Mimi nunca ha experimentado una decepción, así que ¿La dejaré sufrir y aprender? veremos qué pasa! También déjame decirte que tu teoría podría no ser desacertada (pero shhh, no le digas a nadie). Y Matt y Sora? Bueno, solemos ver el pasado más dulce que el presente. Aunque a veces puede ser sólo un espejismo.

 **Kazeminami:** Lo amas? Ohh, que halago! Aquí tienes la continuación ¿Qué tal?


	4. En lo profundo del Océano

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 4**

" **En lo profundo del Océano"**

Mimi, estaba arrodillada en la alfombrada habitación de Yamato. Observaba detenidamente el rompecabezas que había armado con los trozos de fotos que encontró por accidente. Le había tomado su tiempo, pero había terminado. No hizo lo obvio, tratando de unir los girones de fotos con sus partes correspondientes hasta restablecer las imágenes originales.

Lo que hizo fue dividir los trozos por caras.

Cada vez que encontraba entre los trozos de fotos un rostro que ya había visto, la ponía junto a la primera. Tuvo que dividir algunas fotos en más partes porque en ellas había más de una persona, y también unir los rostros que estaban partidos por la mitad. Una y otra vez unió, dividió y recopiló hasta que tuvo frente a ella varios montoncitos de fotos segmentadas.

Cuando hubo acabado, se tomó un momento para contemplar lo que había hecho.

Cada uno de aquellos montoncitos con varias fotos de la misma persona en diferentes ángulos representaba algo para su Matti, y ella lo sabía. Viendo aquello pudo deducir quienes eran los amigos más cercanos de Yamato. Mientras más trozos había de una cara, Mimi entendía que debía ser alguien más importante.

Entre los trozos encontró rostros conocidos, como los integrantes de KOD con una apariencia más joven; a su hermano Takeru con cara más de niño que de adolecente, así como también muchas otras desconocidas.

Aquellos debían ser recuerdos valiosos -no se imaginaba a Yamato guardando imágenes de alguien insignificante-. Pero, si lo eran, ¿Por qué estaban en la basura?

Entrecerró los ojos y los paseó por aquellos rostros inmóviles, especulando, pero sin llegar realmente a ninguna conclusión.

De todos los rostros, el más recurrente -aparte del de Matt, claro-, era el rostro de una chica.

Mimi nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no había podido evitar notar que era bonita.

Una chica pelirroja.

"Seguro que no es natural", pensó algo molesta.

Permaneció mirando con desconfianza aquel montoncito de fotos mucho más grande que los demás.

-Falsa número uno, ¿Eres tú? -preguntó Mimi a los trozos inanimados de aquellas fotos con el rostro de Sora frente a ella- pero aún si lo fueras, estabas en ésta bolsa de basura, así que definitivamente no puedes estar más en el corazón de mi Matty -se respondió a sí misma con una sonrisa de triunfo.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de ingreso.

Ella se sobresaltó.

Se apresuró a tomarle una foto con su móvil al seudorompecabezas que había armado y después comenzó a meter a puños los pedazos de fotos a la bolsa negra de donde habían salido.

Lo hizo tan aprisa como pudo, pero los trocitos se atoraban en la alfombra y se le caían entre los dedos.

Tocaron la puerta una vez más, así que no le quedó más remedio que gritar:

-¡Ya voy! -desde la habitación.

Estaba segura de que era Matt.

Cuando ya no hubo trocitos de fotos a la vista Mimi se levantó apresurada. Salió de la habitación y atravesó la salita con presteza hasta tomar la manija de la puerta.

La hizo girar segura que encontraría a su Matti del otro lado.

Pero no era él.

De hecho, era una versión más joven y dulce de Yamato.

Los claros ojos azules de Takeru expresaron tanta sorpresa como los de ella.

-¿Cuñadito? -preguntó Mimi sin temor a equivocarse.

-Oh, mucho gusto -respondió Tk impresionado tanto de reconocer a la pelirosa, como de la expresión con la que lo acababa de designar-, soy Takeru Takashi, hermano menor de Matt -se presentó. Aunque la verdad, las explicaciones estaban de más ante el dramático parecido de los hermanos.

-¿Takashi? -preguntó Mimi confundida por un momento, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta-; oh, ya, lo del divorcio. Un gusto conocerte también. Yo, como ya sabrás, soy Mimi, la novia -se explicó al tiempo que se acomodaba la cabellera y le abría paso para déjalo entrar-. Mimi Tachikawa si somos formales, Mimi si decides tratarme como hermana mayor o solamente Mims si me sigues en las redes sociales. En fin, puedes decirme como quieras… Aunque ya en confianza también me puedes decir cuñada, cuñadita, cuñis. Tú elige.

-Elegiré sólo Mimi, si no te molesta -dijo Takeru entrando en el departamento-, ¿Matt no está aquí? Apenas pude hablar con él ayer.

-No, lo estoy esperando -cerró la puerta tras su cuñadito y lo siguió hasta la salita-. De hecho, pensé que quien tocaba era él. Es decir, tú. Pero no. Aunque bueno, en fin, con tremendo parecido casi es así ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?

Tk se rascó la cabeza, un poco confundido ante su manera de hablar, pero también un poco en apuros, seguro de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta no le gustaría.

-No debe estar lejos -respondió diplomáticamente, y luego, también diplomáticamente, trató de cambiar el tema-. Y dime, ¿estás disfrutando tu estancia en Japón?

Mimi mordió el anzuelo, y resopló insatisfecha antes de responder.

-Lo disfrutaría mucho más si mi novio estuviera conmigo mostrándome la ciudad -se quejó- ¡Con las ganas que tengo de grabar un video para mi blog aquí!

-Oh, cierto -dijo Takeru chasqueando los dedos como si se acordara de algo-. Matt mencionó que tienes un videoblog. De moda, si no me equivoco ¿cierto?

-De moda, maquillaje, estilo de vida en general –explicó halagada al darse cuenta de su Matty hablaba de ella con su hermanito-. A veces sólo de mi vida. La gente la encuentra fascinante. No los culpo, la verdad. Ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea de porque no pensé en traerme mi equipo. Oh, bueno, quizás imaginé tontamente que, estando con mi amado novio, no tendría tiempo de nada. Pero ya vez. Parece que tiempo es lo que me sobra. En fin, ¿De casualidad no tienes alguna buena compu que me puedas prestar? ¿Equipo de audio y sonido? ¿Una cámara digital? ¿Algo?

-No lo sé… -y se pasó la mano por el mentón como meditando en su respuesta-. Mi vieja laptop esta en reparación, pero quizás el chico de mantenimiento pueda conseguirnos un buen equipo. Lo conozco. Somos buenos amigos y me debe un favor, así que creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

-¡Que eficiente! -aplaudió alegremente-. Muchas gracias. Sería genial si fuera lo más pronto posible ¿Mañana está bien? Me urge porque solo estaré aquí una semana.

-De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer. Déjame llamarle -y sacó su móvil, para después buscar entre sus contactos- Si. Aquí esta. Koushiro Izumi.

-¿Izumi? ¿Kouchiro Izumi? -preguntó sorprendida, recordando que, cuando estudiaba la primaria en Japón, así exactamente se llamaba su mejor amigo- ¿Será posible que se la misma persona?

.

.

.

* * *

En el andador de la bahía de Odaiba, con una hermosa vista del agua de mar que divide dicha ciudad de Tokio, dos personas, muy cerca una de la otra, se miran a los ojos. Si algún despistado pasara por allí, podría imaginar sin temor a equivocarse que eran una romántica pareja de enamorados.

Pero aquella no era una situación tan simple. Ni tan feliz.

Si el viento hubiera cantado para ellos, habría sido con un playlist sólo de Seafret: _Give me something, ocean_ y _Atlantis_. Un título detrás del otro.

Pero el viento no cantaba. Se sentía helado y golpeaba sus mejillas. Aun así, Sora las sentía arder.

-Ha pasado tiempo -dijo Yamato aún con el brazo extendido, y con el collar en el puño.

Sora no pudo responder.

Él estaba de pie a su lado.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Mirar su rostro. Tan cercano estaba, que incluso podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos cristalinos.

Lo veía.

Lo sentía.

Incluso podía oler su perfume espeso.

Pero, aun así, no podía creerlo.

Contuvo el aliento.

-Parece que se te resbaló esto -dijo él acercando la mano que contenía el collar, abriéndola para que estuviera a la vista.

Sora dirigió su vista al collar. Después a su rostro.

Parecía un sueño. Una ilusión. Como tantas veces sabía imaginado; solo que, por primera vez, era real.

Entonces Sora pensó que, si el destino existía, debía estar burlándose de ella.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? -preguntó aún atónita.

-Te seguí -admitió él con temple. Lo dijo con voz tenue, aunque profunda. Sin ampliar ni un centímetro la distancia a la que se encontraban- Tk me dijo que tenías tu estudio exactamente donde siempre quisiste -y miró la bahía que se extendía frente a ellos-. Siempre tuviste una obsesión con ése edificio. Y con esta vista.

Sora suspiró. La nostalgia trepó hasta su pecho.

" _Aquí venía a llorar cada vez que pensaba en ti"_ hubiera querido decir. Pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

-Sigues teniendo buena memoria, ¿cierto?

Él la miró. Atravesando sus ojos con la mirada. Intensa y serena.

-Sólo con lo que considero importante -murmuró.

A Sora se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Pero no de amor.

Para ella aquellas palabras dulces eran como una bofetada.

Trató de contener sus emociones. Sabía que no podría hacerlo mirándole a la cara, así que desvió la mirada, indignada

"¿Si soy tan importante por qué no llamaste ni una sola vez en seis años?", pensó para sus adentros. Pero parecía absurdo decir un reclamo en voz alta, cuando ya no eran nada ¿Qué derecho tenía? ¿De qué serviría? Desahogarse no cambiaría nada.

Se apartó un poco recargándose en el muro de contención. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para que apoyara los codos en el borde.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó bajo, como si solo decir aquellas palabras doliera.

Él no dejaba de mirarla con intensidad.

" _Vine a robarte, si me dejaras_ " hubiera querido decir sin rodeos.

Pero en lugar de eso, guardo silencio por un momento.

Miro el horizonte, deseando en realidad mirarla a ella. No quería dejar de mirarla nunca.

-¿Te importa si me quedo con esto? -y señaló su puño cerrado, del que salían las coreas del collar dorado. Sin esperar respuesta se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos del abrigo, con ganas, como si tuviera mucho frío. Respiró hondo, como si meditara su respuesta y después le soltó-. Supongo que vine porque quería felicitarte por tú reciente decisión. Bien hecho.

Sora se giró para verlo.

Yamato conocía esa mirada. Estaba molesta.

\- ¿A felicitarme? ¿En serio? -y levantó las cejas ligeramente- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? Aún no le he dicho a nadie.

-Quizás tú no, pero es un asunto de dos ¿recuerdas? -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tai jamás te lo diría… -aseguró desviando la mirada.

A Yamato se le revolvieron las tripas al escuchar aquel nombre en su voz, pero mantuvo la compostura. Aquellas palabras sólo confirmaban lo que ya suponía.

-No a mí, es cierto. Pero sí a su propia hermana -explicó complacido al ver su cara de desconcierto.

Ella no tardó en comprender.

-Ya veo. Takeru.

-El chico tiene claras sus lealtades -le soltó Yamato con un ligero acento de despecho.

-Me gustaría que se mantuviera al margen -dijo Sora con cierto cansancio en la voz-. Que todos lo hicieran -y lo miró-. También tú. Honestamente el que estés aquí sólo lo complica todo.

-¿ _Yo_ lo complico? -preguntó- ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso? ¿Quiere decir que me extrañaste?

Ella le evadió.

Valla insolencia ¿Qué si lo había extrañado? Los primeros años sí, desesperadamente. Ni siquiera creía que se podrían contar las lágrimas que había derramado pensando en él. Fue así por meses y meses… Hasta que un buen día se secó. La profunda tristeza a la que se había acostumbrado se volvió desconsuelo, el desconsuelo se tornó decepción y la decepción en finalmente en resignación. Conformismo, si se prefiere, un conformismo tildado de amargura. Había tardado años en dejar la historia atrás. Y ahora volvía de la nada hablando del pasado.

-Nadie tenía por qué decirte lo que he hecho o decidido…

-Sin embargo -la cortó él-, creo que yo tenía derecho a saber.

Se acercó mucho a ella. Y su corazón hubiera querido gritar.

Lo impulsaba el anhelo. Tenerla tan cerca le parecía un sueño ¿Por qué hablar de otros, si estaban juntos nuevamente? ¿Por hablar del pasado, si Vivian el presente?

Tocó suavemente su brazo.

Si ella pudiera sentir lo que él. Y si sí lo sentía…

Pero Sora lo miraba de frente. Rígida.

Respiraba con fuerza. Con una expresión pura de dolor.

Cuando él se quiso acercar aún más, lo empujó con dureza, como si no pudiera soportar su presencia.

-¿De qué derecho hablas? ¿Derecho sobe mí? -su voz parecía querer romperse, para ella aquel breve tacto, mil años anhelado, fue suficiente para hacer sangrar las heridas que creía completamente cicatrizadas- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres confundirme? ¿Aprovechar la situación? -sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar las manos-. También sé que tienes novia ¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar conmigo como con cualquier otra de las chicas bobas que se dejarían perder por ti? ¿Ya no me conoces? -sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que no quería dejar caer, aquel estallido contenía el dolor acumulado en silencio por años-, ¿No sabes cómo soy? ¿Crees que me dejaré enredar con una de tus sonrisas? -y cerró los ojos por un momento como cobrando fuerzas- Pues no lo haré.

-Sora… -y trató de acercarse de nuevo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? Nunca había sabido cómo actuar cuando la veía llorar. Lo único que sabía hacer era abrazarla, y esperar que en ese abrazo comprendiera lo que sentía. Pero ésta vez ella no se lo permitió, como solía hacerlo tantas veces antaño, y volvió a rechazar su tacto.

-No me toques -le espetó con dureza-. Dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? Siempre que te necesité estuviste lejos ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quieres ganar? ¿Es eso?

Yamato no dijo nada. ¿Ganar? ¿Eso se podía? No se había acercado con ninguna expectativa. Solo quería verla, hablarle… robársela era solo una fantasía.

-Si pensaste que podrías aprovechar la ocasión porque sabes por lo que estoy pasando -murmuró dolida-, estás muy equivocado…

Temblaba.

Hacía frío, pero Yamato sabía que no era por eso.

Miró con tristeza aquel rostro que le era tan querido. Que seguía siendo para él la personificación de un ideal. Si escribía una canción de amor, pensaba en ella, si escribía una de desamor, también. No importaba cuantas chicas había conocido después.

Sabía que le había hecho daño y que no podía repararlo. Le estrujaba el corazón ver como un par de lágrimas parecían congelarse en sus pestañas cuando parpadeaba. Hubiera querido abrazarla, aferrarla. Hacerle saber que si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría. Pero ¿Lo creería? Ya había faltado a su palabra antes.

-Silencio. Así es como acaban nuestras conversaciones siempre, ¿cierto? -dijo Sora negando con la cabeza desconsolada- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me debes explicaciones. Soy una tonta por decir estas cosas.

Yamato avanzó hasta ella, y la tomó por la muñeca.

-Está bien. Lo merezco…

-No -se soltó-. Aún tendría que haber algo entre nosotros para que esto tuviera sentido… Y ya no lo hay.

Lo encaró por unos segundos. Yamato observó aquellos ojos que antes le amaban y que ahora lo miraban con rencor. Sora le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos. Decidida.

Alejándose de aquel lugar.

Dejándolo solo.

Yamato no la siguió. Ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Era cierto. No tenía derecho.

Ella tenía razón.

¿A qué había ido? ¿Por redención? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, solo se había guiado por el impulso. Tampoco esperaba verla en primer lugar. Había caminado sin planearlo hasta aquel edificio con la cabeza hecha un lío y la foto de ambos arrugada en el bolsillo. Las había roto todas. Había deshecho aquella pizarra, antes tan querida. Pero aquella única foto no.

No había sido capaz.

Aquel había sido realmente su único aniversario ¿Cómo podría acabar con aquel recuerdo? ¿No era eso darse por vencido?

¿Pero acaso no estaba vencido ya?

Se había parado frente a aquel edificio embriagado por la melancolía. Pero cuando la miró salir de él se le detuvo el corazón. Lo paralizó. No se lo esperaba. Se veía tan hermosa. Su rostro apenas había cambiado. La misma belleza natural, pero quizás con un aire de madura inteligencia. Y su figura, más proporcionada. Espigada y grácil. No pudo evitar seguirla. Fue por instinto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de qué ocurría. El collar. _Su_ collar. Iba a lanzarlo al agua y ¿Qué podía hacer él? No iba a permitirlo. Su reacción inmediata fue impedirlo a como diera lugar.

No fue planeado. Sencillamente ocurrió.

Pero tan inesperado como el encuentro, había sido el desenlace.

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, frustrado.

-Soy un imbécil -se maldijo golpeando el muro de contención con coraje.

Sacó un cigarrillo con las manos temblorosas y los nudillos rojos de sangre. Lo encendió sin importarle el daño que se había hecho.

Le dio una profunda calada.

Exhaló aquel humo blanco que se elevó ligero hacía el cielo y dejó que la nicotina lo confortara un poco, antes de regresar a casa.

Sin tan sólo no lo hubiera arruinado todo…

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Caminó con una tempestad arroyándole las ideas. No podía salvar aquel amor, tan simple como que tampoco podía salvarse a sí mismo. Era muy tarde para luchar por Sora… Ella tampoco quería ser salvada. No lo necesitaba más.

Bufó.

Valla fiasco…

Si tan solo hubiera tenido las palabras para hacerla entender. Sólo eso. Palabras que justificaran el pasado.

Pero no las tenía. No existían.

Empezaba a creer que quizás no estuviera hecho para amar. Después de todo la única persona a la que había inspirado sentimientos reales parecía odiarle ¿Qué había pasado con aquel afecto? Simplemente se había hundido dentro de un océano profundo y obscuro del que no podía resurgir.

"Hay más esperanza en encontrar la Atlántida", pensó con ironía.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Yamato llegó al departamento de Hiroaki.

-¡Matty! -exclamó Mimi, cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta- ¡Que alegría verte! -y se arrojó as sus brazos como si fuera una rea que agradece ver a su salvador-. Te he extrañado a morir. Casi muero esperándote -y le besó como si Tk no estuviera presente.

-A mí también me da gusto verte -dijo al despegarse de sus labios, rodeándole la cintura con una mano. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Mimi. No importaba que hubieran estado lejos sólo por media hora, siempre lo recibía con gusto. Como una mascota leal, feliz de ver a su dueño.

-Tienes que sacarme a pasear a algún lugar maravilloso -demandó la pelirosa jugando con su cabello-. No quiero ofenderte, pero mi idea de pasar una semana de vacaciones con mi novio no es estar encerrada en un apartamento de cuatro por cuatro.

Yamato sonrió.

Así era Mimi. Por eso le gustaba. Nunca ocultaba nada y no había que descifrar lo que tenía en la cabeza. Decía lo pensaba en el momento en que lo pensaba y decía lo que sentía, exactamente como lo sentía. Sinceridad pura. Era así de simple.

Así. Tan diferente a Sora.

-Salgamos -dijo de pronto con ganas de alejarse de todo cuanto le recordaba al pasado-, Tk, ¿No hay algún lugar nuevo que valga la pena visitar?

-Uno lindo y a la moda, por favor -puntualizó Mimi aún abrazada de Matt.

-No sé mucho de restaurantes de moda, pero sé que en Ginza, hay varios lugares que creo le gustarían a Mimi. Está cerca de donde trabaja Kary.

-Bien. Vallamos -dijo Yamato deseoso de rodearse de gente para poder estar tranquilo en soledad. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido siendo una estrella de rock: Mientras más gente y más ruido, más solo se está.

-¿Kary? ¿Quién es Kary? -preguntó Mimi toda animada por la curiosidad-, de casualidad ¿Es tú novia?

-Así es -respondió Tk orgulloso- Trabaja en una tienda departamental mientras completa sus estudios.

-Oh, oh, ¡Quiero conocerla! -exclamó alegremente -Invítala por favor.

-De acuerdo. La llamaré -y sacó su móvil de inmediato-. Hikari sale del trabajo a las siete.

-¡Ay qué bueno! Será una cita doble ¡Ya estoy emocionada! Llámala pronto, que ya quiero conocerla.

-Hazlo -aprobó Yamato-. Dile que pasaremos por ella.

Takeru miró a su hermano un poco sorprendido de que no opusiera resistencia. Después de todo, Kary era la hermana de Tai. Así que simplemente asintió como respuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

Detrás de una estantería de cristal, una chica de largo cabello obscuro acomodaba unas hermosas botellas de cristal.

-¿Son las del perfume que promocionaremos ésta semana? -preguntó Kari sacando ella misma una caja con el mismo contenido.

-Si, estas son -respondió amablemente Meiko, quien estaba ocupada acomodándolas correctamente en su exhibidor- ¿Hoy te quedas hasta las nueve?

-No -explicó alegremente la castaña-, desde la semana pasada me estoy quedando hasta las siete, hablé con el gerente, y le dije que necesitaba reacomodar mi horario por la escuela. Se me estaba haciendo muy pesado terminar con todos mis deberes. Especialmente ahora que estoy por terminar la carrera. Así que me dio permiso de salir temprano.

-¡Que valiente eres! -exclamó Meiko con admiración abrazando una de las botellas que tenía en las manos-. Yo nunca podría enfrentar a al gerente ni para salvar mi vida…

Kary rio.

-Claro que sí, Meiko. Solo necesitas un poco de confianza. Con algo de confianza puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas -y levantó el pulgar animada-. Eso es lo que siempre me dice mi hermano.

Meiko enrojeció de repente.

-No creo que yo pueda ser así. Pero me encantaría serlo.

-Claro que sí. Todos podemos – y le sonrió gentilmente para después revisar su móvil. Le había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Takeru.

-¿Es tu novio? -preguntó tímidamente

-Si. No tarda en pasar por mí -explicó contenta-, el hermano de Tk está en la ciudad, así que iremos con él y su novia a pasear. Está muy emocionado de reunirse con su hermano después de algunos años, así que yo también lo estoy.

Meiko suspiró un poco desilusionada.

-Pensaba que hoy era el día que tu hermano pasaba por ti…

Kari parpadeó. Primero miró a Meiko, y luego checó la fecha en la pantalla que tenía delante.

Meiko tenía razón.

Taichi descansaba dos días por semana de su trabajo. Solía usarlos para entrenar y aprovechaba para pasar por ella de regreso a casa. Aquel era uno de esos días.

En dos segundos a Kary le pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza… La primera era un deseo intenso de que la característica impuntualidad de su hermano se extendiera también a ésa noche.

-Meiko, necesito hacer una llamada ¿puedo? -normalmente no las dejaban usar el móvil en horas de trabajo.

-Claro. Yo me encargo del mostrador -asintió amablemente.

-Gracias -dijo Kary haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Le dio la espalda a la puerta de ingreso, tratando de ser discreta.

Entonces marcó.

La bocina sonó varias veces. Primero sin respuesta, y después Tai contestó.

Se escuchaba ruido.

-¿Hermano…? ¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Hikari! -exclamó ruidosamente Taichi- hermana de mi corazón, ¡Que gusto escucharte!

-Estás bebiendo de nuevo ¿cierto? -dijo inquieta de aquella nueva costumbre suya.

-No, no, para nada…

-Hermano…

-Bueno, sí. Sólo un poco -se excusó el moreno-. Pero es que es viernes. Los chicos me invitaron, no pude decir que no. Ya sabes cómo son estás cosas… Solo han sido… Unas latas… Nada más ¿Ya son las siete?

-Casi. Pero hermano, aun siendo viernes es muy temprano para que…

-Tranquila, Hikari, no te preocupes, ya voy por ti -y se escuchó como si tratara de levantarse, pero no lo tuviera fácil. Tintineaban cosas de cristal-. No creas que me había olvidado. Igual estoy cerca. Salgo de aquí y voy para allá. Éste lugar es un asco, está tan lleno que casi ni se puede avanzar ¡Oiga, tenga cuidado! Algunos tratamos de caminar por aquí… No tardaré… Si tan solo toda esta gente dejara de estorbar. En serio que…

-No lo hagas, hermano. Gracias -le detuvo-. Tk va a pasar por mí. Iremos a cenar o algo.

-¿Takeru pasará por ti? En ese caso… -y pareció detenerse-. Es bueno ese chico… No como su hermano. Un desgraciado.

-Taichi… -le recriminó Kary-, no hables así.

Pero él no le hizo caso.

\- No creas en el amor, Hikari. -dijo muy serio-. Te lo digo yo. No importa que tan bueno parezca. Confías un poco, después demasiado y entonces ¡Bam! -se escuchó como golpeó algo, quizás una mesa-, te arrancan el corazón sin piedad -luego cambió el tono de voz a uno más dulce- ¿Llegarás tarde? No llegues tarde. Es peligrosa la noche… Con sus sombras y todo eso.

-No lo haré -y en su voz se escuchó la gran pena que sentía por su hermano-, no te preocupes. Creo que iremos a Okyos, está cerca. No tardaremos mucho.

-¿Okyos? -se extrañó Tai- ¿Tk consiguió un cupón? ¿Se ganó la lotería?

-No… -y se mordió los labios lamentando ser incapaz de mentir por una vez en su vida-, Matt invita.

-¿Matt? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras- Oh, sí; lo olvidaba, el lobo solitario regresó…

-Hermano…

-¿Estará contigo? -y su voz se escuchó peligrosamente seria-, Quizás debería ir a saludarlo.

-No, espera…

Pero ya había colgado.

Hikari se quedó observando por un momento la pantalla de su móvil, preocupada.

-Kari… -la llamó Meiko desde su mostrador.

Cuando la castaña volteó, miró que su amiga señalaba alegremente la amplia puerta de cristal de ingreso, frente a la cual un auto negro se había detenido.

De él salieron Takeru, Yamato y una chica que le era desconocida.

Hikari sostuvo el aliento.

Si Tai y Yamato se encontraban no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Bueno, por fin, un capítulo más. Estaba deseosa de publicar éste porque es por fin el reencuentro de Matt y Sora; pero como ocurre con los viejos amores, los reencuentros no suelen ser lo que deseamos, y en lugar de ser y decir lo que planeamos en nuestras bien meditadas imaginaciones, terminamos diciendo lo que no queremos y haciendo lo que no sentimos, arrastrados siempre por la tormenta emocional que se revuelve en nuestro interior, y nos hace lucir fuera de lugar… Así que sip, se aceptan tomatazos por reviews.

La verdad es que con ésta historia no pretendo crear una comedia romántica al estilo chikflick, sencillamente es una visión menos endulzada del amor, que sabe más a un aromático café negro que a un dulce café con leche. Espero que igual sigan disfrutando leerlo, como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

 **Atte:**

 **MariposaEscarlata.**

.

.

.

Lectores: Chicos, cada día me encantan más sus reviews. En serio, me hacen muy feliz. Mientras más profundos, originales y sinceros, más me conmueven, ¡gracias por compartirme sus pensamientos!

 **The BigBoss** : Tiempo después, pero por fin está el cap! Gracias por no olvidar este fic! :D

 **Sora kinomoto:** ¡Mi alegra que te encante! Y sí! Por fin el recuentro! ¿Qué te pareció?

 **Rex:** Si, me gusta plantear el punto de vista de diversos personajes porque me ayuda a mantener la historia lo más clara posible dentro de su ambivalencia, me alegra saber que esa característica de la narrativa te agrada! y otra cosa que realmente me encanta escuchar que sí escuchas la música del fic! También escuché por primera vez tu recomendación. Sia tiene una voz muy poderosa. Gracias! Me encanta compartir gustos! ¿Qué tal el playlist de éste cap? ¿Fue difícil de encontrar? Sufrí eligiendo las canciones porque deseaba que pincelaran bien las emociones de Matt y aún así creo que elegí de más. En fin!

 **Jess Mori:** ¿Consideras esta historia super genial? Jeje, gracias! Me hiciste sonreír! ¿Qué tal este cap? ¿Te gustó? Espero que si!

 **Berthy:** Gracias por leer! Es interesante tener por aquí una fan del mimato! Y valla que entiendo lo del masoquismo! Qué te pareció este cap? Como trato a Mimi?, eres libre de decirme si un día me quieres asesinar! Saludoos!

 **Pat88:** Muchas gracias por compartirme tu historia! Me conmovió, en serio. Valoro mucho tu confianza. Y no pretendo hacer de esto un club de corazones rotos, pero tengo que admitir que éste fic tiene mucho significado para mí, porque lo relaciono con mi actual visión del amor, que no es tan soñadora y optimista como lo era antes de vivir la inevitable experiencia de sufrir del corazón. Porque así es el amor, a veces sencillamente no es eterno. Un abrazo!

 **90** : Me emociona tu emoción! Espero que este fic siga siendo capaz de agitar las emociones de lectores como tú! Aun no hay muchas respuestas para las interrogantes que plantea la trama, pero espero seguir adelante y seguir develando esos misterios poco a poco, así como tmb conocer tu opinión! C:

 **Sarielfi:** Tadaa! ¿Qué tal? A que soy super cumplidora, jeje, gracias por dejar review!

 **Karleneth:** Hola de nuevo! Y sii, cambié mi nickname hace tiempo, solía ser Kuchiki Rukia-chan. Realmente estoy encantada de saludar antiguos lectores y que no solo hayas leído el fic sino que te molestaras en escribir un bien pensado review, que disfruté mucho leyendo, por cierto. También me agrada saber que esta historia no te ha decepcionado, aun cuando el Matt que planteo no es el chico perfecto. Confieso que me alegró mucho leer tu opinión sobre él, porque no soy una escritora que anhele cumplidos, sino opiniones sinceras. Y debo decir que sí, este Matt es imperfecto y volátil. Me estoy alejando un poco del ideal, porque siento que el chico ideal jamás partiría un corazón, y bueno, él sí que lo hizo. Estaré esperando saber qué opinas del desarrollo de los personajes! (hasta el momento solo puedo suponer que pensarás que sora está loca :P)Y sii, el Ritmo de la Vida es una historia que tendrás que perdonarme, porque no veo manera de terminarla. Sencillamente la visión del amor planteada en esa historia, ya no es la que poseo hoy día. Pero bueno, si esta historia sirve para cubrir ésa y otras frustraciones, adelante! Y no te preocupes, mientras siga viendo interés en esta historia, planeo seguir adelante. :D

Saludos!


	5. El Impulso y la Razón

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **El Impulso y la Razón"**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio.

Y además viernes.

Y los viernes nunca son demasiado fríos aun de noche por que la gente que camina una junto a otra, como un mar viviente, da calor.

"Stolen Dance" de Milky Chance sonaba en el ambiente.

Las avenidas con más estilo de la ciudad bullían de peatones dispuestos a divertirse y olvidar las presiones del trabajo o los estudios.

¿Qué restaurant no está repleto, y qué club no está a reventar?

Si uno camina por las calles se respira un ambiente festivo. La gente camina sonriente, entrando y saliendo de distintos establecimientos. La noche es joven. Y lo es también por que los concurrentes son así, jóvenes de distintas edades creando memorias. Algunas buenas, otras no tanto.

De los bares y bistrós salen el sonido de las charlas y las risas, el tintineo de las copas y los cubiertos; también se escucha la música, de mil géneros distintos; se baila, se toma, se come y se convive. Pero ¿Es eso vida?

Para Yamato, aquellas noches de juerga habían pasado de ser las ocasiones anheladas de su juventud -aún recordaba cuan eterna parecía la semana hasta llegar al tan anhelado viernes-, a simples momentos del día a día.

Cuando se es rico y famoso dichas ocasiones se vuelven comunes, pero cuando se es una estrella de rock, son el pan de cada día.

De más está decir que el rubio no lo encontraba emocionante, ni divertido ni memorable. Por ello, había aprendido a flotar con la corriente, más que nadar a la desesperada como hacían los demás. Sobrevivir aquellos momentos, más que vivirlos. Soportarlos, nada más. Como algo necesario e inevitable. Ver a la gente divertirse y extremar dichas diversiones se había vuelto para él un pasatiempo, un buen momento para filosofar. Se preguntaba a donde iban esas vidas vanas pero, sobre todo, se preguntaba qué rumbo tomaba la suya.

Es una cosa curiosa el éxito, se decía.

Se lucha para escalar a la cumbre como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se deja atrás a la familia, los amigos, los anhelos, los suspiros, la vida entera al perseguir un único sueño, y ¿Qué se encuentra allá arriba, en la cima? ¿Cuál es la recompensa? Sorpresa: Un absoluto silencio… y la más abrumadora soledad.

Aquello no era algo que le asustara.

Tampoco había sido decepcionante. Sencillamente diferente de lo que esperaba. El sentido de satisfacción que esperaba no vino. Y en un susurro la conciencia le aseguraba que no había valido la pena. Él se rehusaba a escuchar aquella voz, porque no le incomodaba la soledad, y sentía que la autonomía que venía con el éxito era suficiente recompensa. Ya no trabajaba bajo las condiciones de una disquera, un productor o un accionista anónimo. Ahora ellos trabajaban para él.

Podía comerse al mundo si lo deseara.

El único problema era que viendo el mundo, no lo encontraba apetecible.

Había aprendido que se puede estar bien cómodo entre las multitudes que lo cercaban de continuo. Se puede estar completamente solo y en silencio a pesar del ruido y la gente. Había perfeccionado la habilidad de ignorar a los impertinentes, y a mantener tranquilidad mental en medio del caos. Siempre y cuando, claro, el caos viniera del exterior. Porque cuando venía de su interior, sencillamente no había remedio.

Así se sentía en aquel momento. Con una tempestad silenciada en el pecho.

Porque sus pensamientos habían sido turbados.

Por _ella_.

Otra vez. Como nunca. Como siempre.

Por esa razón había decidido salir aquella noche. Para calmar sus pensamientos. Para despejarse. Para no pensar.

Con una mano rodeando la reconfortante cintura de Mimi y la otra en sujetando un cigarrillo, sabía que todo estaría bien.

Se encontraban en la terraza de un restaurante de moda en el área más moderna de la ciudad. La terraza estaba justo al pie de la calle, y sólo lo dividía de la acera una barandilla de cristal rodeado de arbustos perfectamente recortados e iluminados.

Yamato cubría su rubia cabellera con una gorra de béisbol, y llamaba la atención más por el hecho de usar lentes obscuros en la noche, que por ser él mismo. La gente, envuelta en sus propias vidas, no se ocupaban de nada más. Sin mencionar claro, que parecía imposible que una celebridad super acosada por los medios del espectáculo saliera a pasear por la ciudad y se mezclara entre la gente como cualquier otro mortal.

Así transcurría la noche.

Tk y Hikari charlaban con Mimi, y Yamato apenas si escuchaba. Miraba sin mirar a las personas que pasaban por las concurridas aceras de aquella popular avenida de la ciudad, abstraído.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Una reunión de hermanos y cuñadas! -exclamó Mimi en un aplauso-. Así que cuéntenme chicos, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Tk y Kary se sonrieron antes de responder.

-Cuéntalo tú -animó Takeru a la castaña. Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno. Es una historia simple. Nos conocemos desde la primaria -relató Hikari-. Siempre fuimos buenos amigos desde chicos, así que sencillamente ocurrió.

-No le hagas caso. Solo quiere ser modesta. No puede evitarlo. La verdad es que yo he estado loco por ella desde que puedo recordar -reconoció Tk pasando el brazo por los hombros de su novia-. Kary solo cedió después de un millón de años de declararle abiertamente mi amor.

Mimi rió.

-Oh, son tiernos los romances de toda la vida. Yo pensaba que sólo ocurrían en las películas -dijo emocionada -, y dime, cuñadito, ¿En qué trabajas? Según me contó mi Matty eres periodista, o algo así ¿no?

-Bueno, la verdad es que quiero ser escritor, pero por ahora escribo para un periódico llamado _Tokio News_ _-_ explico el rubio-; (así fue como me enteré de la llegada de mi hermano a la ciudad), pero estoy en la sección de los nada-interesantes artículos económicos. Y la única manera de salir de allí es escribiendo algo que impacte. Aunque confieso que, como aspirante a escritor, me siento constantemente subestimado. Algo así como el Clark Ken japonés. Desde que entré como practicante he empezado a sentir una profunda empatía por superhéroes como Superman y spiderman -Kary sonrió al escuchar nuevamente aquellas alusiones tan constantes en boca de su novio.

-¿Y cuál podría ser una noticia suficientemente impactante para sacarte de la sección de las cosas aburridas? -preguntó Mimi interesadísima, como si estuviera por escuchar un chisme.

-Honestamente había pensado en usar a mi hermano para eso -sonrió Tk ante la mirada que Yamato le dirigió al escucharlo-. Si. Desde que llegaste a Japón los chicos de espectáculos se deshacen por encontrarte y mueren por la posibilidad de una entrevista contigo. Sería la exclusiva del año. Pero no pueden hacer contacto con tu disquera, así que menos aún contigo.

-Eso es porque estamos de vacaciones, y no estamos obligados a hacer publicidad para la empresa -explicó Yamato, si darle aún mucha importancia.

-Bueno. Pues precisamente es allí donde entra tu amor fraternal, hermano -Yamato alzó las cejas, escuchando-. Si me das una entrevista sería una exclusiva tan buena que no solo se publicaría de inmediato, sino que levantaría la popularidad del periódico -explicó-. Esto los obligaría a darme el cambio a espectáculos y probablemente hasta un aumento. Pero lo importante es que estar en espectáculos es el trampolín perfecto para artículos de verdadera importancia periodística, como noticias internacionales y demás.

-¡Lo tenías todo planeado! -rio Mimi ante el espontaneo descaro de su cuñadito- ¡Matti! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-Así que me consideras de no-verdadera-importancia periodística ¿eh? -dijo Yamato en un tono preocupantemente indiferente.

-Bueno, si te comparas con los conflictos bélicos de occidente… -empezó Tk

Matt sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le palmeó la espalda como si no le diera importancia.

-Si te es útil la entrevista, cuenta con ello -dijo simplemente.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias hermano!

Yamato no dijo nada. Sencillamente se giró, para volver a sacar la vista y la mente de la conversación.

Mimi lo contempló afectuosamente por un momento. Ese era su Matti. Dispuesto a ser generoso, pero absolutamente indispuesto a hacerlo notar.

El mesero llegó con sus bebidas.

-Perfecto entonces -y volvió a aplaudir la pelirrosa-. Quizás ya en el área de espectáculos podrías hacer un artículo sobre mí. Mi agencia no tiene problemas con que de entrevistas.

-Oh, cierto -dijo Hikari como recordando algo- dijiste que eres modelo en América, ¿cierto?

-A la vista está -dijo sonriente-. De hecho, no solo soy modelo. Diría que soy _super_ modelo. También soy youtuber e instagramer. Mis cuentas de videoblogs son muy populares y tengo seguidores de todo el mundo. Doy tutoriales de belleza, fitness y estilo de vida. Ya le había contado esto a mi cuñadito. Pero si quieren verlo por sí mismos, pueden encontrarlos buscando "La fabulosa vida de una _it girl_ ".

-¿ _It girl_? -dijo Kary intrigada por aquel término.

-¿Qué significa? -cuestionó Takeru después de darle un buen sorbo a su bebida.

-Definir lo que soy no es tarea fácil -explicó Mimi dándose aires de importancia, muy complacida por tener alguien a quien explicar sus temas favoritos de conversación-. Creo que bien se podría definir de más de una manera. Pero si tengo que dar mi opinión, diría que es toda una combinación de conceptos. Imagina que licuas "ícono de la moda", "miss popularidad" y "lo que todas las chicas desean ser". Creo que sólo entonces tendrás un _smoothie_ perfecto de lo que ser una _it girl_ significa.

Tk y Hikari intercambiaron miradas divertidos.

-Parece toda una responsabilidad… -dijo Kary seriamente conteniendo la gran sonrisa que su rostro quería mostrar.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo es totalmente! -exclamó ella apasionada-, mucha gente no lo entiende. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que no lo toman en serio. Y no es una responsabilidad cualquiera. Requiere muchísimo esfuerzo. Especialmente una _videoblogger_ como yo, a quien el mundo observa con atención en busca de guía, de sabiduría -y se llevó la mano al pecho como si el hecho de saberse la gurú del estilo de gente de todo el globo la conmoviera profundamente-; en serio, es algo con lo que no cualquiera puede lidiar.

Tk hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa y Kary lo sabía, así que actuó rápido, iniciando otra pregunta.

-¡Qué interesante! -exclamó-, y dime Mimi, ¿Qué clase de personas tienen el potencial para ser una _it girl_?

-Bueno, tooodas quieren serlo. Eso es seguro. Pero solo unas pocas tienen el potencial. Eso es obvio. Necesitas ser… ¿Cómo decirlo? Especial. Y como saben, no todos pueden ser especiales. Decir que todos lo somos es la peor de las falacias. Si todos fuéramos especiales y maravillosos ¿no serían esos entonces sinónimos de "normal" y "común"? No, no, no. Déjenme explicarles. Vean a su alrededor, es simple. Por ejemplo, ¿ven a aquella chica de rojo bailando en la pista? La de piernas largas descubiertas y mucho maquillaje -Tk y Hikari voltearon sin la menor de las discreciones-, se nota por su postura y aire de arrogancia que se siente especial ¿Realidad? Solo es una chica del montón.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Kari sorprendida-, yo creo que es bonita.

-Bueno, no es fea -dijo Mimi encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba con la sobrilla de su margarita-. Pero ¿Puede ser una _it girl_? No. Ni aunque lo intente mil veces. Tampoco lo lograría ninguna otra chica que vea aquí. No basta con tener un buen físico. Tampoco estar a la moda, ni aún _demasiado_ a la moda. Ése es solo un claro indicio de que lo intenta. Y cuando es así, es como si usaras un disfraz. El problema de la mayoría de las chicas que se sirven de la moda es que no hacen suya una tendencia. Una _it girl_ transforma todo lo que toca. Le resulta natural, y hasta lo que parecería un error garrafal en otras, luce en ella. No creo exagerar cuando digo que es un don.

\- ¿Sabes? -dijo Takeru, aun encontrando aquello muy gracioso-, ese me parece un buen tema para un artículo.

-¿Ah, sí? -Mimi se acomodó en su asiento halagada por la buena recepción que había tenido su discurso- ¿para tú periódico?

-No. No estoy hablando de un artículo para el periódico; si no de mi blog en línea.

-¿Tienes un blog? -él asintió- ¡Genial! ¡Me encanta la idea! -y volvió a aplaudir- ¡Hasta podríamos hacer un proyecto!

-¿Proyecto? -preguntó poco convencido.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué define mejor a una _it girl_ que su habilidad para mejorar el estilo ajeno? Deberíamos hacer un _makeove_ r. Ahora que lo pienso, cuñadito, tu novia tiene potencial…

Al escuchar aquella propuesta, que le pareció ridícula, Takeru estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la bebida que se había llevado a la boca. Para él su novia era perfecta tal y como estaba. Hikari nuevamente actuó rápido, tratando ésta vez de salvar su propio pellejo.

-¡Oh, la canción que acaba de empezar me gusta mucho! -exclamó dándole palmaditas en la espalda disimuladamente a su novio- ¿Tk, me sacarías a bailar?

-Claro -dijo él tratándose de recuperar rápidamente dándose golpecitos en el pecho. Se levantó tomando la mano de la castaña y antes de esconderse entre la gente que concurría la pista de baile, se excusó-. En seguida volvemos.

\- ¡Valla! -se quejó Mimi cruzando los brazos, incapaz de entender que acaban de rechazar su oferta-que maleducados, al menos deberían haber preguntado si nosotros también queríamos ir…

-Ya sabes que no bailo -dijo Yamato simplemente.

-Ya lo sé. Tampoco te estoy invitando -e hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos.

Yamato sonrió al verla. Le agradaba que las razones que tenía para enojarse no eran nunca graves.

-No bailo -explicó atrayéndola hacía sí para besarla-, porque hay mejores formas de pasar el rato.

Mimi sonrió dejando el enojo atrás.

-Te extrañé -le dijo ella abrazándose a su cintura. Él sonrió.

-¿Como? ¿No disfrutaste ni por un segundo mi ausencia? Pensé que la pasarías bien haciendo compras por la ciudad.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sufrí tu ausencia por completo! -exclamó negando con la cabeza enérgicamente-, no hice nada interesante... -pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y añadió-. Bueno, sí, conocí a tu papá.

-Debió haberse portado muy cortés -ironizó el rubio.

-¡Por poco y no me deja pasar a tu casa! -exclamó escandalizada con voz de queja-. Y lo peor es que tampoco pude platicar mucho con él porque se fue pronto. Aun así, me gustó verlo. Físicamente le encontré mucho parecido a ti. Estoy segura que hasta cuando seas viejo serás guapo.

Yamato rio. Era la primera persona que le decía que se parecía a su padre. Normalmente todos concluían que era la versión masculina de su madre. Pero no se lo dijo.

-También fisgoneé en tu alcoba -confesó sin timidez. Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él no pareció alterarse en lo más mínimo- A que no adivinas qué encontré allí…

-No lo sé -respondió sin darle importancia- ¿Calcetines sucios? mi padre no es el mejor con la lavandería.

-Muy gracioso -y le empujó suavemente con el hombro-. A decir verdad, fue algo interesante. Creo que eran fotos de tu exnovia -aventuró esperando que le desmintiera, o se justificara "no, son fotos de mi prima" o algo así. Pero él no hizo nada de eso, así que insistió- No sabía que te gustaran las pelirrojas… Aunque todo estaba en la basura, así que imagino que no tengo razones para preocuparme ¿verdad? Quizás ya ni te acuerdas de su nombre…

-Sora -le cortó después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo-, se llama Sora Takenouchi.

-Ah, bueno -y un poco molesta cruzó las piernas dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Yamato exhaló todo el humo de sus pulmones y volvió a abrazarla.

-Eres linda cuando te enojas -le susurró haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya lo sé -dijo ella recargándose en su hombro nuevamente, incapaz de molestarse por más de tres segundos seguidos con él.

"Supongo que no importa mientras sea cosa del pasado", pensó para sí misma, dispuesta a permanecer acurrucada junto a su novio toda la noche.

-¿Les importa si los interrumpo? -dijo un joven moreno, atlético y despeinado que salió de la nada. Era Taichi, quien se sentó frente a ellos sin pedir permiso justo en la silla que recién había dejado su hermana.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. La música alta mantenía veladas las palabras, pero lo que no se podía ocultar era la incomodidad que Mimi percibió en el ambiente después de la llegada de aquel repentino visitante.

Yamato lo miraba con fijeza mortal, pero sin decir nada. Taichi tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano y los ojos ensombrecidos. No parecía un feliz reencuentro en absoluto.

-¡Mesero! -llamó en moreno en ninguna dirección en particular-, una botella, por favor; la más cara que tenga, que mi mejor amigo superestrella paga…

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Mimi sorprendida. Creía haber visto aquella cabellera alborotada en algún sitio, quizás entre las fotos de la pizarra deshecha.

-Es linda, eh, Matt -dijo el moreno señalándola y al mismo tiempo ignorándola por completo-; supongo que puedes tener a una como ella cada noche, ¿cierto? -y le sostuvo la mirada con descaro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yagami? -preguntó él con voz de hielo, dándose cuenta que Taichi había estado bebiendo de más.

-¡Valla forma fría de tratar a los viejos amigos! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Hasta donde me acuerdo eso éramos ¿No? ¿Buenos amigos? Sólo vine a recordar los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes, ponernos al corriente.

Matt no se tragó ese cuento ni por un segundo. Tai lo sabía, por eso disparó directamente lo que había estado cocinándose en su mente por horas, hirviéndole el cerebro hasta el límite:

-Salí con Sora durante dos años tiempo después de que te fuiste… Después le pedí que fuera mi esposa, ¿Lo sabías?

Yamato desvió la mirada, en silencio.

-¿Sora? -intervino Mimi curiosa- ¿ _Esa_ Sora? -y buscó la mirada de su novio, pero no la halló.

-¿Acaso percibo celos? -sonrió Taichi con sorna.

Mimi bufó.

-¿Celos, yo? ¿De alguna exnovia? -se defendió altiva la modelo -, ¿El alcohol te nubló la vista o estas ciego? -y mostró su figura como quien presenta un auto último modelo-; esta muñeca que vez aquí ni siquiera conoce el significado de ésa palabra.

Taí rio detrás de su lata de cerveza.

-No me refería a _tí_ -y miró a Yamato con intención.

Mimi se giró instintivamente a ver a su novio, esperando la defensa... Pero nuevamente esperó su reacción en vano. En lugar de responder mordazmente, como habría esperado, Yamato continuó con la mirada desviada, sin decir una palabra. Ni negación ni afirmación... Y ese silencio la asustó.

-No me extraña la verdad -siguió Yagami-. A nadie nos gusta hablar de lo que no nos conviene. Pero no importa. La verdad es que sólo vine por mi hermana.

-¿Cómo que hermana…? -empezó Mimi, pero Yamato la cortó.

-Ella no está aquí ahora, así que bien podrías regresar por donde viniste.

-Pero lo estará pronto ¿no? -y le dio un par de palmaditas al bolso de Hikari, que descansaba en la silla a su lado.

-Puedes ser honesto Taichi -le atajó Yamato-, ¿Querías ver si era cierto que estaba en la ciudad? Ya me viste. Puedes irte.

-No mentiré como tú -y le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza para después mirarlo con toda la franqueza que podrían expresar su ojos dilatados-. Vine porque necesito estar seguro... Saber si tú eres la razón.

-¿La razón? Bueno. Siempre has sido tú el impulso y yo la razón. Eso no es nuevo.

-¡No juegues conmigo! -gritó Tai repentinamente furioso, lanzándole la lata que tenía en la mano. Yamato, apenas alcanzó a esquivarla, pero no se salvó de ser salpicado por su escaso contenido al golpearse la lata contra la barandilla que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Mimi lanzó un chillido. Los lentes obscuros habían caído al suelo en aquel instante.

-¿¡Qué rayos te ocurre, Yagami!? -gruñó Yamato levantándose bruscamente de su asiento apretando los puños.

-Me la debes, ¿Por qué finges que te sorprende? -dijo levantándose también.

-No estás en tus cabales. Será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-¿Me corres? ¿Eso haces? -dijo con una súbita cara de loco- ¿¡Soy tu sirviente para obedecerte!? –le gritó

-Llamaré a seguridad enseguida -le susurró Mimi a Yamato.

-Déjalo. Él ya se va -respondió él suficientemente alto como para que Tai lo escuchara, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sin una pizca de temor.

-Sigues siendo un maldito arrogante… -sonrió indignado pasándose la mano por la nariz-. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian. Está bien. Me iré -e hizo amago de dirigirse a la salida-, pero no sin una satisfacción -y se giró para abalanzarse contra Yamato descargándole un puñetazo que le dio directo en la barbilla.

El doloroso impacto del golpe hizo que Matt tambaleara e hiciera caer la silla que tenía detrás. Mimi soltó un grito y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

El rostro de Matt ardía, igual que su ira hasta entonces contenida. Apenas recuperó la postura cuando regresó el golpe, dándole de lleno a Taichi en la mejilla con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer hasta el suelo. Pero no quedó allí. Se lanzó sobre él tomándolo por la camisa. Iba asestarle otro golpe cuando se dio cuenta que Yagami no forcejeaba ni se defendía. Tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Hikari saliendo de entre la multitud que bailaba en la pista de baile y empezaba a voltear curiosa, Takeru iba detrás.

Taichi cerró los ojos y después se rio cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Parecía reír para evitar llorar.

-Mátame si quieres. Me da igual -dijo desde el suelo.

Tenía la mirada perdida. Definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era obvio que la bebida había influido en su ánimo y sus ojos carecían de brillo.

Yamato dejó caer el puño y también a Tai. Kari corrió a su lado.

-Vámonos, Mimi. No tiene caso -dijo el rubio sacando la cartera y dejando más billetes de los necesarios sobre la mesa que habían ocupado.

-¿Lo vamos a dejar así? -preguntó la pelirosa.

-Estaré bien -dijo Taichi girándose dolorosamente de costado hacia su hermana-, podrías golpearme hasta cansarte y por mí estaría bien. No puedes hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho. Prefiero los golpes de frente a las puñaladas por la espalda.

-Estás demente, la bebida te ha trastornado. -dijo Yamato dándole la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-Estoy borracho, sí. Pero no demente -siguió diciendo Taichi al tiempo que Tk y Kari le ayudaban a ponerse de pie- ¿Por qué finges que no sabes de lo que hablo, Ishida? ¿Es por ella? -y señalo a Mimi, quien no se había movido de su sitio.

Mimi miró a su novio, interrogante. Yamato no dijo nada. No quería verle la cara ni un minuto más, así que sencillamente avanzó hasta salir de allí.

Mimi lo siguió frustrada y con mil interrogantes cruzándole la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Miyako acababa de salir de tomar una ducha caliente.

Todavía con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza eligió el pijama más calientito que tenía. Se vistió con él, y después procedió a secarse su morado cabello con la secadora. El ruido que ésta hacía impidió que escuchara como su móvil vibraba y sonaba desde su mesita de noche.

Cuando tuvo el cabello seco se metió a la cocina a preparar unas palomitas sin haberlo escuchado en absoluto. Era viernes y estaba sola en casa, así que iba aprovechar para disfrutarlo de la mejor manera posible: Miraría una película romántica. Lo haría desde su sillón favorito envuelta en una gruesa cobija mientras comía un montón de chucherías. Las palomitas eran sólo la entrada. Ya tenía el sofá ocupado con sus golosinas preferidas y un gran vaso de soda.

El mundo podía pasarlo como mejor le pareciera, pero para ella, aquel era sencillamente el mejor plan de viernes por la noche.

Hubiera querido elegir la película con antelación. Todo el camino del trabajo a casa había meditado en ello ¿Comedia romántica? ¿Drama? Finalmente concluyó que sea lo que fuera, debía ser algo que la hiciera llorar. De lo contrario, el haber preparado la atmósfera perfecta no habría servido de nada. Definitivamente, debía ser algo que la hiciera llorar.

Vertió las palomitas en su tazón favorito. Se acomodó en su sillón. Se cubrió hasta la cintura con la cobija, se puso un cojín en las piernas y se reclinó cómodamente. Presionó el enlace de _netflix_. Paseó la mirada por un sinfín de títulos sin convencerse de ninguno.

Al final, un poco insatisfecha se decidió.

Iba a presionar _play_ cuando escuchó sonar su móvil.

Vibraba tan fuerte que parecía reclamarle el haber sido ignorado anteriormente.

Dejó el tazón en la mesita ratona, se destapó muy molesta. Caminó de la salita hasta su habitación.

Miró la pantalla, e hizo una mueca.

Era Sora.

Si le pedía que revisara por decimotercera vez los pedidos que no habían llegado en la mañana, su noche de paz y tranquilidad estaría arruinada.

Hubiera querido no contestar, pero su sentido del deber pudo más que su necesidad de pasarla bien, así que deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y contestó:

-Hola, Sora, ¿Qué pasa?

La voz con la que contestó no se la esperaba. Parecía alterada.

-Lo vi, Yolei -dijo como si confesara algo que la tenía atormentada-. Me lo encontré cuando salí de prisa de la oficina.

-¿De qué hablas, Sora? ¿A quién miraste? -preguntó desconcertada.

-A Yamato -respondió conteniendo un sollozo.

-¿Cómo dices? -y pareció encenderse dentro de ella un sentido de alarma.

-Si. Lo encontré en el andador de la bahía de Odaiba -explicó abrumada-. Estaba decidida a tirar el collar que me regaló hace años… Aquel dorado que antes usaba siempre. No sé cómo me encontró. Pero me detuvo de hacerlo. Estaba tan sorprendida. Alegre y enojada. Casi le grité y después lo dejé solo... Sabe lo de Tai. No sé qué siento. Estoy hecha un lío y bueno… necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabe que le regresaste el anillo a Tai? Creí que yo era la única que lo sabía…

-Parece que ya no…

-Espera un momento Sora -dijo Yolei bien resuelta. Regresó al sofá, se cubrió con la manta, acercó las palomitas, hizo el control remoto a un lado y después continuó- Muy bien. Estoy lista. Cuéntamelo todo.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, para mí fue muy agradable escribirlo. Especialmente porque por fin pude escribir algunas de las escenas con las que nació esta historia en mi cabeza. Como la charla Tai-Matt-Mimi, que fue una de las primeras partes que imaginé. Estoy feliz de por fin haber llegado a ella ¡Otra cosa! Solía escribir mis ideas para esta historia en una pequeña libreta azul... ¡Y la he perdido! Eso me ha echo tambalear, pues sentía que esas notas eran la columna vertebral que daba cohesión de ésta historia ¡En fin! quizá mutar no este del todo mal, veamos a donde nos llevan nuevas ideas... Pero bueno! que les ha parecido éste cap?

Atte.

MariposaEscarlata

.

.

.

 **Rex:** heey! Me encanta saber que esta historia te causa intriga... y que tal? una de tus dudas ya se develó. Sip. Sora rompió su compromiso con Tai (y si soy sincera me duele hacerlo sufrir!), el por qué está por verse ;)

 **Kazeminami:** Me emociona que te emocione. Espero seguir haciendo un trabajo que siga moviendo sentimientos. Saludos!

 **sonidavirura:** Me alegra que te guste esta historia! Y te aseguro que tendrás mas de Tai y Sora en el futuro, por ahora solo te dejaré con su corazón roto.

 **Sakura amhain:** Disfruto mucho encontrarme con antiguos lectores! Y sii, el Ritmo de la Vida quedó descontinuada por tiempo indefinido pero espero que esta versión menos rosa del amor te siga siendo agradable de leer. Y si duele un poquito, mejor. Por el momento no te preocupes, la inspiración sigue viva. Seguimos!

 **Aze:** He aquí hay un nuevo cap, que te pareció?

 **Bladlhig** : Más madrugas de esas entonces, jaja. Me divertí mucho leyendo tu review! Gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Para mí la música de este fic es tan importante como la narrativa. Creo que tengo una obsesión con "crear la atmósfera" correcta y por eso me gusta dedicar tiempo a decidir que canciones implantar en la historia. Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado! Vamos por más.

 **Ana Maria:** Espero poder seguir causando expectativa y emocionando lectores como tú. Gracias por apoyar este fic con tu review!

 **sweetcarmeen:** Muy _sweet_ de tu parte dejarme un review tan apasionado. Realmente disfruto saber que piensan las fans de Mimi de esta historia y también aprecio tu entusiasmo. Si soy sincera en esta historia me pongo mucho en los zapatos de todos los personajes emocionalmente hablando. Y Mimi no es la excepción. Pues sí. En el amor se sufre. Y esas historias también merecen ser contadas. Que opinas de este cap?

 **Claudia:** ¿Sabes? Realmente siento que has entendido la esencia de este fic... Para mí escribirlo es exponer retazos de emociones ya vividas, introducirlas en una botella, lanzarla al mar y esperar que alguien allá afuera entienda de lo que hablo. Es bueno saber que es así.


	6. Recuerdos de Ella

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Recuerdos de ella"**

Sora estaba en su cama, de cabeza, con las piernas estiradas sobre la pared. Tenía el móvil en una oreja y un libro sobre el plano abdomen.

Había pensado leer para mantener la cabeza ocupada, para no pensar en él. Se relajaría con un buen libro y la fiebre de ideas y sentimientos que le arrazaba el intelecto se apasigüaría... Sí, como no. Y no. No en absoluto. Sus intentos por alejarlo su mente fueron vanos. Su nombre parecía insistir en dibujarse entre las líneas de palabras impresas, y su rostro aparecía en sus intentos de imaginar la historia borrosa. Así que se rindió. No podría leer. No podría hacer nada. Sus pensamientos estaban fundiendole el cerebro. Y así seguirían así a menos que lograra deshacerce de ellos. Si. Eso haría. Los sacaría de su mente de una vez por todas.

Por eso había llamado a Yolei. Sabía que en ella siempre tenía oídos bien dispuestos a escuchar.

-Es extraño -le decía, enviando su voz pausada al otro lado de la línea-. Me comporté de forma tan inmadura.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó su amiga, después de escuchar interesadisima como había sido en parte su encuentro con Yamato-, ¿Por decirle lo que sentías? Honestamente creo que se lo merecía. Llevabas mucho tiempo guardándotelo en el pecho.

-Sí, pero no era así como había imaginado que sería... -y apoyó el dorso de la mano que tenía libre sobre la frente, lamentando cada palabra dicha-. Hace tanto que no nos veíamos… Siempre pensé que actuaría con cordialidad, como si nada del pasado pudiera afectarme. Que lo vería con gusto. Y la verdad es que sí estaba feliz de verlo. Más sorprendida, que feliz, si soy sincera. Pero no sé. Lo que salió de mis labios fueron solo recriminaciones. Me siento realmente tonta ahora ¡Cómo si tuviera derecho a recriminarle nada en absoluto!

-Estabas sensible -la justificó-. De que otra manera podrías reaccionar si su encuntro fue tan imprevisto? Además, lo de Tai está muy reciente.

Sora suspiró. Sentía que Yolei le daba por su lado como una madre consentidora malcria a un niño. Deseaba que la reprendiera, no que la justificara.

\- …Honestamente a veces lo culpo un poco -confesó, quitándose el libro de encima con suavidad- a Yamato, me refiero. Sé que es injusto, pero a veces pienso que, si él no se hubiera ido, lo mío con Tai jamás habría comenzado y ahora no habría perdido a mi mejor amigo para siempre.

-Por favor, Sora -se quejó Yolei-, sabes bien que Tai te ha querido desde mucho antes que Yamato se fuera. Y no lo has perdido para _siempre_... Dale tiempo al tiempo. Romper el compromiso fue duro. Pero fue mejor ahora que en el día de la boda... Esos clichés de pelicula romántica estan demaciado gastados en los mundos de ficción como para usarlos tambien en la vida real. O es que... ¿no estás segura de tu desición?

-Quisiera decirte que no en consideración a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Se merece que dude, es lo justo. Pero la verdad es que nunca he estado más segura. Yo... sencillamente no lo podría querer como se merece.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-¿Recuerdas a Meiko? Cabello obscuro, gafas...

-¿Que tiene que ver? ¿No esa la chica que trabaja con Kary?

-Ella. Deberías de ver como lo mira...

-¿A Tai?

\- Con completa adoración...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Si... Una semana después de comprometernos pasamos por Kary al trabajo para hablar de unos preparativos para la boda (estaba tan emocionada de participar en los planes) yo me quedé a cierta distancia, curioseando entre los perfumes de un aparador mientras Tai preguntaba por ella ... y entonces la vi. A Meiko. Mientras Tai esperaba a que Kary fuera por su bolso, charló con ella un momento. Sólo un momento. Pero de qué manera -y recordó la escena como si estuviera allí de nuevo, viviéndola-. Taichi parloteaba animado, riendo y siendo él mismo. Pero aquella chica... Sus ojos brillaban solo de verlo. No era la típica mirada coqueta de las chicas frivolas frente un chico guapo. Era genuina admiración, verdadera e inocente devoción. Lo veía como si no hubiera obra de arte comparada al rostro que tenía delante. Era... ¿cómo decirlo? Timidamente encantadora -y sonrió con tristeza-. Entonces lo supe. Supe que Tai merecía esa clase de amor. Un amor profundo y extraordinario. No la acostumbrada cercanía que nos une a nosotros. Algo casi fraternal, a pesar de los besos y los años. Yo sencillamente no pude soportar la idea de confinarlo a una vida así... Me dolió partirle el corazón, pero puedo decir con la conciencia tranquila que lo hice por su bien...

-Y el tuyo...

-Si. Bueno. Supongo que tambien por el mio -admitió con un suspiro-. Ojala nunca le hubiera gustado a mi mejor amigo...

-No digas eso -dijo Inoue siendo mucho menos condesendiente que antes-. Honestamente si no fuera por Tai no me imagino como hubieras sobrevivido a lo de Matt.

-Lo sé -dijo apretando los parpados por un momento al recordar al moreno-. Divago. Digo tonterias. No sé. Supongo que estoy justificandome. Incluso ahora, al recordar como exploté con Matt esta última vez que nos vimos persivo que la gota que derramó el vaso fue el hecho de que sacara a relucir lo de Tai. Sencillamente no pude soportarlo. Las emociones me sobrepasaron ¿Cómo se enteró de que terminamos? ¿Porqué me felicitó? ¿Se estaba burlando? Hubiera querido abofetearlo. Y lo sé. Sé que no tiene sentido. Estoy siendo injusta ahora. Fui injusta entonces. Pero no pude evitarlo. Sólo de verlo me dieron ganas de llorar -la desesperación le temblaba en la voz, así que tuvo que esperar un momento antes de reunir el valor para continuar-. Es irónica la vida, la verdad. De todos los lugares del mundo en que podía habérmelo encontrado, fue precisamente en ése andador, donde solía llorar por él y culparlo de mis desgracias después de su partida… ¿Sabes? Incluso me preguntó si lo extrañé… Yo casi le grité, la pregunta me pareció un insulto.

-¿Y qué hizo él? -preguntó Inoue tapándose con la manta hasta la nariz, interesadísima.

Sora se cubrió los ojos con el brazo antes de contestar. Pues, aunque su amiga no podía verla, se moría de la vergüenza.

-Él… intentó abrazarme… -y sintió el calor con que sus mejillas enrojecían.

-¿Cómo que lo intentó?

-Es que… lo rechacé.

-¡Por Dios, Sora! -exclamó Yolei dándose una palmada en el muslo para expresar su irritación como quien contempla insatisfecha la escena de una pelicula- ¿Por qué? ¡Ya no estas comprometida! Eres libre de dejar que cualquier chico que quieras te abrace… Hubiera sido romantiquísimo.

-Inoue… -la reprendió-, basta. Tú misma has dicho que lo de Tai está muy reciente... Y la verdad, tenemos que admitirlo, hemos cambiado. Ya no somos los que éramos… Él tiene una vida lejos de aquí ¡En otro continente, por Dios! Y tampoco puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que es _él_ quien no está disponible. La novia ¿recuerdas?

Miyako hizo un puchero de inconformidad que la pelirroja no pudo ver.

-Está bien, está bien ¿Pero entonces qué hizo él? Dime por favor que te aferró contra tu voluntad…

-¡Claro que no! Mi vida no es uno de esos dramas con lo que enloqueces. Además... No se lo permitiría. Ni loca.

Yolei resopló, desilusionada.

-En serio, Sora no te entiendo -la riñó ahora a ella-. Sabemos que tiene una vida de ensueño en América, si, también la supermodelo por novia… ¿Y qué? Aun así, _vino a ti…_ ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Sora no dijo nada.

Recordó aquella mano más grande que la suya sujetando brevemente su muñeca, como antes, como en un sueño… Pero no. Sacudió la cabeza espantando aquel polvillo de estrellas que por un momento quizo nublarle la visión.

-No, no… No está bien -resolvió-. Es más. Creo que eso fue lo que más me molestó. Su atrevimiento. ¿Cree que puede tomarme la mano y arreglar con eso años de olvido? No es que quisiera que me diera explicaciones del pasado -aunque en realidad eso era justo lo que anhelaba- pero no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que viajó desde el otro lado del mundo con su maravilosa novia, para después intentar abrazarme de la nada ahora que sabe que rompí mi compromiso ¿Qué se suponía que pensara? ¿Acaso cree que seré como una de sus fans locas y me conformaré con ser _la otra_ por una semana para que después pueda regresar tan tranquilo a su vida y a su supermodelo, llevándose mi dignidad? ¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes qué? Olvida todo lo que dije antes sobre ser injusta. Ahora que lo pienso creo que fui demasiado blanda ¡Se merecía la bofetada!

Yolei rio de buena gana.

-¿Por qué te ríes? -Preguntó Sora bajando los pies del muro y sentándose indignada.

-Es que eres muy graciosa…

-¿Graciosa? -empezó Sora sin comprender-. Ok, Inoue. Estoy aquí abriéndote mi corazón, develándote mis más profundos pensamientos y tú crees que soy graciosa?

-¡Totalmente! -exclamó ellla echándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca-. Estas hecha un lío. Hablas como una persona total y completamente enamorada. Enamorada y celosa.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo… no. No lo estoy -y frunció el ceño como negativa. Pero luego relajó el rostro con un suspiro-. Aunque sí creo que estoy loca. Es decir, estoy aquí, avanzada en los veinte hablando de un amor que ocurrió en la adolescencia -y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, rendida-. Soy patética.

-¿Tan jóvenes eran? -inquirió Miyako, extrañada.

-Parece mentira, pero sí -dijo suavizando la voz, mientras se echaba un clavado en los recuerdos-. Cuando lo conocí apenas si éramos unos niños. Íbamos juntos a la escuela... Recuerdo que por aquel tiempo Tai y él vivían en eterna rivalidad. Hasta se tildaban de enemigos. No podían hablar por dos segundos sin pelear. Nadie nos imaginábamos que hubiera algo en lo que pudieran concordar... La verdad es que era divertido verlos discutir por tonterías, pero mi pueril sentido del deber me impulsaba a meter las narices donde no me llamaban y separarlos una y otra vez -y sonrió al rememorar sus caritas infantiles enojadas-. Las cosas sólo mejoraron cuando el profe de tecnología, Genai, los obligó a trabajar juntos en un proyecto escolar. Ambos necesitaban el 10. Tai para ingresar en el equipo de soccer y Matt para que su padre accediera a comprarle su primera guitarra. Así que ambos se esmeraron mucho… Aún me parece verlos cargando juntos las cajas de materiales el día de la presentación. De forma inesperada su proyecto fue el mejor de la clase, y para sorpresa de todos -pero especialmente para ellos mismos-, terminaron haciéndose amigos… Mejores amigos, en realidad. Supongo que el sentido de logro mutuo contribuyó a ello.

-¡Quién lo diría! -suspiró Yolei con una sonrisa. Le gustaba escuchar hablar a Sora del pasado. Siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa dulce. Como si aquellos recuerdos fueran para ella un tesoro- Pero tú y Matt no eran nada entonces, ¿cierto?

-No, no. Para nada -dijo meneando la cabeza-. Nos caíamos bien. De lejos. Aunque sí nos veíamos a menudo. Ya sabes, por Tai. Fue hasta la secundaría cuando algo empezó…

-¡Oh, sí! Cuando Yamato empezaba con su banda ¿no?... Allí nació la eterna obsesión de Momoe y Jun Motomiya. No olvido que no paraban de hablar de lo guapo que era ¿A ti ya te gustaba desde entonces?

-Si… -dijo Sora con la voz inundada de nostalgia-. Pero a esa edad apenas si podía admitírmelo a mí misma. El hecho de que me gustara el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo ya era demasiado embarazoso como para que además fuera el chico más popular de la escuela. Recuerdo que pensaba que no tenía oportunidad.

-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo?

Sora rió al recordarlo.

-En un arranque de sensiblería adolecente me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos. Pensaba que sería lindo declararme en primavera, cuando las flores de cerezo estuvieran en flor… Así que le escribí una carta.

-¿De veras? No pensé que serías ese tipo de chica. Siempre tan bien portadita tu…

-Créeme. Yo tampoco pensé que me animaría…. Pero así fue. E incluso le hice chocolates -dijo sonriendo con nostalgia-. Pero no creas que me fue fácil. Me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme. Monologué por días antes de determinarme. Me decía a mí misma que, si uno siente algo, debe decirlo. Si no, es como si ese sentimiento no existiera en absoluto ¿Y no era eso injusto? Yo creía que no. Es decir, ¿cuál era el punto de querer a alguien si no se lo haces saber? Hasta lo encontraba algo egoísta. Eso de quedarse con tus sentimientos cuando le pertenecen a otra persona… me parecía inadmisible… Así de joven e ingenua era. No olvido que aún después de resolverme, sentía tantos nervios que pensaba que me iba a desmayar.

Por un momento Sora se vio a sí misma en el espejo, y fue como si viajara en el tiempo.

Su yo de catorce años acababa de empacar los chocolates hechos a mano y se encontraba en su antigua habitación con una hoja de bordes decorativos frente a ella y una pluma entre los dedos. Había tardado más en decidirse a escribir la carta que en preparar las trufas de chocolate… Y valla que le habían costado trabajo. Pero es que no podía con los nervios. Él iba a leerla. Sabría lo que sentía. Por eso deseaba esmerarse… Y al mismo tiempo la paralizaba el temor.

Escribir a cerca de su afecto por él parecía muy atrevido. Sentía que sus sentimientos estaban fuera de lugar, por eso, más que una carta de amor, sus muchos intentos fallidos parecían una larga excusa.

La mayoría decía cosas como:

" _A Yamato Ishida:_

 _Matt… Debo confesarte algo, espero que no te rías. Pero la verdad es que me gustas. Y sé que es muy extraño porque nunca nos hemos visto de esa forma, pero no fue planeado. En serio. Sencillamente un día te saludé como siempre y sin previo aviso el corazón empezó a latirme más de lo normal. No sé por qué. Entiendo que te parecerá absurdo. Pero no te preocupes. No creas que espero nada de ti…"_

Como era de esperarse, una tercera parte de las hojas para cartas de su block acabaron echas bolas en el basurero junto a su escritorio y sus alrededores.

Se revolvió el cabello desesperada y puso la frente sobre el escritorio rendida. Así nunca lo lograría. No quería sonar desesperada o lamentable… Sin embargo, así se sentía.

Pero sabía que no podía seguir así. Tenía una carrera contra el tiempo. Aquel era el último día antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Así que tenía que cobrar valor. La banda de Matt tendría su primera presentación al día siguiente, así que lo más probable era que una docena de chicas usarían la ocasión para confesarse. Por eso tenía que hacerlo antes. Era ahora o nunca.

Respiró profundo. Tomó la pluma con decisión, y concluyendo que lo mejor era ser sincera y concreta, escribió:

" _Yamato:_

 _Sé que te parecerá que es una locura… Y lo es._

 _Pero creo que me gustas. Bueno, no. A decir verdad, no lo creo._

 _Estoy segura. Me gustas… Sólo quería que lo supieras._

 _Espero que te gusten los chocolates._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Sora_."

Respiró profundo, y dobló la hoja.

Estaba mintiéndola en un sobre, cuando le entró pánico.

"Espera, espera… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -se dijo- ¿De verdad voy a confesarme? ¡Debo de estar mal de la cabeza! No. No puedo hacer esto ¿En qué estaba pensando? Será mejor que le deje las confesiones a las chicas alocadas de su club de fans. Esto es vergonzoso…"

Y estaba a punto de arrojar esa carta también a la basura, cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

-Hija, ¿Acabaste con el arreglo floral que te pedí que hicieras?

-Si, madre. Está sobre el tocador –y señaló el delicado arreglo de rosas rosas que había preparado para ella, al tiempo que escondía el sobre apresuradamente entre unas libretas-, ¿Luce bien? Estaba nerviosa porque me dijiste que era para aquel chico que llegó a la florería ayer diciendo que quería proponerle matrimonio a su novia con un arreglo de flores… temo que no lo vallan a aceptar, ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Opino que todo saldrá bien -sonrió su madre tomando el arreglo y mirando disimuladamente las hojas de papel arrugadas a su alrededor. Había visto a Sora hacer un gran esfuerzo por preparar chocolates aun cuando nunca había sido buena en la cocina, así tenía una idea clara de lo que pasaba- ¿Sabes, hija? Cuando ponemos nuestro corazón en algo, debemos de hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Éste chico se arriesga a ser rechazado, es cierto, pero jamás se conoce la felicidad si no se toman los riesgos necesarios para alcanzarla, así que aún si las cosas no salen como espera, todo estará bien.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sora ansiosa mordiendo el disimulado azuelo de su madre, deseando desesperadamente su concejo, pero incapaz de hablar abiertamente de su situación-, ¿Qué pasará si fallo? Es decir, me refiero al chico de las flores ¿Y si lo rechazan? ¿No sería mejor no haberlo intentado en primer lugar para evitarse la pena?

-Claro que no -respondió su madre con dulzura-. Al contrario, sería una lástima si no lo intentara… Hasta podría arrepentirse en el futuro, porque entonces ni siquiera habría tenido la posibilidad, ¿cierto?

Sora miró el sobre que salía apenas un poquito de entre sus cuadernos, y luego respondió:

-Cierto -y asintió con fuerza.

-Bueno. Llevaré esto a la tienda -iba a retirarse, pero se detuvo por un momento en la puerta-. E hija… Espero que te valla muy bien en tu último día de escuela -y le sonrió.

\- Gracias, madre -pero ella ya se había salido de la habitación.

Sora miró algunos de los pétalos que habían quedado en el tocador y se mordió el labio interior. Lo pensó bien y dijo:

-Bien. Si ya voy a cometer la locura de declararme, al menos, lo haré en serio.

Abrió nuevamente la nota que había escrito y agregó:

" _P.D.: Si sientes igual, regálame una flor de cerezo. Si no, no pasa nada. Eres libre de fingir que nunca leíste esta carta_ ".

Y después de meterla nuevamente en su sobre, la selló con saliva.

Ya de camino a la escuela, uniformada y decidida, no se imaginaba cómo se lo tomaría Yamato, pero por una vez en la vida, no le importó. Había que arriesgarse para alcanzar la felicidad, ¿cierto?

-No entiendo -dijo Yolei sacando a Sora de su ensueño- ¿Te le declaraste a los catorce? Pensé que habían empezado a salir hasta los diecisiete. No me digas que él… ¿te rechazó?

Sora sonrió antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que no tuve el valor para entregársela en persona -explicó, abrazándose las rodillas mientras paladeaba aquella memoria-. El último día de escuela estuvimos atareados haciendo limpieza general, así que no tuve oportunidad de verlo a solas. Y no fui capaz de entregárselo frente a los demás.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué pasó con el chocolate? ¿Te deshiciste de él? -preguntó Miyako intrigada- ¿Te rendiste?

-No, realmente… - y su mente volvió de nuevo a sus recuerdos, como si escuchara sonar "New soul" de Yael Naim de fondo, seguida de "Far Far".

Sora se vio así misma de uniforme, en la escuela, abrazando con fuerza los chocolates mientras veía de lejos como como sus compañeros se ocupaban en limpiar el salón de clases.

Algunas chicas limpiaban los pupitres y otras barrían.

Los chicos se encargaban de las amplias ventanas que ocupaba casi todo un muro del salón. Liderados por Tai, algunos se ocupaban de los cristales de la parte baja, frotándolos con trapos húmedos. Mientras que otros más -entre ellos Yamato-, estaban de pie sobre los pupitres a fin de alcanzar las partes más altas con limpiaparabrisas.

Como era de esperarse, no paso mucho tiempo desde que el profesor los dejó solos para cuando empezaron a jugar. Unos a lanzarse chispitas de agua que no tardaron en convertirse en copiosos chorros, y otros a las luchitas, esgrimiendo como espadas los limpiaparabrisas.

-¡Eh, Sora! -la saludó Tai levantando el brazo al verla, haciéndole señas para que se uniera a la diversión. Ella escondió los chocolates tras su espalda y negó con la cabeza. Había estado en la sala de maestros ayudando a clasificar unos papeles, por eso no se les había unido desde el principio. Pero había aprovechado el camino al su salón para imaginar que encontraría ocasión de entregar los chocolates. Sin embargo, recargada en el marco de la puerta, viendo a todos los chicos de la clase reunidos, lo veía difícil.

Yamato también se había girado para verla.

Tenía los cabellos y la mitad de la camisa empapada. A Sora se le aceleró el corazón tan solo con verlo. Y supo que no podría hacerlo. No frente a todos.

Porr su parteTai, como de costumbre, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que exclamó sonriente:

\- ¡Si no vienes por tu voluntad, tendremos que forzarte!

Sora sabía que lo haría, ya lo imaginaba corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a llevarla cargando si era necesario. Así que temiendo que notaran los chocolates, se excusó.

-Espera, solo necesito meter unas cosas a mi mochila, no quiero que se mojen mis libros…

Aquello pareció funcionar y Tai se encogió de hombros volviendo a atacar a sus compañeros con el trapo mojado que tenía entre manos. Ella se aproximó al sitio donde todos habían amontonado sus mochilas, sintiéndose vencida. Iba a meter con resignación los chocolates a su mochila, pero entre el montón, divisó el maletín de Matt… Y se le ocurrió una idea. Primero echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, esperando que nadie le prestara atención, y luego de confirmarlo, descorrió la cremallera con disimulo. Con cuidado metió la caja bien en el interior y aprovechó que dentro había una chaqueta para cubrirla con ella. También metió la carta. Lo hizo poniéndola cuidadosamente dentro de un libro, de tal manera que sobresaliera poco menos de la mitad del sobre, a fin de que no pudiera evitar notarla. Luego, se apresuró a cerrar. Nadie pareció notarlo, así que respiró aliviada. Eso sería lo mejor. Así podría verlo todo en casa, sin nadie que lo molestara.

-¡Eh, aguafiestas! -la llamó de nuevo Tai- no necesitarás esos libros después del día de hoy ¿Por qué cuidarlos tanto? -y le lanzó el trapo mojado.

Ella estaba volteando en su dirección así que, sin querer, le dio directo a la cara.

La repentina sensación fría y el olor a trapo sucio la sobresaltaron.

-¡Estás muerto, Taichi! -gruñó quitándose el trapo de la cara, para después correr hacía él en busca venganza.

Las salpicaduras de agua se hicieron generales y la espuma voló en todas direcciones.

Entre todos empezaron a lanzarse agua de las cubetas que tenían allí. Algunos resbalaban y reían, los chicos se jaloneaban las caminas y las chicas aplicadas de la clase los amenazaban con chillidos diciendo que llamarían al profesor. Pero aquello, obviamente no los detenía... Sora tomó como arma un atomizador y empezó a atacar a Taichi con fiereza. Pero él se escabullía entre sus compañeros, obligándola a perseguirlo. Corrió tras él esquivando un sinfín de obstáculos. Pupitres, cubetas y trapeadores tirados... Pero el piso estaba tan mojado que no tardó en resbalar ella misma. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, empapándose la mitad del uniforme por completo. Tai se rio de ella y siguió corriendo. Ella juró venganza desde su posición, deseando que el piso no estuviera tan jabonoso.

De pronto, a su lado apareció una mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

Sora miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver a Yamato.

Hasta el momento había estado de pie sobre una silla observando como todo el mundo tonteaba. Pero al verla resbalar, no se lo pensó dos veces y bajó de un salto, acercándose para ayudarla.

Esa fue la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano. A Sora el corazón le dio un vuelco… Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo de los chocolates funcionara.

-¡Oh, que dulce! ¿Y finalmente qué pasó? -preguntó nuevamente Yolei divertida.

-Lo obvio -y se cambió el móvil de una oreja a otra, antes de continuar-. El profe Genai entró furioso a regañarnos por el relajo y nos hizo pasar más tiempo del necesario limpiando nuestro desastre…

-Soraa…

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te referías a la confesión? Bueno, supuse que recibiría mi respuesta durante el concierto del día siguiente ¿Me daría Matt la flor que había solicitado, o simplemente me rechazaría tratándome como si nada hubiera pasado? Estaba muy nerviosa. Recuerdo haberme esforzado como nunca para lucir bien. Algo que nunca había hecho antes. Incluso creo que fue la primera vez que usé maquillaje… Al finalizar el concierto, me acerqué a saludarlo, y lo felicité por su buena actuación tratando de sonar tranquila. Por aquel entonces su banda sólo tocaba covers, así que se portó muy modesto diciendo que no había sido nada. No pensaban igual los montones de admiradoras que esperaban haciendo fila para hablar con él. No me veían con buenos ojos, y la verdad es que yo igual temía que podrían escuchar mis latidos tres metros a la redonda. Tan violentamente me latía el corazón...

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-Nada. Ese fue el problema. Se portó como cualquier otro día. No había ninguna flor en sus manos ni respuesta en sus labios, así que por un momento pensé que no había visto la nota, que no sabía que los chocolates eran míos y que quizás los había confundido con una de las constantes muestras de adoración que le prodigaban sus devotas fans… Porque ¿qué tan difícil era conseguir una flor de cerezo en primavera? Así que cobré valor y le pregunté…

-Por cierto, Matt, ¿Pudiste probar los chocolates? -recordó haberle dicho Sora en aquel momento, sin olvidar lo incomodo del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

-Sí… gracias -había respondido él, diplomáticamente. Pero la ausencia de la flor, y su estudiada educación al responderle, hicieron pensar a Sora que esa era su forma de rechazarla con tacto, incluso agregó-. Estaban ricos. Taichi se comió una buena parte, también.

-Ya veo -dijo Sora tratando de disimular la decepción- Me da gusto.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento, con curiosidad, y después me preguntó:

-De casualidad… ¿Eran hechos a mano?

Sora se sobresaltó. Los chocolates eran ya en sí mismo una declaración, pero el que fueran hechos a mano era el colmo de las demostraciones de afecto. Ella estaba consciente de ello. Así que en un intento de rescatar el poco amor propio que le quedaba, mintió para quitarle importancia al asunto. Escupió la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente, esperando que no fuera demasiado evidente su desesperación.

-No, no. Para nada -negó con la mano múltiples veces-. A mi mamá le regalaron varias cajas, pero como ella casi no come cosas dulces… creí que lo mejor era regalarlas.

-Oh, era eso…

-Sip -y se llevó las manos a la espalda balanceándole ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás con los tobillos, lidiando con la vergüenza-. Espero que no hayas pensado nada raro…

Él no dijo nada y regresó con sus amigos de la banda a recibir las glorias de su primera hazaña musical.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Sora hubiera deseado saberlo, pero él nunca dijo nada más del asunto. Estaba tan decepcionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo…

Después de aquel día, se corrió el rumor de que, entre las numerosas confesiones que recibió después del concierto -como bien había predicho Sora-, había aceptado los sentimientos de una chica. Una rubia muy popular, estudiante de intercambio. Sora supo de inmediato que aquello era cierto, pues justo después de su conversación con Matt lo había visto platicando muy serio con ella. Catherine, se llamaba, si no mal recordaba. Aquello dio por zanjada la cuestión.

-¡Cómo! -se escandalizó Yolei haciendo volar las envolturas de las golosinas que había estado devorando mientras escuchaba la historia-. Eso no me lo habías contado antes… Y ¿no hablaron después de eso?

-Andando el tiempo sí. Durante las vacaciones de verano, meses después. Cuando su noviecita acababa de regresar a Francia. Me lo encontré camino a casa. Regresaba de mis entrenamientos de tenis. Recuerdo que solía caminar con los audífonos puestos, haciendo replay una y otra vez a la misma nostálgica canción. Estaba muerta de cansancio y arrastraba los pies deseando llegar a casa cuanto antes. Pero entonces lo vi, allí, parado en el camino a unas cuadras de mi edificio, y me olvidé del dolor muscular. Literalmente corrí a su encuentro. Era curioso porque llevaba semanas sin poder mirarlo a la cara, y de repente estaba allí. Frente a él, anhelando su saludo.

-¿Vienes de tu entrenamiento? -le había preguntado él sencillamente, sin ceremonias, dándole un rápido vistazo a su uniforme blanco, aunque quizás también a sus largas piernas.

-Si… -respondió Sora tratando de recuperar el aliento sin que le me notara mucho la fatiga-, ¿Tu qué haces por aquí?

-Me queda de camino -respondió él como si pasar por allí fuera cosa de todos los días, aunque ambos sabían que vivía en la dirección opuesta. Él notó el desconcierto en el rostro Sora, así que rápidamente agregó- Voy a casa de Tai…

-Oh. Ya veo…

-Tu casa queda cerca, ¿no? - ella asintió-. Entonces… podríamos caminar juntos.

Así lo hicieron.

Caminaron en silencio por media cuadra. Lentamente. Lidiando con la tensión de estar uno lado a lado del otro, sin nadie más. Algo realmente inusual. Y es que normalmente se encontraban en la escuela rodeados de gente, o simplemente con Taichi. Por ello, Sora no pudo evitar encontrar toda aquella "casualidad" demasiado intencionada. Y comenzó a temer la posibilidad de un rechazo directo.

No era un secreto que llevaba semanas evadiéndolo.

Era cierto que Sora había escrito en la carta que estaba bien si no sentía igual, que podían actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado… Pero bueno. Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo.

Tai no paraba de quejarse de lo poco que lo visitaba últimamente, aún estando de vacaciones, siendo que habitualmente solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos reunidos los tres en su sala, viendo películas, comiendo cantidades ingentes de pizza y comida basura o jugando videojuegos… Así que finalmente parecía necesario hablar del tema.

Sora ya lo veía venir.

Imaginaba que él aprovecharía aquel momento y le diría con todas sus letras: "Gracias, pero no gracias".

Por eso, cuando Yamato empezó a hablar, Sora temió lo peor.

-Sora…

Presa del pánico, lo cortó en seco.

-No tienes que decir nada -dijo-. Lo sé. También sé que no sentimos igual. Pero no pasa nada. Podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él extrañado- ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Si, claro… -y se puso un rojizo mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas, nerviosamente-. Bueno, no. No del todo. Pero me lo imaginaba. Por eso… me avergüenza decirlo, pero debo admitir que he estado evitándote un poco, quizás lo has notado…

Él asintió.

-Sabía que no era mi imaginación… -dijo con seriedad mirándose los zapatos.

-Lo siento -se excusó-. Espero que me entiendas. Todo esto es para mí un poco vergonzoso.

-¿Vergonzoso? -la miró él sorprendido.

-Si, claro. Pero no lo digo por ti, eh -explicó negando con la cabeza, absolutamente necesitada de explicarse- Es por mí. Nunca había estado en una situación como ésta… No suelo ser así, así que no sé como actuar. Discúlpame si es un poco raro.

-No, esta bien. No tienes por qué sentirte incomoda, yo… no quiero eso -sin mirarla, elevó la mirada al cielo por un momento, mirando las nubes deslizarse suavemente entre los árboles y edificios de la ciudad, pensando. Después se dirigió a ella-, ¿Crees que podríamos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado y ser como antes? Yo… no te molestaré.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Gracias. Lo aprecio. -y desvió la mirada avergonzada, porque no podía soportar ver sus ojos azules. Se rendía- Ser como antes… Eso me parece lo mejor.

-Si… -asintió él, y se pasó la mano por los dorados cabellos. Ya estaban frente al edificio de la pelirroja-. Bueno, nos vemos.

Y se alejó con los manos en los bolsillos.

Sora se quedó contemplando su espalda por un buen rato, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Sabes, Yolei? -dijo Sora a través del móvil con la mirada fija en el techo de su alcoba y con el pecho lleno de recuerdos- Por alguna razón, en ése momento... aun cuando sentía que había sido rechazada con cordialidad, al verlo alejarse así, me dieron unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

¡Bien! Este capítulo estuvo dedicado exclusivamente a Sora, sus sentimientos por Tai y el inicio de su relación con Matt. Disfrute haciéndola regresar a la época inocente donde los amores son intensos y sin muchas complicaciones. Y donde, a pesar de ello, los pequeños gestos y acciones tienen grandes repercusiones y alimentan el corazón de emociones demasiado intensas… Tanto que a un adolecente le parece casi imposible lidiar con ellas. Espero que les haya gustado!

Mi intención en pincelar las diversas facetas de amor. Ésta es quizás la más tierna y divertida de todas: El amor adolecente. El próximo capítulo se titulará "Recuerdos de él" y planteará en punto de vista de Yamato de la historia. Confesaré que ya lo tengo escrito, porque la idea original era que iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero se extendió más de lo que esperaba… Aun así, deseo hacerlos esperar un poco… Aunque bueno, igual podemos jugar un juego. Si recibo más de diez reviews para el final de ésta semana, lo publicaré sin falta a la siguiente ¿Qué opinan?

Ahora respondiendo a los reviews en orden de llegada.

 **Ana Maria** -Aplauso para el primer review! Me divertí leyendolo. Has captado la escencia del fic! Estoy despejando tus dudas? Y espero brindarte aun más sorato en el futuro.

 **JessMori.** Oh, me alegra que te alegre! Disfruto comentar los reviews que me envían, aprendo del punto de vista del lector, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo saber que hay quien se involucra en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Sarielfi.** Valla que me he hecho del rogar con el sorato, cierto? Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y seguir escribiendo cosas con las que otros se puedan relacionar, gracias!

 **Puercopink** Sabes? Me agrada saber que puedes sentir empatía por esta versión de Mimi aunque no sea en absoluo tu personaje favorito. Porque en ella intento desahogar sentimientos que todas las chicas que han sufrido del corazón entienden... gracias por el apoyo, desde el norte de México!

 **Rex.** Me alegra informar que la libreta azul ha sido felizmente reemplazada por otra amarilla y a pesar de mi voluble inspiración, seguimos en camino. Ah, por cierto, tu mensión de Meiko inspiró lo escrito en este cap. saludos!

 **Antotis.** Me alegra que hayas captado la confusión que planteo. En efecto, Yamato sólo sabe del compromiso de Sora. Mientras que Tai y Sora suponen que sabe que han terminado. Y si. No se las pongo tan fácil por el simple hecho de que en la vida real las cosas son asi, complicadas. Que te pareció este cap? Captaste la confusión en él?

 **kazeminami.** Espero que tu corazón sigua latiendo! Un saludo!

 **Claudia.** Realmente me gustó tu cita de Hemingway! Hace años que no lo leo! Pero sí entiendo lo que dice. Mientras mas te importa, más te duele. Tambien me agrada notar que sigues claramente el hilo de la historia. Gracias por el animo!

 **Luna de Uzumaki.** Jajaja, si. Lo lamento! Pero bueno, si sirve de consuelo en esta historia todos tienen el corazón algo roto, o lo tendrán pronto. Y si. Solo se puede considar a alguien artista si conmueve los corazones ajenos. Y no se puede llegar a conmover con lo ficticio. Lagrimas reales nos hacen llorar. Artistas reales se exponen a sí mimos. Gracias por leer!

 **Ran white.** Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado! Espero que este capitulo te alegre un poco! Saludos!

Atte:

MariposaEscarlata.

P.d.: No tuve chance de checar la ortografía con minusiocida, ni releer el texto por última vez. Pero igual, excusenme.


	7. Recuerdos de Él

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Recuerdos de él"**

Un auto negro de vidrios polarizados surcaba veloz un mar de tráfico nocturno. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban como estrellas fugases de colores sobre sus lujosas superficies y delataban a un usuario de prestigio. Hasta los brillantes rines plateados que vestían las llantas pisaban con altanería el asfalto, confirmándolo. La gente solía girarse para ver autos como aquel, preguntándose quién ocuparía el interior.

A Mimi normalmente le gustaban esos despliegues de ostentosidad. Llegar a su hotel en un auto de lujo acompañada de su guapísimo novio superestrella -también de lujo- normalmente era suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Pero aquella noche, mientras viajaba en silencio cómodamente sentados sobre los elegantes interiores de piel de aquel exclusivo vehículo, sentía todo, menos felicidad.

A su lado, Yamato miraba fijamente por la ventana sin hacerle el menor caso a su rostro preocupado. Lamentaba tener esa expresión porque sabía que no era nada atractiva, ni siquiera con su bien cuidado maquillaje digno de uno de sus famosos tutoriales en _instagram._ Pero ¿cómo no estar intranquila después de lo que había pasado? La pelea que había tenido lugar en la que suponía iba ser una velada agradable entre parejas de hermanos y cuñadas, la había dejado preocupada. Ese tipo, el hermano de Hikari, parecía muy enojado con Matt. Y la pelirroja, la chica de las fotos, esa Sora Tekeuchi, o como se llamara, parecía ser la razón.

Mimi no era el tipo de chica que se queda callada aguantando la tensión, así que no lo resistió y preguntó:

-¿Hace cuánto se conocen? -Yamato no pareció escuchar. Ella insistió-, tú y ese tipo despeinado que te estropeó la cara… ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? ¿Desde hace mucho? ¿Es cierto que eran amigos?

-No es importante, en realidad -respondió el rubio aún sin girarse para verla.

-¡Claro que lo es! -exclamó Mimi cruzando los brazos-, no puedes negar que la escena de hace rato fue muy extraña. Si alguien golpea a mí novio y de la nada le empieza a gritar recriminaciones del pasado, espero saber la razón.

Yamato sabía que insistiría sin cesar, así que cedió un poco. En parte porque sentía que se lo debía y en parte porque era consciente de que aún faltaba varios kilómetros para llegar a su hotel.

-¿Recuerdas que Hikari dijo que conoce a mi hermano desde la primaria? -Mimi asintió-. Bueno, Taichi y yo igual.

-Ok, pero lo que pasó hace rato no tiene sentido ¿Porque estaba tan molesto? ¿Qué te importa a ti que él se vaya a casar con la chica esa? Todo eso es cosa de hace mil años, ¿no? -y esperó la respuesta con ansia mientras las palabras de aquel horrible mensaje latían en su mente "Su número uno sigue en Japón…"

Yamato, con las manos en el abrigo, sintió el tacto metálico del collar de Sora entre sus dedos. Recordando a su vez, las duras palabras que ella pronunciara durante su último encuentro " _Aún tendría que haber algo entre nosotros para que esto tuviera sentido… Y ya no lo hay"._

-Si… -respondió al fin-, es cosa del pasado.

Mimi suspiró aliviada.

-Me alegra escucharlo -y se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando ahora con tranquilidad-. Lo que no comprendo es por qué insistía en que le debías algo.

-No estoy seguro -dijo pasándose los dedos por la barbilla-. Había bebido de más. Quizás solo estaba hablando de viejas rencillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó dispuesta a analizar en exceso cualquier información que recibiera.

-Cuando éramos adolecentes… Tuvimos un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema? -volvió a preguntar Mimi a la expectativa, impulsando su cuerpo ansioso ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Supongo que podría decirse que hace algunos años… le robé a Sora -dijo sin verla ni despegar la frente del cristal, como hablándole a su reflejo.

Mimi abrió los ojos reaccionando a la compresión que su sufrió su corazón dentro de su pecho, ante la impresión de aquella extraña declaración.

Definitivamente, esa historia le gustaba cada vez menos.

-¿Cómo? -dijo levantando alarmantemente las cejas.- ¿Me puedes decir que quieres decir con que se la robaste? A caso era su novia y tu…

-Lo que sea que estés pensando o quieras conjeturar –la detuvo el rubio antes de que la pelirosa empezara a hacer volar su imaginación-, no lo hagas. Sencillamente te diré que aproveché la oportunidad, y gané.

-Eso no me dice nada. Sólo me deja con más dudas. Explícate -demandó ella.

-No tienes por qué saber -negó él, con un tono que no admitía discusión-. Ya te lo dije. Es cosa del pasado.

Mimi resopló insatisfecha.

Miraba a su novio molesta de que le dijera aquello y después se negara a hablar, y para colmo seguía sin dirigirse a ella.

Yamato mantenía la vista fija en la ventanilla. Primero viendo pasar los edificios a sus lados, luego en busca de estrellas en aquel cielo obscuro de la ciudad en el que era casi imposible encontrar una para contemplar.

Y aquello le trajo recuerdos.

Una noche sin estrellas como aquella, pero hacía ya varios años, Taichi le hizo una llamada que cambiaría su amistad para siempre.

Tendrían apenas unos diecisiete años.

Todo ocurrió mientras practicaba en su alcoba una nueva melodía que acababa de componer. Por aquel tiempo estaba planeando grabar un demo con su banda. Habían ahorrado cada centavo de las ganancias que conseguían tocando en bares para juntar suficiente para hacerlo. Grabar en un estudio "real" parecía lo más importante del mundo en aquel momento de su vida, así que pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado tratando de componer cosas nuevas y perfeccionar las canciones que querían incluir en el demo.

Su móvil vibró sobre su cama, y al ver el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla, no se molestó en tomar el aparato. Sólo presionó el botón para responder y puso la llamada en altavoz.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo con indiferencia mientras se aseguraba por tercera vez que su guitarra estaba bien afinada.

-¡Lo hice, Mato! ¡Por fin lo conseguí! -estalló la voz emocionada de Tai por el auricular, fue tan grande su estruendo que Yamato se felicitó por haber tomado la decisión de no tener el móvil pegado a la oreja, de lo contrario habría perdido por completo el oído.

-Por fin conseguiste ¿qué? -dijo indispuesto a seguirle la corriente- No me digas que por una vez en la vida terminaste la tarea de verano antes de que concluyeran las vacaciones…

-Jaja, muy gracioso -ironizó el moreno-, sabes que nunca mancharía mi reputación tratando de parecer un chico listo… Pero ¿sabes? En este momento estoy de tan buen humor que me siento generoso hasta para encontrar graciosas tus apáticas bromas. Es que en serio… La noticia que te tengo es monumental!

-Si es tan genial, sólo deja de dar rodeos y escúpela -lo instó Matt mientras rasgaba suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra-. Y apúrate, porque yo igual quiero preguntarte algo.

-De acuerdo ¿Estás listo? ¿Estás sentado? - A Tai le encantaba hacerla de emoción.

-Aja… -murmuró Yamato indiferente imaginando que saldría con otra de sus locas ideas en las que sugería que se disfrazaran de superhéroes y caminaran de noche en busca de crímenes por la ciudad, o algo parecido.

-Bien. Ahí te va… No espera. Estoy llegando a tu casa. Sip. Ya estoy aquí. Ábreme la puerta, que hace frío. Ahorita te lo cuento todo.

Yamato rodó los ojos antes de levantarse. Siempre le hacía lo mismo. Le marcaba cuando estaba más ocupado y terminaba llegando a su casa a las horas más inconvenientes.

Igual le abrió la puerta, ya acostumbrado a su _modus operandi_. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando, pasando por el comedorcito del apartamento, tomó una de las cajas de comida china medio llena que le había quedado de la cena.

-Como te decía -continuó Taichi sentándose en la alfombra de la habitación mientras devoraba los restos de arroz frito que tenía entre manos-. Lo estuve pensando mucho, dándole vueltas y vueltas a ésta idea en mi mente hasta el punto en que me sentí mareado. Ya sabes que generalmente soy un chico duro que no habla de sus emociones -Yamato podría creer cualquier cosa, menos que Tai era un chico rudo, pero lo dejó continuar-. Hubo un punto en el que incluso pensé que me volvería loco ahogado entre pensamientos y sentimientos. Hasta que por fin me decidí a hacer lo que antes creí imposible…

-Yagami... -lo interrumpió Yamato arrastrando las silbabas.

-¿Si? -preguntó él con la boca llena.

-Sigues haciéndolo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sigues dando rodeos…

-Je. Si. Lo siento -se excusó-. Pero es que tú eres el que no me deja terminar… En fin, te lo diré claro -y pareció tomar aire antes de continuar- ¡Lo hice! Le dije a Sora que me gusta.

A Yamato parecieron congelársele los dedos en medio de una nota. Se quedó mudo por un momento, igual que su guitarra. Tai lo miraba triunfante, orgulloso del efecto conseguido.

-Que hiciste… ¿Qué? -masculló al fin incrédulo, esperando que le dijera que había escuchado mal.

-¡Lo sé! Es una locura, ¿no? -y estiró los brazos dejando la caja de comida a un lado-. Yo mismo no me la acabo de creer.

-Pero… Pensé que habías dicho que no lo harías porque temías arruinar la amistad entre ustedes -le recordó aún sin creérsela del todo.

-Ya sé que lo dije, pero en serio ¿No has visto lo guapa que se está poniendo? -Matt carraspeó evadiendo una respuesta. Claro que lo había notado, aunque a él _siempre_ le había parecido preciosa-. Creo que cada vez que la veo está más bonita que el día anterior. Así que sabía que tenía que actuar si no quiero que cualquier día de estos algún imbécil desconocido venga de la nada y se me adelante… ¿Me entiendes?

-No -dijo Yamato con toda su capacidad de contradicción que poseía hormigueándole en la lengua-. Creo que estás delirando… Pero igual no importa, porque ya lo hiciste -y tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Esa es la cosa -dijo jugando distraídamente con uno de los palillos con los que había estado comiendo-. Que aún no me dice nada…

-¿Cómo?

-Sip, se quedó tan sorprendida cuando le solté la sopa, que le dije que lo pensara y me diera su respuesta antes de entrar a clases -explicó muy satisfecho de sí mismo-. Así, si todo sale bien, entraremos a clases fresquecitos como nueva pareja…

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado -dijo Yamato secretamente irritado-. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasará si te rechaza?

-Sobreviviré -declaró con rotundidad, levantando el palillo por encima de la cabeza como si se tratara de una espada-. Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: A lo hecho, pecho. Cualquier otra cosa es de cobardes… -y se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado, para después encogerse de hombros -. Y si eso no funciona, siempre puedo fingir que nos distanciamos en vacaciones y salvar el pellejo. Pero ¿a quién engaño? no hay razón para que me rechace, soy un partidazo -e hinchó el pecho como si eso lo confirmara.

Yamato bufó.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?

-Quizás -dijo el moreno ampliando una sonrisa juguetona-, pero con un poco de suerte, tal vez pronto seré un idiota con novia.

Yamato se quedó callado. Por primera vez en la vida no encontraba un comentario ingenioso con que azuzarlo. El tarado tenía un buen punto.

-Y ¿bien? -dijo Yagami contentísimo de haber contado sus buenas nuevas y haber llenado la barriga- ¿Qué cosa querías preguntarme?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Matt todavía un poco aturdido.

-Si, hace un momento dijiste que me apresurara a contar mi supernoticia, porque tenías algo que preguntarme.

-Ah, si… -y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse las ideas- ¿Recuerdas que cuando íbamos en la secundaria escribí mi primer canción original?

-Emm, si, eso creo… -respondió Tai rascándose la barbilla en un intento de recordar- ¿No fue esa muy triste que escribiste después de que tu francesita regresó a Paris? Es la misma con la que tu banda alcanzó popularidad fuera de la escuela, ¿no?

-Si esa… -dijo Yamato sin entrar en detalles-; dejé de tocarla hace más de un año, y tengo perdidas las partituras.

-Oh, ya veo… Escuché que la rubia acaba de regresar… ¿Vino a verte?

-¿Quién? ¿Catherine? No… Vino de vacaciones a ver a la familia que la hospedó cuando estuvo de intercambio estudiantil.

-Si, bueno, pero vas a verla, ¿no?

-Quizás.

-¡Por favor! ¡Claro que vas a verla! -exclamó dándole un puñetazo travieso en el brazo-. Si tienes esa información es porque te has comunicado con ella. Me la juego si no. La pregunta no es si la verás, si no cuando... ya, sincérate.

-...Mañana.

-¿Y van a volver?

-No lo sé…

-Deberías. Recuerdo que era bonita. Ahora debe serlo aún más -luego agregó emocionado-. Sería genial que lo dos tuviéramos novia al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

Yamato prefirió no responder esa pregunta.

-Taichi, te desvías de lo importante. Solo dime si de casualidad no dejé mi vieja libreta de canciones en tu casa…

-No lo creo -negó el moreno con la cabeza-. Mi mamá ya la habría encontrado. Siempre que dejan algo en mi casa lo primero que me dice es que debo regresarlo a su dueño, como si pensara que si no las regreso me convertiré en criminal, cleptómano o algo peor… ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu papá?

-No ha llegado… -empezó a decir, cuando de pronto escucharon como se abría la puerta principal y los pesados pasos de Hiroaki resonaron en el suelo.

-¡Eh, lo invoqué! -rio Taichi, palmeándose el muslo alegremente- ¡Buenas noches, señor Ishida! -le saludó desde la habitación, pues tenían la puerta abierta.

-Buenas noche chicos -respondió él quitándose la chaqueta y dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa, junto a las cajas de comida a domicilio-. Veo que ya cenaron. Qué bueno, yo igual. Estoy muerto. Hoy tuvimos que cubrir un accidente de tráfico durante todo el día.

-Oye, papá, ¿No has visto mi vieja libreta de canciones? -le preguntó Matt- La usaba cuando iba en la secundaria. Tenía un disco lp en la portada.

-No lo sé, hijo. Quizás esté en las cajas de libros viejos de tu armario.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? -preguntó Tai con buen talante.

Yamato volteó a ver su armario con pereza.

-No, mejor lo busco mañana… -dijo sabiendo que eso llevaría tiempo-. Lo que quiero es que te vayas a tu casa. La otra vez que dormiste aquí casi me asfixio con tus gases…

-¿De qué hablas? -rio Tai levantándose del suelo y acercándose a su amigo-. Yo te pregunté y dijiste que no te molestaba el aire…

-Me das asco, aléjate! -exclamó Matt empujando a su amigo lo más lejos posible con el pie antes de que saliera con otra de sus gracias.

-Bueno -dijo Hiroaki cansinamente, a sabiendas que cuando esos dos empezaban, no había manera de hacerlos parar- yo ya me voy a dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día -y se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al día siguiente Tai -que finalmente sí se quedó a dormir contra la voluntad de su amigo-, se levantó temprano, y luego de desayunarse aprisa un cereal, corrió a su práctica de soccer. Yamato por su parte, sintiéndose afortunado de no entrar a esos extenuantes cursos de verano, se tomó su tiempo en desperezarse. Después se daría a la tarea de practicar el bajo como tenía por costumbre en las mañanas desde que habían empezado las vacaciones. Y no es que no tuviera más que hacer. Iba en los grados superiores de preparatoria, así que les habían dejado mucha tarea, pero estaba evadiendo la responsabilidad de empezarla porque tenía que pedirle unos apuntes a Sora, y después de la noche anterior, no tenía precisamente muchas ganas de verla.

Ese Taichi… Lo más probable es que ella le dijera que sí. Llevaban toda la vida conociéndose, y para todos era evidente que se apreciaban desde siempre. Afortunado bastardo. Él en cambio, había sido rechazado incluso antes de hacer propiamente su declaración. No se le olvidaba. Había intentado confesarse justo después que Catherine había partido de regreso a Francia. Recordaba lo bien que se veía con su uniforme de tenista el día que la había ido a buscar. Pero no le había dado oportunidad. Ni siquiera de explicarse. Y cómo había dolido. Pero había tenido que seguir adelante sin que se le notara. Sin embargo algo bueno había salido de ello. Había escrito su primera canción debido a aquel dolor. Una canción de desamor. Todos habían concluido que estaba dedicada a Catherine, y él no los había desmentido ¿Qué caso tenía? Decir la verdad no cambiaría el hecho de que había sido rechazado por primera vez. Por la chica más sencilla, y al mismo tiempo, la más inaccesible. Sora Takenouchi.

¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle?

No podría decirlo. Desde que podía recordar la consideraba algo especial… La chica dulce que ayudaba a los demás en la escuela y le caía bien a Takeru. La divertida amiga de Taichi, que no temía ensuciarse jugando un deporte que los demás consideraban "solo-para-chicos". La inteligente estudiante que los profesores consideraban confiable y no temía juntarse con los nerds del centro de cómputo en la escuela. La única de su curso que no usaba maquillaje -porque de hecho no lo necesitaba- y que no flirteaba con nadie -aun cuando no le faltaban admiradores-; sin mencionar que nunca se involucraba en chismes de pasillo por que no los encontraba divertidos, como tampoco le interesaba cualquier otro tema vano... Y finalmente: La única chica que asistía a todos sus conciertos, coreaba todas sus canciones, pero nunca gritaba ni lo idolatraba, ni tampoco pertenecía a ninguno de sus cada vez más numerosos clubs de fans.

Rayos.

Siempre se decía a sí mismo que ya la había superado, y en momentos como aquel, se sorprendía pensando nuevamente en ella. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, frustrado. Y decidió ocuparse en algo para dejar de pensarla.

-La libreta, cierto -se dijo en voz alta, satisfecho de encontrar una ocupación inmediata, porque su cita con Catherine era hasta en la noche.

Abrió su armario con decisión. En primer plano estaban su ropa y sus zapatos, pero observando más al fondo se podían divisar un par de cajas arrumbadas, justo en la esquina. En ellas acostumbraba meter cosas que ya no usaba, pero no estaba seguro de desechar, por si las necesitaba algún día. Libros de la escuela, en su mayoría.

Se sentó frente al armario, y se acercó las cajas. Estaban pesadas.

Apenas abrió la primera, encontró su preciada libreta. Hasta le sorprendió la falta de esfuerzo que había empleado en encontrarla. Pero al hojearla en busca de su canción, se llevó un chasco. No estaba. La hoja estaba arrancada, y no tardó en recordar por qué. Los chicos de la banda se la habían pedido cientos de veces para pasar los acordes, sin terminar de pasarlos jamás. Se llevó el puño a los labios, pensando. Se la habían regresado, si no mal recordaba. Así que pensó que, si aquella hoja no estaba en su libreta, lo más seguro es que se hubiera traspapelado. Por esa razón se resolvió a revisar libro por libro si no estaba por allí. Abanicó las hojas de cada uno entre sus dedos en busca de alguna hoja suelta. Pero si acaso salía alguna, solía ser algún trabajo a medio concluir, un examen calificado o los dibujos que Tai solía hacer caricaturizando a los profesores. Aún en la prepa seguía siendo el mismo tarado, pensó Yamato siguiendo con su tarea. Acabó con el contenido de la primera caja sin éxito alguno y prosiguió con la otra. Iba a la mitad cuando empezó a perder las esperanzas. Fue así hasta que llegó a un libro de física, una de sus materias favoritas en la secundaria. Lo estaba sacudiendo bocabajo, cuando algo cayó de su interior.

Era un sobre pequeño.

Lo observó extrañado preguntándose que podría ser.

Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de que fuera una carta donde alguien le declaraba sus sentimientos, porque nunca las conservaba. Normalmente, iban a la basura tan pronto como llegaban a sus manos. Por poco no la lee -le fastidiaban las larguísimas cartas cursis en las que chicas desconocidas describían en páginas y páginas las razones por las que veían en él al príncipe encantado de sus sueños imposibles-, pero ésta era tan breve que terminó por hacerlo. Leyó:

" _Yamato:_

 _Sé que te parecerá que es una locura… Y lo es._

 _Pero creo que me gustas. Bueno, no. A decir verdad, no lo creo._

 _Estoy segura. Me gustas… Sólo quería que lo supieras._

 _Espero que te gusten los chocolates._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Sora_.

 _P.D.: Si sientes igual, regálame una flor de cerezo. Si no, no pasa nada. Eres libre de fingir que nunca leíste esta carta_ ".

Por un momento creyó que alucinaba ¿era esa una traición de su subconciente? No. Imposible. La carta era real, aún cuando le costaba asimilar lo que veía.

-¿Sora…? -murmuró sorprendido pasando los dedos por aquella firma conocida, sin poderlo creer aún.

Giró la hoja para ver si había alguna fecha. Pero nada. Tampoco había nada en el sobre. ¿Cuándo había escrito aquella carta? El libro que la había contenido era de la secundaria.

Releyó la cartita y se centró en una sola línea.

"… _Espero que te gusten los chocolates"._

La única vez que había recibido chocolates de Sora había sido…

De pronto una luz se prendió en las profundidades de su mente, y todas las piezas de un rompecabezas que había tenido delante por años, parecían tomar su lugar. Todo en un solo instante.

Fugazmente, recordó lo que había pasado hacía tres años. La tímida sonrisa de Sora al saludarlo después de su primer presentación en vivo, lo nerviosa que estaba y lo bonita que lucía. También pensó en cómo comenzó a evadirlo desde ése preciso momento y sus palabras el día en que él mismo había querido declarársele, meses después.

 _"Sé que no sentimos igual..._ _Nunca había estado en una situación como ésta… No suelo ser así, así que no sé como actuar_ ".

Entonces comprendió que, sin querer, se había comportado como un idiota.

Y algo se accionó en su interior como un interruptor de encendido, acelerándole el corazón.

 _Tenía_ que hablar con ella. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Antes de que le diera una respuesta a Taichi. Antes de que aquella delgada y frágil oportunidad que se le presentaba delante se esfumara para siempre.

Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras avanzaba, su corazón parecía latir al ritmo de "Young hearts" de Strange Talk.

Se dirigió a su casa sin pensar. Agitado por el deseo de verla, de hablarle con libertad, como hacía mucho no lo hacía. De romper el hielo que se había mantenido instalado entre los dos desde hacía años. Porque nunca habían podido ser los mismos. Aunque lo habían intentado. Ahora solo esperaba que, como había ocurrido en su corazón, Sora mantuviera un sitio para aquel sentimiento aparentemente no correspondido. Realmente lo esperaba.

Corría con la carta arrugada en el puño fuertemente cerrado. Ni siquiera le importó cuando se topó con los chicos de la banda en el primer piso de su edificio subiendo las escaleras a su departamento.

-¡Eh, Matt! -le saludaron desde que lo vieron bajando las escaleras-. Encontramos la partitura perdida, veníamos a ensayar...

-Olvídenlo, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo -y siguió su camino, pasando a su lado primero, y dejándolos atrás después.

De repente aquella partitura que le parecía tan importante, ya no lo era ¿Por qué tendría que serlo, si la musa que la había inspirado estaba en algún lugar, y su propia existencia era suficiente para inspirar mil canciones más?

Dios. Ya estaba poniéndose cursi y ni siquiera había hablado con ella.

Era raro. Pero un impulso optimista lo dominaba y le daba una energía insospechada. Así que cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Sora, se sorprendió de lo rápido que había llegado. Tocó con más fuerza de lo que se podría considerarse cortés. Pero igual nadie atendió. Volvió a tocar. Nuevamente sin éxito. Si no hubiera sido ilegal hubiera intentado tumbar la puerta. Pero tampoco tenía caso. No había nadie allí.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y le marcó. No tenía idea por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que le contestara.

-¿Hola? -solo de escuchar su voz el corazón se le aceleró.

-¡Ey, Sora! -habló atropelladamente- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Matt? Hola, ¿Pasa algo? -ella susurraba.

-Si, necesito hablar contigo. Estoy frente a tu casa.

-Oh, lo siento, no estoy allí. Vine a la biblioteca a terminar lo de ciencias. Tengo los apuntes completos aquí, si es lo que necesitas.

-¿En qué biblioteca estás?

-No es lejos de casa. Si quieres te paso la dirección en un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien… Y Sora, por favor, no te muevas de donde estas.

Luego de colgar desarrugó la carta nuevamente, y la releyó. Era su forma de darse valor. Estaba consciente que lo que haría sería un parteaguas en su amistad. Para bien o para mal. Pero no le importó. Tenía que arriesgarse… Sabía que ésta sería su única oportunidad. Mientras paseaba los ojos por las breves líneas de la carta, sus ojos se detuvieron en la posdata…

" _P.D.: Si sientes igual, regálame una flor de cerezo. Si no, no pasa nada. Eres libre de fingir que nunca leíste esta carta_ ".

¿Una sakura? ¿Cómo rayos iba conseguir una flor de cerezo en verano?

De pronto su móvil vibró. El mensaje de Sora acababa de llegar con la dirección. Y agregaba:

"…cuando llegues, búscame en las mesas de estudio del segundo piso, soy la única persona sentada junto a los ventanales".

Genial. Estaba sola.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió había allá a encarar al destino.

Media hora más tarde estaba frente a la biblioteca. Era un edificio antiguo de estilo europeo, rodeado de árboles tan grandes y antiguos como la construcción misma. El tipo de cosas que a Sora le encantaban. Pronto estuvo en el lugar que le había indicado.

Entonces la miró de lejos.

Estaba sentada junto a una enorme ventana.

La luz entraba a raudales por el clásico marco de madera. Prestando atención, se podían observar tras los cristales pequeños trozos de cielo entre el verde de las hojas de los frondosos árboles que poblaban el exterior como un pequeño bosque.

La silueta de Sora se veía a contraluz. Y Yamato tuvo que enfocar la vista para mirarla bien. Estaba algo desaliñada. La luz hacía ver sus cabellos más claros, mientras se balanceaban apenas perceptiblemente por la ligera brisa que entraba de la ventada abierta. Tenía la vista fija en un libro, y a pesar de la distancia, Matt podía apreciar cada una de sus pestañas cuando parpadeaba. Jugaba con su pluma, luego escribía algo en su libreta.

Podía contemplarla toda la vida.

Finalmente, sintiendo su mirada, ella levantó la vista. Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Yamato observó aquellos bellos ojos pardos. Le encantaba la calidez de aquella mirada… Y de pronto fue como si escuchara a Jesse Ruben con "This is why I need you" repitiéndose en su mente. Ella parpadeó una vez más, y levantó la mano a modo de saludo. También le dedicó una breve sonrisa, que le hizo saltar el corazón. Ni siquiera pudo corresponder el gesto. Sencillamente se acercó a ella ignorando las sillas, y se plantó resuelto frente a ella.

-¿Sabes con cuantas chicas he salido, Sora? -le soltó sin ceremonias.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No se saluda primero? -preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué ocurre, Matt?

-Responde la pregunta -insistió él- ¿Tienes idea de con cuantas chicas he salido?

-Yo… no llevó la cuenta ¿Por qué? Creí que venías por los apuntes… ¿Está todo bien?

-No. No en realidad. Y ¿sabes por qué? -ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que la pregunta era retorica-. Porque sin importar con cuantas chicas he salido, la única que genuinamente me ha interesado, me rechazó.

Sora cambió su expresión.

-Oh, lamento escucharlo -dijo preocupada, aunque también ligeramente sorprendida. No solían hablar de esos temas- ¿Esto es reciente?

-¿Sabes? Lo curioso es que no -y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, tomando valor para continuar-. Ese rechazo ha venido atormentándome por años. Pero precisamente hoy, me he dado cuenta de que ha sido todo un malentendido -y sacando la carta arrugada del bolsillo, la puso sobre la mesa -¿Sabes qué es esto?

Sora miró aquel papel sin comprender.

-Ábrela -la instó él. Ella lo hizo. Desdobló el papel con delicadeza. Y entonces la reconoció.

-Mi carta… -y lo miró sorprendida-. Matt, ¿Qué…?

-Lo que intento decir es… -le interrumpió, mirándola directo a los ojos- ¿Todavía sientes igual?

-Yo… no entiendo… -masculló Sora confundida-. _Tú_ me rechazaste a mí… ¿Por qué ahora…?

-Encontré esta carta dentro de un viejo libro de física de la secundaria… Hoy.

-¿ _Hoy_ la encontraste? -dijo levantado las cejas incrédula-, me estás diciendo que no abriste tu libro de física ni una sola vez durante la mitad de ciclo escolar?

-Siempre fui bueno en física -dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-, nunca necesitaba estudiar.

-Pero ¿que hay de los chocolates? -insistió- Si nunca miraste la carta, ¿Cómo sabías que eran míos?

-¿Recuerdas el día de limpieza de primavera? -ella asintió- Aquel día yo limpiaba los cristales superiores. Para alcanzarlos estaba parado sobre una silla, así que miré cuando los metiste a mi mochila… -Sora enrojeció de repente, y le pareció tan bonita que por alguna razón le dio valor para continuar-. Pero eso no es todo. El día que te esperé después de tu entrenamiento de tenis yo mismo quería declararme. Pero tú dijiste que no sentíamos igual, así que…

-Por Dios -dijo Sora agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose la cara con las manos-, esto es embarazoso…

Él se acercó a ella, se acuclilló a su lado y, cobrando valor tomó con delicadeza sus muñecas, le descubrió el rostro. Las manos de ella estaban heladas, las de él muy cálidas.

-Sora… -murmuró con su profunda voz muy cerca de ella-. Lo preguntaré otra vez… -Y sacando de su chaqueta una cajita de cerezas frescas, las puso sobre la mesa, frente a ella- ¿Todavía sientes igual?

Sora se quedó muda por un momento. Mirando la cajita, porque no se atrevía a verlo él. Tan cerca estaban. Las cerezas eran preciosas. Rojas con la piel lustrosa.

-Esto es…

-No pude conseguir las flores -se excusó el rubio sin soltarle aún una mano, y desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

Tocó la caja de cerezas con los largos dedos de su mano libre. La abrió y tomó una. La sostuvo justo frente a él, como mostrándosela. Yamato la observó, conteniendo la tensión. Esperando su respuesta.

-¿Sabes… -empezó ella con voz suave, mientras que el corazón de él parecía haberse detenido- que está prohibido introducir alimentos en una biblioteca?

Y con aquella simple y absurda frase la tensión se esfumó.

Ambos rieron. Y el hielo que los había dividido por años se derritió con aquella alegre risa. Ahora comprendían que la educada cordialidad con la que se habían tratado por tanto tiempo solo contenía los sentimientos que ambos guardaban… Y aquel conocimiento los hizo felices.

Dios. Cómo la quería.

Entonces Sora, mirándolo así, muy de cerca, con una sonrisa sincera y sin decir nada, asintió. No hubo beso. No hubo abrazo. Sólo un simple asentimiento de cabeza y sus manos enlazadas.

Y con ese único y simple gesto, cambió todo entre ellos. Para siempre.

Porque ambos sentían igual.

Así que sí. Se la había robado a Tai. No un imbécil desconocido, si no un imbécil conocido.

Lo decía sin remordimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

El lujoso auto negro en el que viajaban Mimi y Yamato de detuvo frente al exclusivo hotel donde la pelirosa se hospedaba. Ambos descendieron en silencio, sin hablarse.

Aun así, Mimi se agarró del brazo de Yamato, dándole la cara a los paparazis que habían estado esperándoles con la esperanza de poder fotografiarlos y que, por fin, conseguían su objetivo: tomas en las que aparecieran los dos. Mimi caminó a lado de su novio con el temple que sólo una supermodelo podía mostrar, ocultando sus emociones. Aparentaba estar de buen humor, pero sin exagerar la sonrisa. Cuando entraron y estuvieron en la seguridad del lobby la sonrisa se derritió.

-Ser famoso es agotador… -y exhaló un suspiro.

Yamato no dijo nada y la acompañó al elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de ellos él no avanzó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes? -preguntó Mimi recargándose en la puerta, para impedir que se cerrara de forma automática.

-No. Sólo vine para acompañarte.

-¿Por qué? No estoy enojada… -mintió-. Es cierto que no me gustan los secretos, pero mientras tú y yo estemos bien no pasa nada. Anda, acompáñame. Aunque sólo sea para ver la terraza. Es preciosa.

Yamato se dejó arrastrar. Mimi sonrió y le tomó la mano segura de que, habiéndolo hecho subir, no habría manera de que bajara. En cuanto entraron a la habitación ella avanzó hasta el muro de cristal que daba a la terraza. Abrió las cortinas y deslizó la puerta para dejar descubierta la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Mira -dijo atrayéndolo hacia afuera- ¿No te recuerda a Nueva York? Todas estas luces…

A Yamato no se lo recordaba, pero igual no dijo nada.

\- Estar afuera es bonito, pero hace frío -y se abrazó a él, antes de continuar con una voz estudiadamente dulce-. Sé que algunas personas viven obsesionadas con el pasado… como tu amigo despeinado ese, pero en serio, yo no lo entiendo. También sé que tú no eres así. Por eso no tengo miedo, ni celos, ni nada.

-Di lo que tengas que decir con franqueza -dijo Yamato separándose de ella-, no te queda fingir.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella con un puchero-. Pero abrázame, que tengo frío.

Yamato sabía que aquella era otra de sus técnicas de convencimiento, e indispuesto esta ocasión a seguirle el juego, se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

-¿Y bien? -insistió sentándose en uno de los sofás de exteriores mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Ella se quedó de pie, molesta. Verlo fumar, lo empeoraba todo. Cómo odiaba ese hábito suyo.

-Si te preguntó sobre la pelirroja no responderás ¿cierto? -Yamato negó justo antes de exhalar una bocanada de humo-. Bien, entonces dime, ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo? ¿Le robaste a la novia y desde entonces te odió por siempre?

-No fue fácil darle la cara después de que empecé a salir con la chica que también le gustaba, tampoco fuimos los de siempre –admitió intoxicado por el recuerdo-, pero supongo que la felicidad nos hace crueles… Y mientras yo sostenía aquella mano, nada más me importaba.

Mimi respiró hondo, como resistiendo una estocada directa al pecho. Yamato no lo notó. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella, navegando en soledad en sus memorias. Recordó como, después de declarársele a Sora en la biblioteca, pasaron todo el día juntos. Ella se olvidó de la tarea y de responderle a Tai, él por su parte se olvidó de la francesita, quien según le contaron después, lo esperó llorando por horas.

Mimi lo miraba horrorizada, respirando con tanta fuerza que parecía que empezaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

-Fuimos novios desde entonces...

-¿Cómo? No entiendo -lo cortó cruzando los brazos dentro del abrigo, como si con ello pudiera protegerse el pecho de los embates de aquella afilada lengua-. Recuerdo claramente que una vez me dijiste que nunca, osea nunca, habías tenido una chica a la cual llamar seriamente novia, ninguna oficial, al menos. Hasta lo mencioné en mi videoblog.

-Creí haber sido claro cuando dije que había tenido una.

-Sí, pero te referías a mí... -él se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Mimi sostuvo el aliento, un momento y lo fue soltando muy lentamente- ¿cierto?

Él se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola como alguien miraría a un perrito atropellado, consciente de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él.

-¿Sabes qué? -consiguió articular con dificultad, tragándose el orgullo herido, resistiendo el frío vacio que se acababa de instalar en su estomago-, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Estoy cansada.

Él se levantó pesadamente y se fue sin decir palabra.

La dejó allí, en la terraza.

Sola. En silencio.

¿Quería llorar?

No.

Quería gritar.

¿Dónde estaban las excusas? ¿Qué había pasado con los ruegos? ¿No era esa la parte en la que sus exnovios solían suplicar perdón desesperadamente? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Porqué no estaba arrodillado frente a ella pidiendo clemencia? Todo estaba mal. De cabeza. Sencillamente no lo comprendía. Siempre era así con él. Siempre. Siempre. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía mucho. Pero no era sangre escarlata lo que emanaba de aquella herida, si no verde y virulenta pus.

¿Ella, Mimi Tachikawa no era la novia oficial de su Matty? ¿Entonces, que era? Algo debía estar pasándole a su realidad. Debía estar distorsionada.

Pronto sintió multiplicado el peso del saco que le había puesto sobre los hombros. Y le pareció desesperante. Insoportable. Se lo quitó frustrada. Hecha una furia. Y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al sitio donde él había estado sentado.

Fue tal el impulso que al caer en desorden se resbaló al suelo con un sonido seco y suave, seguido de uno muy ligero y metálico que llamó su atención.

De uno de los bolsillos había escapado algo pequeño y dorado.

-¿Qué cosa?-y se acercó hasta tomarlo entre sus dedos con delicadeza- ¿Un collar?

Por un momento sintió su ira apaciguarse ¿Era esa una disculpa anticipada? ¿Un regalo que no se atrevió a darle al verla enojada? Qué locura. El remedio para los disgustos son los regalos, obvio.

Lo observó curiosa.

La sencillez del dije era muy distinta al lujo de los pendientes en forma de gota que le había regalado en Nueva York y que, de hecho, llevaba puestos. Pero no le importó. La esperanza floreció de nuevo en su pecho, y con ella el intento de una sonrisa.

Se hincó junto al abrigo y hurgó en él con urgencia.

Un regalo sorpresa, eso debía ser. El mundo debía volver a su lugar. Si. Si. Por favor. Al fin podría salir de la pesadilla en la que acababa de sumergirse hasta perder el aliento.

Pero la pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando. Y de la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios sólo quedó la sombra.

Allí, en el suelo de aquella elegante terraza de un hotel cinco estrellas, a la bonita supermodelo americana de cabellos rosas, se le partió el corazón.

De uno de los bolsillos de aquel saco de su amado sacó un trozo de papel duro y arrugado.

Una foto que la dejó helada.

En ella su Maty mostraba más dientes de los que le había visto exhibir en la vida. Sonriendo de veras.

A su lado estaba _ella_ , con el dije colgando del cuello. Sus cabezas una junto al otro. Y abajo una nota.

Se le revolvió el estomago.

"Tú & yo" y el signo del infinito.

Cerró los ojos tratando de sacar fuerzas de su interior. Pero no podía. No las encontraba. Solo podía concentrarse en una cosa. Su dolor de pecho. Aquel verdoso pus no dejaba de brotar, pero ahora se tornaba obscuro. Negro y chicloso. Pesaba como plomo, succionándola aún más en su recién iniciada pesadilla.

Cualquiera diría que acababa de entender el significado de la palabra celos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

E aquí una faceta mucho menos dura de Yamato, quien más que un frío chico de temple demasiado maduro para su edad, termina actuando como un adolecente enamorado más. Fue divertido de escribir. Aunque bueno, no sé cómo serán los romances adolescentes de éstos tiempos. Ésta es una versión con una dulzura retro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

A toodos por sus reviews, graciaas! Siempre disfruto leerlos, y realmente han sido el motor de esta historia. Valoro musho saber sus opiniones, me dan ideas, y me permite ver la perspectiva ajena de este proyecto. Espero poder continuar este fic. Aunque confieso que mis circunstancias no son las mejores para hacerlo por ahora... Aun as'i, lo he disfrutado.

Un beso,

MariposaEscarlata.


	8. Razones para ser feliz

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 8**

"Razones para ser feliz"

Hay cosas que te hacen reír.

Cosas divertidas que logran que te castañeen hasta las costillas de tantas carcajadas y que hacen doler el estómago como si hubieses hecho un centenar de abomínales. Bromas y ocurrencias que no todos entienden, pero tú sí.

La risa de un amigo, un camarada, por ejemplo. Una de las razones que tenía para ser feliz.

-¡Tu risa me hace reír, Tai! -solía decirle cuando contaba un chiste muy malo, pero igual se reía porque había sido contagiada por el vomitivo arcoíris que salía de la boca de su mejor amigo.

Lo extrañaba.

Valla que sí.

Pero uno no puede reír todo el tiempo. Y en esos momentos es bueno detenerse a ver las cosas que nos hacen sonreír. Razones muy distintas a las anteriores. A veces más sencillas, pero capaces de embargar el pecho de una suave calidez que ilumina todo el día, y hace lucir al mundo como un lugar mejor.

Una flor creciendo entre el asfalto y la banqueta, un diente de león flotando con las caricias del viento... Una buena canción con dedicatoria.

Lástima que Yamato y ella aún se sentían algo amilanados por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo como para mostrarse ternura con libertad.

La vida no era color de rosa, la verdad.

Y aquel día ni risas, ni sonrisas.

En fin. No hay razones para ponerse dramáticos por la mañana. Cuando el día es joven se cuentan con muchas horas para que la situación empeore a su ritmo.

Así pues, el timbre del cuarto periodo acababa de sonar en la prepa número uno de Odaiba.

Al mismo tiempo, tres chicas entraban en el baño de señoritas para retocar su ya de por sí excesivo maquillaje y, de paso, asegurarse de que sus faldas siguieran tan cortas como cuando se las habían remangado antes de entrar a clase, el inicio de clases.

Cotilleaban animadas, como de costumbre.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme como después de haber salido con la linda Catherine se haya conformado con ese _trapo_ de chica -comentó una de ellas pintándose los labios con ayuda de un espejo de mano (totalmente innecesario, pues tenía el enorme espejo de los lavabos delante).

-Lo sé. Increíble -dijo otra, molesta-. No importa cuán largas sean las piernas de Takenouchi, nunca podría compararse con el atractivo de una extranjera de cabellos rubios. Sencillamente parecían el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

-Ni que lo digas -concordó la tercera, para luego agregar con voz misteriosa-. Pero, ¿saben qué es lo peor?

-No, ¿Qué cosa? -dijeron las otras al mismo tiempo.

-Dicen -y bajo la voz con una sonrisa maliciosa- que también sale con Yagami, del equipo de fútbol.

Ambas ahogaron un grito.

-¡No, por favor! -se escandalizó una-. ¿Puede toda la suerte del mundo estar sobre una sola cabeza?

-No me lo creo -dijo la otra, igual de impresionada- ¿Al mismo tiempo? ¡Que horror!

-Por eso dicen que las bien portaditas son las peores…

-¿Sabes cómo se les dice a esas..?

Pero las otras chicas no llegaron a saberlo, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos sanitarios y Sora salió dirigiéndose con una cara mortalmente seria hacía los lavamanos. De más está decir que lo había escuchado todo. Abrió una de las llaves que se encontraba a lado de las chicas y metió las manos al agua sin voltear a verlas.

Ellas la miraron de arriba abajo, y luego de intercambiar una mirada perpleja -quizás hasta algo avergonzada-, salieron del baño casi corriendo entre cuchicheos y pasos apresurados.

Sora contuvo el aliento por un segundo más, y luego suspiró.

Observó su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada interrogante.

¿"Trapo de chica"? ¿En serio?

No es que pensara que era una belleza ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es que dedicara tiempo a compararse a con otras chicas, pero la verdad es que nunca se había considerado fea. Ni como un trapo.

Contempló detenidamente sus ojos rojizos y las pestañas que los enmarcaban. Los cabellos pelirrojos cortos y en ligero desorden. Por último, se fijó en las pecas que le salpicaban sutilmente la nariz.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado por sí misma. Pero quién sabe. Quizás tuvieran razón. Quizás no era suficientemente bonita para salir con el chico más popular de la escuela.

Sin embargo, no lo comprendía, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a enamorarse? Y peor aún, ¿no tenía derecho a ser correspondida? Al final de cuentas, Yamato la había elegido a ella sobre las demás.

¿Y lo de Tai?

Bueno. Eso era sencillamente ridículo. Apenas si se hablaban desde que empezara a salir con Matt y ¿ahora resultaba que también salía con él? Eso era ir demasiado lejos.

Pero no había remedio. Lo sabía. Estaba en boca de todas las fans locas de Yamato. Y definitivamente no para bien. Le habían declarado la guerra, e inventaban cuanto chisme podían para desprestigiarla. Aun así, no les tenía miedo. Lo que realmente le molestaba era saber que, no importa a donde fuera, siempre había ojos observándola. Mayormente con rencor. Y le chocaba saber que todos tenían una opinión de ella sobre la que no tenía ningún control. Se sentía injustamente juzgada de continuo.

Y en clase las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Las siempre leales y solidarias porristas de Taichi se habían enterado de que ella era la responsable de que la sonrisa de su campeón deportivo estuviera siempre ausente, y habían decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo. Como si ella no se sintiera suficientemente mal por ello.

Así que básicamente había sido marginada de la comunidad femenina de la escuela.

Era absurdo y lo sabía. Por un lado, la odiaban por ser novia de Yamato, y por el otro, la despreciaban por no serlo de Taichi.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Ninguno por supuesto. Pero uno no le puede buscar lógica a lo que no lo tiene. Y la obsesión de las chicas por sus objetos de adoración masculinos era algo más allá de la compresión de Sora. Y eso la hacía sentirse peor, ¿Por qué tenía que condicionar su vida a la opinión de otras personas? Le indignaba saberse el centro de las miradas. Eso nunca había sido lo suyo, ¿A caso no podían meterse _sólo_ en sus propios asuntos? y le frustraba saber que igual no podía evitarlo. Porque bien sabía que nada detendría aquella oleada de fanatismo casi religioso ahora que había empezado. Y que, de alguna manera, esos embrollos son parte de ser una chica.

Por esa razón a veces le fastidiaba su propia especie.

¿Cómo es que lidiar con _sus_ decisiones era más difícil para otros que para ella misma?

Se humedeció el rostro, tratando de recuperar la calma. Llevaban así un par de semanas y no sabía qué tanto resistiría.

"Realmente es agotador ser una chica", se dijo secándose el rostro con cuidado.

Respiró hondo antes de decidirse a salir.

Bien. Ya era hora enfrentar un día más en aquel infierno llamado escuela.

Y valla que le esperaba un infierno aquel día.

A Sora casi se le escapó un grito cuando abrió su caja de lápices al finalizar la clase de historia.

Habían dedicado la hora entera a ver un documental sobre guerras grecorromanas y ahora debían anotar la tarea que, para colmo, era en equipo. Como Yamato no asistía a esa clase, nadie había querido hacer binas con ella, y prefería mil veces trabajar doble a decirle al profesor que no tenía par y le asignara a alguien a fuerzas. Pero lo peor había sido aquel irritante intento de sus _haters_ por hacerla quedar en ridículo.

Al abrir su caja de lápices había encontrado un puñado de moscas muertas entre sus útiles escolares. La impresión y el asco que sintió había sido tal, que casi se le escapó un grito. Pero pudo contenerse en el último instante, cuando comprendió que burlarse de ella era el objetivo de aquella "bromita" de mal gusto.

De reojo podía ver como sus compañeras habían estado esperando ese momento con ansias -quizás desde el inicio de la clase-, y ahora soltaban risitas nada disimuladas al ver su asombro.

-¿Vieron su cara? -susurraban entre ellas despiadadamente.

Sora respiró hondo, tratando de que sus mejillas no subieran de temperatura, como sentía que estaba a punto de suceder.

De acuerdo. Lo entendía. Así que así era como la consideraban, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo una mosca muerta?

"Bien", se dijo respirando agitada. "Puedo con ello".

Se levantó de un salto y, con decisión, cerró la caja de lápices sin tocar su contenido. El profesor todavía estaba dando algunas instrucciones, pero no le importó. Se dirigió hacía la puerta y, antes de salir por ella indignada, tiró con fuerza la lapicera dentro del contenedor de basura a su lado, haciendo suficiente ruido para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Todo bien, Takenouchi? -preguntó desconcertado el profesor, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sora ya había salido del aula.

En un rincón del salón, precisamente junto a la ventana, Taichi se había girado a verla. Había observado en silencio la escena y, sin parpadear siquiera, había vuelto a recostar la cabeza en su antebrazo. Como si no hubiera visto nada.

Sora mantuvo la cara impasible lo suficiente para salir de la vista de sus compañeros. Pero apenas estuvo suficientemente lejos, se le descompuso el semblante. Caminaba por el corredor con prisa, furiosa en realidad. No quería sentirse así, y darles importancia a aquellas tontas e inmaduras, pero no podía evitarlo. Le desesperaba ser blanco de aquellas burlas infantiles y de tan mal gusto. Hubiera querido lanzarles la lapicera por la cabeza, pero eso habría sido rebajarse a su nivel y hacerles ver que le afectaba. Y jamás querría dar esa impresión... Aunque la realidad es que _sí_ le afectaba. Y mucho. Le destrozaba los nervios estar pendiente de cuándo se volverían a meter con ella o sus pertenencias. Sin mencionar lo irritante que resultaba que, siempre que abría la boca en clase, parecía que nadie había escuchado nada. Y si alguien más lo hacía, todos asentían. Así que más fácil hubiese sido que en verdad fuera muda, o mejor, invisible ¡Y todo por un chico! Llevaban así de pesadas un par de semanas y se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable. Realmente empezaba a preguntarse si tanto lío valía la pena…

Apenas la idea le hubo cruzado la mente, sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

Se detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo de cristal que conectaba un edificio escolar con otro, formando una H. Tenía una buena vista, y ayudaba que estuviera vacío.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Ser amada por quien amas… ¿Quién diría que sería tan difícil?

Miró a través de las amplias ventanas y fijó su vista en la azotea donde sabía que Yamato solía practicar en sus horas libres. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a verlo. La siguiente clase empezaría pronto y, aunque había caminado inconscientemente hacía donde sabía que podía encontrarlo, entendía que no podía llegar hasta él sin perder una clase.

Hubiera querido que no le importara. Pero así era.

Así que regresó sobre sus pasos, triste. Le tocaba educación física, y ésa clase había dejado de ser divertida. Además seguía preguntándose con qué escribiría en clase de matemáticas ahora que había tirado todos sus útiles a la basura.

.

.

.

.

.

Para algunas chicas comprar un costoso par de zapatos puede ser el antídoto temporal para la depresión... Para Mimi Tachikawa lo eran los lentes de sol.

Y si se piensa con cuidado, tiene sentido.

Los lentes cubren con su glamoroso reflejo los ojos más hinchados, y sus modernos armazones las huellas de las noches sin dormir en una expresión cansina.

Por esa razón, aquel día, atravesando las puertas de cristal de una nueva empresa de tecnología, la supermodelo neoyorquina lucía un par nuevecito.

Pasó la pequeña y moderna recepción, y después la dirigieron a una acristalada oficina, no menos moderna, pero sí más iluminada.

-¡Eh, no lo puedo creer! -exclamó Mimi desplegando toda su alegría tan ampliamente como lo hacían sus brazos ante el joven que la recibía-, ¡Sabía que tenías que ser tú! ¡El mismo nombre, el mismo cabello rojo! -y abrazó con fuerza al mismo Koushiro con el que compartiera su caja de crayolas muchos años atrás.

Izzy tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de recuperar el aliento después del ataque de efusividad con el que lo había embestido su antigua compañera de clases. Era increíble verla de nuevo. Seguía siendo la misma bomba de alegría que recordaba. Ya desde la primaria había manifestado aquella vibrante personalidad, y le daba gusto saber que la seguía conservando. Quizás la mayor diferencia que percibía en ella consistía en las peligrosas curvas con las que la habían dotado los años. Pero incluso ahora su sonrisa seguía cargada de la sinceridad de antaño.

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! -siguió ella posando su costoso bolso en el asiento más cercano que encontró justo después de soltarle el cuello- ¿cuándo iba a pensar que nos íbamos a encontrar después de tantos años?

-Créeme. Para mí también fue una gran sorpresa -contestó el pelirrojo recargándose en el escritorio frente a ella.

-¡Lo sé! En cuánto Tk me dijo tu nombre me sorprendí muchísimo -y después de pasear la mirada por aquella impecable oficina con varías pantallas frente al escritorio y otras tantas decorativas en los muros exhibiendo gráficos, agregó-, mencionó que tienes tu propia empresa de artículos tecnológicos y programación...

-Bueno, las ventas son online, así que es raro que reciba clientes aquí.

-Siempre te gustaron ese tipo de cosas -sonrió ella-, todavía te recuerdo obsesionado con esos tamagochis digitales en la escuela, o haciendo cosas que yo no entendía en tu portátil -él se sorprendió de que se acordara de ello-. Me alegro de que trabajes en algo que te gusta -y sonrió con nostalgia. Él no supo que decir, aunque hubiera deseado poder hacerlo. Pero ella no le dio tiempo para que se le ocurriera una idea brillante y pasó a otra cosa- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Takeru?

-Em... bueno, me dedico a dar mantenimiento digital a varias empresas, entre ellas, el periódico para el que trabaja. Aunque ya nos conocíamos porque vivíamos en el mismo vecindario. Cuando me dijo que me iba a mandar a un cliente por equipo de audio y video jamás imaginé que serías tú... Realmente me sorprendí. Pero dime, ¿para que lo necesitas? ¿vas a trabajar aquí en Japón? Creí que seguías en aquella agencia de Nueva York.

-¿Mencioné que trabajo en _New York_? -preguntó despistadamente, mientras contestaba un mensaje de texto. Koushiro se puso de pronto tan rojo como su cabello, incapaz de confesar que la seguía en todas sus redes sociales, pero ella no pareció notarlo-. Bueno, no importa. Lo que me ocupa ahora mismo no es un asunto de trabajo.

-¿Cómo? ¿no vas a necesitar el equipo? Ya había seleccionado algo para mostrarte...

\- Si, si. Lo necesito para grabar mi videoblog desde aquí, pero podemos ver eso después. Lo que me interesa es saber si puedes ayudarme con tus conocimientos de informática, o algo.

-Claro. Si esta en mi mano con gusto, ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Crees que podrías investigar a una persona con sólo una foto y su nombre de pila?

-Puedo intentarlo -dijo recargando los brazos en los muslos y entrelazando los dedos de forma profesional- ¿La fotografía es digital? ¿está en línea?

-No. Bueno, le tomé una foto con mi móvil a una instantánea, pero no sé si sirva. Mira -se lo extendió y él lo tomó-. No recuerdo bien el apellido, sólo sé que su nombre es...

-¿Sora? -preguntó luego de haber observado con cuidado el rostro que mostraba la pantalla- ¿La conoces?

Mimi levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿La conoces tú?

-Claro -contestó él acercando la imagen-. Íbamos a la misma prepa. Pero desde entonces no he sabido mucho de ella.

La mente de Mimi empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Así que antes de que Koushiro pudiera preguntar de dónde la conocía ella, agregó:

-¡Pues perfecto! Entonces la búsqueda no será necesaria. Sólo cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ella. Es por un asunto personal que me es muy importante.

-¿Todo lo que sé? No diría que sé mucho -dijo rascándose la cabeza-. Sora era una chica agradable con la que compartí algunas clases en las que estaba adelantado. Ella iba en un grado superior así que...

-¿Era tu amiga? ¿Cómo se llevaban? -preguntó sin poder evitar sonar ansiosa.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mis aficiones a la tecnología nunca me han granjeado muchos amigos; de hecho, todo lo contrario -Mimi lo recordaba muy bien. En la escuela Izzy el típico chico listo del que era fácil burlarse -. En la prepa no era muy diferente, pero Sora era gentil conmigo y nunca hacía caso de las bromas que hacían de mí...

-Pero no te defendía -'como yo', hubiera querido decir, recordando que había sido así como se habían hecho amigos; pero se reprimió.

-No es que esperara que una chica saliera en mi defensa -dijo algo incómodo y quizás hasta un poco herido en su orgullo-. Me las he arreglado bien desde la primaria, muchas gracias.

Mimi lamentó sus palabras. Kou no era el mismo niño de antaño. Ahora era un adulto, dueño de su propia empresa y capaz de mucho más que solo pelear con los puños.

\- Ok, ok. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Lo que realmente me interesa saber es ¿qué tipo de chica es? ¿era popular? ¿Cuáles eran sus talentos? ¿Tenía alguno en absoluto?

Koushiro respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura.

-Bueno, no sé si "popular" es la palabra correcta para describirla -y posó el puño en los labios como rememorando-. Tenía una buena reputación entre los profesores porque tenía buenas notas y todo eso, siempre entre los primeros cien mejores promedios de la escuela. También era buena en deportes. Creo que su equipo de tenis obtuvo buenos puestos en campeonatos escolares...

\- ¿Algo en lo que no fuera intachable? -se quejó Mimi con los brazos cruzados muy decepcionada de aquellas referencias positivas-, parece miss perfección.

-¿Así suena? -sonrió Koushiro con algo de nostalgia-. La verdad es que a pesar de sus buenas cualidades Sora no era conocida por ninguna de ellas, sino por ser novia del chico más popular de la escuela (esta vez con la palabra correctamente empleada). Algo muy injusto en mi opinión...

-¿Ah, si? -y contuvo el aliento al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba- y ¿cuál era el nombre del chico?

-Es curioso que preguntes -dijo él presionando rápidamente la pantalla del móvil de Mimi (que todavía traía entre manos), para después devolvérselo-, porque algo me dice que tú lo sabes mejor que yo...

La pelirosa observó la pantalla que se le ofrecía y en ella vio los resultados de la búsqueda que Koushiro había hecho rápidamente en _google._ En ella se mostraban las fotos que les habían tomado los medios a ella y Yamato entrando en su hotel el día anterior _._

-¿Lo sabías? -preguntó perpleja.

-Como cualquiera que vea las noticias -y se encogió de hombros; aunque también podría haber dicho "como cualquiera que vea tu videoblog"- ¿no pensabas decírmelo? ¿Es por eso que buscas a Sora?

-Yo... -Mimi hubiera querido ser sincera y contarle lo que ocurría. En serio. Después de todo él era Kou. Su amigo de la infancia, su Izzy. El chico que siempre le dejaba quedarse con la última leche de fresa de la máquina expendedora de la cafetería aunque la de vainilla sabía a rayos. Sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero la verdad era demasiado embarazosa ¿Cómo podría? - Yo...

-Vamos, te he dado información sin hacer preguntas, sin pensar en realidad. Pero ¿de qué va todo esto? - y lo dijo con una expresión seria y quizás hasta algo preocupada.

"Creo que mi novio sigue enamorado de su ex…" dijo para sus adentros, incapaz de articular las palabras "Y para ser sincera, ya ni siquiera creo tener un novio… parece he vivido en una relación ficticia durante meses", hubiera querido confesar. Pero no lo hizo.

Nada de eso salió de su garganta. No pudo. Era demasiado humillante. Así que solo soltó:

-… Solo sentí curiosidad por sus exnovias... eso es todo.

Koushiro la miró algo decepcionado.

-Entonces no creo que pueda ayudarte.

-¿Por qué? -Saltó indignada-. No puedes ponerte de _su_ lado. Soy tu amiga desde antes que la conocieras- ¡Tengo derecho de antigüedad!

-Lo que sucede es que no puedo ayudarte si lo que quieres es usar esa información para hacerle algún daño. Ya no somos niños para esas jugarretas.

-¡Pero si no pienso hacerle nada malo! -le contradijo exasperada por esa reacción tan opuesta a lo que había esperado, e inquieta por que no sabía si de hecho quería dañarla o no.

Kou la veía inflexible.

-Te veo y no puedo tolerar pensar que te has vuelto como una de las chicas brabuconas de la escuela.

-¡No soy así! ¿De qué hablas?

-Si. Tú me entiendes, la clase de chica que busca información a fin de sacar ventaja sobre otra, no era justo en la escuela. No es justo ahora. Sencillamente no creo que pueda ayudarte. Pero si necesitas lo del equipo d audio y video sabes estoy aquí para ayudarte - lo dijo en un tono que más bien parecía querer invitarla a cruzar la puerta de salida.

Mimi no se lo creía. Nunca la habían tratado así, y menos lo había esperado del bueno de Kou. De verdad el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza. Tomó su bolso, y luego de dirigirle una última mirada de incomprensión a su amigo de la infancia, salió de allí.

Koushiro suspiró y se cubrió la cara con una mano, desconsolado.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento suave de la mañana mecía los cabellos rubios de Yamato, quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente sobre un viejo pupitre en la azotea de la escuela. La mañana era fresca y el cielo azul se extendía insondable sobre su cabeza. Llevaba días tratando de arreglar los versos de una canción y apenas había tocado su guitarra desde entonces.

Estaba enamorado. Era la verdad. Pero, aun así, le parecía poco profesional describir tan detalladamente a Sora en sus canciones, haciendo más evidente lo obvio. Preferiría describir sus cualidades antes que sus características físicas, pero las palabras "pelirroja", "labios rosas" y "ojos pardos" seguían saliendo de la tinta de su pluma sin que fuera consciente de ello.

Trataba de encontrar algo que rimara con "ocre" cuando la única puerta que comunicaba a la azotea se abrió de golpe.

No se molestó en levantar la vista de su libreta. Normalmente, si era alguno de sus amigos, la visita era breve, y cuando no, al verle allí los desconocidos volvían por donde había venido dejándole nuevamente solo. Pero esta vez no ocurrió así.

Pues ni era un amigo, ni un desconocido el que le miraba seriamente desde el marco de la puerta.

-Yagami… -dijo ligeramente sorprendido, después de voltear a verlo, incapaz de llamarle por su nombre después de… Bueno, desde ya que no eran los mejores amigos.

-Necesito hablar contigo -dijo sin mirarlo de frente, pero con expresión resuelta.

-Bueno, creo que eso estamos haciendo…

-Empiezo cuando te dejes de idioteces -lo cortó obviamente molesto-. Lo que tengo que decir es algo serio. Se trata de Sora.

Yamato no dijo nada, y esperó.

No habían vuelto hablar de Sora -de nada en realidad-, desde que le habían anunciado su noviazgo con una reverencia de disculpa, tomados de la mano. Ni palabras ni miradas se habían cruzado entre ellos desde entonces y Yamato estaba deseando que le soltara el montón de insultos que sabía estaban contenidos en su pecho, con la esperanza que, después de eso, su conciencia se sentiría un poco mejor. Incluso un par de golpes serían bienvenidos.

Pero las expectativas del rubio se vieron desilusionadas. Si no en son de paz, al menos Taichi quería ayudar.

-Sora la está pasando mal -le soltó como si de un insulto se tratara-. Son las chicas. Le están haciendo la vida imposible.

-Si -afirmó Yamato con calma-. Lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes? -dijo Taichi levantando las cejas impresionado. Yamato asintió. El moreno resopló irritado- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes? Sabes que Sora está viviendo un infierno por _tú_ culpa y ¿no te importa?

-Yo no diría que es _solo_ por mi causa, Yagami -le corrigió a sabiendas de que sus fans no eran las únicas haciendo de la vida de su novia una cuadricula-. Además, el que lo sepa no significa que no me importe. Claro que me importa.

-¡Bien! Entonces has algo al respecto -le urgió molesto-. Las chicas se están poniendo realmente pesadas últimamente…

-Nunca es buena idea inmiscuirse en asuntos de faldas -filosofó el rubio-, solo lo empeoraría si intervengo. Sora es fuerte. Puede con ello.

-¿¡Es en serio!? -exclamó Taichi indignado y comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos al hablar- ¿En serio no vas a hacer nada y dejarás que se las arregle sola? ¡Vaya buen novio se ha conseguido Sora! ¡Todo un caballero!

-Yagami, esto no es asunto tuyo -contraatacó Yamato con frialdad-. Quédate fuera de ello.

Taichi enmudeció algo herido. No es que no lo supiera. _Sabía_ que no era asunto. Ya no.

-Esto es lo que me gano por tratar de ser de ayuda -farfulló con rencor- Haz lo que quieras, Ishida. O no hagas nada… Pero te lo advierto -y lo señaló duramente con el dedo-. Si veo a Sora llorar, una sola vez siquiera, vendré por ti. Patearé tu trasero de tal manera que tus locas admiradoras no reconocerán más la cara de su patético objeto de adoración.

Y después de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora, se dio la vuelta, azotando la puerta de la azotea detrás de sí.

Yamato se quedó mirando con seriedad el lugar donde había estado Taichi.

¿Llorar Sora?

¿Realmente estaban las cosas _tan_ mal? Normalmente cuando caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela las chicas los veían con desaprobación o marcada desilusión, pero sencillamente no hacían caso… Él suponía que terminarían, si no aprobándolo, por lo menos aceptándolo. Pero no debía de ser ése el caso si el impulsivo de Taichi había hecho a un lado su orgullo para ir a advertirle. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Sora esperando que le respondiera, aunque no tenían permitido usarlo durante clases.

Y como era de esperarse, no atendió.

Así que se decidió a escribirle un texto.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante clases de deportes Tai corría por el medio del campo. Estaba la decimocuarta vuelta que daban a la cancha y todavía le faltaban seis. Las piernas le ardían. Pero no le importaba. Quería que quemara más. Era su forma de luchar contra las ideas que se le filtraban en la mente contra su voluntad. Pero era difícil despejarse cuando las chicas de la clase practicaban vóley en la cancha de al lado.

A Sora le tocaba el saque. Y honestamente le estaba lleno fatal. Las chicas no apoyaban sus lanzamientos y se quejaban demasiado si sacaba con demasiada fuerza, o con muy poca. Lo veía. Sabía que era por él. No estaba ciego. Pero ¿qué hacer? No era asunto suyo.

Se había zanjado la cuestión entre ellos y él lo había aceptado. Se había decidido a no extrañarla. Y estaba determinado a que nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer le importara. Estaba bien determinado. Pero por alguna extraña razón su cuello insistía en girar en su dirección.

Iba en la decimosexta vuelta cuando el equipo de vóley se dispersó. Habían terminado la práctica temprano. Sólo se alcanzaba a divisar una cabecita pelirroja en el campo. Sentada sola, Sora esperaba a que los minutos pasaran para que las demás chicas terminaran de usar los vestidores.

Tai apretó los dientes y maldijo por lo bajo. Porque aunque lo negara, le seguía importando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushiro miró la puerta del salón cada vez más cerca. Sólo unos cuantos pasos y estaría allí. Sólo tenía un problema, ¿cómo deslizaría la puerta si tenía en las manos ocupadas? Cargaba una docena de cajas de material que recién habían llegado para el club de cómputo y que, apiladas como las llevaba, cubrían casi todo su campo de visión. Si tan sólo hubiera un buen samaritano que se dignara a ayudarle...

No muy lejos del pasillo miró la espalda de un chico.

-Eh, ¡disculpa! -empezó dispuesto a pedir ayuda. Pero apenas el interpelado se hubo girado a verlo, Kou se arrepintió de haberlo llamado.

Era Tamura. El cabecilla de los brabucones de su clase, cuya mayor diversión era hacerle la vida imposible.

-Valla, valla, valla, miren a quién tenemos aquí -dijo divertido dirigiéndose a sus secuaces-, parece que nuestro amiguito necesita ayuda con eso –y su voz se había tornado tan dulce que sólo podía presagiar tormenta.

-No, no, gracias… Yo sólo…-balbuceó Koushiro tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la puerta.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo, pues sus pies se encontraron con otro puesto estratégicamente en su camino, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, trastabillara y, finalmente, cayera de bruces contra el frío suelo. Las cajas que llevaba entre manos salieron volando y cayeron sobre él pesadamente. Sus queridos compañeros lo bañaron de carcajadas antes de irse caminando por el pasillo, satisfechos de su "inofensiva travesura".

Kou esperó un momento mejilla a suelo, hasta escuchar que las pisadas se alejaran lo suficiente. Había descubierto que era mejor así. Mejor que levantarse de inmediato y darles otra razón para divertirse a sus costillas. En realidad, ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que seguía sin entender era porque seguía resultándoles tan gracioso fastidiarlo.

De pronto, alcanzó a ver como unas delgadas manos empezaban a tomar las cajas esparcidas por todos lados. Se incorporó y miró a Sora arrodillada a su lado, poniendo las cosas en orden.

-Tan inmaduros… -murmuró a la vez que seguía apilando las cajas en silencio.

Él hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias -dijo cuando hubieron terminado-, las llevaba al centro de cómputo…

-Te ayudo -y tomó la mitad.

Koushiro asintió agradecido.

Para él, Sora era una chica alegre y positiva que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Pero en aquel preciso momento se veía todo, menos feliz. Cuando hubieron puesto las últimas cajas sobre el escritorio del aula, se quedó allí. Mirando a través de las amplias ventanas.

-Em… Gracias, Sora. Lo aprecio -dijo torpemente, sin saber qué más hacer. Realmente no tenían mucho que decirse. Pero la mirada de Sora parecía perdida.

-Kou… -empezó ella, manteniendo la vista fija en el horizonte.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué opinas de esos chicos que te molestan? -preguntó de la nada. A Koushiro le sorprendió la pregunta. Pero igual respondió con franqueza:

-Creo que son idiotas.

-Claro -rio ella-. Pero… Son realmente molestos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué se meten tanto contigo?

-Supongo que creen que el Club de Cómputo es en realidad el "club de los nerds" y que ser listo es sinónimo de ser un perdedor, y como -usando sus propias palabras-, son "alérgicos a los perdedores", no me pueden ver sin hacerme sufrir alguna mala pasada.

-Valla tontería -bufó Sora indignada. Pero luego volvió a mostrarse taciturna y habló lentamente, como si no quisiera decir sus propias palabras-. Tu… pasas por esto todos los días…, es tan injusto, ¿alguna vez has pensado que todo sería más fácil si dejaras de asistir al club de los nerds, como ellos lo llaman? No te ofendas.

-No me ofendo -sonrió Kou. Algo le decía que aquella pregunta no se trataba realmente de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Sora salía con el chico rubio, ese tan popular, las cosas se habían descontrolado entre las chicas. Hasta él lo notaba. Y cuando no estaba con su novio, solía pasar mucho tiempo sola. Antes la veía reír con ese chico loco. El futbolista. Pero ahora ni eso. Al parecer, desde el noviazgo se habían distanciado. No debía estarla pasando nada bien.

La miró atentamente.

Las ventanas del salón daban al jardín. La luz entraba por las ventanas. Sora parecía hipnotizada por ellas.

Él lo pensó por un momento, y luego le soltó:

-¿Sabes? Quizás a veces sufro por los idiotas que critican lo que soy. Pero creo que, si dejara de hacer lo que me gusta por encajar con los demás, entonces _yo_ sería el idiota. Y uno muy infeliz, por cierto.

Ella mantuvo la expresión seria por un momento.

Kou tenía razón. No podía dejar que lo que otros pensaran sobre su relación opacara sus propios sentimientos. Eso sería absurdo, triste y descorazonador. No. No podía dejar acabaran con su amor.

-No cabe duda de que eres un genio -le dijo al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa. Una muy cálida-. Sencillamente tienes toda la razón -le dio una palmadita en el hombro-, ¡Gracias! Realmente necesitaba oír algo así -y suspiró satisfecha-. Me iré ahora. Debes de tener cosas que hacer. Gracias de nuevo.

Sora agitó la mano antes de salir por la puerta, dejándolo perplejo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando salía del salón, que Sora recibió el mensaje de Yamato.

 _Durante el sexto periodo asómate a las ventanas. Y._

Sora miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban quince minutos para que éste concluyera. Pero ¿a qué ventana se refería? ¿A qué venía el plural?

¿Dónde solía estar a esa hora? ¿La azotea..? Oh, no. Nunca llegaría a tiempo. Si el sexto periodo concluía terminaría su hora libre y debería correr a clase Lengua Extranjera. Debía correr.

"Falling" de Oh Gravity comenzó a sonar.

Corrió por varios pasillos y subió un par de escaleras, dejando atrás las miradas curiosas y de eterna reprobación. Pero no le importó, ¿Qué más daban las opiniones de los demás? Sin importar lo que hiciera jamás les agradaría a las chicas de la escuela. Pero estaba bien. No las necesitaba. Nunca había sido una chica de chicas. Podía vivir sin ellas. Ya lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Sobreviviría. Porque, aunque fuera odiada, también era amada.

Aquel mismo día, al regresar a su salón para iniciar su clase de matemáticas había encontrado un lapicero sobre su pupitre. Sabía que era de Tai porque tenía el borrador en forma de una pelota de soccer. Así que, al voltear a verlo sorprendida, se alegró de que él también le dirigiera la mirada. Algo que no había ocurrido desde hacía semanas. Ella sonrió suavemente e inclinó la cabeza en una modesta reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. Pero él, en lugar de responder discretamente con otra, habló en voz clara y fuerte desde el otro lado del salón.

-¡Eh, Takenouchi! Necesito buena nota en historia. Si no tienes compañero, ¿podría hacer binas contigo?

Ella le había mirado perpleja por un segundo, observando como las caras de sus _haters_ se deformaban de coraje, y empezaban a murmurar entre sí con evidente irritación. Sora no les hizo caso. Ahora le parecían más ridículas que nunca. Nada a lo que valiera la pena prestar atención. Así que, ignorando a los demás, asintió contenta a Taichi. Y él sonrió en cambio.

Estaba hecho.

Tenía de vuelta a su mejor amigo. No sabía que había motivado a Tai a ayudarle, pero sabía que pronto volverían a ser los mismos. Se conocían. Sólo podía ser de esa manera.

Nuevamente tendría razones para reír.

Pero justo ahora no reía. Corría.

Corría hacía Yamato.

Quería encontrarlo. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que aceptaba. Aceptaba ser su novia contra viento y marea. Sin importar las chicas locas que siempre lo rodearían. Porque así sería. Lo entendía. Sabía que así sería de ahora en adelante. Tenía al chico más talentoso del mundo por novio, ¿No era lógico que fuera admirado? ¿No era lógico que hiciera sus sueños realidad y hallaría fama en la música? Y si las chicas ya desmayaban en su presencia ¿no era más que obvio que sería peor en el futuro? Y lo natural es que la vieran como una amenaza interponiéndose a sus fantasías. Pero ¿y qué? Ellas no iban a dejar de quererlo. Bueno. Ella tampoco. No importa qué.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que iniciara su clase de Lengua Extranjera y Sora se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo que conectaba dos edificios escolares en forma de H.

Se detuvo justo allí. A la mitad del camino.

Los cristales de las prolongadas ventanas parecían contener las esponjosas nubes blancas que buceaban plácidamente en un mar de cielo azul.

No podría llegar a Matt a tiempo.

Ni siquiera para abrazarlo y regresar. Perdería la clase si iba a su encuentro. Y su absurdo y determinante sentido del deber le impedía hacer tal cosa -tonto récord de asistencia perfecta-.

Pero estando allí. De pie. Comprendió que estaba justo donde debía. Frente a las _ventanas_ a las que él se había referido en su mensaje.

Así que se apresuró a deslizar una de las hojas corredizas. Justo a la altura de su cintura. Y de pronto el sonido de una guitarra se empezó a colar dentro de aquel surreal acuario de nubes. " _I´ll always be there_ " de Jamestown Story. Precisamente desde la azotea. Sora reconoció aquellas notas de inmediato. Era él. Él y su guitarra.

Ambos. Cantándole.

Recargó los brazos a la altura del soporte de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

Pensó en lo tensa que había estado últimamente. En lo frustrada que se había sentido. Y de pronto, con aquella melodía entrándole por los oídos directo hasta el corazón, ya no sentía el peso de la angustia ni el dolor de la vergüenza. A pesar de los problemas, a pesar de las molestias, se sentía agradecida… y consolada. Porque él era su razón para sonreír. Así de simple.

No corrió hasta la azotea. Después de todo Yamato no le había dicho "ven aquí". Ya lo vería a la salida. Lo tomaría de la mano o le rodearía la cintura en un abrazo. Tenían tiempo.

Tiempo para caminar juntos, para comer juntos, para charlar interminablemente juntos. En resumidas cuentas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para quererse. De aquí al infinito.

Porque él estaría allí para ella. Cuando perdiera el rumbo, ante los errores, cuando quisiera llorar, huir, o sencillamente cuando nada saliera bien. Allí estarían sus hombros para sostenerla. Él no iría a ninguna parte. Él sería su lugar seguro.

Se lo decía él. Se lo decía en su canción. Estaba segura.

Regresó tranquilamente a su salón, con una sonrisa. Con la espalda derecha y pasos calmados pero decididos, con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda, como conteniendo la alegría.

"Puedes tratar de hacerme caer, mundo". Se dijo "Pero estaré bien. Porque tengo razones para ser feliz.".

.

.

.

.

.

Sora se sorprendió así misma escuchando aquella vieja canción que Matt le dedicara en sus días de preparatoria.

Era raro. La sumía en viejos y adorables recuerdos.

"No lo extraño" se mintió así misma "Es todo culpa de esta tonta invitación que acaba de llegar que me pongo toda nostálgica"

Y lanzó el trozo de papel decorado a la mesa de trabajo. En ella se leía lo siguiente:

 _REUNIÓN DE EGRESADOS._

 _Saludos a todos!_

 _Están cordialmente invitados a la reunión escolar de egresados en honor a nuestro querido profesor Genai, quien éste año cumple 50 años de ejerciendo la docencia y se invita a todas las generaciones de la última década a conmemorar su dedicación por la enseñanza. Aprovechemos esta reunión para recordar viejas vivencias, y crear nuevas._

 _¡No faltes!_

 _Habrá botanas y champagne. Se aceptarán regalos en efectivo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Esta historia ha pasado mucho tiempo en el pasado. Hagámosla volver a la actualidad...

Oh, por cierto. Si sus reviews fueran menos geniales sería muy fácil dejar esta historia. Pero bueno. Son geniales, así que aquí estoy. Haciendo capitulos raros como éste... Irremediable.

Saludos!

 **Ivanna21:** Más drama y tintes de romance para este fic ;)

 **Rex:** Nos seguimos leyendo! Realmente aprecio el ánimo. Por alguna razón me pusiste a pensar en cómo es que llegue a tomarle afición a ésta pareja y porqué sigo escribiendo sobre ellos aún a pesar de TANTOS años. Hasta donde recuerdo, durante mi infancia viendo Digimon yo era una fan del Taiora. Creo que vi la luz primero aquí, en fanfiction, leyendo un taiorato en el que yo suponía Sora quedaría con Tai, pero oh, sorpresa! Quedó con Mato. La sensación fue agridulce. Y me gusta lo agridulce. Lo que zanjó la cuestión fue 02. La cosa es que mi corazón infantil se partió por Tai, pero de alguna manera sentí que tenía sentido. Para mí sus personajes concuerdan a la perfección. De allí hasta ahora lo pienso. El chico evidentemente solitario, y la chica que oculta su soledad detrás del deber. Realmente me encantan. En fin! Publicar este cap ha sido un show. Pero al fin llegó el momento! Saludos!

 **Astrid:** Lo sé! Soy terrible para publicar apresuradamente! Pero bueno, aquí hay una pizca de fic más! Espero la disfrutes!

 **Claudia:** Sip… el amor nos hace crueles… Pero en este cap se alcanza apreciar que, si bien Sora y Matt se quieren, el amor debe soportar las muchas tormentas que vienen de afuera... Y otras de tantas de adentro.

 **Antotis:** Me alegra que te gustara! Y es genial tener una lectora con una visión aguda para desmenuzar esta historia. Me encanta leer tus reviews. Y sii, Mimi no es de las que se amilana y se pone a llorar, pero ya vez que no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer mucho este cap. ¿Deberíamos dársela?

 **Bladhing:** Tarde, pero avanzando. 3 3 3 infinitos para tí tambien!

 **Poleth:** No me pude resistir. Cheké la serie que mencionaste y fue interesante. _Nasty Gal Vintage_. Me gustó el nombre. Mucha ironía! Y tmb me encantó saber que te hiciera recordar esta historia. Besos!

 **Una Gran Fan:** Tus palabras fueron todo un halago. Gracias! Y sii. Tengo una obsesión con la música. Me ayuda a imaginar mis historias. Aunque mis playlist actuales cuentan con muy pocas canciones en español (Ya no las hacen como antes) creo todavía se encuentran algunas pequeñas joyas enteradas en el amplio universo de youtube. Por cierto, me encanta Luz de día. Y quizás no lo vas a creer, porque es de lo más extraño, pero me hiciste recordar que el primer fic que imaginé hace AÑOS fue con una canción en español. De Tranzas "Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" y que, curiosamente, era un Taiora. Jamás llegué a publicarlo. Gracias de nuevo por leer. Un Beso!

 **Kionu Ritew** : wow! Me encanta saber que le des una oportunidad al Sorato, aquí hay mucha gente que no lo hace. Y sii, sé que he sido ruda con Taichi. Pero créeme, amo su personaje. En este cap. se describe como su amistad y cariño por Sora pudieron más que su corazón hecho trizas, lo que habla muy bien de él. Sobre Meiko diré que concuerdo contigo. Muy sosa y blandengue para mi gusto, pero sip, se derrite por Tai. No sé si terminaran juntos aún. Ya veremos. Gracias por leer y dejar review! Saludos! :D

No revisé el último escrito, así que perdonen los errores. Saludos!


	9. Determinaciones

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capítulo 9**

"Determinaciones"

El dolor de cabeza de Taichi era del tamaño de un refrigerador. El de uno aplastándole la cabeza, al menos.

-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó en voz alta, tocándose la frente, aun cuando temía que si lo hacía se le caería un pedazo.

Sopesaba qué era peor, el dolor de cabeza, o el equivalente dolor punzante de su mejilla. La sentía caliente e hinchada.

-Estás en casa, ¿dónde más? -respondió una voz familiar.

Un vaso de leche apareció en su campo de visión, posándose sobre la mesilla de centro que estaba a su lado. Entonces entendió que estaba desparramado en su amigable sofá, en su confortable sala, dentro del agradable departamento que compartía con su nada complacida hermana menor. Todos los objetos inanimados parecian mirarle confortadoramente, pero no hacía así Kary quien, ni era inanimada, ni le miraba felizmente, si no todo to contrario. Se sentó frente a él después de ponerle una compresa fría en la frente con expresión seria.

-Hermano, esto no puede seguir así…

-Karyyy… por favor! Es muy temprano para un sermón…

-No es temprano en absoluto, ¡Son las doce del día! La hora perfecta para uno… Deberías de estar agradecido de que sea fin de semana, porque de lo contrario habría tenido que perder clases para cuidarte y te habría matado por eso. Pero olvídalo, tomate esto -dijo señalándole la leche-, voy a salir a la tienda y cuando regrese quiero verte bañado y cambiado. Listo para escuchar un sermón de al menos media hora.

Kary salió y Tai se revolvió en su sitio, a sabiendas que, cuando su hermanita se ponía seria era hora de preocuparse. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano intentando reunir el valor para levantarse de su sitio.

Una hora después había salido de una larga ducha tibia. Su impeinable cabellera goteaba y una de sus playeras deportivas, descansaba sobre los hombros, recibía la humedad.

Kary ya había regresado de hacer las compras y acomodaba los víveres trasladándolos de las bolsas plásticas a los gabinetes de la alacena.

Taichi trató de evadirse un poco, pero la castaña lo detuvo con una mirada de advertencia que parecía querer decir "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

-Vamos Kary. No me mires así… Ya sé lo que me vas a decir así que ¿porque no nos saltamos la escena?

-No creo que sepas…

-Si, si lo sé -la interrumpió-. Estoy bebiendo demasiado últimamente, debo de dejarlo, blah, blah, blah... En serio que no es necesario que gastes saliva en eso. Te prometo que lo de la bebida no se vuelve a repetir…

-Claro, igual dijiste eso la última vez -le cortó ahora ella. Estaba cruzada de brazos recargada en la barra de la cocina-. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Quiero hablar de lo de Matt y…

-Así que fue real… -murmuró tocándose la mejilla hinchada, pues creía haber visto sus puños en sueños.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu pelea con Yamato? Si. Fue muy real. Pero eso fue hace una semana. Lo que tienes en la cara es obra de tu mal genio cuando bebes y lo poco tolerantes que son los vecinos de tu mesa en el bar cuando tropiezas con ellos tirándoles las bebidas encima. En serio debes parar. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento. También sé que la llegada de Yamato lo ha empeorado todo… Y lo lamento. En serio. No debí haber salido con ellos aquel día, fue un error. Pero aun desde antes no has parado de beber y yo no puedo seguir viendo cómo te haces esto a ti mismo...

-Creí que me habías asegurado que sería un sermón distinto esta vez… -dijo rodando los ojos con evidente fastidio.

-Bueno, sí, me he desviado un poco. Pero el punto es más o menos lo mismo. Sé que todo lo que has hecho es por causa de Sora...

-No quiero hablar de eso, Kary -y más que indispuesta, su voz tenía un tinte rojo preventivo como el de los cemáforos cuando te avisan que no debes avanzar, pero su hermana igual decidió pasarse el alto.

-Ya lo sé. Lo sé muy bien, y por eso he guardado silencio hasta ahora. Pero ya no -Y sacando algo de una gaveta de la cocina lo puso en la mesada donde su hermano pudiera verlo. Era un bonito anillo plateado con un sencillo diamante engarzado- encontré esto entre tus cosas hace un par de semanas.

La expresión de Taichi no cambio. Solo dijo:

-¿Así que ya lo sabias?

-Estaba esperando a que tú mismo me lo dijeras -quiso reclamar Hikary, pero lo que le salió fue un lamento-, pero como eso no ocurrió… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te lo había regresado, que habían roto el compromiso?

Tai no parecía dispuesto a responder. Al menos no de inmediato. Caminó hasta el sofá del que apenas si había salido, tomó una de las compresas que no había vuelto a tocar y se la puso una sobre la cabeza, aunque parecía que su corazón necesitaba más consuelo que su cerebro. Se aproximó luego a la ventana. Estaba abierta, así que dirigió su mirada al distante horizonte.

-Algún día me iba a enterar -continuó su hermana al ver que no había respuesta-, yo estaba ayudando a organizar la boda, ¿recuerdas? Un día le llamé a Sora para preguntarle si quería ir a ver un salón de eventos y pareció muy contrariada por ello. Solo me dijo que hablara contigo. Pero tú ya no pareces querer hablar nunca, ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-Si… -se apresuró a decir primero, y luego el ritmo de su voz fue más pausado-. Bueno, no. No sé. No había querido pensar mucho en ello.

-¿Cómo…? -dijo como solicitando una explicación real.

-Lo sé. No tiene mucho sentido -y se encogió de hombros dándole aún la espalda, como si hablara con la ventana-. Supongo que esperaba que cambiara de opinión -a Kary se le encogió el corazón-. Que recapacitara. Que fuera una decisión tomada por temor al compromiso. No sé… Pero luego supe que Yamato estaba en la ciudad y me entró pánico. Y mi mente empezó a hacerse preguntas horribles, ¿Sora lo sabía? ¿Me había dejado por él? ¿Estaba la peor de mis pesadillas repitiéndose de nuevo? ¿volvía a perder contra él? Kary, yo… Estaba enloqueciendo. Verlo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No soy ningún alcohólico, ¿sabes? No… Yo solo… solo bebo para relajarme, para distraerme de estas ideas que me dan vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza.

-Hermano… -murmuró Kary con la pena congestionada en el pecho-. Deberían hablarlo, ¿Estás seguro que no hay solución?

-Seguro -respondió contundente-. Además, no tengo motivo para verla, menos para hablar con ella. Ni siquiera un pretexto. Entre nosotros ya se ha zanjado toda cuestión. Además... ella no quiere verme. Me lo prohibió de hecho.

-Es en serio!? -se escandalizó Kary sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo molesta que se sentía ahora con su excuñada, pero luego recordó que era también su amiga, sin importar lo alejadas que habían estado desde la ruptura, y decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda-. La verdad me sorprende, Sora no es esa clase de persona.

-No lo es, es solo que, han pasado cosas... Bueno, admito que es un poco mi culpa...

Justo en ese momento Kary sintió como los restos de indignación filial que le quedaban iban disminuyendo. En sus peleas de pareja normalmente elegía el lado de Sora. Y el hecho de que él admitiera su culpa no podía augurar nada bueno.

-Taichi Yagami, ¿Qué hiciste? -demandó saber al ver la cara de remordimiento de su hermano.

Tai agarró aire antes de continuar.

-Bueno... Solo digamos que el guardia de seguridad de su edificio de departamentos me amenazó con llamar a la policía si vuelve a verme por allí...

-¡Tai!

-No fue algo tan grave. No te asustes. Solo fui a su departamento un par de noches... um... algo tomado -aunque la verdad era que no fue un par, si no muchas noches y no iba 'algo' tomado, si no ahogado de borracho- así que me sacaron del lugar. Ella dijo que no quería volver a verme así... así que entiendo que no quiere verme en a soluto -y luego cambio de tema como si estuviera hastiado de sus palabras-. Muero de sed, ¿compraste algo de beber?

-Hermano... -suspiró Kary con la voz inundada de pena sin hacerle caso a su evasiva- Pero tú quieres verla, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora él fue quien la ignoró y se acercó a la cocina para revolver las bolsas plásticas en busca de algo que llamara su atención... ¿Que si quería verla? Claro quería, estaba desesperado, pero no encontraba una razón válida, y tampoco encontraba las bebidas... Finalmente, entre bolsa y bolsa lo que encontró fue el correo.

Bajo los recibos de la luz y el cable había una invitación con su nombre en el sobre que observó fijamente antes de abrirla, como si presintiera que en ella encontraría la excusa que necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no quieres ir? –se escandalizó Yolei ante la negativa de Sora a asistir a la reunión de exestudiantes en honor a su antiguo (literalmente muy antiguo) profesor Genai.

-Ya te lo dije -respondió la pelirroja eligiendo con los palillos la porción de carne que iba a poner en su plato en la fila de un restaurant buffet en el que se encontraban para el almuerzo-. No le encuentro sentido a ese tipo de reuniones. Aunque siempre aprecié al profe Genai por lo mucho que se esmeraba en educarnos como seres productivos de la sociedad, lo cierto es que esto me parece una burda excusa para que personas adultas y seudoresponsables se embriaguen como los adolescentes irresponsables que fueron y todavía quieren ser.

-¿Puedes culparlos por ello? Todos quisiéramos regresar a los años dorados de nuestra juventud -dijo Inoue eligiendo diversas rebanadas de sushi y poniéndolas en su plato.

-Yo no querría regresar a esos tiempos. Tampoco creo que sean "mis años dorados"-le corrigió la pelirroja con una sonrisita irónica-. Además, no los culpo por ello, me _burlo_ de ellos…

-¡Vamos, Sora! No seas aguafiestas -se quejó Yolei dirigiéndose tras ella hacía su mesa-. Todos están entusiasmados.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -preguntó mientras se sentaban.

-Pues por la página del evento en _facebook_ -obvió separando sus palillos para empezar a comer-, todo el mundo está comentando lo divertido que será.

-No creo que _todo_ el mundo…

-Tai irá… -la interrumpió con la boca llena. Sora la miró seria por un segundo, para luego fingir interés en su ensalada-, lo mencionó en el sitio, ¿Crees que Matt asista ahora que está en la ciudad?

-Por favor -dijo rodando los ojos como si no pudiera más con el tema.

-Yo creo que vendrá…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -empezó Sora escéptica, y después de darle un sorbo a su té helado continuó- Yo ni siquiera lo imaginaría… ¿de verdad crees que dejará sus asuntos de super estrella del rock para pasar una noche con compañeros escolares cuyos nombres quizás ya ni recuerda?

-Yamato irá si tú vas…

-No digas tonterías, además, ¿Cómo podría sabelo? Yo misma no estoy segura si iré…

-Lo sabrá por que acabo de mencionarlo en la página del evento -anunció con el móvil entre manos.

-¡Yolei! El hecho de que manejes las redes sociales de mi estudio de diseño no incluye mis cuentas personales.

\- ¿Ups? -y se encogió de hombros como si de verdad lo lamentara, pero no lo hacía.

-No importa, aun así no estoy obligada a ir.

\- ¿Temes verlos allí? -Sora parpadeó ante lo abrupto de la pregunta-. A Yamato y Tai, digo.

La pelirroja sí había entendido. Simplemente no sabía bien que contestar, así que improvisó.

-No sé que debería de temer -empezó tragándose la ansiedad que le cosquilleaba en el pecho, tratando de sonar tranquila-. Quedé en buenos términos con Taichi (más o menos) así que, además de la incomodidad post-ruptura, no creo que tenga razones para temblar. Y por Yamato menos, nada hay entre nosotros y si he de ser sincera, dudo que siquiera se entere del evento. Es más, ni siquiera pienso que tenga una cuenta en _facebook._

-Jun dice que se encargará de que asista.

-¿Jun? ¿Motomiya? -dijo levantando las cejas - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Ella está organizando el evento -respondió Yolei con naturalidad, casi sorprendida de que Sora no lo supiera.

-Bromeas…

-Así es -le aseguró-. Momoe le ayuda con ello. Están súper emocionadas. Ya han contratado un lugar fabuloso en el centro de la ciudad y están consiguiendo la música.

-Claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Debí haberlo supuesto -dijo algo fastidiada-. Ya veo que este no es una excusa para que adultos responsables puedan emborracharse, más bien es un mal intento de Jun Motomiya de pescar a su amado objeto de adoración. Tú ya sabías de esto, ¿cierto? -y la señaló con los palillos acusadoramente.

-No lo negaré -dijo levantando las manos como si acabara de ser capturada por la policía.

-¿Y aun así insistes para que asista, mala-amiga? -le reprochó Sora

-La verdad es que a mí me parece una buena idea para pasar un buen rato -se excusó Yoleí encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Buena idea? -se sobresaltó Sora, impresionada de lo mucho que le molestaba aquella idea- Jun está loca. Siempre lo ha estado. Aún recuerdo con pena ajena la vez que planeó entrar en el club de teatro para hacer de Julieta porque sabía que el profesor quería a Yamato para Romeo. Pero él no hizo de príncipe. Nunca le gustó el teatro.

-Es igual. De todas formas, Jun tampoco salió de princesa -le recordó Yolei con un tinte de travesura en la voz-, le tocó de hermanastra.

Ambas rieron y Sora se relajó un poco.

Suspiró.

-En fin. Aún me parece que sus planes son una vergüenza, pero igual es increíble que no se rinda -lo dijo con una sonrisa- realmente es una fan fiel.

-Cierto -concordó Yolei-. Es el tipo perfecto de aficionada: Obstinadamente obsesionada… Ella dice que su amor es firme como una roca. Contra viento y marea.

-Valla frase absurda…

-Es la letra de una de las viejas canciones de Matt -puntualizó Inoue.

-Exacto -terminó Sora, metiéndose una gran porción de comida a la boca, a fin de tener una excusa para no contestar si Yolei hacía algún comentario. Especialmente porque a ella misma le gustaba usar esa frase en su adolescencia y ahora le parecía de lo más absurda y gastada.

Pero Yolei no hizo comentario ninguno.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron al estudio de diseño. Pasaron varias horas hasta que concluyeron el trabajo de aquella jornada. Y se separaron en una bifurcación de camino a sus respectivas casas.

Con los audifonos bien puestos Sora escuchaba a _Daughter_ con " _Glass_ " y caminaba con calma. El camino a casa era, para ella, como su momento de meditación. Así que pensaba. Por alguna razón, no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo de la reunión de exalumnos. Principalmente al hecho de que era Jun quien lo estaba organizando. Su devoción le causaba admiración. A pesar de los años y el centenar de bandas y géneros nuevos de música que se habían popularizado, ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Seguía a los _Knife of Day_ tan fervientemente como al principio. _Eso_ era fidelidad.

Ella también se había creído capaz de desplegar esa clase de lealtad hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre pensó que Matt y ella podían lidiar con la distancia y mantener su relación. Pensaba que estaba en su ADN. Al final de cuentas, lo habían hecho sus padres, ¿no? Veía a su padre -quien trabajaba lejos, en la Universidad de Kioto- un par de veces al año y él y su madre parecían felices.

Cómo había sufrido porque no había sido así en su caso.

Fidelidad, lealtad, amistad, amor... En un tiempo habían tenido de todo eso. Pero no duró después que Yamato partiera. Después de que faltó la fidelidad, no tardó en faltar todo lo demás. Y ella se había esmerado en olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Entre el odio y el rencor inicial, siguieron mezclandose retazos de recuerdos felices, que no tardaron en convertirlo todo en melancolía.Y aquel estado de continua tristeza la acompañó por mucho tiempo. Huecos en su pecho imposibles de llenar. Imposibles de olvidar. Con la triste sensación de que extrañaba a alguien que no la extrañaba en cambio. Usando el collar que le había regalado a diario y durmiendo con una de sus viejas camisas. Sintiéndose estúpida por ello.

Hasta que ya no lo hizo.

Quemó la camisa. Guardó el collar y luego intentó tirarlo. Sin embargo, habían quedado tantas interrogantes sin respuesta, que le impedían dejarlo en el pasado... Nunca lo hablaron (¿Cómo? Si no habían vuelto a verse en años. Ni llamadas ni mensajes) ¿Y si lo hicieran? ¿Cambiaría algo? Sora suspiró. Sabía que él tenía novia. No era como que esperara que volverían a ser algo, solo... solo imaginaba lo agradable que sería limar las asperezas.

Casi todos los recuerdos que tenía de él eran bellos. Obras de arte en acuarela. Eran las ausencias las que habían dolido... y seguían doliendo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No, no, todo eran tonterias.

La lealtad de Jun era anómala y absurda. Punto.

De pronto, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la suave cabellera bronce de Sora. La gente corría a resguardarse bajo las fachadas de los edificios y otros sacaban sus paraguas apresuradamente. Pero Sora no hacía como ellos. Caminaba pausadamente, mirando como las gotitas de lluvia iban convirtiéndose rápidamente en charcos. Miró sus botas impermeables y luego le dio la cara al cielo gris sobre su cabeza. Lucía patético y nostálgico. Aunque quizás lo pensaba así porque así mismo era como se sentía ella. Patética y nostálgica.

Hacía frío.

Cruzó una calle transitada con cautela, mirando primero a ambos lados. Apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos esperando con ello mantener cálidas sus manos. Era curioso porque normalmente iba distraída en sus pensamientos y seguía a la masa de personas que avanzaban en lugar de comprobar los colores de los semáforos. Pero hoy no. Hoy caminaba atenta, buscando. Aunque para ser más precisos, _lo_ andaba buscando. No lo hacía intencionadamente. No podía evitarlo. La última vez que había visto a Yamato le había dicho que la había seguido al verla salir de su edificio de trabajo. Y ahora ella, cada que salía de trabajar, miraba discretamente de un lado a otro de la acera esperando encontrarlo en algún sitio. Jamás se lo habría confesado a Yolei, e incluso le avergonzaba pensarlo abiertamente en su mente. Pero así era. Miraba en todas direcciones en busca de una chaqueta obscura, alguna bufanda verde y unos ojos azules, como el cielo despejado.

Genial.

Se sentía como una adolescente. Peor aún, como una Jun Motomiya incapaz de superar sus obsesiones de la pubertad. Que vergüenza.

Y de repente, como salida desde lo remoto de su subconsciente, escuchó su voz.

Y ante ésta, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, estremeciéndose. Sobresaltada, miró instintivamente sobre su hombro.

Él no estaba allí. Pero entonces, ¿cómo?

Enfocó la vista a distancia para observar bien sus alrededores. No estaba confundida. Era un hecho. Sabía que era _su_ voz. La escuchaba. La reconocería en cualquier lado, pero ¿dónde? ¿o es que en realidad estaba delirando?

No.

Un momento después miró como un grupo de chicas se apretaban dando grititos frente al escaparate de una tienda departamental. Por un momento el corazón se le aceleró, ¿Estaría él allí enfrente, tan solo a unos metros de ella, quizás dándoles un autógrafo a aquellas colegialas? Sin pensarlo, se movió ante el impulso al que la impelió su pecho, y se adelantó a ellas. Se aproximó casi corriendo. Tenía que verlo. Tenía qué…

Y entonces lo vio. Y se le detuvo el corazón.

Lucía increíblemente apuesto.

La rubia cabellera en perfecto desorden y los ojos -de aquel azul precioso- en intensa calma. Le era inevitable reflexionar como los años habían cambiado aquellos rasgos suaves y atractivos de la adolescencia que recordaba tan bien, hasta madurarlos y cincelarlos en líneas más rectas y varoniles que le sentaban incluso mejor que antes.

Pero a Sora se le escapó un suspiro de desilusión al ver que no era él en persona, sino solo su imagen proyectada en una de las muchas pantallas gigantes que exhibía el aparador de aquella gran tienda departamental.

Aparecía sentando casualmente con su gallardo porte en lo que parecía ser un programa de entrevistas. Recordaba haber escuchado decir a Yolei que había dado una entrevista al periódico para el que trabajaba Takeru y que aquello había causado mucho revuelo. No solo había ayudado a que su hermano ascendiera de puesto laboral, si no que le habían llovido ofertas para hacer entrevistas también en la televisión.

Habría aceptado alguna y allí estaba. Mirándole a la cara sin mirarla. Desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Lejos de allí, desde los espejados edificios de Fuji TV, la entrevista continuaba.

Yamato respondía las preguntas con el corazón distante de la conversación y la mente despejada, por lo tanto, hablaba con franca diplomacia, como si le importara todo aquello. Decía a medias lo que querían saber, manteniendo velado lo importante.

-... muy emocionados, muy emocionados sin duda, pero cuéntanos, por favor, ¿Qué motivo te ha traído a Japón, tu tierra madre? -preguntó la voluptuosa conductora, irónicamente demasiado arreglada para que no saliera en el cuadro de la toma.

 _Sora_.

-Estamos de vacaciones y ¿qué mejor lugar para disfrutar de ellas que mi antiguo hogar?

-¡Espectacular! Concordamos, sin duda -exclamó la presentadora como si cada una de las silabas que pronunciaba fuera celestiales-. Todo Japón está entusiasmado con tu presencia, con tus planes, así que dinos ¿en qué estás pensando?

 _Sora._

-Ahora mismo estoy dedicándome a descansar. Así que disfruto manteniendo la mente despejada.

-Seguro que eso ayuda a tu proceso creativo -y aleteó sus espesas y larguísimas pestañas postizas al parpadear-. Y después que el último álbum de Knife of Day resultara todo un éxito queremos pensar que has estado componiendo algo nuevo.

Él asintió, con las manos enlazadas.

-Increíble. No descansas ni durante las vacaciones. Eso es estar en estado permanente de composición -y la conductora rió ante su propia ocurrencia, quizás de más-. Pero dinos, ¿cuál es tu fuente de inspiración?

 _Sora._

 _-_ Estar aquí, en el lugar donde crecí me trae muchas memorias e ideas nuevas que espero me permitan crear algo digno de ser escuchado.

-Fabuloso, fabuloso. Todos estaremos encantados de escuchar algo nuevo de KOD inspirado en esta, la tierra del sol naciente. Ahora mismo estamos en vivo conectados a nuestras redes sociales y hay muchas preguntas para ti, pero hemos elegido las que tienen más _likes_ para hacértelas... por ejemplo, aquí hay una de una gran fan que afirma conocerte y seguirte desde tus años escolares cuando -según creo- se inició la banda, se hace llamar KODLOVE02 y dice: _'Querido Yamato, es un sueño tenerte de vuelta a Japón. Para todos, claro, pero especialmente para quienes te seguimos desde el principio. Estamos organizando una reunión para egresados en honor a nuestro querido profesor Genai. ¿Estarías dispuesto de bajar de tu pedestal dorado y asistir para mostrar con ello algo de condescendencia a los mortales? Y de ser así, ¿a dónde enviamos la invitación? Con el corazón esperanzado, tu fan número uno'_. Wou! ¡Valla declaraciones! En nuestras redes ya se establecieron varios debates candentes sobre cuál será tu respuesta, si realmente conoces a la chica, y más aún, si "condescenderás con los mortales", jaja ¿Qué dices a esto? ¿El vocalista de una de las bandas más exitosas del Japón estará dispuesto a dedicarle uno de sus noches a sus antiguos compañeros de clases?

En el set de grabación, y tras todas las pantallas que observaban su rostro a través de la transmisión, se sintió como se contagiaba entre los espectadores el expectante silencio. Incluso Sora mantuvo la respiración, como todos, esperando su respuesta.

Y él, como si considerara la cuestión de poca monta, sencillamente hizo lo que nadie se esperaba.

Se rió.

No fue una risa a carcajadas y escandalosa que hubiera sido impropia de su personalidad. Si no una risa discreta que cubrió parcialmente con una mano, haciendo lucir los gruesos anillos de plata en sus flexibles dedos. Sora reconoció aquella risa de inmediato como aquella que solía usar por compromiso al dirigirse a los mayores. Y ella, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió también. Porque le resultaba agradable comprobar que, a pesar de los años, aún le conocía.

-Aprecio sinceramente el cariño de los fans de la banda, los que apenas nos conocen, y claro, los que nos siguen de años -contestó por fin Yamato con correcta diplomacia, pero en realidad lo están haciendo parecer como un asunto de mayor importancia de lo que realmente es. Y es que, durante mi estancia en la ciudad _ya_ he tenido ocasión de reunirme con algunos antiguos compañeros de clases, no necesito bajarme de ningún pedestal para hacerlo -y se sonrió como si se guardara un secreto sólo para él-. Para mí no es nada del otro mundo. Y claro que me acuerdo del profesor Genai. Impartía una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Física. Y aunque aún no puedo prometer que asistiré porque aún no sé la fecha, claro que acepto recibir la invitación.

-¿Podrían mandarla por medio de un mensaje privado al sitio de la televisora, ¿no? -sugirió la conductora.

-Claro, ¿porqué no?

-Oh! Fabuloso, ¡sencillamente fabuloso! Las reacciones no se han hecho esperar. Ya están llegando algunas. Por ejemplo, Makikawai dice: " _Si estás dispuesto a asistir a ese evento, entonces yo te invitaré a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿asistirás?"_ ¡Valla que las chicas no pierden tiempo! ¿Qué dices a eso? Y KomatsuNana pregunta si cantarás durante la trasmisión de esta entrevista. Que buena idea…

Sora sonreía mientras se alejaba de aquellas pantallas.

Realmente Jun lo había hecho, lo había invitado y prácticamente le había comprometido a asistir. Era increíble lo que la insistencia podía lograr.

No irá. Predijo de todas formas. Lo sabía. Y aun así entró en la tienda departamental.

Por alguna razón pensó que iba a necesitar un vestido nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato se tumbó sobre el sofá del pequeño departamento de su padre. Era tarde, pero su padre seguía ocupado escribiendo un informe para el trabajo, encorvado frente a su laptop, con un cenicero repleto a un lado y un humeante cigarrillo en los labios. Tipeaba sin descanso.

-¿Cómo te fue, hijo? -preguntó Hiroaki sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Y algo de ello le hizo recordar a Matt sus años de escuela y sus no muy frecuentes conversaciones con su padre.

-Bien, supongo -dijo estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sintiendo lo relajante que eran aquellos viejos y mullidos cojines. En ningún lugar descansaba mejor que en casa de su padre. Pero sólo ahora, estando allí, era que lo recordaba.

-No tuviste problemas para llegar aquí?

-No, mandé a un doble al hotel y me trajeron a Odaiba en un taxi común...

-¿Y cómo convenciste a Takeru para que hiciera de doble? -preguntó su padre, adivinando sin problema lo que había ocurrido.

Yamato sonrió.

-Me debía una.

-Jm... creo que no pediré más detalles -y siguió trabajando.

Matt observó a su papá por un momento.

Desde que tenía memoria era así como lo recordaba. Trabajando, absorto, o corriendo de un lugar a otro con pendientes que le eran desconocidos.

Siempre con ojeras y mirada cansada.

Parecía siempre muy ocupado. Pero Yamato también sabía que la razón por la que no había dejado un trabajo tan esclavizante y mal pagado no era solamente por la necesidad de saldar las cuentas cada mes, sino porque de verdad le gustaba lo que hacía. Ser periodista. Uno de verdad. De los que están en campo, cubriendo historias en tiempo real, sacrificando los horarios de comida y las juntas de padres en la escuela. Yamato recordaba haber tenido que asistir él mismo a recibir sus calificaciones, porque se rehusaba a pedirle ayuda a su madre. Esa era, en la adolescencia, su forma de mostrarle lealtad a su padre. Eso, y prepararle el almuerzo cuando estaba en casa. Gracias a él descubrió su amor por la cocina. Las cenas eran siempre a domicilio. Y aunque sabía que para algunos su vida parecía triste -su familia no era nada comparada a la alocada y feliz familia de Taichi- nunca deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, tampoco se sintió solo o abandonado, como su madre solía reclamar. Le gustaba su sistema, su padre y él se las habían apañado bien. Eran, en cierto sentido, parecidos. No físicamente, como opinaba Mimi, pero sí en el temperamento. Quizás era eso lo que percibiera la pelirrosa cuando conoció a su padre. Mimi podía tener una intuición muy aguda, pensó. A ambos les gustaba la calma, y al mismo tiempo sabían tolerar sus respectivas manías. A él no le importaba lo ruidoso que era su padre al entrar a casa -aun cuando eran las 2 de la madrugada y él tenía clase al siguiente día-, de hecho, le tranquilizaba saber que había llegado con bien y eso lo hacía dormir mejor. Y por otra parte, su padre toleraba su guitarra de día o de noche -si estaba trabajando o acababa de llegar y anhelaba un par de horas de sueño-, incluso lo relajaba y no tardaba en acompañar los acordes de su hijo con profundos ronquidos. Así habían sido. Y aunque una rutina llena de ausencias no era una vida familiar ideal -quizás esa fue la razón por la que su madre había abandonado-, simplemente a ellos les había funcionado bien.

Había tenido tiempo para pensarlo estando lejos. Y estando en casa lo sentía todo igual. Tal vez la mayor diferencia que notaba eran las cada vez más pronunciadas arrugas en la frente de su padre. El tiempo había pasado y no pudía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cada que le escuchaba quejarse de un continuo dolor de espalda. Por eso había aceptado la entrevista para FujiTv y no con cualquier otra televisora. Se había comportado como normalmente su manager no lograba hacer que se comportara. Bien y de buenas y, con ello, había conseguido una buena paga. A diferencia de con Tk, no era un aumento -que su padre nunca habría aceptado a su costa-, sino el mejor servicio de retiro y seguro médico que la empresa podía ofrecer. Así, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, aseguraba el trabajo y la vejez de su padre sin hacerle sentir que la ayuda venía de él, sino de su duro trabajo. Que bien merecido lo tenía.

Suspiró aliviado.

Y su padre lo miró por fin.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo... - _me alegra estar en casa,_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero en lugar de eso se levantó y se estiró antes de entrar en la cocina, a dos pasos de distancia-, tengo hambre. Prepararé algo de cenar.

-Déjalo, sólo pide algo -dijo volviendo la vista a la pantalla-. La lista de restaurantes está pegada en el refri, donde siempre.

-¿Comida china? -Hiroaki asintió-. De acuerdo. De todas formas, no hay nada que hacer. Las alacenas están vacías. No deja de sorprenderme que alguien de tu edad pueda vivir de sopas instantáneas. Mañana iré de compras y prepararé el desayuno.

En la cara de su padre se dibujó una media sonrisa. Había entendido.

Y esa felicidad lo hizo sentir ganas de hablar.

-Dime, ¿que pasó con la chica rosa brillante del otro día? ¿es tu nueva novia? O antigua novia, no sé... ya no ha venido por aquí.

-¿Quien? ¿Mimi? No. Es sólo una chica que traje conmigo de América.

-No deberías viajar con 'sólo una chica' desde el otro lado del mundo y dejarla mucho tiempo sola... podrías regresar sin ella.

-¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? -preguntó Matt con una risita irónica mientras marcaba en número de la comida china 24hrs.

Hiroaki bufó de buen humor.

-Sabes que sí.

Yamato le siguió la corriente e hizo la orden por teléfono. Después salió a fumar al único balconcito de la pieza. Traía los audífonos puestos y empezaba "Wait" de M83, seguido de "Burnin' for you" de Nickolas Roberts. El lugar era estrecho pero cómodo, igual que todo el departamento. Igual que su infancia. Se recargó en la única barra metálica que lo separaba del vacío que se extendía 14 pisos abajo. Paseó la vista distraídamente por la gran cantidad de edificios habitacionales que circundaban el suyo, exhalando humo. Y éste subió suave hacia el cielo, gris, aromático y volátil. Los edificios le parecían columnas vivientes, iluminadas por cientos de ventanas que se sentían como ojos. La vida de la ciudad. Miles de familias encajonadas en unos cuantos metros cuadrados. Eran tantas las almas dentro de cada edificio que hasta los largos muros parecían respirar.

Yamato dejó que las cenizas de su cigarrillo a medio consumir cayeran al suelo.

Y las preguntas que trataba de mantener a raya empezaron a flotar en la superficie de su consciente de nuevo.

¿Qué estoy esperando? ¿Que estoy haciendo en este lugar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo lejos?

La música, cantar, tocar, hasta ahora habían sido su escape, pero ¿De qué? ¿De qué estaba huyendo? ¿La vida? ¿Se puede huir de la vida? ¿O de vivir?

¿Se puede respirar, sin vivir? Si.

¿No era lo que el había estado haciendo hasta ahora? Había estado ocupado. Trabajando, componiendo, creando, presentándose, exponiéndoles a los demás lo que tenía en el pecho, como un carnicero que se corta el estomago y muestra sus propias entrañas. Y los demás aplauden, y dicen que lo entienden. Gritan, corean sus palabras, le admiran. Dicen que sienten sus heridas. Pero eso no es ningún consuelo. Y las heridas no se cierran y la música, el tabaco, el sexo, todos sus excesos son solo una anestesia. Paliativos que al despejarse le hacen sentirse más vacío. E inútil. Sin nada por qué luchar. Solo.

¿Crecería para ser como su padre? Entrado en años, trabajando a mitad de la noche, con un cigarro en los labios y el corazón reseco. No. Su padre le tenía a él. Pero, aún sintiéndose ingrato por ello, él sentía que no tenía a nadie.

Bufó.

 _Que absurdo soy._

Levantó la vista al cielo. Lejano, lejano. Como una bobeda obscura, casi sin estrellas.

Las estrellas.

Valla cosa sorprendente. Siempre le habían gustado.

Decían que él era una. Ridículo.

Sólo el humano piensa tan alto de si mismo.

Pero no le molestaría estar entre ellas. En el cielo, ir al espacio. Subir en un poderoso cohete que lo alejara de la tierra y le permitiera ver los astros de verdad. En todo su esplendor.

Quizás la paz estaba allá. Lejos de la humanidad. Lejos de aquellos cantantes y actores que se autoproclaman astros celestes. De aquellos centenares de patéticos humanos, sólo un puñado valía la pena a sus ojos. Lejos de las súper empresas que exprimen el talento olvidándose de la persona, y lejos de una sociedad indiferente a la que no quería pertenecer. Que agradable le parecía esa idea ahora.

Miró lo que quedaba de la colilla de su cigarro ¿Qué con ella? Se consumía. Si la observas parece que lo hace lentamente. El diminuto fuego contenido en ella avanza naranja y brillante. Pero si le das una calada, avanza con rapidez, que poco dura. Pronto es cenizas. Es nada ¿No es así también la vida? Un instante. Que avanza primero con aparente lentitud y luego con imparable rapidez. Hasta que acaba ¿Y su carrera? Sería igual. Lo veía claro. Se consume un cigarrillo, se empieza otro y uno nunca recuerda el anterior. _Así seré,_ supuso. Una banda viene, y luego va. Otra suplanta su lugar. Y peor si tarda en suceder, se cae de más alto. Y duele más el olvido. Pero, ¿le dolería a él si lo olvidaran? ¿no sería más bien un alivio? Definitivamente. Algo de silencio, para variar. Nada de aduladores, nada de gente gritando su nombre perforándole los oídos, distantes, distantes ¿De qué servían los gritos llegándole a los tímpanos si no le bajaban al corazón?

Aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo contra el pasamanos y la dejó caer al suelo.

 _Voy a dejarlo,_ se dijo. _Me hastía ese falso confort. Si voy a vivir. Que duela, hasta que sangre._

¿Y por que le dolía la vida? Que indefinida era la respuesta. Era por tantas cosas, y por unas cuantas personas.

A veces, cuando superaba la idea de lo ridículo que era darse importancia, se preguntaba quién lo extrañaría si de improviso desapareciera para ya no volver. En América tenía a los chicos de la banda, sus amigos, sus hermanos, pero aun cuando al tocar sonaban como uno, lo cierto es que eran muy independientes, incluso habían pensado retirarse en un par de álbums más, dos ellos estaban casados (uno soñaba con vivir en una casa rodante y viajar por todo el continente con su esposa, mientras que el otro tenía una niña y quería abrir una escuela de música) y el último empezaba incursionar en el mundo de los soundtracks cinematográficos. Todos tenían una vida y aspiraciones futuras. ¿Qué tenía él? Su guitarra y su armónica. No les haría falta. ¿Y en Japón? Su padre podía vivir sin él, ya lo había hecho durante años. ¿La ley de la vida? Los hijos crecen y se van, ¿cierto?, y ahora que había asegurado su futuro, no temía dejarlo. ¿Takeru? Sin duda él le extrañaría. Solían estar en contacto, pero sobreviviría tranquilamente con una o dos llamadas por año. Ahora que estaba en sus tempranos veintes tendría mucho trabajo para llegar a ser la clase de periodista a que aspiraba, y quien sabe, quizás con el tiempo escribiera un _best seller,_ se casaría con Hikari y tendrían una docena de chiquillos encantadores y felices. Solo de pensarlo, le salía una sonrisa que le hacía doblarse sobre el balcón ¿Y su madre? Bueno, quizás era cruel de su parte, pero no le preocupaba. Ya tenía un nuevo esposo, así que tenía quien la cuidara.

Es impresionante, si lo pensamos, lo prescindibles que somos.

¿Mimi? Ella conseguiría un nuevo novio en dos segundos y lo olvidaría. A lo mucho le recordaría con rencor como el peor novio de la historia. ¿Sus fans? Ellos se consolarían escuchando su música, que para algo la había grabado. Con un poco de suerte tras su desaparición se haría un escándalo que desencadenaría un puñado de documentales y especiales sobre su vida, para después olvidar en un archivero cualquiera los documentos sobre su trayectoria. Un par de sitios en línea guardarían imágenes de él y las portadas de sus discos, y ya está.

Así de prescindible.

Lo había pensado todo muchas veces.

Hasta había pensado en a qué lugares podría ir.

No uno de habla inglesa donde sería más fácil de reconocer -por mucho que le atrajeran las playas surfeables de Australia. Quizás una bonita ciudad en Suramérica; una localidad a la vez fría y confortable de la inmensa Rusia; o una villa pequeña y tranquila en Europa. También creía haber escuchado que México es un buen lugar para huir cuando uno es prófugo en _USA_. En fin, el lugar no era lo importante, sino lo que haría allí. Imaginaba una vida sencilla. Un trabajo común. Sólo tocaría por placer. Aprendería un nuevo idioma y distraería la mente en cosas complicadas, como qué hacer para llevarse bien con el vecino. Quizás hasta conocería a una linda lugareña...

Y era allí donde todo se le enredaba.

Un tope tan alto que le impedía pasar, le impedía aventurarse a esa extraordinaria vida. La razón que, casi a rastras, le había devuelto a Japón. La duda que seguía castigándole con ansiedad. La incertidumbre que lo mataba. La última hebra que le ataba a su vida actual.

Sora.

Si tan solo... pudiera asegurarse.

Sabía que estaba comprometida para casarse con Tai -ese bicho sí que había persistido-. Pero la gente se casa por tantos motivos... si tan solo supiera cuales eran los de Sora, podría irse en paz.

Si tan solo estuviera seguro.

Su pecho había seguido anhelándola cada día desde su partida, pero había confinado esos sentimientos a sus canciones, allí vivían con toda su fuerza, como quien vive una historia a través de un libro, pero al cerrarlo vuelve a la realidad. Más sólida y un poquito más triste. Nunca había pensado en arreglar los platos rotos -eran tantas las piezas-, pero la posibilidad latente parecía cazarlo sin descanso. El temido 'Y si...'

Por eso había viajado al otro lado del mundo. Tenía que estar seguro.

Y si no tenía oportunidad, lo entendería. Lo esperaba.

Su último encuentro con Sora no había salido muy bien de cualquier manera. Pero tampoco había aclarado nada.

Bueno, lo aclararía.

Lo aclararía e iniciaría la vida que había estado planeando, sin el ancla del remordimiento sujetándole como un grillete al pasado.

Estaba decidido.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le marcó a su hermano.

Sonó un par de veces, antes de conectar la llamada.

La voz de Takeru sonó alegre, contrastando con su humor.

-Hermano, todo salió según lo planeado. Los medios nos siguieron, pero luego de entrar al hotel salí tranquilamente por la puerta de servicio. Sin novedad. Bueno, más o menos. Mimi preguntó por tí. Deberías responder sus mensajes. Parece triste. Dice que vio la entrevista en línea. Quiere ir a la fiesta esa a la que te invitaron. No sé si es buena idea, de todos modos. Le dije que no creía que fueras. No me creyó. Ah, otra que está enojada contigo es mamá. Tienes buen tino para salir mal con las mujeres. También vio la entrevista y no puede creer que no la llamaras desde que estas en la ciudad, claro que me culpó por ello -e imitó la voz de su progenitora-. 'Deberías recordarle que tiene una madre', pero me zafé diciéndole que mi forma de decírselo había sido a través de la entrevista para el periódico, y entonces la culpé yo a ella de mentir sobre leer mi columna, claro que eso yo ya lo sabía, pero no había habido ocasión de usarlo en su contra, ¿Debería agradecerte por eso? ¿hola? ¿hermano? ¿Estas allí?

Guardó silencio un segundo antes de contestar.

-Necesito que me pases el número de Sora -le soltó como si no hubiera prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho. Y de hecho, más o menos así era.

Tk no dio crédito a sus oídos.

-C-omo dices? Perdón, debe de haber algo malo con mi señal, creí escuchar que me pedías el número de Sora, pero eso no puede ser posible porque no estamos en una realidad paralela... seguro que en esta realidad lo que me pediste es un vaso de soda. Que, por cierto, no puedo ofrecerte, porque estamos en diferentes sitios, a kilómetro y medio de distancia...

\- Takeru...

-Hermano, te lo digo, no creo que sea buena idea, mejor llama a mamá.

-No es el número de mamá el que estoy pidiendo -dijo con voz firme. Takeru nunca podía con ella.

-Aargh, hermano. Me metes en apuros. No tengo su número, se lo tendría que pedir a Hikary y eso me pondría en apuros. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte, pídeme otra cosa, no sé, el número de teléfono del presidente. Tu sabes, algo menos complicado.

-Siendo así, no te presionaré...

-¿De veras? - se extrañó Tk de su repentina condescendencia

-Si, como dije, no te presionaré para que lo consigas _ahora_ , puedo esperar hasta mañana. Buenas noches.

Y colgó.

Sutilmente, el mundo se alineaba para el desastre.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

 **N/a:** Hecho. Contra toda probabilidad, he actualizado. Gracias a todos por leer... y escuchar.

Trataré de responder sus reviews pronto! Así que pendientes!

MP


	10. Encantados

**TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

Capítulo 10

"Encantados"

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Ken Ichijouji a su asistente, desde su lujosa oficina en el centro de Tokio-, si esto es una broma te aseguro que es una de muy mal gusto. Pensaba que valorabas más tu trabajo.

-Claro que no, mi señor, no me atrevería nunca a hacerle una broma -se excusó Daigo Nishijima, acostumbrado a disculparse por cosas de las que no tenía la culpa, pero sin mostrarse excesivamente preocupado, pues su trabajo le exigía de continuo lidiar con jefes enojados, así que sabía muy bien como mantener la calma-. El informe nos llegó a primera hora ésta mañana. Los diarios, shows televisivos y las redes sociales del Japón están vueltos locos con los acontecimientos recientes, como bien sabe, y parece que todo ha llegado a oídos de la sede Norteamericana, así que nos piden cuentas.

-Estupendo -murmuró con fastidio-, hazme el recuento de los daños, pero sé breve, que no me siento muy tolerante el día de hoy para recibir malas noticias.

-Si, señor -y enfocó la vista en la tableta que traía entre manos, antes de recitar una versión resumida de su informe-. El vocalista de la banda Knife of the Day, Yamato Ishida se encuentra pasando su año sabático en Japón. Su llegada ha causado conmoción entre el público nacional, pero hasta hace una semana había mantenido un perfil relativamente bajo y, salvo una grabación captada por la cámara de seguridad de un bar de lujo, en el que se le filmó peleándose a puños con un individuo no identificado -que no llegó a hacerse púbica-, nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido. No obstante, hace unos días ofreció una entrevista personal a un diario local que, según nuestras fuentes, rebasó records de ventas gracias a ésa publicación. Tras dicho suceso, participó en un show variedades como invitado especial donde respondió preguntas en vivo y, contra todo pronostico, aceptó una invitación personal a un evento particular. Ante la respuesta positiva de la audiencia, la televisora Fujitv se contactó con la sede internacional de Gaia Records con sede en Nueva York para pedir permiso de cubrir el evento. Así pues, los ejecutivos internacionales nos contactaron ésta mañana para pedirnos explicaciones. Molestos por nuestra supuesta negligencia al permitir que uno de los empleados de la firma haga tratos publicitarios sin consentimiento de la disquera.

Ken Ichijouji -director ejecutivo de las división de relaciones públicas de Gaia Records en la sede de Japón-, se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, como si tratara de contener el dolor de cabeza que, estaba seguro, estaba a punto de darle.

-Y ¿se puede saber -empezó con voz cancina-, por qué se nos responsabiliza de las acciones de Yamato Ishida, cuando él pertenece a la sede Norteamericana y no a la Japonesa?

-Realizar contratos o trabajos particulares sin permiso, cuando se forma parte de una disquera está prohibido como bien sabe, señor. Así que la sede internacional espera que la sede local cuide los intereses de la empresa sin importar nada, señor.

-Pero no se nos informó de antemano…

-Por que la disquera no estaba al tanto de los planes del señor Ishhida para sus vacaciones, señor. El acuerdo no fija restricciones a los artistas sobre qué harán con su tiempo libre.

-Y si hubiera decidido viajar a un lugar del mundo donde la disquera no tiene sede, ¿quien se haría responsable, entonces? -se quejó Ken-. Nadie. Yamato Ishida no está técnicamente bajo nuestra jurisdicción, solo está en el territorio que cubre nuestra sede -y luego de suspirar con exasperación, agregó- Dame detalles de su situación en la disquera.

Daigo volvió a darle un vistazo a la tableta.

-De acuerdo con los registros que nos mandaron, el contrato con todos los miembros de la banda Knife of the Day expiró recientemente, pero se estableció un acuerdo verbal en el que, después de un año de asueto, se firmaría un nuevo contrato por dos álbumes más.

-¿Qué clase de endeble acuerdo es ese? -se extrañó Ichijouji-, y ¿por qué se les dio todo un año?

-La banda ha reportado grandes ganancias desde su debut a nivel nacional hace años, señor. Su contrato era a nivel local y duró solamente dos años. Después se renovó casi sin interrupción de trabajo a uno internacional, y desde entonces han estado bajo la jurisdicción de la sede de Norteamérica, también con mucho éxito. Así que, como condición para renovar su contrato con Gaia y no con cualquier otra disquera, exigieron un descanso de un año antes de continuarlo. Se les concedió y ahora mismo…

-Y ahora mismo Yamato Ishida no está bajo contrato -le interrumpió Ken- ¿Como esperan que hagamos algo, entonces? Que molestia. Sólo nos hacen responsables por sus descuidos para no asumir las consecuencias ellos mismos…

-Pero no tenemos opción, señor, de todas formas nos presionarán para que tengamos todo bajo control.

-Lo que significa que mantengamos a la empresa metiendo dinero en su bolsillo… Es claro que eso es lo que les molesta; una de sus estrellas esta vacacionando y al mismo tiempo haciendo negocios a espaldas de su disquera sin que ésta reciba ni un solo dólar de comisión. Las apariciones públicas de Ishida nos están metiendo en líos que no podemos permitirnos-y suspiró-. Pero está bien. Lo resolveremos. ¿Cuánto ofrece Fujitv por cubrir el evento que mencionaste?

-Una muy buena suma, señor -y Daigo giró la tableta para que Ken pudiera ver la larga suma de la que se estaba hablando.

-Bien. Comunícame con los ejecutivos de la televisora, por favor.

-En seguida -y luego de una breve inclinación de cabeza, Daigo salió de la oficina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sora! -exclamó Yamato a través del auricular con la voz agitada -¿Dónde estás?

-En casa -respondió ella, con el corazón palpitante, expectante. Había esperado tanto aquella llamada- ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Necesito verte para contarte, ¿dónde te veo? -le urgió, y aún a través de las bocinas se podía percibir su emoción-. Estoy de camino hacia allá. Voy saliendo del subterráneo.

-Iré a encontrarte -dijo ella poniéndose de pie de inmediato de la mesa donde había estado ayudando a su madre limpiar los tallos de unas flores... Ni siquiera se molestó en darle explicaciones, sencillamente metió las manos bajo el agua del grifo, y luego de tallarlas un poco las sacudió en el aire quitándoles el exceso de agua para luego secárselas sobre los jeans. Entonces salió. Tampoco hacía falta dijera a donde iba. Su mamá sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Había visto a Sora morderse las uñas por horas esperando la llamada de Matt. Una disquera había aceptado ver a los KOD después de escuchar su demo para decidir si harían o no contrato. Así que no le extrañó cuando Sora cerró la puerta de la casa con un simple-. En seguida vuelvo.

Pero ambas sabían que no sería "en seguida" en absoluto.

Sora corrió.

Estiró las piernas, cuan largas eran, pisando ligera el frío asfalto de la ciudad. La noche empezaba a caer y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a cobrar vida a cada salto que daba. Los charcos del suelo húmedo comenzaban a reflejarlas tímidamente, y los cristales autos, con precisión.

Corría con certeza, con el impulso incansable de su joven corazón. Sin agitarse apenas.

Sora sabía exactamente que camino tomaría Yamato hacía su casa, igual que conocía todas sus rutinas diarias, sus canciones favoritas, las líneas de películas que se sabía de memoria y le gustaba repetir en conversaciones casuales, los sitios de sus manos que tenían cayos de tanto tocar el bajo… Deseaba tanto verlo. Así que se dirigió hacía allá decidida. Y penas llegó a la concurrida calle donde se encontraba la estación del metro que sabía había usado, se detuvo a respirar hondo recargando las manos en las rodillas por un momento. Pero apenas se hubo incorporado, lo miró a lo lejos. Caminaba entre la gente, con prisa. Ligeramente camuflado entre los muchos obscuros sacos que cubrían las espaldas de los anónimos transeúntes, pero tan visible para Sora como si le apuntaran con luces de neón. Tomó impulso para llegar hasta a él, ligera, y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, él sonrió. Estaban aún a unos metros, pero los franquearon en segundos.

Yamato rodeó con el brazo los delgados hombros de Sora sin dejar de caminar, y para ella fue lo más natural girar cual bailarina para acomodarse a su lado como si hubieran venido caminando así, hacía el mismo rumbo desde el principio. Ella se abrazó la cintura de él. Y Yamato la apretó contra sí un poco más.

-Nos aceptaron -le soltó sonriendo mientras caminaban, sin mirarla, mirando al frente, inspirando aire como si tratara de contener su felicidad a punto de desbordarse. Observaba el cielo esperanzado, ¿qué más podía pedir un chico en el mundo? La promesa de un futuro brillante, y la chica de sus sueños en sus brazos-. Se ha decidido todo. Antes de finalizar esta semana firmamos el contrato. Parece una locura que vaya a ser todo tan rápido. Pero así es.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo Sora porque no sabía que otra cosa decir. Tenía el pecho lleno de cientos de emociones inestables -¡Cuánto me alegro!- y era cierto. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Y un momento después, lloraba.

Yamato se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta. Habían dejado atrás las calles más concurridas y se encontraban en el andador de una de las calles cercanas a sus respectivas casas.

Tomó las mejillas de Sora entre las manos y enjugó sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Sora… Creo que será posible… Creo que realmente lo lograré… Ahora puedo decir que realmente estoy en camino -y respiró como si sus palabras fueran imposibles de decir- Voy a cumplir mis sueños.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa húmeda.

-Lo harás -y asintió al tiempo que parpadeaba. Dejando que las lágrimas se le encapsularan entre las pestañas.

-Lo haré -repitió él conmovido, seguro de que aquellas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Y se llevó aquel adorado rostro a los labios.

Ella se aferró a ese beso. A ese tacto.

La alegría ajena, aun cuando sea de alguien que amas, puede doler. Y como aquella alegría era tan grande, a Sora le dolía en gran manera.

Pero igual lo besó. Labio a labio, deseando compartir su sentir. Porque le quería. Le quería muchísimo.

Y aún con aquella pequeña semilla de temor recién plantada temblorosamente en el centro del pecho de Sora, ninguno podía imaginar que aquel sería solo el primer paso hacía la bifurcación que definiría sus futuros. Alejándoles por caminos separados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora se paró frente al espejo observando detenidamente el vestido que llevaba puesto, como evaluando si le sentaba bien. Se había probado una docena en el centro comercial, pero ninguno había terminado de convencerla, así que al final se había hecho uno. Al terminarlo no había dudado ni por un segundo que ése era el indicado, pero ahora mismo, en su habitación, ya lista para salir, se cuestionaba si no sería un poco demasiado.

Sentía que sin querer, había acabado haciendo cosplay de Emma Stone en Lalaland con aquel vestido azul intenso y su corta melena pelirroja. Se sentía bonita, pero era justamente eso lo que la avergonzaba. ¿Para qué se había arreglado tanto en primer lugar? ¿Para qué se había esmerado tanto? No era como que pensara que Yamato iba a asistir realmente a aquella fiesta -no era su estilo ir a eventos sociales innecesariamente-. Y aún si así fuera, no quería pensar que se había arreglado para él. No, no, jamás, para nada, seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza. Se había arreglado por que vería a sus excompañeros de clases después de mucho tiempo, era lógico que intentara lucir bien. Por el bien de las fotos que quedarían para el recuerdo… Eso era, ajá, eso era… ¿cierto? Dios, a quien quería engañar, nunca había sido lo suyo querer quedar bien con la gente. Le importaba un pepino lo que pensaran de ella un montón de personas que no eran sus amigos y con las que ya ni siquiera tenía contacto, y menos aún, cómo luciera en fotos en las que ni siquiera aceptaría ser etiquetada. Toda la idea de aquella reunión de exalumnos seguía pareciéndole una pantomima en la que las personas encuentran una ocasión más allá de las redes sociales para exhibir de manera ostentosa su medio de vida frente a los demás. Para presumir una vida de la que en realidad no están orgullosos, y así, con la admiración ajena, sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Ya lo podía ver.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos como conteniendo dentro de la cabeza su frustración. Y suspiró.

Luego recordó que llevaba maquillaje y las retiró de inmediato. Se las sacudió en el vestido por puro instinto y luego de tomar su pequeño bolso -que también podría ser denominado amplia cartera-, llamó a Yolei, mientras salía por la puerta.

Sabía que ella había llegado tempranísimo para ayudar a su hermana y a Jun con los últimos detalles de logística. Pero no había tardado en mandarle mensaje para contarle que su ayuda no había sido necesaria. La televisora Fijutv había mandado un coordinador de eventos una cuadrilla de montaje para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Al principio Sora no había entendido por qué. Pero luego Yolei le explicó que los medios del espectáculo se habían mostrado muy interesados en cubrir el evento y se habían ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario. Ayuda que a Jun y Momoe no tardaron en aceptar y que, además, implicaba un montón de cosas decorativas tan lujosas como innecesarias. Y ahora, en lugar de asistir un bonito evento privado, Sora se dirigía a una súper fiesta que sería televisada en vivo.

-¿Ya lista? -preguntó Yolei alegremente a su amiga inmediatamente después de contestar su llamada, saltándose los saludos como por regla general solía hacer con Sora.

-Eso creo -respondió ésta sin mucha convicción-, ya estoy saliendo para allá. Estoy esperando el Uber. No debería tardar -y miró su reloj literalmente de pulsera como ya nadie hace éstos días, para después decir con voz insegura- Inoue…

-Lo sé -dijo ella con firmeza, como si leyera su pensamiento de solo escuchar su voz- estas nerviosa. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Aquí ya hay bastante gente, te sorprenderás de ver lo cambiados que están algunos. El profe Genai, por ejemplo, esta hecho una pasita de tan arrugado. Y está mucho mas bajito de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero muy digno y sonriente como siempre; por otro lado, no creerás quien ya se casó y no nos invitó a la boda…

-Inouee… -repitió Sora en agonía. Ni siquiera había terminado de subir al auto y ya todo le parecía mala idea. Detestaba el caldo de chismes en el que estaba a punto de sumergirse.

-Oh. Perdón -se disculpó como si hubiera olvidado algo-. Ya sabes que me distraigo fácilmente. La repuesta es no.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Sora quien intentaba quejarse de lo súper producida que sentía en su vestido de seda azul marino y quería saber si iba a desentonar, pero no había podido formular la pregunta.

-La repuesta es no -repitió su mejor amiga, para después empezar a monologar- Matt no a llegado. A que te leo la mente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué si cómo lo sé entre tanta gente? Fácil. Al ingreso han montado una especie de alfombra roja, para hacer lucir el local, según me contaron. Pero si soy sincera creo que no es más que la forma más sencilla de captarlo cuando llegue. Los camarógrafos harán un gran alboroto cuando entre. Eso es seguro.

Sora exhaló resignada.

Por más mala idea que todo aquello le pareciera, ya iba en camino. Y no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

-Como sea -dijo al fin-. Nos vemos en una media hora- y le colgó.

Yolei sonrió. Para ella era obvio cómo se sentía Sora. La conocía así de bien. Como siempre, intentaba desesperadamente fingir que nada de todo aquello le importaba, a fin de proteger -eso si no lo tenía claro-, su orgullo y/o su corazón. Pero a ella, lo único que esperaba realmente era que todo resultara bien. Y que su amiga, además de enfrentar sus miedos, reencontrara una razón para darle una oportunidad al amor. Así de cursi y leal era. Estaba echa toda una mejor amiga, sin duda.

Yolei guardaba el móvil dentro de su bolso cuando un repentino alboroto la hizo girarse hacía en el ingreso del local. De la alfombra roja salían ruidos semejantes a un campo de batalla, en el que, en vez de balas, se disparaban flashes y en lugar de gritos de guerra, había llamados de atención, semejantes a vítores.

-¡Aquí, Mimi! ¡Voltea hacía aquí! -se escuchaba a la distancia entre otras muchas exclamaciones- Japón te ama, linda, regálanos una sonrisa...

-La espera ha valido la pena -decía frente a las cámaras la reportera de espectáculos que se hallaba al final de la alfombra roja encargada de documentar todos los acontecimientos relevantes. Hasta aquel momento había estado haciendo pequeñas entrevistas a los concurrentes sin mucha emoción, pero ahora volcaba toda su energía ante algo que valía lo que el oro puro-. Engalanando la noche más allá de todas nuestras expectativas, la súper modelo norteamericana, de ascendencia japonesa, Mimi Tachikawa ha hecho su aparición. Famosa por ser la creadora de uno de los videoblogs de moda más populares de la red a nivel internacional, Mimi es conocida, entre muchas otras cosas, por ser actualmente la pareja romántica de la celebridad del momento, Yamato Ishida, según nos informan nuestras fuentes desde hace siete meses, siendo además quien le acompañara desde la gran manzana en su viaje a nuestro país. Su espectacular aparición sella la promesa que todo Japón anhela ver cumplida, que nuestra estrella de rock favorita, no tardará en aparecer a las puertas de éste espectacular evento…

Yolei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente por cerrar la boca cuando se percató de lo que ocurría. Mientras veía desde su sitio elevado en la barra del bar como los reporteros le preguntaban a la modelo qué diseñador la vestía y si Yamato venía en camino, se cuestionaba cómo no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que ella también asistiría. Quería advertir a Sora, pero al mismo tiempo no. Si se lo decía, estaba segura que su amiga daría media vuelta por donde había venido, terminando así con la posibilidad de que se reencontrara con Yamato; el problema era, que si se encontraban pero él iba del brazo de la modelito esa, las cosas empeorarían más que mejorar. Por otro lado, si no le decía nada la pondría en una situación muy incomoda, y ya se imaginaba la de reclamos que recibiría de parte de su mejor amiga por ocultarle algo tan importante.

En fin, Yolei tenía un dilema, ¿Qué haría?

Antes de decidir que hacer, levantó una mano y pidió al cantinero:

-Un tequila, por favor -en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía enfrente. Y dejando de lado la bonita copa de la dulce margarita que había estando bebiendo a sorbitos, Yolei se empinó de un trago el caballito, y se dijo así misma-, de acuerdo, lo haré.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Sora para contarle lo que acaba de ver, convencida de que era mejor salvar su amistad con la pelirroja que cualquier otra cosa, cuando una voz a su lado la interrumpió.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? -la voz sonaba entre exasperada y molesta.

Era Jun, quien acaba de pararse de un salto del sitio donde estaba haciendo de anfitriona entre miembros activos del club de fans de KOD al ver, como todos, el revuelo que la modelo causaba.

-Oh, por Dios -dijo Momoe, pasando a lado de su hermana menor para seguir a Jun, quien se habría paso entre la gente furiosa para llegar hasta Mimi-, esto se va a poner feo.

Yolei las siguió con la mirada, sorprendida; olvidando por completo que debía llamar a Sora.

En medio de la pista, rodeada de un montón de los siempre comunes fans oportunistas -aquellos que apenas saben algo de una celebridad pero apenas le encuentran en persona piden fotos y autógrafos como si les fueran devotos-, Mimi deslumbraba a todos con sus sonrisas, pero más aún, con el entallado vestido largo y dorado que lucía, estaba de muy buen humor, encantada de ser el centro de atención, el blanco de los flashes y las miradas.

La gente le invitaba tragos, le hacían preguntas, y le prodigaban halagos a diestra y siniestra ¿Tardará Yamato en llegar? ¿Por qué has llegado tú primero? Apenas ayer miré fotos de ustedes juntos en línea ¡Lucen tan bien juntos! ¿Ya probaste el sake? Es una bebida tradicional japonesa, ¿pero que cosas dices? Claro que ella lo sabe, también es japonesa ¿De veras? ¡No parece! ¿Cuántos años hace que te mudaste? ¡No seas indiscreta! Mejor pregúntale otra cosa. Espera, a ver que se me ocurre ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Es cierto que te operaste los parpados? Tienes unos ojos tan grandes y bonitos que parecen occidentales ¡Que bárbara, esa pregunta es peor que la anterior!

Así iban las cosas entre la multitud, cuando la voz de Jun Motomiya sobresalió entre todas.

-Disculpa -y le tocó un hombro con la punta de los dedos-, ¿podría ver tu invitación?

Mimi se giró para verla, y después de escrutar de arriba abajo a su interlocutora -Jun, alta y de cabello esponjoso llevaba puesto un vestido negro demasiado corto para su edad y unas botas altas con estoperoles para nada formales- y, quizás considerándola alguien quien no se podía tomar en serio, la ignoró por completo.

Jun no se dejó intimidar e insistió:

-Tu invitación -repitió todavía más alto.

-¿Necesito mostrar mi invitación cuando ya estoy adentro? -respondió Mimi extrañada de tal descortesía-, quizás no sabes con quien estás hablando…

-Se quien eres -le atajó Jun con cara de pocos amigos-, también sé que no estudiaste en nuestra escuela ni conoces al profe Genai, así que no entiendo por que estás aquí…

Las personas que rodeaban a Mimi se codeaban unos a otros entre murmuraciones sorprendidos de la rudeza de Jun, pero nadie le dijo que se callara.

-Estoy aquí como acompañante de Yamato Ishida -respondió Mimi con seguridad y gracia-. Tengo entendido que los invitados pueden traer a alguien, aunque tal vez no o conoces así que…

Jun bufó indignada, como si acabara de ser insultada.

-¡Que si lo conozco! -exclamó atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban más lejos al rededor-, lo conozco mejor que tú, eso es seguro, querida; puedo recitar 235 datos personales sobre él con los ojos cerrados, desde su color favorito hasta la fecha de nacimiento de sus padres, que es mucho más de lo que puedas decir tú sobre él, estoy segura. También sé que te autoproclamas novia oficial de nuestro ídolo, pero permíteme aclararte que aquí no eres su número uno.

Mimi parpadeó. Aquella última frase le resultaba increíblemente conocida.

-¿Qué no… soy su número uno? -murmuró casi para sí misma, haciendo conexiones mentales en su cerebro a toda velocidad- Acaso… Acaso tú eres KODLOVE02? -y la señaló con el dedo débilmente como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y necesitara de la ayuda de los demás para asegurarse de que no solo ella lo veía, y tener la certeza que no estaba loca.

Ahora, ante aquella inesperada reacción fue Jun quien la miró sorprendida.

-¿C-como lo sabes..? -empezó incrédula; pero después, recordando que estaba frente a su archienemiga, se aclaró la garganta, recuperó la compostura y continuó-, es decir, claro. KODLOVE02 es mi seudónimo como fundadora del primer club de fans que tuvieron los Knife Of the Day en la historia. He formado parte de ese club por unos diez años y he sido electa presidenta si excepción cada vez -e hinchó el pecho orgullosa.

Mimi no parecía impresionada, aunque sí llena de curiosidad.

-Entonces tú… -empezó sin decidirse del todo a formular su pregunta del todo.

-¿Entonces yo?- la instó Jun a hablar, segura de que la habría de derrotar en cualquier campo.

-… ¿Eres amiga de esa chica pelirroja, Sora Taki Take-algo? -Jun, contra todo pronostico, se quedó sin habla, no entendía. Para cualquier cosa habría tenido presta la respuesta, pero para eso no. Mimi, por su parte, tenía dudas y quería respuestas, así que continuó-. Seguro que sabes de quien hablo, la que era novia de Matty hace mil años… De casualidad los _shippeas_ desde hace años o algo así y por eso te molesta tanto mi presencia? Sabías algo que yo no, ¿cierto?

Jun, mas que desconcertada parecía algo herida en su orgullo. ¿Ella? ¿ _Shippear_ a su amado Yamato y a Sora? ¿Por quién la tomaba?

-¿Te refieres a Takenouchi? -dijo levantando las cejas irritada, para luego negar con la cabeza y hacer aspavientos con los brazos molesta- ¡Claro que no! ¡Dios me libre! No tengo nada que ver con ella, ¿Qué clase de fan estaría a favor de la novia de su ídolo? (ahora exnovia, aclaro) ¡Ninguna cuerda, obviamente! ¿Por qué crees que te mando mensajes molestos a tus redes sociales? Sencillamente me comporto como una fan normal, muchas gracias!

-Pero tu… Tu dijiste en uno de tus mensajes, igual que ahora, que su número uno sigue en Japón, lo recuerdo bien. No he podido olvidarlo un solo segundo, ¿No te referías a ella? -Jun negó en redondo.

-¿Takenouchi, su número uno? -e hizo una x con los brazos como si la idea le fuera insostenible-¡Jamás!

-¿Entonces por qué..? ¿Quién…? -a Mimi le salían las preguntas como desorientada, sin precisión.

-¡Pues me refería a mí, naturalmente! -exclamó exaltada-, su más fiel seguidora. La fundadora, óyelo bien, la fundadora de su primer club de fans en la historia, como bien te aclaré antes, ¿qué más número uno quieres que eso?

Mimi ahogó una risa nerviosa.

¿Cómo? No entendía. Todas sus angustias presentes habían iniciado con ese maldito mensaje. Ése anónimo que la había orillado a jalar un hilo invisible que la había llevado sin imaginarlo a descubrir cosas de Yamato que jamás habría querido saber… y ahora resultaba que estaba tras la pista incorrecta. No. No tenía sentido.

-Pero tu nickname es KODLOVE _02,_ no 01, ¿Cómo puedes considerarte la número uno con un nickname así? Tú me ocultas algo.

Aquel razonamiento sorprendió a Jun, y la puso a la defensiva. Así que contestó no menos alterada:

-¿Qué tengo que ocultar yo? -y luego bufó-, y ¡No es 02 por eso! -cambió su tono de voz por uno de calma suficiencia antes de seguir-, es 02 por que, te informo, Knife of the day es el segundo nombre que adoptó la banda. Teenage Wolves era el anterior. Tu ignorancia me sorprende. Honestamente no sé como puedes decirte su novia si no sabes algo tan básico. Apuesto que tampoco sabes la fecha de su debut, mucho menos cual fue el primer álbum autografiado que mi querido Yamato tuvo… En serio, y ¡Pensar que yo igual era fan de Sora! ¡Ni en sueños! O mejor dicho, ¡ni en mis peores pesadillas!- y cruzó los brazos como si hubiera conseguido una victoria.

Pero Mimi no la escuchaba, tampoco le importaba ya todo aquello de lo que tuviera que decir.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

Si KODLOVE02 no era ahora un problema, se daba cuenta de una aterradora constante: Jun era una número uno imaginaria. En su mente, ella tenía el amor de Yamato y nadie la podía igualar… de la misma manera que ella se había sentido con respecto a su Matty. Cerró los ojos tratando de sacar fuerzas. Aquella idea era repulsiva. _Igual que ella_. El corazón le latía lentamente, al ritmo alucinógeno de aquel buró en su habitación donde seguía habiendo un collar de oro y una foto arrugada de Yamato y aquella pelirroja, recordándole amargamente su posición inferior en el corazón de Yamato. Tu  & yo más el signo del infinito. ¿Segundo lugar? ¿Eso era ella, eso eran todas? Que posición lamentable. Una que nunca había conocido hasta ahora. Con la que no podía. Con la que no podía sola. Un trago. Necesitaba un trago.

Y dándole la espalda a quienes la rodeaban -Jun y todos los fisgones, que se habían quedado a paladear el chisme-, se dirigió pasivamente a la barra.

El bar era impresionante. Una altísima estructura escalonada exhibía cientos de botellas de los mas diversos colores en medio de una cascada de cristales colgantes y espejos de luz. Justo a lado del asiento que eligió se extendía una fuente amplia que rodeaba el lugar, bellamente iluminada. Pero Mimi estaba tan abatida que no prestó atención a nada, convencida de que había visto lugares mucho mejores en Nueva York.

Pidió lo más fuerte que tuvieran y esperó a que el barista pusiera la bebida frente a ella con toda la paciencia que le permitía su repentina debilidad.

Pensaba. Tk le había dicho que lo más probable era que Matt no asistiría, así que no tenía caso que fuera a buscarle, pero ella no había querido escuchar, había pensado que sería una treta para cubrir a su hermano. Y ahora estaba allí, bebiendo sola. Ni rastro de Yamato, ni rastro de la pelirroja. Dios. Cómo dolía. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía ser miserable en paz. Había tanto ruido. La música y la gente. Que molestia. Todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar si sus vecinos de a lado en la barra fueran menos ruidosos.

A unos asientos de distancia, no podía evitar escuchar:

-¡De verdad que no me lo creo! -le decía uno al otro dándole entusiastas palmadas en la espalda- ¡En serio que pensé que no vendrías! ¡Qué alegría me da encontrarte! Siendo honestos, sólo vine con la esperanza de verte, pero que gracia, ¿a que soné como una chica enamorada? -y rio con alegría desbordada, ante lo que Mimi, con negro humor, rodó los ojos exasperada, intentando concentrarse en el fondo de su vaso-; ¡Pero es que, hombre, no te veo desde que eras el capitán del equipo! En serio, nada fue lo mismo después que te graduaste. Aunque con el tiempo fui seleccionado yo mismo capitán, siempre terminaba preguntándome en los momentos difíciles qué harías tú en mi lugar, ya sabes, seguir tu legado -y suspiró-, ¡Que tiempos! Por cierto, me dijeron que estudiaste para abogado, ¿Es cierto? ¿o eran relaciones internacionales? No lo tengo claro.

-Abogado -respondió el otro sencillamente, ocupado con su bebida. Y pidiendo a gritos otra más. La camisa desfajada y los puños remangados hasta los codos.

-Oh, cierto, cierto. Trabajas para esa firma prestigiosa, la que tiene el bufette en el centro de la ciudad junto a Ciudad Judicial, ¿cierto? Fue Cody el que me lo dijo ¿Te acuerdas de él? Amigo mío. El único chico listo al que no le importaba pasarme la tarea de los cursos en los que estaba atrasado. Muy buen tipo. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Todavía juegas soccer? Deberíamos reunirnos un día de estos para recordar viejos tiempos… Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Kary? No la he visto en siglos… ¿Todavía tiene el cabello corto? Chispas, le quedaba tan bien… ¿vendrá a la fiesta?

-Davis… -le cortó su amigo, quien acababa de girarse en su asiento, recargando la espalda en la barra y mirando al rededor- ¿A que hora llegaste?

-Hmmm -murmuró el aludido, rascándose la lampiña barbilla y haciendo memoria antes de responder- no sé, temprano, supongo. Mi hermana quería que la ayudara con algo, y al final no hice nada, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces has estado aquí desde el inicio, ¿verdad? -Davis asintió- y ¿de casualidad no has visto a Sora?

Mimi, que había recargado la cabeza sobre su brazo, derrotada, de pronto la levantó ligeramente, con interés. Cambiando el interruptor de su cabeza de "ignorar" a "escuchar", tras haber captado la última parte de la conversación de sus vecinos.

-¿Te refieres a Takenouchi? No. No la he visto. Aunque saludé a Inoue hace rato -y apuntó a algún sitio con el pulgar a sus espaldas-. Quizás venga mas tarde. Pero no te preocupes, sabremos cuando ocurra. Seguro que mi hermana se pone como loca a planear una travesura en su contra... mírala, aquí viene… Y tiene precisamente cara de loca, ¿qué dice? A veces no le entiendo cuando se enoja.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? ¿Qué se cree que es? ¿Una reina? Pues aquí no estamos para servirla -decía irritada Jun, dando zancadas hacía donde ellos se encontraban, ondeando su esponjosa cabellera. Sus palabras pusieron de inmediato en guardia a Taichi, quien miró fugazmente como apretaba en su mano una copa de vino tinto, cuyo contenido se agitaba peligrosamente dentro del cóncavo cristal.

Pasó a lado de los dos chicos echa una furia, dejándolos boquiabiertos. Detrás de ella iba Momoe intentando tranquilizarla, pero en vano. Estaba decidida a verter el precioso liquido sobre el dorado vestido de la joven que se hallaba a espaldas de ellos.

Mimi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas se había incorporado en su sitio cuando vio la cara de una muy irritada Jun sobre ella. En la mano llevaba una copa que alzó sobre su cabeza decidida. Y muy en contra de su yo-habitual, lo único que hizo la pelirrosa fue cerrar los ojos para recibir, el que sabía, sería el segundo baño del día. Apretó los parpados resignada y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y no ocurrió nada. Ningún líquido fue vertido sobre ella, aunque casi podía olerlo. Y hasta había creído escuchar una forzada salpicadura, seguida de la respiración agitada de su seudoenemiga.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y tuvo que enfocar la vista para comprender lo que ocurría delante de sus narices.

Frente a ella, Jun Motomiya, mejor conocida por Mimi como KODLOVE02, forcejeaba con un desconocido. Éste parecía haberle quitado la copa de la mano, y su contenido yacía cual sangre, derramado en el suelo. Atlético, moreno y de cabello despeinado, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Hermana, por favor, contrólate -intervino de pronto el otro chico, muy parecido al anterior, aunque más joven, e igualmente parecido a Jun. Mimi no entendía nada.

-¡Suéltenme los dos ahora mismo! -demandó con brío intentando zafarse de las manos que la sujetaban.

-¡No, hasta que te calmes! -le advirtió su hermano.

-Chicos, basta -dijo débilmente Momoe. Pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

-¡Ya, pues! ¡ya estoy calmada! -exclamó finalmente Jun, no menos irritada, pero ya sin convulsionarse, al darse cuenta de que más de un curioso había empezado a grabar la escena.

Se quedó quieta por un momento y los chicos la soltaron.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, hermana? En serio que a veces te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años…

-¿A quien le dices infantil, sabandija? -contestó Jun pellizcando a su hermano, hasta hacer que éste le pidiera gritos que le soltara.

Pero Mimi no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Tai, quien por su parte miraba a los escandalosos Motomiya.

-Yo… yo te conozco -empezó la pelirrosa con los parpados entrecerrados dirigiéndose a él. Taichi la miró entonces-. Tu… tú eres el loco de pelo alborotado que golpeó a mi Matty en aquel bar hace una semana, reclamando y gritando…

-¿Volvemos a empezar con lo de que es tu Matty?-se quejó Jun, pero Mimi ni la escuchó, lo que la hizo enojar más.

-Te recuerdo -insistió la modelo-. El hermano de Hikari. Eres tú, ¿cierto? –y lo señaló con su cartera como si acabara de descubrir algo grande.

Taichi no creía haberla visto en la vida.

Así que solo parpadeó con incomprensión, mientras que a la ignorada Jun le salía humo por las orejas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora viajaba en silencio. Escuchando como en la radio sonaba una canción conocida pero editada de tal forma le agradaba más. "Another love" de Tom Odell Zwette Edit.

Tenía frío.

Se puso un abrigo negro sobre los hombros descubiertos y respiró hondo antes de salir del auto. Le deseó buenas noches al chofer y se apeó con gracia, plantando firmemente sus bien calzados pies sobre el asfalto. Pero por bella que luciera, ella se sentía insegura. Hacía frío y las piernas le empezaban a temblar, pero no era por el clima.

El Uber la había dejado justo en la acera frente al extraordinario local de eventos, cuyo ingreso se habría ante ella majestuoso, entre gruesas columnas rectangulares, brillantes reflectores y una alfombra roja que se extendía frente a ella, desarrollándose hasta culminar en unas puertas altísimas rodeadas de fotógrafos que no cesaban de cegar a quienes iban pasando hasta ingresar del todo.

Pero ella no podía dar ni un paso.

Más de algún auto se paró tras ella, dejó salir a sus pasajeros, quienes avanzaron –unos despreocupados, otros nerviosos o emocionados- hasta atravesar aquel pasillo que a Sora se le antojaba infranqueable y peligroso. No podría. No sentía que podría. Por que si él se encontraba realmente allí, no se imaginaba como habría de manejarlo.

Pero debía enfrentarlo. Lo sabia. Debía también enfrentarse a sí misma. Y mirando al cielo para darse fuerzas, respiró hondo antes de avanzar.

Levantó desidida un pie, se impulsó hacía adelante y a penas posó su bonito tacón derecho sobre la alfombra, le entró una llamada.

Desde su cartera, el único objeto que cabía cómodamente en ella, empezó a vibrar y a sonar insistentemente. Suspiró resignada. Segura de que sería Yolei lista para informarle del menor chisme que le pasara delante. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver con cuidado la pantalla de su móvil al contestar. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Si, dime? -contestó algo cansada. Pero no estaba nada preparada para lo que iba a escuchar.

Sí.

Era Yolei. Pero la voz de su amiga sonaba alterada, ¿o debería decir extasiada?

-¡Sora! ¡No lo vas a creer! -su voz desbordaba alegría, y al fondo, sólo se escuchaba algarabía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo ése ruido?

-¡Pues que se ha armado una buena! ¡Jun acaba de arrojar a la modelito, la neoyorquina esa, directito a la fuente!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Pero ella no se ha quedado atrás y se la ha llevado con ella! ¡Ahora mismo la tiene tomada por los pelos! ¿Qué esperas que no vienes? ¡Te lo estas perdiendo todo! -Sora no entendía una palabra-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío, que Taichi se ha metido entre las dos y no sé a donde valla a parar todo esto!

-¿Tai? -A Sora le daba vueltas la cabeza. Hubiera querido preguntar más pero después de un ruido extraño la llamada se interrumpió- ¿Yolei, hola?

¿Qué clase de manicomio se había desatado allá adentro? Una parte de ella quería entrar corriendo a sacar a Taichi de en medio, pero otra le decía que lo mejor sería salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, lo más lejos de allí posible.

¡Pero qué rayos!

De pronto Sora, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar hacía la puerta de acceso, notó como los fotógrafos se empujaban unos a otros tratando de entrar los primeros, seguramente, a donde ocurría la conmoción.

¿Se estaría poniendo peor? ¿Quién estaría ahora inmiscuyéndose en la revuelta? ¿Yolei, el mismo profesor Genai? De pronto, sin que su cerebro fuera consiente de ello, sus piernas empezaron a impulsar su cuerpo hacía delante, ¿qué lograría con eso? Se preguntaba mientras avanzaba, no era nadie, quizás hasta lo empeoraría. Pero no podía detenerse ahora que había cobrado impulso. Casi corrió entre las columnas, todo lo que sus tacos altos le permitieron. En el camino el abrigo -que solo traía descansado sobre los hombros-, salió volando con dramatismo, cual capa que abandona a su dueño impelida por el viento. No le prestó atención. Tampoco prestó atención al pasar de largo a una o dos personas que, a diferencia de ella, caminaban con cautela, y hasta empujó sin querer a alguien más, sin siquiera voltear a disculparse... No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en medio de las dos grandes puertas abandonadas por lo camarógrafos.

Respiraba agitadamente. No había nadie allí. Y entonces miró al fondo.

Parecía una zona de guerra. Los gritos, los pies y manos que salían de la ininteligible masa de personas agolpadas en un extremo de la enorme barra -que se extendía todo lo largo del fondo del local-, se confundían unas con otras entre los flashes que continuamente disparaban un ejercito de bien entrenados periodistas de espectáculos.

Concentrándose un segundo en sí misma, para saber como iba reaccionar, Sora pudo notar como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Sus descubiertos hombros estaban helados, y sus pies también, ¿Qué hacer? Tenía heladas hasta de ideas.

Entonces, sintió un repentino peso sobre los hombros. Un peso cálido y suave.

Se giró parcialmente para ver de donde provenía y notó de inmediato que era su propio abrigo.

Pero tuvo que girarse aún más para ver quien se lo había puesto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-la detuvo una voz que sonaba alarmada a su lado, fuerte y clara.

Era Koushiro. Quien miraba con los ojos bien abiertos el desastre que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-Kou… -empezó suavemente, tan sorprendida de verlo como él de mirar semejante espectáculo, aunque también aliviada.

-Uh, hola, Sora -dijo como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia-. Dime, ¿llevas rato aquí? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Parece la escena clímax de una película bélica. Te falta un arete, por cierto -dijo señalando distraídamente su oreja izquierda.

-Oh, si… -y se llevó instintivamente las manos a la oreja, rápidamente notó que era cierto. Quizás lo abría perdido corriendo hasta allí-. No tengo todos los detalles, sólo sé que todo empezó con Jun lanzando a una modelo a la fuente, o algo así…

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿m-modelo? Que yo sepa nadie de los conocidos de escuela siguió esa carrera… ¡Ay, Dios!-y se pasó la mano por los rojos cabellos, angustiado, cómo debatiéndose interiormente sobre cómo debía actuar. Unos segundos después, parecía haberse decidido-. Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar, ¡Nos vemos, Sora! Gusto en verte -y se alejó corriendo para internarse en aquella extraña interpretación humana de una pintura surrealista.

Sora suspiró cancinamente, ¿Debería intervenir para hacer ese show más grande?

-No -se dijo a media voz negando con la cabeza- Es una tontería. No puedo de ser de ayuda en nada… Esto es peor de lo que imaginé –dio media vuelta por donde había venido. Buscaría su arete, y regresaría a casa de donde no debía haber salido en primer lugar. Se sentaría tranquilamente en la sala su casa, segura de que las locuras ocurrían allí sólo en el seguro interior de las tapas de sus libros.

Pero no pudo avanzar, de pronto tenía un obstáculo. Un cuello rodeado por una impecable camisa blanca le obstruía el paso. Ver aquello fue extraño. Sutil y emocionante, como escuchar "Going home" de Tom Day. Con todo y el suave murmullo de las aves cantarinas de la mañana. Así de cursi y rosa… Así de sorprendente y esperanzador. Dulce y doloroso a un tiempo.

Porque que era él.

Era él realmente.

El mismo que le pusiera el saco sobre los hombros y se mantuviera en silencio a sus espaldas, observando aquella locura sin comentarios.

Sora olvidó respirar por un momento.

Con su ojos de calmo y profundo océano, Yamato la veía desde arriba. En toda su gallarda altura, que rebasaba sin problemas a Sora sin importar sus zapatillas.

-Creo que esto también es tuyo -dijo levantando su mano a la altura de sus hombros para que viera el pendiente que le hacía falta. Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar- Deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres empujando a la gente a diestra y siniestra, casi pierdo un ojo por culpa de esto. Será mejor que lo ponga en su lugar.

Yamato retiró suavemente uno de los mechones de cabello que desordenadamente cubría su mejilla izquierda, y aquel casi imperceptible tacto fue suficiente para que Sora despertara de su ensimismamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza como espantándose las ideas y retiró con un movimiento de su mano la de Yamato.

-Déjalo. Ya me lo pongo yo -tomó el pendiente con presteza y se apresuró a ponérselo-. Igual gracias.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujó una media sonrisa, como si esa fuera exactamente la reacción que había estado esperando.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y respiró hondamente, contemplando el caos.

-Verdaderamente no era éste el recibimiento que me esperaba -dijo como si se refiriera a los periodistas, pero a Sora le parecía que no hablaba realmente de ellos-. Debo de admitir que pensé que sería una velada mortalmente aburrida, pero por lo que veo será algo más que interesante.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Tu novia está allá ahogándose en treinta centímetros de agua... ¿No piensas ir a rescatarla?

-No será necesario -dijo encogiéndose de hombros levemente-. Sabe nadar.

Por alguna razón a Sora se le revolvió el estómago. Valla patán.

-Que bueno que te divierta –habló seriamente, disimulando su irritación-. Después de todo éste teatro fue montado por tu causa.

-Creí que era para el profesor Genai… -dijo él como si realmente estuviera sorprendido. Aunque no lo estaba. Sabía que estaba molesta.

-Si, claro -ironizó Sora-, desde que la vida de los profesores de escuelas públicas es del interés de las televisoras de renombre y la prensa nacional se ocupa de documentar su emocionante trayectoria en el terreno de la enseñanza…

-Uno nunca sabe en estos días con tantos absurdos videos virales en internet -bromeó él. Lo hacía siempre sin cambiar el tono de su voz por uno burlón, como si mantuvieran una conversación seria. Ése era su estilo. Sólo quienes lo conocían lo entendían. A Sora, por ejemplo, no le costaba ningún trabajo.

-Seguro que estamos viendo ahora uno en vivo… -dijo ella arrugando la frente como con pena ajena. Él sonrió y ella tragó saliva. No. No podría con ello. Se daba cuenta ¿Por que el corazón empezaba a latirle tan fuerte solo con ver esa sonrisa? Era claro, debía salir de allí- En fin. Te dejo. Que disfrutes tu fiesta, digo, la del profesor… -Sora quiso empezar a caminar, pero él fue más rápido. Sabía que huía. Huía de aquel intimo y mutuo conocimiento que se establecía entre ellos al conversar hasta de forma trivial.

-¿Por qué te vas? -le preguntó tomando ligeramente su muñeca desde su sitio.

-Yo… Ni siquiera sé que estaba pensando al venir aquí -contestó Sora débilmente, inmóvil ante sus palabras. Era como en aquel viejo juego que solían jugar cuando niños. Los Encantados, lo llamaban. Lo recordaba bien. El grupo se dividía en dos. Unos encantaban y los otros huían. Si alguien del primer grupo te tocaba quedabas 'encantado', lo que significaba que no te podías mover de tu sitio hasta que alguno de tus compañeros de equipo te volviera a tocar. No funcionaba a menos que al tocarte dijeran "Encantado" o "Desencantado". Bueno. La voz de Yamato tenía algo aquella noche que la inmovilizaba. Así que quizás, solo quizás, aquello era como aquel juego de niños. Y allí, sujeta por aquella cálida mano mas grande que la suya, Yamato la había encantado por completo... otra vez.

-Si -dijo él sin soltarla-, a mí tampoco me apetecía venir en un principio, ¿deberíamos irnos?

Sora lo miró a los ojos. Cargada la razón de emociones, se sentía incapaz de actuar con sensatez. Habría preferido no responder. Por cautela. Pero no tuvo suficiente dominio de sí misma, así que cedió:

-¿Deberíamos? -lo dijo casi sin aliento. El corazón agitado en el pecho, dominando su respiración.

Yamato amplió apenas perceptiblemente su sonrisa. Aquerando los labios con la confianza que a ella le faltaba.

Comenzaba a atraerla hacía sí, cuando de pronto, un flashazo rompió el encanto y los volvió a la realidad.

Parecía que el revuelo se había calmado y la gente, con la compostura recuperada había empezado a esparcirse. Los periodistas igualmente, volvían a su puesto original en la puerta de ingreso, y uno no había tardado en reconocer a la largamente esperada estrella de rock.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, para que una docena más de cámaras los cegaran con sus luces.

Rápidamente Yamato le dio la espalda a Sora, a fin de protegerla de las cámaras. Pero supo de inmediato, que si se dejaban rodear, no tardarían en envolverla en un escandalo. Así que hizo lo único prudente que llegó a su mente en ése instante. Correr.

Tomó a Sora por los hombros, y la abrazó de tal forma que la envolviera con su amplia gabardina, y la instó a seguirlo.

-¿Pero que…? -empezó Sora sin comprender.

-Es esto o la primera plana, tú decides -la urgió. Sora no tardó en decidir, y pronto accionó, siguiendo su paso de regreso por aquel largo ingreso entre columnas y reflectores.

Los periodistas no tardaron en darse cuenta del escape y empezaron a ir tras ellos, llenos como estaban por la adrenalina de dos acontecimientos escandalosos en una sola noche. Sabían que de aquellas fotos dependería su empleo pero, por las prisas, más de uno tropezaba a media alfombra, haciendo trastabillar a otros, sin por eso cejar en su intento.

Fue solo la lluvia la que los hizo rendirse.

El cielo negro y nublado había mantenido su aspecto deprimente durante todo el día, sin variación, conteniendo el agua en su seno. Pero, como cansado de tanto peso, había decidido descargar su torrente en ése preciso momento en que los reporteros daban alcance a nuestro querido par de fugitivos.

Apenas las gruesas gotas empezaron a caer. Los camarógrafos dejaron de pensar en sus objetivos, para preocuparse de que sus equipos se mojaran. Así que comenzaron a replegarse, cual ratas a sus madrigueras.

A penas pusieron los pies fuera de aquella aborrecida alfombra roja, Sora y Matt se vieron libres de sus perseguidores. Fue como soltarse de una pesada ancla. Liberador y ligero. Feliz. Intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo y dieron vuelta en una esquina, empapados, aún corriendo, y riendo cómplices.

Alejándose así, parecían un par de adolecentes enamorados.

Y qué más les daba.

Pues en ése instante, así era como se sentían…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** No sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí este capitulo. Sencillamente ocurrió. Mil disculpas por la tardanza. ¿Cómo le hacen los demás escritores para publicar a menudo? Ese es un misterio que no sabré responder. A mí siempre me cuesta trabajo hallar el tiempo y a veces, cuando lo tengo, estoy demasiado fatigada me mis propias emociones, para además sumergirme en las de mis personajes. De todas formas, he disfrutado creando este capitulo. Y agradezco a todos por leer. Admito que asistir a la Feria Internacional del Libro en GDL me ha ayudado a escribir, así como siempre lo hacen sus apreciables comentarios... Lo que sí no entiendo es por qué los caps me salen cada vez más largos... Eeen fin. Un abrazo!

A quienes dejan review:

 **IreneFI** : Muchas gracias por comentar! Lamento haberte hecho escribir una carita triste. Espero poder cambiarla a una feliz en el futuro. Saludos!

 **iSelenurStylesFantasy** : Realmente aprecio tu valentía al dejar review. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por los bonitos comentarios. Estoy de acuerdo en que hay muy buenos escritores por este fandom y agradezco la infinita paciencia que me tienes. La verdad es que no me gusta publicar nada si no estoy segura, y a veces me doy de topes queriendo expresar sentimientos que sean lo más genuinos posibles para compartirlos con buenos lectores como tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Nos seguimos leyendo!

 **Naim** : ¡Me has hecho sonreír con tan bonito comentario! De veras que me conmovió. Y es que para mí este fic, es algo así como una historia paralela del Ritmo de la Vida. Menos rosa, e ingenua, quizás. Diferente, claro, pero con el mismo trasfondo: Lo que el amor le hace a las personas. Y ten por seguro que gracias a lectores que se interesan como tú no lo dejaré. Saludos cordiales!

 **Rex** : Gracias por seguir comentando! Siempre es un gusto leer tu opinión, de veras. Realmente quería con el capitulo pasado plantear el punto de vista de Matt. No solo hacerlo el personaje impenetrable y misterioso del que algunos escriben, sino humanizarlo un poquito, y así mostrar que, a veces, aunque las personas se quieren, sus ideas y motivaciones pueden ser distintas. Y sii, te dejaré con la duda de si Matt fue infiel o no, pero solo por esta vez. Prometo revelar algo más en el siguiente capitulo. Un abrazo!

 **Guest** : Gracias por la impaciencia. Aprecio el ardor con que sigues esta historia y espero no decepcionarte. Un abrazo!

 **Antotis** : Muy poético tu review, jeje. Gracias por tus opiniones! Me encanta leer que sigues el ritmo de la historia tan bien, ¿Deberíamos hacerle saber a Yamato la verdad pronto? No sé. No sé. Por otro lado a veces pienso que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Mimi y mostrándola un poco débil, pero es que para mí, describirla vengativa sería como hacerla la villana y bueno, yo no la siento así. A ver qué pasa. Y en el caso de Tai. No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de levantarlo de las cenizas… En fin, como haz leído, más que una reunión, esto ha sido un caos. Ya me contarás tus impresiones. Saludos!

 **Guest** : ¡Espero que tu corazón este bien! Jeje, gracias! Como vez, al final Matt no ha llamado a Sora, pero no por eso no se han encontrado. Aprecio mucho el entusiasmo con que abrazas esta historia y a seguir con más Sorato! :D

 **Lup** : ¡Qué alegre tu review! Gracias! Me he divertido leyéndolo. Eres persona de ingenio, jeje. Como has leído, efectivamente toodos han acudido a la reunión, pero no todos se han encontrado, y confieso que a veces sí siento que me paso de dramas, como en este cap, donde pasó de todo y al mismo tiempo no pasó nada, aún así aprecio la paciencia y la pasión de los lectores como tú y sus opiniones ¿Qué te ha parecido? Ya vez que hoy hasta Mimi se ha dado cuenta de quien estaba detrás del aborrecido nickname KODLOVE02 sin muy buenos resultados y con peores consecuencias... Por alguna razón disfruté metiendo Taichi en medio… Como sea. Mil gracias y abrazos! Nos seguimos leyendo!

 **Ana María** : te quiero por que suenas tan tierna en tus reviews, jeje. Saludos!

 **ATTE: M.E**.

P.D.: No tuve chance de hacer correcciones finales, asi que disculpen si encuentran errores raros en el texto. Nos vemos para otro capitulo!


	11. Nuestro Contexto

Si eres uno de los amabes lectores que escuchan mis recomendaciones musicales para éste fic te invito a iniciar la lectura de este cap escuchando a Old Sea Brigade con "Did you think it was right?" seguido de "Tidal waves". No soy de la idea de repetir la canción una vez escuchada, prefiero que se derrita la música entre las palabras. Pero pueden hacer como les parezca mejor. Saludos!

* * *

 **TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capitulo 11**

"Nuestro Contexto"

La vida es una cosa curiosa, mas bien inconstante pensaba Sora mientras caminaba riendo de la mano de Yamato lejos de los reflectores y los flashes de aquella reunión a la que habían asistido sin haberlo hecho en realidad. Pisaban ligeros el asfalto húmedo de la ciudad y ella, mientras lo hacía, se daba cuenta que la vida depende en gran manera del contexto... Y la forma en que las historias son contadas.

Había sido gracioso ver de reojo mientras huían de la fiesta como los periodistas resbalaban y caían unos sobre otros tratando de darles alcance, y luego como, al empezar a llover, regresaban en tropel por donde habían venido como gatos asustados por la lluvia.

No habían podido evitar correr, no habían podido evitar reír, alejándose a pasos entrecortados de aquel sitio, internándose en la ciudad, como si esta fuera un bosque obscuro de altos edificios y estrechos recovecos. Habían avanzado sin rumbo presas de la emoción del momento. Acelerados por el ritmo vertiginoso al que latían sus corazones, pero en medio de toda esa locura, de toda la espontaneidad, Sora no podía evitar pensar.

Reía con los ojos brillantes, miraba también los ojos de Yamato quien, por cierto, volteaba a verla a cada tres segundos para comprobar que seguía a su lado como si pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento. Esto a pesar de que no habría podido hacerlo aún si quisiera -que no quería-, sin que él lo notara, por que iba bien sujeta a su mano. Era como si ninguno de los dos creyera del todo que de súbito estaban viviendo ése momento juntos. Y la firmeza de ése agarre era lo único que se los confirmaba.

Increíble, eso era.

Como si los años no hubieran pasado y fueran los mismos de ayer. Jóvenes algo ingenuos, llenos de sueños y esperanzas. Siempre sonriendo, como embriagados de la dicha mutua.

Pero no lo eran.

Y por eso, mientras reían, Sora también pensaba.

 _¿Esto está bien?_ se preguntaba. _Se siente bien, pero al mismo tiempo no._

Y todo por culpa del contexto. Del ineludible e inexorable contexto que compartían. De su historia.

Lo sabían. No eran los mismos. Ni podían serlo.

Porque ya habían vivido. Porque ambos estaban heridos. Y esas heridas, que se habían infligido mutuamente, aún no se habían perdonado.

Y Sora reía, sí, pero con un vacío en el pecho. Veía a Matt, sujetaba su mano, pero lo sentía lejano. Como si fuera un sueño.

 _¿Eres realmente tú quien sujeta mi mano, o es una de las muchas ilusiones que me he hecho antes y que, como siempre, desaparecerá con un parpadeo o con la alarma del reloj? Matt, ¿Puedo aún llamarte así? ¿lo tengo permitido..?_ Y se sintió cansada. Muy cansada de repente. Y aminoró el paso. Y él lo hizo también.

Y apenas la velocidad de sus pasos menguó, sus mentes se relajaron, como volviendo a la normalidad. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió más solido y real. Y prestaron atención a donde se encontraban. Un lugar que ninguno de los dos sabía identificar. Una especie de parque. Con antiguas farolas encendidas y el sonido de una fuente murmurando en algún sitio invisible. Las carcajadas habían quedado atrás, dejando como sombra solo las sonrisas. Hasta que sencillamente se encontraron de pie, recuperando el aliento de manera gradual... Luciendo como cualquier pareja común en un día igualmente común.

Engañando al mundo. Y sintiéndose bien en aquel engaño, aunque también un poco culpables.

Era el contexto. Ése maldito contexto era el que no les permitía sentirse felices del todo.

Miraron no lejos una banca, y como si se leyeran la mente el uno al otro, sin decir nada, se dirigieron hacía ella y se sentaron.

Húmedos, fríos.

Y así, al sentarse, como sin con ello reconocieran la realidad en la que vivían, se soltaron casualmente las manos. Sora las puso sobre su regazo y Yamato se las metió en los bolsillos, como si tuviera frío. Pero no tenía.

Tenía certeza, eso sí, de que su suerte se extinguía.

Respiró hondo, y luego exhaló. El vaho salió de sus labios como humo, para desaparecer pronto. Lo había olvidado. Estaba intentando dejar de fumar.

Ambos miraban hacía el frente.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

 _¿Será posible, sólo por casualidad, que todavía me quiera?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un año después de que los Knife of day firmaran su primer contrato con Gaia Records, luego de meses que mezclaron mil acontecimientos alucinantes -grabaciones en estudios oficiales, promoción y proyectos de estilo y contenido, el lanzamiento de su disco, un par de videos musicales y cientos de presentaciones comerciales-, Yamato por fin escupió las palabras que él tanto había anhelado, y Sora tanto había temido.

-Nos vamos de gira -le informó con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado en el mullido sillón que Sora solía ocupar en la vieja cafetería de antigüedades que le gustaba visitar después de clases para estudiar, aquella en la que Yamato sabía que siempre podía encontrarla por las tardes entre semana.

-¿De gira? -preguntó sorprendida, dejando débilmente el bolígrafo sobre las notas de repaso que había estado haciendo para prestarle atención completa- ¿A dónde?

-¡Todo Japón! -exclamó el rubio abriendo las palmas de las manos con una sonrisa como para acentuar la totalidad del país, aunque más bien parecía imitar la forma de un globo terráqueo.

Sora se quedó sin habla por un momento. Él se había girado para pedir un americano a la mesera que pasaba por allí, lo que le dio tiempo para reaccionar apropiadamente. Y cuando volvió a fijar su rostro en ella, habló como sabía que su novio esperaba de ella.

-¿Cómo que todo Japón? -dijo por fin, maravillada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si de solo verlo con atención pudiera recibir todas las respuestas.

-Bueno -se explicó-, al menos las capitales. Apenas se lanzaron las fechas, pero nos vamos en un mes. ¿No es alucinante? ¡Nuestra primera gira! Lo chicos están enloquecidos de felicidad. Vamos a estar ensayando como esclavos estas semanas, pero creo que va a valer la pena…

-Wou, eso es... increíble -y bajó la vista para que no leyera en sus ojos lo que sentía… Si. Estaba feliz por él. Pero Sora veía lo que aquellos compromisos implicaban. Un mes de ensayos antes de la gira significaban también semanas sin apenas verse, y la gira misma implicaba hasta meses de ausencia.

Yamato no ocupaba que se lo dijera, lo adivinaba. Por que ésa la única razón por la que su alegría no estaba completa. Así que, contemplando las pestañas que enmarcaban los parpados inferiores de Sora al evadir su mirada, tomó su mano -que había estado descansando sobre los apuntes en la mesa-, y le soltó:

-Ven conmigo -y la apretó suavemente en la suya.

Ella levantó la vista perpleja. Sostuvo su mirada por un momento y, al hacerlo, entendió que lo decía en serio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimi estaba helada a pesar de que sobre el escotado vestido dorado que llevaba Koushiro le había puesto su saco. La rosada cabellera, todavía mojada de medios a puntas, dejaba escurrir constantes gotas sobre el, sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo. Estaba sentada en una muy bien decorada sala lounge que se encontraba frente al ingreso a los baños, donde su amigo de la infancia le había pedido que le esperaba mientras él le conseguía algo de ropa seca y un auto que la llevara a su hotel. Ya casi no había gente. La fiesta se había disuelto y solo de vez en cuando algún que otro ebrio rezagado entraba al baño antes de abandonar el lujoso salón de eventos tambaleándose peligrosamente. Mimi no veía ni escuchaba nada. Se sentía como una muñeca rota, sin pilas, desaliñada.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a su Matty rodeado de destellos, flashes de cámaras y gente que se agolpaba al ingreso. Por un segundo pensó que la había visto entre la gente con la facilidad con la que ella lo había identificado, pero pronto se había hecho patente que no era así. De lejos miró como le daba la espalda a todos y regresaba por donde había venido, desapareciendo en un suspiro. Y no se había ido sólo. Eso era lo que decían algunos de los reporteros que lo habían captado de cerca, desatando un revuelo descomunal, ¿Quién era la chica misteriosa? Nadie lo sabía. Pero a Mimi no le importaban las especulaciones. Ya se lo imaginaba. Todas las miradas se habían vuelto inmediatamente hacía ella cuando se confirmó que Yamato había escapado de la prensa. Pero ella se había quedado inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear. Le hicieron preguntas que no supo contestar, e incluso creyó que no había oxigeno a su alrededor por que no recordaba cómo respirar. No tenía idea qué habría sido de ella si el bueno de Kou no hubiera estado allí para ayudarla, sacarla de entre la multitud y ahuyentar a los reporteros...

Ahora, allí, sentada en soledad, descalza, despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido, se sentía un poco más consiente de su lamentable situación. Una sola lágrima se le detenía entre las pestañas inferiores, negándose a deslizarse a lo largo de su mejilla, como prueba de que en el pecho de su dueña quedaba aún un resto de entereza. Trémulo, eso sí, y propenso a la extinción.

De pronto algo golpeó el diván en el que estaba sentada. Era un borracho al que su amigo intentaba sentar, a fin de entrar un momento al baño.

-Quédate, aquí, con cuidado, con cuidado… -le decía Davis a Tai, intentando que éste no resbalara del asiento en que trataba de sentarlo. Pero resbaló y terminó dando con todo su peso sobre el suelo, haciendo que Mimi se girara a verlos. Davis quiso levantarlo de en medio de los dos divanes, pero como no se dejaba, hizo un gesto de disculpa con la cabeza sin siquiera reconocerla antes de entrar al baño corriendo mientras decía- Lo siento, lo siento. Lo levantaré en seguida, apenas vuelva, es solo… es solo que tengo una urgencia muuy urgente. Usted no se fije en él, no molestará.

A Mimi lo primero que le saltó fue el uso de la formalidad "usted". Y le chocó tanto que si no hubiera estado tan decaída definitivamente lo hubiera seguido para reclamarle.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora soy una vieja? – murmuró para sí misma cruzando los brazos y dando un pisotón al suelo a modo de protesta, con todo y puchero.

-¡Ahh-auch! -se quejó Taichi desde el piso, sacudiendo la mano que le había pisado sin querer.

-Ay, perdón -dijo llevándose las palmas a la boca ligeramente sobresaltada-. Por un momento olvidé que estabas allí… Menos mal que estaba descalza, si hubiera traído puestos mis tacos altos seguro que te atravesaba la mano y hubiera sido mucho peor... Oh, espera… -y agachándose a su lado, inmediatamente lo reconoció-... chico-despeinado, ¿eres tú?

Sus largos mechones de castaño cabello lo delataban, pero de igual manera le cubrían parcialmente el rostro. Tai, que había reaccionado al dolor como lo haría ante un reflejo, yacía más dormido que despierto en suelo, mientras un delgado hilo de saliva le escurría por la comisura de la boca. Mimi retiró uno de los espesos mechones de cabello con cuidado a fin de verle la cara.

Su expresión inconsciente no le decía nada, pero ella quería recordarla. Había algo en él que le intrigaba. Como si intuyera que era una pieza importante en el rompecabezas que sabía debía armar. Aquel chico la había rescatado de la psicópata Kodlove02 dos veces en una noche. Primero de su malintencionada copa de vino y luego de que sus afiladas uñas le rompieran el vestido en la alocada pelea dentro de la fuente. Prestando atención se podían ver enrojecidas líneas en su piel morena, quizás eran rasguños ocasionados por su frenética contendiente. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué había intervenido cuándo todos los demás que estuvieron presentes en la escena se quedaron mirando fascinados el escandalo, y si alguien más se había peleado había sido por tener un mejor ángulo de visión.

Pero él no parecía recordar haberla visto con Yamato. No parecía recordar haberla visto en la vida, de hecho... Pero eso no importaba. Ella quería saber quien era él y de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Literalmente.

Palpó con cuidado los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que sintió el bulto de su cartera. Introdujo la mano con cuidado y la sacó con las puntas de los dedos. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Acostumbrada a que sus novios usaran marcas de diseñador, aquella cartera sintética con ilustraciones de superhéroes le parecía de lo más extraña. La abrió sin prisa y encontró lo que buscaba. Su identificación, bien visible, decía su nombre y dirección a lado de una foto sorprendentemente buena de aquel chico que solo había visto en estado de ebriedad. En la foto lucía bastante diferente. Tan confiado y sonriente que más de alguna podría haberlo considerado guapo.

Pero Mimi no tuvo ocasión de hacer mayor investigación por que con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que su amigo, el otro despeinado, salía del baño. Se apresuró a robar una de las tarjetas de presentación que estaban a mano, y metió la cartera en su lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Para cuando Davis se acercó a levantar a su excapitán de equipo, ella ya estaba sentada en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora y Yamato estaban acurrucados en el viejo sofá de piel marrón que estaba en la azotea del edificio de ella. Allí, donde solían reunirse con amigos, haciendo memorables conciertos privados y pasando las mejores horas, creando nuevas melodías e inventando los más absurdos chistes locales, además de ser el lugar perfecto para consumir cantidades ingentes de comida basura. Había muchas memorias buenas para elegir. Aunque, de todas, las mejores las habían pasado ellos dos solos.

Aquel día, por ejemplo, Sora estaba recostada en el viejo sofá, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Matt quien, sentado cómodamente, la cubría con su chaqueta mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y descansaba el otro en el apoyabrazos -en aquellos bellos tiempos en los que se podían pasar las horas sin un teléfono móvil en la mano.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? -le preguntó el rubio mientras acariciaba la puntas de su cabellos rojizos con los dedos.

Sora no respondió de inmediato. Respiró profundamente y exhaló con suavidad.

Matt lo entendía.

No había necesidad de largas explicaciones entre ellos. Así de bien se conocían. Matt sabía que su respuesta era un no. Pero la formalidad de preguntar sólo terminaba de aclarar lo que ya les era obvio.

Ella no iría con él a su gira internacional, como tampoco había ido a su primera gira nacional hacía ya un tiempo, cuando se lo había pedido.

Sora hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Matt y respiró profundo.

-Voy a extrañar éste aroma -dijo simplemente.

Y no dijeron más.

Era un hecho.

Yamato inclinó la cabeza un poco hasta rozar la frente de ella con los labios. Y Sora cerró los ojos para sentir mejor su tacto, y se apretó ligeramente a él.

Ambos lo sabían. Y a ambos les dolía.

Sora extrañaría aquellas manos grandes que tomaban confiadamente las suyas con calidez. Escucharlo cantar en sus conciertos mientras la miraba a los ojos. La seguridad de aquella espalda ancha cuando la abrazaba y aquella mente aguda que ocultaba una persona bondadosa y considerada tras aquel rostro aparentemente frío. Amaba conocer a aquel Matt que el mundo no veía. Aquel dispuesto a mostrar bondad sin ser visto. A ser tímido sin parecerlo.

Lo extrañaría. Tanto como si extrañara a una parte de sí misma.

Aquella separación, sabía, sería muy diferente a las anteriores. No estaría en una ciudad lejana, con acentos distintos, estaría en países lejanos, con idiomas y horarios completamente diferentes. Era por eso que, se daba cuenta, sería tan duro.

Pero no podía ir con él. Simplemente no podía. Porque ella también tenía sueños que cumplir. Y por más que lo amara se sentía incapaz de renunciar a todo por él. Ser una novia de apoyo, mientras él realizaba sus logros. Sencillamente no era lo suyo. Eso de vivir a la sombra de su novio, siempre velando por sus intereses haciendo de su vida la suya era para mujeres más abnegadas y sumisas. Algo que ella no podía ser. No. No lo veía posible.

Pero aunque su decisión era firme, no por ello era fácil. A veces incluso sentía un poco de culpa. Tal como también había sentido culpa por llorar una semana entera cuando Yamato dejó la escuela. Recordaba haberlo evitado por once días exactos hasta que sus ojos retomaron su forma natural. Se sintió tan tonta por ello, pero jamás habría reunido el valor para decirle lo mal que se sentía al darse cuenta que no acabarían la escuela juntos, que no irían juntos a la graduación, ni lo vería usar esmoquin al recogerla para ir al baile, que tampoco lanzarían los birretes al cielo uno al lado el otro y que tampoco vivirían al mismo tiempo la experiencia de entrar a la universidad, con toda la emoción y los temores. Era tan raro, aún ahora pensar en ello.

Todo eso era para él irrelevante, tenía la mente puesta en otros proyectos, en otros lugares... Y a ella no podía dejar de importarle. Pero no lo decía.

Y no es que no hubiese acariciado la idea de ir con él. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos factible le parecía. Ya lo veía. Si renunciaba a todo por él, terminaría marchitándose de tristeza. Le amaría a él, sí. Pero odiaría su vida, sintiéndola vacía. Sin objetivos ni retos, sin avanzar a ningún sitio, siempre tras él. Se odiaría a sí misma por haberse puesto en aquella situación y finalmente le odiaría a él por haberla incitado. No. Eso no podía permitírselo. El panorama se veía demasiado sombrío y prefería seguir donde estaba para avanzar a su propio ritmo. Lo mejor sería esperar. Sí. Le esperaría.

Se graduaría, trabajaría duro para entrar a la universidad, estudiaría moda, trabajaría más duro aún para conseguir su título y se esforzaría al máximo por cumplir ella también sus sueños. Él iría a verla seguido y tarde que temprano encontrarían la manera de unir sus sueños y estar juntos. Se daba cuenta de que era un camino muuy largo, pero también entendía que ésa sería la única manera de darse valía, de ser realmente feliz.

Y ¿que extrañaría él de ella? ¿Cuáles eran sus pensamientos? Allí, teniéndola acurrucada en su pecho, con la nariz hundida en sus cabellos sabía que odiaría estar lejos de aquella hermosa cabecita pelirroja, de ese aroma a tenues flores, fresco y dulce. De sus bonitos hombros bronceados con el tamaño perfecto para ser cubiertos por las palmas de sus manos. De aquella sonrisa perlada que le hacía el día una y otra vez. Su mirada cómplice cuando pensaban igual pero no se lo hacían saber a los demás. O como apretaba su mano discretamente cuando no era así. Todas las interminables conversaciones relevantes o insignificantes que mantenían. Todas la ideas y opiniones intercambiadas.

La extrañaría a morir.

Pero ni por un segundo cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de no irse. Sencillamente no podía quedarse. Su sueño por fin se haría realidad y el mundo le abría sus extranjeros oídos dispuesto a paladear su música. Ya lo imaginaba. Era eso lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. No lograba ni concebir el hecho de quedarse para instalarse en las vidas cuadradas y aburridas destinadas a una oficina para siempre, una vida lineal, sin sentido. No podía. Aquella gira por todo Japón había sido el inicio, el primer peldaño hacía su sueño y sabía que no podría dejar de escalar hasta verlo cumplido.

Pero le dolía. Le dolía dejarla, estar lejos de ella. Y le dolía que no aceptara ir con él.

-Porque de todas las chicas que corean mis canciones -le dijo en una ocasión a Tk- tenía que enamorarme de la única que no está dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí?

Takeru sonrió.

-Porque si lo hiciera no sería Sora, y tú no te conformas con menos de lo extraordinario.

Yamato se pasó la mano por los cabellos y observó por unos segundos la superficie liquida de su humeante taza de café. Luego miró a su hermano.

-Allí tienes un punto.

Así es que allí, en aquel sofá, una junto al otro, en aquella querida azotea de sus recuerdos, Matt y Sora entendían sus mutuos sentimientos. Y comprendían a cabalidad como se sentía el otro.

Por una parte, se sentían incapaces de impedir que el otro cumpliera sus sueños y por la otra, ambos se negaban a renunciar a los propios para estar juntos. Era claro. Era absurdo. Pero tampoco se atrevían a perderse.

-¿Funcionará esto? -preguntó Sora en un intento de convencerse de que lograrían llevar una prolongada relación a larga distancia.

Matt temía igual que ella, pero aún así respondió:

-Claro que sí -y sujetó sus hombros con firmeza intentando sonar convencido, aunque no lo estaba-, funcionará de maravilla.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus planes y ocupaciones los fueron alejando poco a poco.

Sin quererlo, fueron arrastrados por las circunstancias. Por un lado, Sora tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y tomaba varios cursos con ese fin. Su madre había decidido abrir otra florería y tenían más trabajo que nunca, así que prácticamente no tenía tiempo libre. Yamato por su parte, vivía ocupado con los ensayos de la banda, las entrevistas promocionales para shows en vivo y las obligaciones que implicaba la gira con su loca agenda llena de compromisos.

Pero los diferentes husos horarios eran lo peor. Sus momentos libres eran totalmente opuestos, por lo que raras eran las veces que podían comunicarse de viva voz y, cuando lo hacían, alguno siempre terminaba quedándose dormido.

Por eso, seis meses de gira después, cuándo la banda regresó a Tokio para el concierto final, estaban ansiosos por verse.

Más no fue fácil. El manager de la banda se encargaba de que cada minuto de los integrantes de KOD estuviera ocupado, y Yamato, que normalmente encontraba aquello productivo, estando en Japón, sentía que no les daban ni un respiro. Tenía seis días en Japón y aún no habían podido verse. No tenía control sobre su agenda, ni sobre donde se hospedaba. Se sentía más como esclavo que como una celebridad.

Una de esas noches Yamato estaba sentado al fondo de una van de la disquera en la que vivían prácticamente encuartelados todos los chicos de la banda desde su regreso (El mundo entero se sorprendería de la falta de glamour con la que viajan muchas veces sus cantantes favoritos). Aquel era el sitio de sus interminables viajes a los compromisos sociales, sus ensayos por carretera y su mal dormir, era el sitio en el que los chicos solían hablar de todo. En aquella ocasión, de su último concierto privado para un puñado de gente rica.

-¡Valla chicas más lindas las de la primera fila!- exclamó uno con los ojos brillantes solo de acordarse.

-Pero no eran nada comparadas a la rubia con la que me fui después de la fiesta de bienvenida de la disquera…

Mato los ignoraba. Miraba por la ventanilla de vidrios polarizados mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos.

Ellos continuaban.

-Y ¿que me dicen de su amiga, la alta sexy? ¿Alguien habló con ella?

-Naa. Ella parecía interesada únicamente en aquel pelos de elote -y le lanzaron una bolita de papel a Matt que revotó inofensivamente contra el cristal sin tocarlo. Él se quitó los audífonos-, pero éste chico es más frío e indiferente que un tempano de hielo.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó él despistadamente.

-Hablamos de la chica alta del último concierto, ésa que no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía modelo.

-Casi -aclaró Akira- Es conductora de un show en vivo. Muy popular.

-Joo… Tiene sentido. Era hermosa -dijo Takaishi con cara ilusionada, como si estuviera imaginándola-, ¿hablaste con ella al menos?

-Algo, creo -respondió él impasible-. No mucho.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si se notaba que se moría por ti! ¿Quién te crees para desperdiciar oportunidades como esas?

-¿Oportunidades de qué?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? -cuestionó levantando las cejas.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

-Tengo novia, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, la inolvidable Sora! ¿En serio? ¿Vas a actuar como un romántico ahora? -él no se molestó en responder- a ver, recuérdenme, ¿cuánto llevamos de gira?

-Seis meses…

-¡Medio año, por Dios! ¿en serio crees que tu linda pelirroja va a quedarse de brazos cruzados? -dijo uno- Olvídalo. Y menos cuando sepa la gran noticia, ¿no se lo has dicho, cierto?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los amores de lejos… -agregó Akira

-Solo un ingenuo creería que la lealtad dura tanto tiempo…

Matt no hizo caso. En serio amaba a sus amigos, pero a veces podían portarse como verdaderos idiotas y no pocas veces le daban ganas de partirles la cara. Pero no se mostró molesto. Y tampoco dijo nada. No tenía caso. Así eran y no había objeto en tratar de corregirlos. Aunque en algo sí tenían razón. Tenían siglos sin verse. Y estaba volviéndose insoportable... Rayos. Realmente deseaba verla. Tenían toda la semana ocupada y no sabía hasta cuando le darían tiempo para su vida privada. Era frustrante. Lo era desde hacía poco más de un año, cuando su relación empezó a resumirse básicamente a dos situaciones -ninguna favorable-: Estar lejos sin poder hablarse, o estar cerca y sin poder verse por las distintas ocupaciones de ambos.

Yamato, por ella, se había esforzado todo aquel tiempo por mostrarse optimista. _No te preocupes_ , solía decirle, _estaremos bien_. Lo decía para confortarla, por que la quería con todo su corazón, pero lo cierto es que él mismo no era optimista por naturaleza y se volvía cada vez más difícil aparentarlo. Y se repetía en silencio que era egoísta mantener su corazón sujeto a él, cuando él no estaba allí para sujetarla a ella. Y la noticia lo hacía sentirse peor… Aquella noticia que no se había atrevido decirle. Y se sentía despreciable por ello. No la mereces, le susurraba acusadoramente la conciencia. Pero él apartaba ese pensamiento y se repetía que le quería.

Hubiera deseado llamarla, pero con aquellos tontos que tenía de amigos tan cerca sería imposible mantener una conversación telefónica sin que le diluviaran burlas y bromas de mal gusto.

Así que le envió un mensaje.

"Hey, ¿qué haces?"

Para su sorpresa, Sora no tardó en contestar. Que dulces eran las ventajas de estar en el mismo país.

"La verdad? -fue su respuesta- Extrañarte". Yamato sonrió débilmente al ver aquellas palabras, pero tuvo que disimular ante las miradas siempre curiosas de sus colegas "Aunque también morir de nervios".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy por entrar a mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Creo que no te había dicho la fecha… ¡Es hoy! Deberías ver la fila de aspirantes ¡Es inmensa! Y en serio, desentono completamente. Todos lucen súper extravagantes o increíblemente glamorosos. Me siento como una papa, ¿Crees que sea un mal momento para cuestionarme por qué quise estudiar diseño de modas en primer lugar? "

"Así que hoy es el día? Te deseo suerte… Aunque sé que no la necesitas. Has estudiado mucho. Confía en ti. Todo saldrá bien. Y no te preocupes de las apariencias. Si algo he aprendido tras bastidores es que la imagen es sólo eso. No mide para nada el talento. Y yo no conozco a nadie más talentosa que tú. Ya lo verás, lo harás bien".

Tardó en contestar.

"Gracias. Te quiero". Fue simplemente la respuesta.

Yamato se quedó por un momento observando la pantalla. Imaginándola diciendo aquellas palabras. Y luego escribió:

"Yo igual".

"¡Como quisiera verte! -respondió un minuto después- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"¿Aparte de desear verte?"-por alguna razón le parecía más fácil decir palabras como aquellas por mensaje que en persona- "Bueno, vamos a una entrevista a una de las televisoras locales. Quizás vea a mi padre".

"Entonces parece que el día de hoy ambos tendremos examen, jaja"

"Cierto". Y sonrió. Pero ella no pudo verlo.

"Te tengo que dejar por ahora. No nos permiten usar el móvil en el aula. No tardan en pasarnos. Que te valla de maravilla a ti también. Un beso!"

Y la comunicación entre los dos cesó.

Ella fue a su examen de admisión.

Y él fue al programa de entrevistas.

Al terminar invitaron a la banda a una fiesta exclusiva que la disquera les había preparado. Pero Matt estaba un poco fastidiado porque no le permitían faltar "¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en faltar si la han preparado exclusivamente para nosotros?". Así que, en un acto inesperado de desesperada valentía -o estupidez, según se vea- aprovechó un alto y escapó de la van. Huyó del auto dejando a sus amigos impresionados, su manager dando gritos y su reproductor funcionando sobre el asiento abandonado, sonando con Firefall de Bjéar. Corrió bajo un cielo gris que amenazaba lluvia, y en cuanto pudo tomó un taxi. Quería ver a Sora y sabía dónde encontrarla.

Compró flores para ella de camino. Un sencillo ramillete de rosas rosas -uno nunca puede ser muy ingenioso cuando tu novia es, a demás de perfecta, florista. Pero no se puede fallar nunca con las rosas rosas.

El mundo podría rodar, ser infiel y predecible, pero su amor no.

Su amor mutuo era infalible. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Y bueno, entonces, como ocurre muchas veces con nuestras seguridades, falló.

Después de esperar media hora por Sora fuera del edificio universitario bajo una suave cortina de lluvia, ella salió de entre las muchas caras de desconocidos.

Pero no estaba sola.

Caminaba justo a lado de un chico mayor. Alto de cabellos azulados. Quien la cubría con su sombrilla. Ella sonreía.

Entonces su corazón se paralizó.

Ella debió escuchar cómo se detuvieron sus latidos, porque en ese momento preciso ella lo miró a lo lejos. Justo en ese instante, directo a los ojos. Pero en lugar de sobresaltarse o ponerse nerviosa como alguien que ha sido encontrado in fraganti, lo miró sorprendida y luego de un segundo le sonrió ampliamente agitando la mano para saludarle con alegría.

Pero no fue a su encuentro de inmediato.

Él hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, que dejara a aquel chico con la palabra en la boca y con su sombrilla en la mano, que corriera hacía él felizmente. Pero no fue así. Siguió hablando con el desconocido por un momento, se despidió de él con tranquilidad. Intercambiaron sonrisas y él le ofreció el paraguas, por que todavía lloviznaba.

"No lo aceptes" pensó para sí mismo, "Por favor, no lo aceptes, ¡no se te ocurra!"

Pero ella lo tomó.

Lo tomó y se despidió del desconocido con una inclinación de cabeza y una de esas sonrisas perladas que solo deseaba ver cuando se dirigían a él, ¿por qué se la regalaba a ese tipo? ¿Acaso no lo había visto?

Ardía. Y en su mente bullían todos los pensamientos negros que había tratado de mantener a raya durante seis meses, todas las ideas aplastantes que la realidad le recordaba. El amor no es para siempre, tampoco es infalible. Ningún amor lo es.

Cuando el chico por fin se retiró, ella bajó la escalinata que los separaba. Escalón a escalón, apresurada, con su bonito y sencillo vestido amarillo, y su suetercito blanco ondeando ante el movimiento.

Sonreía radiante, apurando el paso. Y cuando estuvo cerca abrió los brazos contenta. Tal como lo había imaginado en un principio. Pero su rabia no se apaciguó con ello.

Ella lo notó incluso antes de llegar hasta él. Así que dejó caer los brazos a sus costados a unos pasos de distancia, y cuando lo tuvo en frente dijo, sin perder del todo la sonrisa:

-Matt… cuanto me alegra verte… ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo bien -respondió él conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla que le acababan de volver al verla tan cerca y le hormigueaban todo lo largo de los brazos. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, le extendió las flores sin ceremonias.

-¡Oh, son preciosas! -dijo tomándolas y llevándoselas al rostro hasta rosarlas apenas con la nariz-. Me encantan, gracias.

Quiso cubrirlo con el paraguas, pero él no se lo permitió, dando un paso atrás.

Luego, él solo, comenzó a caminar por la acera.

Sora, extrañada, lo siguió. Entendió lo que pasaba. No era física cuántica, por Dios. Dio claras y sencillas explicaciones que la eximían de cualquier posible malentendido (El chico era un compañero de la academia de preparación para los exámenes universitarios, se habían encontrado por casualidad, él estaba dando su servicio social aplicando el examen, etc, etc.), trató de tomar su mano y hacer de aquello algo gracioso. Pero no funcionó. Nada lo hizo. La mente de Yamato se había detenido en una sola idea fija. Y no hubo poder humano que lo sacara de allí. No era lo que Sora pensaba. Simples celos, suponía. Pero aunque su idea sí había nacido de sus celos absurdos, era alimentada y crecía con pensamientos razonables -unos egoístas, otros altruistas-, por lo que se hizo suficientemente grande como para impulsarle a actuar.

Dejó de caminar y encaró a la chica que amaba.

-Vamos a dejarlo, Sora.

Ella se congeló en su sitio. Llevaba siguiéndolo cuadra y media tratando de hacerlo razonar bajo aquella suave lluvia cayendo alrededor de ellos, sin hacer caso de la sombrilla que llevaba en la mano y apretando su ramo de flores contra el pecho. Pero después de aquellas palabras sintió el frío del ambiente, lo mojado de sus zapatos y la presión con la que había abrazado sus flores disminuyó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me escuchaste -dijo él seriamente. Sus palabras seguían sonando molestas, pero también había algo de tristeza trenzada entre las silabas pronunciadas y su dureza. Sus ojos, resueltos-. Dejémoslo.

-Matt… ¿Te estás escuchando? -le cuestionó Sora incrédula-. Ya te dije. Ése chico y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Apenas nos conocemos, y él solo trataba de ser amable... ¿Por qué de pronto todo este drama? ¿Ahora somos de esas parejas inmaduras que pelean por celos? ¿De dónde viene esa inseguridad? No tienes nada que temer. Vamos. Me conoces, sabes que yo sería incapaz…

-Lo sé, Sora… Lo sé. Sé que puedo confiar en ti… -y respiró hondo antes de seguir-. Pero creo que ése es el punto. No me molesta que hables con otros chicos (y con eso no digo que me encante la idea), lo que intento decir es que veo lo que es tu vida, y lo que podría ser… Deberías tener un novio que te espere después de la escuela, que lleve un paraguas para cubrirte, que esté allí para abrazarte cuando discutas con tu madre, que insulte a tus profesores cuando te dejen tantos deberes que no puedas salir a pasear, que se ponga de tu lado cuando alguien te moleste, a quien puedas besar a diario y te haga sentir confortada… No uno al que veas cada seis meses y no sepa lo que haces porque está demasiado ocupado para mantener largas conversaciones por teléfono o se quede dormido mientras le cuentas lo que te ocurrió en el día. Seamos honestos… Es patético.

-Matt… -empezó con un hilo de voz. Sabía que aquellos sentimientos no eran nuevos. Se daba cuenta que llevaban tiempo cocinándose en su cabeza, se notaba en su manera de expresarlos. Yamato no era de los que dicen las cosas sin pensar. Pero le parecía injusto. Ella le quería a diario. Lo tuviera cerca o lejos. Así era, y por eso dijo con firmeza-. No me importa. Nada de eso me importa. No necesito a un chico que esté para mi 24/7 como una operadora, te necesito a ti. Además, esto no será para siempre… La gira está por concluir. Éste fin de semana será la última fecha de la gira y podremos vernos más seguido, ¿No estás contento por eso? Descansarás un poco y yo estaré de vacaciones. Sé que este tiempo a distancia ha sido frustrante para ambos, pero ya esta por concluir, ¿cierto?

Yamato desvió la mirada. Hubiera querido que eso fuera cierto. Pero sabía que el futuro de su relación solo podía ser sombrío. Tenía que decírselo.

-No, Sora… -por alguna razón no se atrevía a verla a la cara-. Nos han ofrecido otra gira internacional. Hoy nos prepararon una fiesta para celebrarlo. Es… Es así. Ya está decidido… Y… también nos ofrecieron grabar el siguiente álbum en América. Con un contrato nuevo y todo - Sora parpadeó-. Todos aceptamos.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

No entendía. Era como si le contara algo que no le concernía. Hasta sus palabras sonaban distantes, ¿sería por la lluvia? De pronto sintió más frío. Se congelaba. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había bajado el paraguas, ahora estaba empapada. Le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. No le había dicho que estuvieran planeando nada parecido... Tampoco parecía probable que fuera algo repentino. Aquello debía de haberse estado preparando desde hacía por lo menos varios meses.

-Tú… -empezó con la voz temblorosa-, no me habías dicho nada… ¿Por qué?

Yamato bajó los ojos.

-Yo… No sabía cómo.

Sora se quedó muda por un momento, ¿Qué se hace en cuando tu novio quiere romper por "tu bien" y le amas por ello, pero sientes que te ha estado engañando ocultándote cosas y sientes que debes estar molesta, pero tampoco quieres perderle así que reclamarle en un momento delicado como el presente no parece una buena idea? ¿Qué se hace entonces? ¿Se tiene que elegir entre el amor y el orgullo? Todo parecía confuso. Pero Sora debía hacer una elección.

Y eligió el amor antes que el orgullo.

-Lo solucionaremos… No nos preocupemos ahora por eso, -y forzó una sonrisa- ¿así que dejaste una fiesta de la disquera para venir a verme?

Yamato cerró los ojos como si aquello fuera demasiado. Una estocada directa al corazón. Quería avanzar hasta ella, abrazarla, besar por fin sus bellos parpados...

Pero entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su manager. Valla que había tardado en llamar. Seguro que estaba hecho una furia, con la boca llena de amenazas y reclamos. No contestó.

-Tengo que irme ahora.

Tenía los cabellos rubios pegados a las sienes. Y la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera la volteó a mirar cuando se dio media vuelta para irse.

Sora se quedó plantada donde estaba. Su corazón le urgía para que lo siguiera. Pero sus piernas no se movían. Conocía a Yamato. No iba a ceder.

Dejó caer las manos por completo. En una la sombrilla, en la otra el ramo de flores. Sentía más frío que nunca y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que le resbalaban por la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Has visto como la gente hace cosas extraordinarias con piezas de dominó? Las ponen cuidadosamente, como si construyeran una brillante e intricada obra de arte, casi arquitectónica. Pero lo que en realidad hacen es un mecanismo para la destrucción. Ordenar, planear, disponer y ejecutar para después destruirlo. Sadismo puro.

Lo más extraordinario es que, es justo el momento de su derrumbe el mas fantástico. Lo que hace que en nuestro cuerpo se dispare súbitamente la adrenalina que lo vuelve especial. Bueno. Algo extrañamente parecido ocurre con las relaciones.

Día tras día las construimos, son gestos, vivencias y horas compartidas. Como si colocáramos con precisión las piezas que edifican un diseño de dominós. Sin darnos cuenta cómo, acumulamos recuerdos que completan un cuadro de hermosura, uno que no durará. Y justo cuando es todo más bello, se derrumba. Y mientras más grande es el sentimiento sacrificado y más horrorosa la cicatriz, más inolvidable se vuelve. Es la avalancha de los dominós.

El dolor que nos marca con fuego la memoria.

Y no lo podemos superar.

Es sencillamente el contexto.

La razón por la que Yamato y Sora, aun estando tan cerca uno del otro, no se podían besar. Ni siquiera podían mirarse sin sentir dolor.

-¿Recuerdas cuando rompiste conmigo? -preguntó suavemente Sora sin voltear a verlo, con sonrisa triste y la mirada inundada de nostalgia.

Yamato la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Yo nunca sentí que rompiéramos propiamente -dijo- , aunque para ser más honesto… siempre pensé que fuiste tú quien me había terminado a mí.

Sora la miró con cara interrogante, espejando la incredulidad que veía en sus ojos.

¿La engañaban sus recuerdos o sencillamente había olvidado alguna parte?

Era el contexto. Todo depende de como las historias son contadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Quiero ir aclarando de a poco el pasado de estos dos, a fin que se comprenda su separación, pero se está volviendo más largo de lo que esperaba. Agradezco su paciencia, e igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Reviewers** : Ernest Hemingway dijo una vez que no hay merito alguno en escribir. Que lo único que uno tiene que hacer es tipear y sangrar. Así de simple. Y eso tiene sentido para mí. Creo que cada que escribo así, por ficción que sea, hablo de mí, mis emociones y las que implanto en mis personajes son todas conocidas y aromáticas. Y a veces me harto de ellas. De querer, de querer querer, de lo que fue y no es, de lo que creo y no. Y dejo de escribir, por que sangrar no es siempre placentero… pero sus reviews me recuerdan que vale la pena. Gracias por regalarme algo de su tiempo, pesamietos y palabras!

 **Bladlhig** : me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado! Un poco más de michi por aquí...

 **Annavi21** : Gracias por las lindas palabra y esperar con lealtad, estamos de vuelta!

 **IreneFI** : Muchaas muchas gracias por tus palabras de aprecio tanto para este fic, como para ERdlV! Lo agradezco con todo el corazón, por ahora solo tengo algo más de Todavía me Dueles, espero que lo disfrutes, y aunuqe no puedo hacer promesas, créeme que me pusiste a considerar el otro fic. Gracias por leer!

 **Ana Maria** : Gracias! Espero haber respondido en parte la duda de por que terminaron Yama y Sora en este cap, aunque habrá aclaraciones futuras, y para saber la razón del alcoholismo de Tai te invito a releer el inicio de capitulo 9. En su charla con Hikari habla de ello. Saludos :D

 **Rex** : Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, exploto un poquito ésa idea en este cap. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos!

 **Antotis** : Gracias por tu review! Ya vez que al final no han hablado mucho aún, pero espero desarrollar su conversación el siguiente cap. Saludos! :)

 **90:** Gracias! Aquí seguimos!

 **Yam:** Muchas gracias por leer y animarte a dejar un review tan sentido y personal. Lo aprecio. Créeme que, aunque solo puedo imaginar tus emociones a través de tus palabras, lo entiendo. He estado allí. He pasado por situaciones que, aunque distintas, evocan el mismo sentir, y me alegra que se pueda entrever la realidad de esos sentimientos por medio de la ficción, y así, nos conectemos. Un abrazo!

 **Atte:**

 **M.E.**


	12. El incendio de nuestro ayer

Volver a escribir esta historia ha sido… lodoso. Sip. No doloroso, sino lodoso, con todo lo incómodo, húmedo y sucio de la palabra. Si has caminado por un terreno fangoso en época de lluvia sabes a lo que me refiero: una constante de atascarse y desatascarse para continuar avanzando. Sencillamente, lodoso. Cansando, irritante y al mismo tiempo, encantador.

Realmente fue curioso encontrarme de nuevo frente a un documento de word olvidado por meses, con miles de palabras escritas, pero al mismo tiempo, con muchos cabos sueltos, que al final terminé sin usar. Consulté mi viejo cuaderno de notas amarillo en busca de guía para recordar como es que debía conducir la línea del tiempo del fic y me sorprendí al ver muchas páginas escritas con garabatos ininteligibles y, además, distintas posibilidades de continuidad para la historia que no podían empatarseas con otras.

Así pues, este capitulo es el resultado de horas y horas en las que, luego de mucho procrastinar, estar insegura y pedir desesperadamente ayuda (gracias sku por echar una mano), me senté a teclear sin parar. Sólo entonces dejé de lado los quebraderos de cabeza, que me impedían estructurar el ritmo algo arcaico del fic. Las palabras dieron forma a la ideas que antes eran simples conceptos y, poco a poco, empecé a pensar que la historia se escribía sola. Y lo hizo. Los aspectos que se delineaban claramente en mi memoria, como hilo conductor de acciones se mantuvieron fieles y, al mismo tiempo, los que antes se me desdibujaban y me costaba concretar, se presentaron gradualmente, con una claridad asombrosa. Quién diría que las musas no vienen a ti, sino hasta que te hallan trabajando; oh, si! Ya lo decía DaVinci. Así que aquí está, por fin, el capitulo doce.

Gracias, lectores. Es debido a ustedes, su aprecio, sus mps y reviews que esta historia sigue viva. Y gracias, también, por no haber olvidado.

* * *

 **TODAVÍA ME DUELES**

 **Capitulo 12**

"El Incendio de Nuestro Ayer"

Sora dejó el bolso pesadamente sobre el buró de su alcoba antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama, desalentada. Su cuerpo sintió el inmediato confort de la blanda y fresca superficie y, al hacerlo, emitió involuntariamente un prolongado suspiro.

—Soy una idiota —se dijo, hundiendo el rostro en su antebrazo.

Se sentía vacía y al mismo tiempo pesada. Se sentía inútil, se sentía vana. No había remedio, no había un volver atrás... Y la tristeza de aquella verdad le salía por los ojos liquida, salada y tibia.

Estaba hastiada del pasado y de sus emociones, ¿Por qué no tenía el corazón un interruptor que las apagara, o algo que le desconectara la razón? No era la primera vez que se sentía así quizás no sería la última. Sólo quería algo que le impidiera seguir sintiendo, por favor.

Era recordar la mirada triste de Yamato lo que la tenía mal, como si se le ahuecara el corazón.

Y recordó sus palabras:

—… siempre pensé que fuiste tú quien me había terminado a mí...

Había sido una noche larga. Muy larga, de hecho; llena de explicaciones mucho tiempo anheladas y, al mismo tiempo, carente del alivio que había supuesto que vendría con estas. Parecía mentira que, solo hacía unas horas había estado frente a aquel salón de eventos espectacular esperando verlo y, de pronto, estaba sentada a su lado en un parque solitario. Rememorando los porqués de su historia: Porqué él había terminado su relación, porqué ella lo había hecho… Y de todo, esto último era lo que más le había impresionado. Ella, que se había sentido mil años traicionada, también había roto su corazón. Era irónico la verdad, como es que algunas cosas te cambian la vida y al final eres el último en enterarte como fue todo realmente.

De alguna manera ellos habían iniciado el incendio que terminaría haciendo cenizas su relación. Sus inseguridades habían encendido la chispa, y las circunstancias por las que se vieron rodeados avivaron las llamas, hasta consumir lo que hasta entonces habían sido. El líquido de sus lágrimas llegaba tarde, lo que habían perdido en el fuego, lo que no serían más y lo que habían dejado de ser, ya no volvería, ni serían ellos los mismos sin importar que ahora supieran los porqués.

Estas fueron las cosas que se perdieron en el incendio de nuestro ayer.

Y el recuerdo volvió a la mente de Sora que, en su habitación, todavía lloraba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando rompiste conmigo? —había preguntado suavemente sin voltear a verlo, con sonrisa triste y la mirada inundada de nostalgia.

Yamato la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

— Yo nunca sentí que rompiéramos propiamente —dijo—. Aunque para ser más honesto… siempre pensé que fuiste tú quien había terminado conmigo.

Sora lo miró interrogante.

Yamato parecía no tener mucho ánimo de hablar del tema. Sabía que debía, pero no estaba exactamente encantado con la idea. Abrir los cajones que había mantenido cerrados entre los archivos de su memoria parecía más duro frente a ella. Hubiera querido posponerlo lo más posible. Quizás por eso levantó la cabeza al cielo obscuro y turbio, recibiendo en las mejillas las tenues y diminutas gotitas que seguían cayendo constantes sobre ellos.

No había dejado de llover en ningún momento, aunque lo hacía muy suavemente. Y ellos habían permanecido sentados allí, en aquel parque desconocido, indiferentes a la humedad.

—¿Deberíamos buscar algún otro lugar para platicar? — preguntó el rubio recuperando su postura para después levantarse de la banca que habían estado ocupado— ¿No tienes frío?

Sora se encogió de hombros, aunque sí tenía, pero estaba demasiado intrigada por las palabras de Yamato para pensar en ello. Él no le ofreció la mano —aunque antes esa era su costumbre—, por que no parecía propio. Pero ella igual se levantó y, uno al lado del otro, comenzaron a caminar.

—Siempre hay cafés a lado de los parques —convino Sora—. Busquemos uno.

Matt asintió y desaparecieron de la vista, al dar vuelta por uno de los caminos principales cercado por altos árboles.

* * *

Sora y Yamato estaban sentados en un tranquilo rincón al fondo de una pequeña cafetería que encontraron frente al parque, en una esquina poco transitada.

Su asiento —un largo sofá empotrado a la pared— estaba justo a lado del inicio del ventanal que daba a la entrada principal, desde donde podían ver todo el local y parcialmente hacía el exterior. Se habían quitado los sacos empapados y los habían colgado en el respaldo de las sillas que tenían adelante, al otro lado de la mesa.

Afortunadamente era uno de esos prácticos lugares donde te prestan frazadas si quieres estar en la terraza un día helado pero que, por el clima, ofrecía el mismo servicio a quien lo solicitara en el interior. Por esa razón, Sora estaba arropada con una en su asiento, junto a la ventana, mientras Yamato estaba sentado a su lado, parcialmente oculto a la vista de los demás junto a un biombo que servía de muro divisor entre las dos mesas que ocupaban aquel alejado rincón y que le hacía sentirse más seguro de evitar miradas curiosas.

Ambos estaban en silencio, frente a sus tazas humeantes. Yamato bebía café negro, bien cargado y con poca azúcar, mientras Sora tomaba con sus heladas manos una caliente taza de té con leche para temperárselas.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó la pelirroja tranquilamente después de darle un sorbito a su bebida—. Sigo curiosa por saber cómo es que yo rompí contigo —Yamato sonrió ligera, ligerísimamente. Sora lo miró—, no esperabas que se me olvidara con una bebida caliente, ¿cierto?

—No —le aseguró él sin apartar los dedos del mango de su taza de café, ni perder la media sonrisa—. Es sólo que me apostaba lo que fuera a que no pasaría del primer sorbo antes de que preguntaras…

Sora miró el líquido humeante que sostenía aún, evadiendo su mirada, intentando no sonreírle. Apuestas mentales. Era algo que solían hacer el uno con el otro. Apuesto a que no me lo quiere contar, pero lo hará de todas formas, se dijo interiormente. Y así ocurrió. Después de exhalar un suspiro audiblemente, tal vez para darse valor, Yamato empezó a hablar.

—Bueno, no hay gran misterio en ello y, si te soy sincero, es un poco humillante que no lo recuerdes —dijo con un mal intento de sonrisa en el rostro y, luego darle un sorbo a su americano, añadió—. Supongo que gritarme que era un mentiroso y que no querías saber mas de mí es una forma de dejar claro que habíamos terminado. Ah, eso y cambiar tu número.

Sora tuvo que esperar segundo y medio para recuperarse de aquel golpe bajo dado sin previo aviso.

—Eso no es justo —respondió adolorida—. Eso fue mucho después de que tú terminaras conmigo afuera de la universidad donde tomé mi examen de admisión.

—Aquello fue un impulso absurdo, lo admito. Pero nunca pensé que terminaríamos realmente con una sola conversación. Esa misma noche intenté comunicarme contigo sintiéndome como un idiota, pero no obtuve respuesta. Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente...

—¿Realmente me llamaste? —preguntó Sora algo entumida, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora tratando de rememorar todo o posible de aquellos obscuros días y, luego de forzar sus memorias soltó— Mi teléfono… —Yamato levantó las cejas como pidiendo una traducción—. Se descompuso aquel día. Después de que te fuiste permanecí allí parada suponiendo que darías la vuelta, que regresarías, Dios sabe que tenía en la mente, quizás nada. El caso es que me empapé tan completamente que pesqué un resfriado terrible y mi móvil se descompuso… ¿Porqué no llamaste a casa si…?

Yamato intentó contestar, pero se le notaba lo mal que le había sabido saber que Sora le había esperado bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo, así que le tomo unos segundos recobrarse para contestar.

—¿Cómo podría llamar a tu casa? Pensé que no querías saber de mí. Me avergonzaba la idea de que contestara tu madre… Imaginaba que no le haría gracia contestarle al chico que hacia llorar desconsoladamente a su hija.

—Así que estabas muy seguro de que estaría llorando desconsolada por ti —dijo Sora en un tono reprobatorio elevando ligeramente las cejas (no es que no hubiera sido cierto, pero le resultaba un poco humillante que lo diera por hecho).

—No, yo… no es que lo pensara —y suspiró antes de seguir como si se sintiera derrotado—. No es que lo supusiera. Eso fue lo que me dijo Tai la decimotercera vez que le llamé intentado localizarte. "Si quisiera hablar contigo te contestaría ella misma", era su frase estrella. Y, si soy honesto, su respuesta tenía lógica… Hasta ahora.

Sora lo miraba en silencio, perpleja. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos fue Sora quien lo expreso.

—Taichi… él… ¿No te dijo nada más…?

—¿Que estuviste enferma, por ejemplo…? —y bebió un poco de su café antes de contestar con la voz un poco coloreada de amargura—. No, me temo que no. Aunque fue muy creativo enlistando las razones por las que hacías bien en terminar conmigo. En ese momento no quise sacarlo de su error, por que en el fondo creía que tenía razón. Me parecía bien que no supiera que había sido yo el que...

—Pero sí lo sabía —le cortó Sora—. Él sabía cómo había sido todo. Yo se lo conté justo aquel día en la noche, cuando fue a mi casa para preguntarme como sentía que me había ido en el examen… —y cerró los ojos un momento apretando la taza de té con ambas manos como si le doliera recordar, de repente todo le parecía tan claro—. Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle y se enojó mucho viéndome todavía empapada y llorando. Yo no paraba de estornudar y cuando me tomó la temperatura dijo que estaba alta, que necesitaba medicina. Mi madre no estaba, quería llamarla. Pero o no se lo permití. Yo quería que te llamara primero, le dije que necesitaba reparar mi teléfono, pero que primero debía hablar contigo. Hacerte entender. Pero él me dijo que era una tontería, que mi salud era primero, pero yo no dejaba de insistir. Al final me hizo razonar que no haría ningún bien que hablásemos alterados, que al día siguiente sería otro día y que seguramente habrías regresado con la banda, a tus compromisos y que quizás hasta podría escribirte una carta. Aquello me pareció buena idea. Él prometió llevar la carta a casa de tu padre al día siguiente y el móvil a reparar. Me aseguró que todo se arreglaría y sólo así dejé que al final llamara a mi madre, quien tuvo que salir temprano de su trabajo para cuidarme —Sora suspiró—. Dormí con mucha fiebre aquella noche, pero al día siguiente, aún refriada te escribí una carta, una bien larga —Yamato se irguió un poco en su asiento, con los ojos echando chispas—. Tai dijo que la llevaría, aunque ahora supongo...

—No recibí esa carta, Sora —dijo con indignación contenida.

—Ya veo —y asintió débilmente como si poco a poco entendiera muchas cosas—. Bueno, yo no lo sabía. Pero suponía que eventualmente te darían descanso en la disquera y tendrías ocasión de visitar a tu padre, a Takeru, y que quizás entonces, después de que leyeras mis razones, podríamos arreglarnos…

—Pero eso no pasó —terminó él por ella con unas voz algo metálica.

—No —estuvo Sora de acuerdo—No pasó.

—Fui a tu casa dos veces. No abrió nadie. Pensé que quizás me evitabas a propósito.

—Oh —soltó Sora débilmente la pelirroja. No podía creerlo, esto ya era demasiado—Me imagino que te refieres a la de Odiaba. Y no, no estábamos. Por esos días mamá estaba muy ocupada con la apertura de su segunda floristería, así que, estando yo tan enfermaba, decidió que me llegaría con ella hasta que me recuperara. Te lo contaba en la carta. Con número y dirección —y ladeó la cabeza apretando los labios.

—Ya.

Un silencio incomodo se erigió sobre ellos. Cada uno mirando el remanente de sus bebidas humeantes. Cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. Era todo tan extraño. Para Sora, la falta de respuesta a su carta había sido una de las cosas que más la habían herido. En ella casi había suplicado, le había instado a reconsiderar, le había recordado todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que habían sido y podrían ser... Y aquel rechazo —que ahora entendía infundado— había sido la base que se degeneraría en un rencor largo tiempo encallecido. Y que ahora, quedándose sin cimientos, la confundía. Yamato, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en que debería haberle pegado más duro a Taichi la última vez que lo vio.

Después de pasar unos minutos en silencio rumiando la —para ambos—, nueva información, Sora decidió que quería saber más. Entendía que quizás no tenía caso; después de todo, aquella historia no cambiaba los hechos. Pero Sora cargaba en su pecho aún otra duda… Lo miró atentamente un instante. Realmente parecía molesto. Y ella lo creía. Le creía. Por eso necesitaba saber. Y quería que él también supiera. En el café "Alone made of ice" de Maldito empezaba a sonar. Eso y un televisor encendido en algún sitio alejado, quizás la cocina.

—No me rendí tan fácil, ¿sabes? —Yamato la miró—. Como no tenía noticias tuyas me las ingenié para averiguar la fecha de tu partida. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero ingresé a la página de tu club de fans (y no la oficial, no; sino la de Jun Motomiya —así de mal estaba). En ella habían publicado la fecha, hora y la aerolínea en la que viajarían, convocando a tu club de fans para que se reunieran a despedirlos... Ya sabes lo mucho que evitaba mezclarme con tus admiradoras, pero por una vez no me importó. Seguía pensando en lo que habías dicho. Que habían firmado contrato para grabar en América definitivamente. Así que sabía que esa era mi única oportunidad para verte. No podía desaprovecharla. Así que fui.

Los ojos de Yamato se agrandaron a penas perceptiblemente al escuchar aquello. Forzó su mente, tratando de rememorar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquel día. Pero no sacó nada en claro. Sólo un recuerdo borroso que bien podría ser igual a cualquier otro viaje al aeropuerto. Así que no dijo nada, deseando saber más.

—Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, así que me encontraba mejor de salud. Me decía mí misma que tenía fuerzas suficientes para avanzar entre las huestes histéricas que se arremolinaban con pancartas y regalos junto a las puertas de abordaje. Yo estaba flanqueada por Jun y Momoe, que me veían con cara de pocos amigos. Pero cuando vieron a los de seguridad de la disquera, empezaron a abrazarme con lágrimas de emoción. Juro que yo nunca había visto a nadie cambiar tan rápidamente de ánimo. Yo te buscaba con la mirada, intentando zafarme de sus brazos. Pero aun así ellas te miraron antes. "Cómo, se atreve, cómo se atreve" me gritaban en el oído, sin que entendiera que les pasaba. Pero unos segundos después, te vi… Caminabas hacia el pasillo de abordaje rodeando los hombros de una rubia de ojos verdes, muy alta, muy guapa.

"No voy a mentir —y se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera más remedio—, después de eso odié quedamente a todas la rubias del mundo por una larga temporada (sólo mis favoritas, Kary Russel y Haidi Klum, se salvaban) —y después de sonreír un poco como si le hiciera gracia, la sonrisa se le diluyó hasta de la mirada—. Fue duro, ¿sabes? Al final no pude moverme, ni llamarte por tu nombre, ni hacerte señas o cualquier cosa que me había tomado la molestia de imaginar que haría de antemano. Todas las demás chicas de abalanzaron sobre ustedes, en lucha encarnizada con los guardias de seguridad que los cercaban. Querían acercárseles, con algo de suerte llegar a tocarlos. Cambiaron su coros de indignación por porras y gritos de amor eterno. Pero no yo. Yo me quede allí parada, repitiendo como una autómata lo que unos instantes dijeran las otras "Cómo se atreve, cómo se atreve…"

—Sora… —Yamato la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de emociones que Sora no precisaba a identificar, aunque bien parecían silenciosa pena, acentuada de remordimiento.

—Después de eso lo pensé mucho. Ya fuera sola en mi habitación, o caminado lentamente por la calle —continuó decidida a no dejarle hablar hasta que hubiera terminado—. Sobre lo nuestro, quiero decir. Me torturaba diciéndome "se supone que estar en una relación implica tomar decisiones juntos. Incluso si duele y no estamos de acuerdo. Incluso si después de viajar por el mundo cambió de opinión sobre mí y me encuentra aburrida. Como una novia provinciana a lado de los millares de opciones glamorosas en chicas extranjeras de ojos verdes que sus giras le permiten conocer. Aún así… yo merecía una respuesta" —y desvió la mirada, para poder tragarse las lágrimas que querían subirle desde a garganta hasta los ojos—. Necesitaba una verdadera. Y pensaba que me la debías. No ese supuesto altruismo del que me hablaste "¿Romper por mi bien? ¡Patrañas!" me repetía una y otra vez "Más bien sería por el suyo… Sé que muchas cosas pueden pasar en seis meses, pero aún si ya no me quería…" —y tragó antes de continuar, odiándose por permitirse evidenciar que todavía le importaba—, "aún si ya no era así, yo merecía saber". Así es como razonaba. Así que cuando por fin tuve el móvil recién reparado en las manos, un par de días después, me sorprendí de recibir una llamada tuya casi en el acto. Mis heridas estaban tan frescas, el dolor era tan intenso, que justo al contestar te grité todas esas cosas desagradables. Y cambié mi número decidida a no saber nada más de ti.

Sora exhaló con dificultad; lentamente, como si decir todo aquello la hubiera desinflado. Como si hubiera luchado palabra a palabra para quitarse un peso de encima, largo tiempo soportado, y por ello quedara exhausta.

—Yo te llamé todos los días, varias veces hasta que contestaste —dijo quedamente Yamato. Sus ojos eran una sombría poesía, taciturna y desesperada—. Creo que hubiera llamado un centenar de veces más, si hubiera tenido esperanza de que responderías. Hubiera querido saber que decía tu carta, saber que existió, excusarme, explicarte; pero después de ése momento, me mandó a buzón.

Sora no se dejó encantar esta vez.

—Bueno, eso no le debió haber gustado a la rubia… —y se palmeó las rodillas con las manos, mirando a otro lado, como quien quiere pasar a otra cosa. Pero Yamato no lo iba a dejar así.

—Sora —¿Por qué seguía repitiendo su nombre? Eso le ponía lo nervios de punta—, entiendo que mis motivos para terminar contigo no fueran razonables a tus ojos. Incluso que rayaran en lo egoísta si quieres; estoy de acuerdo aún si ninguno teníamos toda la información. Pero sea cuales fueran dichas razones, quiero que te quede claro, no tenían nada que ver con esa chica —Sora lo miró desconfiada y incrédula—, ni con ninguna otra.

—Dices eso pero….

—Es cierto —le cortó con firmeza, como si le ofendiera lo contrario—. Ni siquiera intentándolo podría recordar su nombre, y si bien es verdad que la abrasé, que viajó con nosotros, no fue por otra cosa que… —Sora esperó con los dientes apretados—. Me sentía herido… —dijo casi exasperado—. Ella estaba allí, los productores querían que intentáramos algún tipo de dueto que ni siquiera funcionó. Tú seguías sin contestarme. Estaba seguro de que me odiabas. Pensé que me habías dado la espalda casi con demasiada facilidad. Pensé que… de alguna forma tu… habías encontrado la manera de librarte de mí. Que te lo había puesto en bandeja. Yo… nunca me hubiera podido haber imaginado todo lo que has dicho esta noche —y le interrogaba con la mirada para saber si le comprendía—. Ni con toda la imaginación del mundo, podría haber sospechado que aún me querías.

Sora tragó saliva. Dios. Qué palabras. Claro que lo entendía. Lo comprendía perfectamente bien. Ella tampoco se hubiera imaginado…

Pero se obligó a sí misma a desviar sus pensamientos hacia otro lado.

No hacia lo que él podría sentir por ella, si no a lo que ella había sentido por él ¿Cuantas veces no se había encontrado deseando ella misma —mas allá del dolor, la frustración y el rencor que sintiera—, que él no estuviera solo? Que hubiera alguien fiel a su lado que le hiciera olvidar aunque fuera sólo por un momento la sensación de haber sido abandonado… Aquella de la que apenas si habían hablado algunas veces cuando fueran novios pero que Sora percibió cada uno de los días a su lado. Aquella sensación que apreciaba aún hoy. Y que le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas que fuera feliz. Realmente esperaba que lo fuera. Debía ser así. Con todo y modelo. Rayos. No quería odiar a todas las castañas del mundo. Le agradaba demasiado Natalie Portman para eso.

—Bueno —sentenció Sora al fin, levantando un brazo para atraer la atención de algún mesero, a fin de pedir la cuenta—, supongo que no tiene ya mayor importancia… —No iba a soportar aquella situación por mucho tiempo más.

—¿No la tiene? —preguntó Yamato mirándola todavía seriamente.

El corazón de Sora se desestabilizó por un momento, pero desvió la mirada de sus azules ojos para recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

—No. No la tiene —repitió, como reafirmándoselo más a sí misma que a él—. Las circunstancias no nos favorecieron, ya se ve… Y aunque claro que es bueno saber no has sido ni tú un patán rematado, ni yo una completa idiota, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Saber como fueron las cosas no cambia nada.

Yamato le tomó la mano con la que nerviosamente revolvía su bolso en busca de la cartera, dejándola perpleja.

—Sora, entonces ¿por qué lloras?

El cálido agarre, inesperadamente familiar, sus ojos tan cerca que Sora podría determinar las distintas tonalidades claroscuras de su iris. Todo fue por un instante tan azul, que Sora olvidó como respirar. ¿Por qué su cuerpo, de todas las formas posibles para manifestar sus sentimientos, tendería que haber elegido las lágrimas? No quería llorar. No quería. Quería lucir serena. Actuar maduramente, tomar las cosas de manera filosófica: Ni hablar. Así son las cosas, Quedemos como amigos. En realidad nos seguimos apreciando ¿cierto? Quedémonos con ese afecto, gracias por los buenos momentos y bla, bla, bla… Pero no. De repente, con toda las explicaciones dadas y los recuerdos polvosos sacados a la luz, las emociones que se reblandecían. Le recordaban todo el dolor, todo el amor. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Sentía que el alma se le drenaba completa del pasado, todo todo por los ojos.

Yamato no le soltaba la mano y ella no encontraba en su cerebro un razonamiento suficientemente fuerte para hacer parar aquel diluvio.

Qué vergüenza que la viera llorar.

Cuando el mesero se acercó con la cuenta, ella no pudo reaccionar, ni decir nada, ni ofrecerse a pagarlo todo, ni lo suyo, ni casi respirar.

Yamato, soltándole discretamente la mano se encargó de todo. Le dio convenientemente la espalda, de manera que el mesero no pudiera verla. Que caballero, habría pensado Sora, si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada sorbiéndose los mocos. Dios. Llorar es la cosa más poco femenina del mundo. Mientras él pagaba, ella aprovechó para escabullirse.

Entró al baño, se lavó la cara, y trató de serenarse.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, apoyó las manos en el lavamanos y enfrentó su cara lavada.

—Compostura. Calma. —dijo como si pronunciar dichas palabras le ayudara a tener tales virtudes. Pero no funcionaba. Aún tenía los ojos acuosos, el pecho agitado y sus mejillas no podrían estar mas rojas si se las hubiera pellizcado. Se rindió—. Solo… No hagas nada estúpido —terminó diciéndose así misma antes de salir.

Yamato estaba junto a la puerta de salida, esperándola. En serio, ¿tenía que verse tan guapo? Oh, no. Odiaba a su propio corazón. Hacía lo que no quería y en ese mismo instante palpitaba con toda su fuerza. Mientras tanto, al ir acercándosele paso a paso, su cerebro parecía reaccionar rebelde, gritándole a su corazón: '¡Deja de saltar, y no te atrevas a volver a hacernos llorar!

* * *

Esa misma noche, a esa misma hora, la luz del último piso del edificio de la disquera Gaia Records estaba encendido.

En aquel piso se encontraban las más amplias y lujosas oficinas de la compañía y, de ellas, sólo una seguía ocupada. Dentro, tras las pesadas puertas de madera lisa y obscura, se encontraba un amplio despacho que a la derecha se componía de una moderna sala de delgados sofás de piel frente a un ventanal que abarcaba todo lo ancho de uno de los muros, y a la izquierda un extenso librero enmarcaba un imponente escritorio, tras el que se sentaba Ken Ichijoji, inconsciente de la hora cuando se concentraba en trabajar. Tanto en sus ojos como en los lentes —que solo usaba para leer— brillaba el reflejo de la amplia pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante. Paseaba la mirada inteligentemente entre gráficos y datos que debía consumir y asimilar antes de llegar a una conclusión.

En ello estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su asistente personal.

—Señor…

— Si, Daigo, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ken sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

— Tenemos un problema…

—¿Quién es esta vez? —preguntó, ya acostumbrando a lidiar, como encargado de las relaciones publicas de la empresa, con los desastres que las 'estrellas' de la compañía solían causar.

—Yamato Ishida, otra vez, señor.

Ken apartó los ojos de la pantalla y lo miró.

—¿Ishida? Creí que ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto… ¿No habíamos acordado con él que debía asistir a la fiesta patrocinada por aquella televisora y así quedarían olvidados sus tratos comerciales sin consentimiento de la disquera?

—Así es señor, incluso recibimos el deposito pactado de antemano por parte de la televisora esta mañana…

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó exasperado.

—Que la fiesta se llevó acabo hoy y el señor Ishisda no se presentó… debidamente. Los teléfonos de la compañía no han parado de sonar exigiendo un reembolso, una compensación y hasta hay amenazas de demandas si no se accede a sus peticiones, señor.

Ichijoii se quitó los lentes exigiendo una explicación que de antemano sabía no le iba gustar escuchar y, efectivamente, después de escucharlas, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Era demasiado. De alguna manera había logrado arruinar lo que con mucho trabajo habían preparado para él.

—No podemos seguir tolerando estas conductas —dijo con acento glaciar—. Envíale una notificación. Si no soluciona el asunto, y nos demandan, le desviáremos la demanda directamente a él.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Podría haber tejido este cap a base de varios flashbacks, como había hecho antes (confieso que ya tenía varios escritos y hay un documento de 14 paginas que lo atestigua), pero no lo hice porque —aparte de que sería innecesariamente largo—, creo que no es así en la vida real. En la vida real tenemos que escuchar y asimilar. Decidir creer o no. Aprender a confiar. Así que espero que lo hallan disfrutado como resultó.

A mis reviewers:

Rex: ¿Que te digo? Gracias a lectoras y lectores como tú es que estoy aquí. Gracias por el amor a esta historia!

Karbell: Regaño aceptado. Ya vez que ha funcionado, gracias!

Mishi: Espero que tu corazón esté mejor ahora. Una disculpa!

Kazeminami: gracias también a ti!

Nath: Amo a la gente que escucha mis recomendaciones musicales, realmente me tomo mi tiempo haciéndolas, gracias!

Lopilatic: Gracias por leer con tanta pasión, lo aprecio! Espero puedas leer este cap y también te guste!

iSelenurStylesFantasy: Siempre encanta leer tu reviews, son interesantes y divertidos! Espero que leas este cap y que la espera haya valido la pena!

IreneFi: Gracias por apreciar este fic! Este regreso viene cargado de pasado, espero te haya gustado.

Kinun no tenshi: Gracias, gracias por animarte a dejar review! Me ha animado a seguir escribiendo!

Yam: Por alguna razón, de nuevo, gracias por leer!

delusionaldrawer: palabra cumplida.


	13. Malas Noticias

**TODAVIA ME DUELES**

Capitulo 13

"Malas Noticias"

Detrás de una mascara para pestañas perfectamente aplicada Mimi Tachikawa miraba atentamente la pantalla de su móvil. Sentada en el comedor privado de su lujosa habitación de hotel, ignoraba la panorámica vista de la ciudad que ofrecía el enorme ventanal de la estancia. Sus perfectamente bien maquillados ojos se enfocaban solamente en las imágenes que —más frescas que la fruta del desayuno continental que tenía delante—, le mostraban su propio rostro en desgracia. La ella de la noche anterior: Toda de dorado, con el rímel corrido y el cabello estropeado… Así salía en las primeras noticias de los tabloides de chismes en línea.

Normalmente nunca se molestaba en preguntarse qué tan patética debía ser la vida de los periodistas de espectáculos para sacar tal cantidad de notas de un día para otro. Consideraba que era su deber mantener informado al mundo de la mucho más interesante vida de los bellos y famosos, pero por esta ocasión, sí que la asaltaron varias dudas. Todas de la siguiente naturaleza: ¿Cómo era posible que, de todos sus ángulos buenos, hubieran precisamente fotografiado el que menos le favorecía? ¿Acaso el hd había sido inventado para arruinar la reputación de los más afortunados mostrando con una precisión milimétrica lo abierto de sus poros y las prácticamente inexistentes líneas de expresión de sus ojos? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que tenía algo entre los dientes? Espera ¡La foto estaba truqueada! Ella jamás probaba bocado las noches que vestía de gala. No, por favor. Que alguien la pinchara para hacerla despertar, esto solamente podía ser una pesadilla.

Ella, que conocía a ciencia cierta el verdadero valor de una imagen encendía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Lo que se le venía encima. Aquello que había temido siempre en secreto y que para nada en secreto se había jactado de nunca haber sufrido. Y que como ahora se daba cuenta, era lo peor de todo con lo que debía lidiar. Si. Una arremetida de la prensa. Lo mas bajo y burdo de las malas noticias de espectáculos. La clase de acoso persistente y retorcido que toda celebridad ha de sufrir por lo general en el puntio álgido de su carrera: un escándalo.

Siempre pensó que estaría lista cuando llegara su turno. Se había creído preparada mental y físicamente para ello. Se había dicho mil veces que cuando por fin ocurriera —por que era un hecho indiscutible que tendría que ocurrir en algún punto— sabría manejarlo mucho mejor que cualquiera dentro del clan de las Kardashians. Nada de llantos ni manifestaciones públicas de sentimientos heridos. Nada de entrevistas en las que se aclara la situación y se busca la comprensión de terceros. No. Ella no sería así. Jamás, jamás. Ella sería mucho mas fuerte que eso. Jamás se vendería. Ella usaba a la prensa y no al revés. Punto. Pero ahora que por fin lo veía a los medios cerniéndose sobre su reputación como una gigante ola amenazadora y sucia, entendía algo que hasta entonces se había escapado de su comprensión y en lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar. Que los escándalos surgen de los sentimientos heridos y las reputaciones mancilladas. Normalmente es la exhibición pública de situaciones que, si bien son simple entretenimiento para los espectadores, son parte de la _vida_ de las de las personas involucradas. Y que, por lo tanto, será difícil actuar con la cabeza fría cuando el corazón se te desmorona por dentro. Solo ahora pensabda ello, por que era como se sentía ella. Nadie jamás podría haberlo sospechado. Las celebridades son, de hecho, personas reales con sentimientos.

Solo ahora lo entendía. Ella misma, por irritada que estuviera de las fotos poco favorecedoras, no estaba abatida debido a su pobre actuación en la infame fiesta del día anterior (Fiesta que, más vale decirlo claro, había sido un de-sas-tre), sino muy especialmente por lo que había sufrido su corazón. Aww, tan solo de acordarse le daban ganas de llorar.

Por eso centraba su atención en su app de mensajería instantánea, donde un centenar de mensajes sin leer y una docena más que había dejado en visto le recordaban lo popular y, por lo tanto, querida por otros que en realidad era... Lo malo eran el contenido de dichos mensajes. Eran preguntas en su mayoría, más muchas exclamaciones y emoticones de asombro también. Al parecer, todo el mundo leía los chismes a primera hora de la mañana ¿o cuál era exactamente la diferencia de horario? ¿Que si qué ocurría? ¿Que si era mentira lo que publicaban los tabloides?, que obvio debía de haber un error, los medios siempre tergiversan todo, ¿cierto?, ¿cierto?, ¡¿cierto?! La verdad es que se cansó bien pronto de buscar consuelo en aquellos mensajes tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía ninguna respuesta que dar. Estaba como todo el mundo, ignorando los hechos. Aunque peor. Por que ella había sido dejada de lado. Ignorada, abandonada, ¿ultrajada? Una espectadora de eventos que le concernían.

"Solo dime que no es verdad que te está engañando….".

Decía el último mensaje de una de sus amigas súper modelos que había podido leer. El que la había hecho desconectarse y no abrir otro más… Aquel que, sumado a tantos otros mensajes desconsiderados le hacían dudar de pronto de todo el supuesto amor y preguntarse si había quien se interesara realmente por ella, y no en el notición en que se la incluía. Ni un solo y reconfortante "¿Cómo estas?" había leído. Ni un solo "no te preocupes, Mims, todo estará bien". Aunque solo fuera un cumplido.

Suspiró.

Le sabía peor aún darse cuenta de que ella había ayudado a darle polémica al asunto. Nadie la había invitado a la fiesta y aun así había ido, había quedado como tonta y hasta algo peor. Nada hace más jugoso un chisme que un triangulo amoroso. Y ella estaba en una de las aristas. Era repugnante. Por que ni siquiera estaba en la punta del triangulo, el escandalo no tenia que ver con ella, no. Ella era solo parte del material decorativo que rodeaba a su Matty, ¿podría seguir llamándolo así?

Dejó el móvil boca abajo lejos en la mesa, con fastidio.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras empujaba desganadamente con el tenedor un trocito de papaya a lo largo de su plato hasta sacarlo de él, sin importarle que se manchara el blanquísimo mantel de lujosos hilos egipcios. Hoy no estaba para soportar ése rojizo color naranja tan… pelirrojo. Sencillamente le quitaba el apetito.

Que mala noche había pasado, quizás la peor de toda su vida.

Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida y por ello seguía cansada. Tan solo recordar el soliloquio que pasó la noche anterior por su cabeza se estremecía.

"Él no me quiere, no me quiere… —Se había repetido hincada en el vestidor de su habitación, con la frente casi tocando el suelo y las manos apretando su pijama limpio, como si con ello quisiera contener el dolor que se desprendía del pecho―. Estoy vacía, estoy vacía —y lloró, lloró mucho. Los ojos se le hicieron agua, hasta que se le desprendían líquidos como si se le diluyeran, igual que el corazón—. Tengo frío, tanto frío… —Y las lágrimas calientes que le mojaron las mejillas no le calentaron, y no hubo quien la abrazase, ni un consuelo—. Quiero deshacerme, derretirme como cera sobre el suelo. Quiero que vengas a levantarme, Matty; quiero, que vengas y me digas que me quieres… que recuerdes que me querías".

Había sido extenuante. Y lo peor era que había llamado a Yamato pero no le había contestado. Era humillante tener que ser la que llama primero. Pedir explicaciones nunca había sido su estilo. Recibirlas a montones, si. Pero la falta de respuesta era lo peor. La muda incertidumbre que se erigía levantada por el silencio. La no-respuesta igual al no-interés. Exhaló deprimida, hastiada de su situación, irritada por aquel sentimiento que veía tan impropio de su personalidad. La debilidad.

Pero el sol había salido ya, y otro día había iniciado. No podía permanecer de cara al suelo. No iba de acuerdo ni con su temperamento ni con su juventud. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que levantarse y buscar soluciones como la neoyorquina de corazón que era en realidad. No había venido a Japón a ser menospreciada. No. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, por cielo santo. Ella no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados nunca. Y definitivamente no se iba a quedar llorando el día entero pensando lo peor. Amaba a su Matty, casi tanto como se amaba a ella misma, así que no. No debía dar por sentado nada. Y tampoco iba a dejarlo estar el hasta que tuviera una explicación que la dejara satisfecha. O mejor. Hasta se le rogara perdón de rodillas. Así era como las cosas debían ser y jamás admitiría otra opción. Ordenaría sus ideas y haría algún plan. Sabiendo como sabia mucho mas que la prensa, habría de usarlo a su favor.

Se levantó del asiento resuelta en busca de su bolso y el clutch que había usado en la fiesta. Dejó olvidado el desayuno y se sentó frente al escritorio ejecutivo con que estaba equipada su habitación. Sacó la bonita agenda que, con tantos medios electrónicos, solía traer más bien de adorno por que hacia juego con el estuche de sus lentes y su cartera. La puso sobre la superficie de madera junto a "la evidencia" que todavía guardaba. Abrió el cajón en busca de los suplementos que necesitaba y pronto se vio provista de marcador permanente, bolígrafo —no era de tinta rosa, pero bueno, no se podía tener todo en la vida, como bien venía dándose cuenta—, cinta adhesiva y una mini grapadora con el logo del hotel en el costado plástico.

Abrió la agenda frente así, y en la hoja del lado izquierdo —haciendo caso omiso de las líneas pautadas con que se señalaban los días y meses—, escribió bien en grande con marcador indeleble y con la más femenina cursiva la palabra "EVIDENCIA". Sin ninguna ceremonia grapó de arriba y abajo la vieja polaroid de Sora y Yamato con toda la fuerza de su determinación, resistiendo la tentación de dibujarle bigotes a ella y lentes y barba a él. Más abajo pegó con cinta el sencillo collar dorado. Y todo alrededor señaló con flechas acusadoras lo mejor que pudo. Bajo cada objeto anotó los títulos: "fotografía incriminatoria" y "collar de la sospechosa".

Sin mucho preámbulo pasó a la hoja de al lado encabezándolo con un: "LOS HECHOS".

Tomó el bolígrafo y compensó el color aburrido de la tinta curveando cada una de las letras y coronando las íes con corazones. Pensó primero y escribió después:

 **1\. Lo que sabe la prensa:** Yamato Ishida abandona una fiesta en su honor (siendo honestos, a nadie le interesaba el viejo profesor, fue el pretexto perfecto de intereses ajenos) de la mano de una desconocida del género femenino.

 **2\. Lo que yo sé:** La desconocida es —maldita sea— su única exnovia conocida, con la que duró años en el instituto. La pelirrojita está comprometida con el despeinado borracho que ha golpeado en un bar a mi Matty y me defendió de la loca KODLOVE02 en la fiesta, quien además es hermano de la novia de mi cuñadito.

 **3\. Lo que quiero saber:** ¿Qué hay realmente entre mi aparentemente no-novio y su exnovia? ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Por qué mi Matty dijo que nunca rompieron? ¿pretendía él reanudar semejante relación al venir a Japón? ¿Para qué me trajo a mí aquí si ese era el caso? ¿Lo pretende ella? ¿sería capaz de romper su compromiso para lograrlo? ¿Acaso no tiene conciencia? ¿no sabe que no está disponible? ¿Dónde carajos están ahora? (Si están juntos me muero. No. Les mato) ¿Contestará algún día mi Matty mis llamadas, despejará mis dudas y calmará mis temores? ¿Le estoy perdiendo? En ese caso ¿Qué hago para recuperarle? ¿voy a tener que coaccionar a alguien para descubrirlo? (Por Dios que soy capaz de eso y más…) Si la prensa se enterara de todo antes de que yo pueda impedirlo, ¿mi reputación quedará por los suelos? ¿Valentino seguirá considerándome para su desfile primavera-verano después de este escandalo? Etc, etc…

 **4\. Recursos con los que cuento en Japón para responder tales cuestiones** : No confiar en el querido cuñadito. No es un informador que convenga a mis propósitos, su lealtad estaba bien definida. Y no es para conmigo. Koushiro no parece estar dispuesto a cooperar si con ello lástima su conciencia, pero ayer estaba tan apenado viéndome llorar que quizá ceda a mis peticiones si las planteo como un desesperado grito de auxilio… El despeinado y yo tenemos intereses comunes. Él puede ayudarme.

Subrayó dos veces la última línea.

Sacó una tarjeta de representación de su clutch. La misma que le había robado de la cartera del moreno en la fiesta, cuando literalmente estuvo desmayado a sus pies, bien ahogado de borracho. La tarjeta era blanca con azul marino. De una sobriedad, francamente, incongruente.

Tenía su nombre bien claro, escrito en el centro. Mimi lo leyó en voz alta, lentamente. Paladeándo cada palabra, esmerándose por recordar.

—Taichi Yagami. Abogado. Consultoría Legal.

La grapó con fuerza de bajo de la lista que había escrito y la circuló tres veces con esmero.

Debajo de ella escribió la frase "El as bajo la manga".

.

.

.

* * *

Yamato despertó aquel día con muy poco o nada de sentido de orientación. Era medio día y el sol entraba desvergonzadamente entre las persianas sin haber recibido invitación. Sus ojos recibieron la luz pestañeando primero un par de veces y plegando el ceño después. Recordó que seguía en el departamento de su padre, sobre la misma camita individual con la que había crecido y la misma inoportuna pereza que se le pegaba a las costillas. Se incorporó haciendo a un lado las sabanas para descubrir que estaba completamente vestido. Completamente arrugado también, pero eso era punto y aparte. Ahora entendía por qué había dormido tan incomodo, por Dios, un traje sastre no es, ni de cerca, un pijama confortable.

Mientras se sacaba el saco de los brazos, todavía sentado en la cama, recordó la noche anterior. Le venía lejana, como si fuera parte del sueño que recién había interrumpido. Apenas le parecía creíble la conversación que había tenido con Sora. Irreal y sorprendente, a decir verdad. Y mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, pensaba en el curioso orden de los acontecimientos que los habían alejado, ¿realmente el universo se había tomado la molestia de conspirar maliciosamente en su contra? A él le parecía, por todo defecto, más bien producto de la invención de un drama televisivo de dudoso presupuesto.

—Es extraño —le había dicho Sora al despedirse la noche anterior, justo afuera del edificio de departamentos frente al que la dejó, primero a ella, el taxi que compartieron—. Somos un cliché. Las circunstancias se han trabado alrededor de nosotros de una manera… que parece absurda. Es extraño —repitió ajustándose el abrigo y encogiéndose de hombros, qué bonita estaba—. Somos algo así como una película rosa sin final feliz.

Yamato había sentido el impulso de decir algo. Justamente algo al puro y cursi estilo de dichas películas rosas. Una frase contundente y subyugadora tipo "Este no tiene por que ser el final", o cosa parecida. Pero se acordó de que ella estaba comprometida para casarse con Tai, y se tragó el impulso. Si tuviera un poco más de amor propio hasta le habría parecido injusto que el "villano" se quedara con la chica, pero bueno, no era el caso. Además, en la vida real no se encuentran tan frecuentemente verdaderos "villanos". Generalmente son sólo personas que están en el lugar adecuado, en el momento indicado y con frecuencia comenten malas acciones que no habían pensando por el simple hecho de que se les presentó la oportunidad de llevarlas a cabo. De alguna manera Tai solo había estado allí y, sin planearlo, se había convertido en ladrón. Ladrón de un amor ya perdido tal vez, pero ladrón de la novia de un amigo, de todos modos. Aunque no podía culparlo del todo. Al final de cuentas en el pasado él había hecho algo parecido, desvaneciendo el termino "mejores amigos" de la ecuación. Había aprovechado el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sora después de encontrar su carta, antes de que Tai siquiera pudiera intentarlo. Y había ganado la batalla sin nada de pesar, pero sí con algo de remordimiento. Tai perdonó de buena gana a Sora pero, para qué negarlo, nunca fue lo mismo entre ellos. En el peor de los casos se podría decir que Taichi terminó pagándole con la misma moneda. Quizás lo merecía. Quizás así era como las cosas tenían que ser desde un principio.

Se despreciaba a sí mismo tratando de pensar en un consuelo. Se despreciaba porque una parte obscura y bien lejana de su concienciate le decía que sus manos no estaban vacías... Él tenía a su princesa de cabellos rosados. Y al instante de pensarlo no podía evitar sentir una punzada de odio interno justo entre las costillas. Por que, si bien ahora pensaba con ternura en los ojos marrones que le habían acariciado el alma los últimos meses, tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que, en ningún momento mientras estuvo con Sora, se acordó de Mimi (Lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado era que, a diferencia suya, Sora no había pensado en otra cosa). Pero ese olvido temporal se desvaneció por completo cuando encendió su móvil aquella mañana.

El bombardeo de notificaciones que aparecieron en la pantalla incluían docenas de llamadas pérdidas. La mayoría eran de la pelirrosa y la otra mitad de distintas personas, mezclándose con un puñado de mensajes no leídos de diferentes remitentes. Sabía que habría que atenderlos todos, pero no quería hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Cuando ocupaba su mente en despreciarse a sí mismo, se tomaba su tiempo. Así que, apoyando por un momento la frente en las palmas de sus manos, pensó. Si. Tendría todo el día por delante para gastarlo considerándose a sí mismo un patán hasta resolverse a hablar con Mimi. Por eso primero una ducha. Luego todo lo demás.

.

.

.

* * *

La mirada que Miyako le dedicaba a Sora detrás del menú que sostenía con ambas manos era una verdadera joya. Los ojos le brillaban con la fuerza que solo la curiosidad contenida puede dibujar en el rostro de una persona. Y, efectivamente, tenía pintada en toda la cara la necesidad de preguntarle algo, pero Sora se empeñaba no menos en fingir que no se daba cuenta.

Estaban en uno de los muchos restaurantes nuevos que habían abierto sus puertas en una placita cercana a su oficina de diseño. A esa hora estaban ya repletos de gente, en su mayoría joven, provenientes de los edificios de oficinas circundantes. Todos aprovechando lo mejor posible su descanso para comer.

—Creo que hoy pediré el especial del día —dijo Sora paseando distraídamente la mirada sobre los pretenciosos nombres de los platillos de comida tailandesa que era incapaz de pronunciar—. Hoy no me siento con ánimos de experimentar.

—Ah, ¿no? —se alegró Yolei levantando levemente las cejas, tratando de que no se le notara demasiado lo emocionada que estaba por haber encontrado una manera "casual" de preguntar lo que a todas luces Sora estaba evadiendo—, que raro. Tu siempre tienes ganas de experimentar con la comida, acaso… ¿pasó algo?.

—Me tienta el pollo con melón chino —evadió la pelirroja sin inmutarse—. Dijiste que ya lo habías probado, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal está?

—¡Ay, por el amor de Dios, Sora! ¡No me tortures así! —y levantó brazos al cielo exasperada con todo y menú en mano—, sabes que en algún momento voy a preguntarte que pasó con ya-sabes-quien y que en algún momento tendrás que ceder y contarme, ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el interminable estira y afloja al que acostumbras someterme y me lo cuentas todo de una vez?

Sora a eso no respondió nada. Al escuchar "ya-sabes-quien" lo último que le vino a la cabeza fue una referencia mágica. Todavía no había acabado de asimilar la información que había recibido de Yamato la noche anterior y cualquier alusión a lo que había pasado entre ambos le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que Tai se hubiera interpuesto de esa manera? y ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a ella pensar que las cartas eran un método comunicación fiable dados sus antecedentes? Honestamente seguía hecha un lio. No había podido dormir sólo de estar pensando. Saber que Matt había intentado contactarla muchas, muchas veces la hacía sentirse culpable. Después de todo, ella había pasado años culpándolo interiormente de lo contrario. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido... Pero no. No valía la pena darle vueltas al pasado. Cada quien había avanzado por su camino. Así de simple. Tal vez de haber seguido juntos todo habría acabado igual. Ambos habrían terminado eligiendo su respectiva carrera... Las circunstancias así lo habrían exigido. Yamato habría estado tan lejos, trabajando en América y ella haciendo lo propio en Japón. Sí. Seguramente sus manos se habrían soltado en una bifurcación tarde o temprano. Y una vez separados, no habría un volver atrás. Por lo tanto, estaban bien. Quizás hasta había sido mejor así. Al menos ahora, ya explicadas las cosas, podía verlo a los ojos sin sentirse traicionada. Ni dolida. Ni herida… Lo malo era que, para su desgracia, seguía sintiendo otro montón de cosas más. La forma en la que había tomado su mano en el café había sido… Ay, no. Y luego al despedirse cuándo casi… No, no. Aún si le aplicaran las más rudas de las torturas jamás sería capaz de confesar ante nadie que él la había visto llorar.

Sora reparó de pronto en la mirada interrogativa de Inoue. Seguía atentamente cada uno de los gestos de su rostro, como queriendo rastrear cualquier información que pudiera traslucírsele. Era como si hiciera un esfuerzo tremendo por leerle la mente. Menos mal que no existe realmente la telepatía, por que entones sólo Dios sabe que podría hacer su amiga con tamaña información. Valla cosa más peligrosa.

—¿Podríamos, por favor, sólo por hoy, comer en paz? —dijo Sora al fin y, aprovechando la llegada de la mesera, ordenó lo primero que le vino a los labios. Luego se dirigió a su amiga—. Si el pollo con melón chino no esta bueno, te culparé a ti por no darme tu opinión a tiempo…

—No te preocupes por el pollo, esta buenísimo, ya vas a ver… Lo mejor justamente son las rueditas de melón. Aunque me entra la duda de por qué un platillo tailandés usaría "melón chino", no suena muy auténtico que digamos, ¿será sólo una expresión o es que…? —pero se dio cuenta de que la conversación estaba siendo convenientemente desviada, así que frenó primero y contraatacó después—. ¡Sora! No me distraigas, ¿que te cuesta decirme algo? Tan solo un poquito. Yo pasé toda la mañana platicándote la buena que se armó entre la modelito gringa y Jun Motomiya, con todo y video incluido. Y no podrás negar que fue un video buenísimo, porque yo estaba en primera fila. Nada que ver con ese otro que se viralizó en internet pero que, para ser honestos, se ve tan de lejos. A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué seré tan buena persona que no uso el poder que tengo en las manos? En serio, podría volverme rica con material de esa calidad. Pero no. Avergonzar a las personas no es lo mío. Hay que tener valores. ¡Ah, y hablando de valor! No negarás que mi información fue tan completa que ni siquiera omití la parte en la que Tai intervino para ayudarla, aunque sabía que podría ser un tema sensible. Todo esto he hecho yo por ti y tú no tienes la decencia de decirme siquiera de que color traía ya-sabes-quien la corbata. ¿Era verde? Se dice que es su color favorito, ¿es eso cierto? Por que en mi opinión luciría mejor de azul, un azul bien marino para que convine con sus ojos, tu entiendes. Oh, ya sé ¿es que usaba moño?, ya vez que están de moda. Una vez leí en un articulo que el nombre correcto para los moños que los hombres usan con los trajes es "pajarita", ¿verdad que es gracioso…?

Sora suspiró tratando de demostrar paciencia sin mucho éxito. Había sido una mañana ardua. Llena de información incómoda e inoportuna explicada con todo detalle sin ser solicitada. Hacer callar a Miyako cuando tiene algún chisme interesante a sus ojos que contar es siempre batalla perdida, así que Sora la había escuchado en silenciosa resignación. Sus alegres cacareos le habían impedido concentrarse como era debido y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por desconectarse cuando los acontecimientos le resultaban especialmente dolorosos. ¿Qué la perfecta modelo había sido intimidada y atacada por Jun Motomiya estando Taichi en medio de todo? ¿que se había quedado de una pieza cuando ubicó a Yamato tomándola a ella de la mano y saliendo del establecimiento? ¿Qué al instante siguiente fue rodeada por un a jauría de cámaras haciéndoles preguntas que no pudo contestar? Auch, eso le había caído en el estomago como una piedra. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza de solo pensarlo. Seguramente se había hecho una idea equivocada, y ¿quién podría culparla? Su novio había huido de una fiesta con una desconocida. Y en cima los paparazzi captando todo en fotos que seguramente llenarían los tabloides, ¡Horror! Realmente todo era un desastre. Pero igual había que ser racional. No iba engañarse pesando que no estaba aliviada de haber hablado con Yamato a pesar de todo. Ahora solo debía actuar como correspondía, asimilar la naturaleza de sus emociones, y superarlo. Dejarlo todo en el pasado por la paz. Nuevamente, su charla no cambiaba nada. Él regresaría tarde o temprano por donde había venido con todo y modelo del brazo. Seguro que cualquier inconveniente que su fuga hubiera causado no tardaría gran cosa en arreglarse entre ellos. Un par de explicaciones oportunas, unos cuantos besos de reconciliación y estaría hecho. Cualquier sentimiento que se hubiera revivido en su interior estaba fuera de tiempo, fuera contexto, fuera de todo. De todas formas, ¿quién era ella? No era nadie importante. Era solo alguien en el pasado de Matt. Alguien olvidable. Así era como debía de ser. Todo pasaría, y volvería a su vida normal, eso sí, con una carga menos en el pecho y otra más en el corazón.

—Espera, espera… —murmuró una chica a otra en la mesa de a lado—. ¿No crees que se parece muchísimo?

—No, no —respondió la otra—. La de la nota era castaña, esta es pelirroja.

—¡Que sí es, te digo! Me apuesto lo que sea.

—No seas imprudente, nos va a oír —y palmeó el antebrazo de su compañera para que guardara la compostura, sin ningún resultado.

—¡Que nos oiga, qué mejor! Así nos quitamos la duda, es más, ahorita yo me encargo de todo, ¡Señorita! ¡Eh, disculpe! — llamaron impertinentemente a Sora, desde la mesa de a lado—, ¿es usted la de ésta foto? —y le mostró la pantalla de su móvil—. Mi amiga dice que no, pero yo estoy segura que…

Sora no entendió en un principio qué era exactamente lo que le preguntaban. Estaba un poco desconcertada por la forma en la que de repente los comensales de las mesas vecinas empezaban a cuchichear a su alrededor, mirándola con descaro. Pero, viendo que le ponían la pantalla de un móvil casi en las narices, no pudo evitar prestar momentáneamente atención a la imagen que tenía delante.

No le costó trabajo reconocerse, con vestido azul y todo. Ambos corrían. La sombra que proyectaba Yamato para cubrirla hacía lucir su cabello más obscuro. Efectivamente parecía castaño… ¿pero que decía? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Esto no estaba nada de bien. Nada, nada. La cara que puso al mirar la foto debió de ser particularmente expresiva, por que la gente a su alrededor empezó a enfocarla con las cámaras de sus teléfonos.

Se levantó de un salto.

Al parecer, ese día no sabría si el pollo con melón chino estaba bueno o no.

.

.

.

* * *

Justo cuando Yamato metía los cabellos mojados dentro de una camiseta limpia, su móvil empezó a sonar. Otra vez.

Apenas distinguió el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, respiró aliviado. Desde que saliera de la ducha había recibido una llamada de lo mas desagradable y no estaba de ánimo para atender a cualquiera. Quizás le aliviaría escuchar una voz amiga. Lo que no se esperaba era cómo es que sonaría esta voz normalmente reconfortante.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Takeru saltándose los saludos de costumbre—. Dime por favor que ya viste las noticias, el periódico, lo que sea...

—¿Porqué? —dijo Yamato con cautela. Tk sabía muy bien que jamás lo hacía.

—¡Entonces prende la tv! En el canal de la televisora local, o cualquier otro, ¡pronto!

Por esta ocasión, Yamato no hizo ninguna pregunta. Obedeció con presteza. La insistencia de su hermano pequeño no auguraba nada bueno. Se dirigió a la salita del departamento y luego de hurgar un instante entre los planos cojines del sillón, prendió el televisor en el canal que Tk le indicó primero.

—¿Lo vez? —preguntó esperando su reacción con impaciencia. Susurraba desde su cubículo en la redacción del periódico para el que trabajaba y, hay que decirlo, estar acuclillado detrás de un escritorio no es para nada cómodo.

Yamato entendió pronto cuál era la prisa.

Era su espalda la que ocupaba la mitad de la pantalla. La otra mitad era el rostro borroso de Sora junto a varios signos de exclamación e interrogación, uno detrás del otro. Las siguientes imágenes eran las de una entrevista realizada a Mimi durante la fiesta. Parecía muy aturdida por las preguntas que se le hacían y no contestó ninguna. Unos segundos después un chico pelirrojo ahuyentaba las cámaras groseramente y, tomando a Mimi de la mano, desparecía del cuadro. Yamato tragó saliva. Esto le sabía realmente mal. La presentadora de noticias, que parecía muy entusiasmada, aseguraba que habría mucho más que decir sobre el tema, e instaba a los televidentes a estar atentos a los próximos avances.

—Esto es grande, hermano —dijo Tk del otro lado de la línea—. Y se va a poner todavía peor. Apenas llegué al periódico esta mañana tuve una reunión con mi jefe. Como las ventas del periódico aumentaron debido a la entrevista que nos diste, están apostándole a las noticias de la farándula y quiere que dediquemos una página diaria a noticias sobre ti mientras estés en Japón. Y eso, como podrás imaginar, ahora también incluye a Sora… ¡Es una locura! ¿cómo dejaste que pasara? Ahora estoy acorralado. Como yo conseguí la entrevista contigo, suponen que puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Quieren que ofrezcas declaraciones sobre la "chica misteriosa". Te has vuelto prioridad. Y eso va para toda la prensa de espectáculos. Ya me entiendes. Las hambrientas hienas del periodismo están en verdadera revolución… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yamato maldijo interiormente.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarden en encontrarla?

—¿Con los medios digitales de esta era? Les doy treinta minutos para que sepan todo lo que hay que saber sobre ella. Prepárate para lo peor.

—Maldición… —gruñó pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos mojados y caminado de un lado a otro frente al televisor.

—Honestamente, hermano, para ser alguien que ama la privacidad, eres realmente malo manteniendo un perfil bajo.

—Muy amable por notarlo —ironizó la sensación televisiva del momento, imaginado la expresión eternamente risueña de su hermano pequeño del otro lado del teléfono aún en las situaciones mas tensas. Que hablando de tensión, sería mejor informarlo—. Tk. Eso no es lo peor.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso hay algo peor que ser cazado por la carroña de nuestra sociedad moderna?

—Sip. Ser cazado por los buitres de nuestra sociedad moderna.

—Explica.

—Gaia está sobre mí. Me llamaron justo antes de que tú lo hicieras. Al parecer, cuando no asistí "propiamente" a la fiesta que se había preparado indirectamente en mi honor, les hice incumplir con el contrato que hicieron con las televisoras que la había patrocinado.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué las televisoras locales patrocinarían un evento como ese?

—Dinero.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo lentamente, como si poco a poco viera encajar las piezas en su lugar—. Gaia te usó como moneda de cambio. Tu apareces en la fiesta y Gaia recibe dinero por ello de las televisoras que cubren el evento y así, con la publicidad de la transmisión todos reciben su tajada… Pero ¿cómo es posible que te obliguen a ello si en teoría tu estás de vacaciones?

Yamato no veía ninguna razón por la cual explicar todos los por qués. Menos aún cuando las acciones que Gaia Records quería castigar eran aquellas que habían beneficiado a su papá y al propio Takeru. La entrevista dada al periódico y la realizada para Fujitv habían sido ideadas para ayudarlos en sus respectivas carreras, pero al no haber sido intermediadas por la disquera, Yamato había faltado a un contrato inexistente por el que, de todas maneras, había aceptado asistir al evento del profe Genai. La cosa era que no lo había hecho muy bien que dijéramos…

—Tk enfócate. Eso no importa ahora. El punto es que Gaia me pide que, para compensar a las televisoras debo hacer algo a cambio y, como seguro has adivinado ya, quieren una entrevista en la que aclare lo de Sora. También quieren contactar a Mimi…

—Pero puedes rehusarte, ¿cierto? No pueden obligarte.

—Cierto; pero eso no quiere decir que no vallan a intentarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando hablé con el representante de la disquera me dio el discurso amenazador de la posible demanda que las televisoras estarían dispuestas a emitir en contra de Gaia si no tienen lo que quieren, las cuales, cito, lamentarán no tener más remedio que desviar hacia mí si no coopero con sus peticiones.

—Brrr. No sé por qué la palabra cooperar me hace instintivamente pensar en las extorsiones policiacas de las películas de acción —dijo estremeciéndose teatralmente, aunque su hermano no podía verlo—. En serio, hermano; sé que es trabajo, pero… bueno, esto apesta.

—Ya sabía yo que presionarían y que todo se desenvolvería rápidamente, pero no pensé que llegaría a la tv tan rápido.

—Esto es el siglo XXI, cualquier cosa que tarde más que un suspiro es lenta.

—Necesitare la ayuda de papá…

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido. Esto es pólvora.

—Lo haré… Tk, ¿Me conseguiste su número como habíamos quedado? —Tk guardó silencio—, me refiero al número de Sora.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres —dijo Takeru exhalando audiblemente como si lo que se le estaba pidiendo fuera ilegal, pero no le quedara más remedio que hacerlo—. Te lo paso por mensaje. Te llamo luego. Se acercan moros a la costa.

Y luego colgó.

Se viera por donde se viera, esto se iba a poner feo.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N. A.** : Y de pronto, esto ocurrió...

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y son súper geniales por hacerlo.

Reviewers conectados responderé personalmente pronto. Un abrazo!

Guest. Me dio gusto leer lo mucho que te apasiona esta historia! Agradezco el apoyo y espero seguir hasta el final contando con aficionados al sorato como tú.

-S.


End file.
